Devoir et Honneur
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Drago est le nouveau Lord du Wiltshire et Hermione, qui souhaite faire passer une loi ambitieuse, a besoin de son influence et de mettre un pied dans le monde de l'aristocratie pour convaincre les membres du Magenmagot. Lui a besoin d'elle pour inculquer une bonne leçon à sa mère qui veut le marier à une sang-pur. Leur relation restera-t-elle qu'un simple échange de bons procédés ?
1. Avant-Propos

_Avant-propos_

Cela fait un moment, non ? Un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé sur ce site autour d'une petite fanfiction. J'ai du le dire à chaque fois que j'en ai publié une, mais me voici avec une fanfiction qui me tient à coeur. Voilà, je vous la présente, elle est là et elle est à vous désormais (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on fait du plagiat, c'est manière de parler).

Je l'ai gardé pour moi un bon moment, car je ne voulais la publier que le jour où elle serait entièrement écrite, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre tant de temps. Je suis si faible bon dieu. Mais j'avais tant envie de la publier et d'avoir des avis dessus. Pourtant, alors que j'écris ces mots, je sens la peur monter en moi, le stress. Je me dis et si elle n'était pas prête ? Et si elle ne plaisait pas ? Mais je surmonte cela et vous laisse la découvrir.

J'ai tout de même 15 chapitres à mon actif, donc une belle avance (pour l'instant). Puis je voulais aussi la publier car il n'y aura pas de fiction de noël cette année, vu que cette fiction me prend déjà suffisamment de temps comme ça haha. Puis c'était mon anniversaire cette semaine donc voilà j'étais d'humeur

Bon au sujet de cette fiction, je ne change pas mes habitudes c'est une **Dramione** (ouais je peux pas m'en empêcher). Elle est assez différente de ce que j'ai pu faire avant, vraiment. Chaque fiction que j'ai écrite ressemblait à une part de moi au moment où je l'écrivais, il y avait un peu de moi dans chacune. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception. Alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Vraiment.

Ce n'est pas qu'une dramione, **d'autres couples** seront développés (un en particulier mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt).

Les inspirations sont nombreuses. Vous prenez tous films, séries et livres sur l'aristocratie anglaise et c'est probablement une inspiration (j'exagère à peine haha) Cette fiction est une **romance** et je l'ai mise dans ce genre uniquement. Oui, la romance est le genre principal. J'aurais pu mettre d'autres thèmes : **drame, humour** et **famille,** car ces thèmes sont présents. Mais nous ne pouvons en mettre que deux et je ne pouvais choisir un deuxième qui prédominait. Donc ça sera romance uniquement.

Aussi, petite précision, aucun lemon dans cette fiction. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'écriture de ces scènes là, donc voilà.

Quant aux délais de publication, il y aura **un chapitre par semaine. **Pourquoi pas plus ? Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà pour que tout le monde ait le temps de lire et de suivre, pour que j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews, de relire, de faire des modifications si je le souhaite. Pour ne pas griller mon avance non plus. Et tout simplement le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine me plait bien. De plus, ça me permet de vous publier des chapitres surprises si l'envie me prend pour x raison et j'aime ça !

Les chapitres seront publiés le **vendredi soir **pour célébrer le début du weekend ensemble :) (même si tellement impatiente que je suis et avec un weekend chargé je publie cet avant propos le jeudi soir)

Vous remarquerez rapidement qu'il y a un disclaimer à chaque début de chapitre. Il est là simplement pour éviter que les lecteurs, donc vous, ne pensent que je puisse penser une seule seconde ce que j'écris parfois dans les chapitres. Je préfère prévenir que guérir. Donc il est là pour cela.

L'avant-propos touche à sa fin et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'apprécie l'écrire :)

Pour ceux qui lisent cet avant-propos le jour de sa publication, le **chapitre 1 est publié à la suite**.

Comme je le disais plus tôt,

**Elle est désormais à vous**.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre I

_Devoir et Honneur_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

** La loi**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

\- Par l'adoption de la loi du 12 septembre 2005, le Ministère de la Magie et le Magenmagot déclarent la mort civile à toutes les personnes ayant été condamnées entre le mois de Juin 1998 et le mois de Juin 2004 pour, cumulativement, crime contre l'humanité, complicité avec les forces du Mal et actes inhumains et de torture.

Narcissa Malefoy déposa la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains tremblantes, trahissant son énervement, sur la table basse de son salon. Son fils, Drago Malefoy, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et avait le regard plongé dans le jardin anglais, prenant peu à peu des couleurs jaune et orange, qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre du petit salon. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs années au Magenmagot, dans le service qui rédigeait et édictait les lois. Il savait depuis plusieurs jours déjà que cette loi allait être définitivement adoptée. Elle était en discussion au sein du Magenmagot depuis un an, depuis que les derniers procès des personnes ayant participé à la Seconde Grande Guerre contre les forces du Mal étaient terminés.

Cette loi avait été modifiée, amendée, débattue pendant un an. Quelques jours plus tôt elle était arrivée au bureau de rédaction et d'édiction des lois du Magenmagot pour que la version finale soit rédigée pour être ensuite soumise une dernière fois aux membre du Parlement qui allaient la voter. Drago n'avait pas participé à la rédaction de la version finale, il en avait été évincé bien entendu car son père était une des personnes qui allait en subir les conséquences. Mais il savait. Il savait qu'elle allait être adoptée. Et c'était ce qui était arrivé ce matin-là : la loi du 12 septembre 2005, entrant finalement en vigueur ce jour même.

Il n'avait pas dit à sa mère que cette loi allait enfin entrer en vigueur. Elle avait connaissance, comme toute personne, qu'elle était discutée à l'Assemblée du Mangenmagot, mais elle avait toujours dit haut et fort qu'elle ne serait jamais prise. Ce matin-là, elle était tombée de haut en lisant cela dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à son fils et avait _exigé_ de le voir immédiatement.

Drago se trouvait devant elle, ce lundi 12 septembre 2005 à midi. Il passait sa pause déjeuner chez elle, avant de retourner au Ministère pour l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre de sa mère, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps.

\- Tu savais, Drago ? claqua Narcissa en posant son regard noir sur son fils.

Cette question n'en était pas réellement une. Narcissa n'attendait pas de réponse car elle était au fait que son fils était au courant que cette loi allait être votée. Il travaillait dans le bureau qui édictait et rédigeait les lois, c'était impossible qu'il eût ignoré celle-ci.

\- La mort civile, souffla-t-elle exaspérée. Ils pourraient carrément le tuer, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

\- Le Ministère ne pratique plus la peine de mort, Mère, répondit machinalement Drago.

\- C'est tout comme ! s'emporta sa mère. Il passera sa vie en prison et il est mort civilement. Il n'a plus aucun droit, plus aucun titre, plus aucuns comptes en banque ou propriétés ne seront à son nom, c'est comme si… Comme s'il avait disparu.

\- Mort pour la société, Mère, oui, je sais ce qu'est la mort civile.

Narcissa soupira une nouvelle fois et prit une gorgée de thé. Elle posa sa tasse et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- J'avais peut-être espoir qu'un jour ton père sortirait d'Azkaban, une fois que ce fichu Magenmagot se serait calmé, ou une fois que tu serais réellement entré dans cette Assemblée de … bien-pensants fascistes, s'agaça Narcissa.

\- Il a été condamné à la prison à perpétuité, Mère, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien y changer si, un jour, j'entrais dans le cercle du Magenmagot. Et je pense que vous devriez revoir votre définition du mot « fasciste », rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- En acquérant de l'influence, on obtient tout ce que l'on veut Drago ! s'agaça Narcissa. Mais bien entendu, tant que tu ne t'intéresseras pas aux relations et à l'influence que tu pourrais avoir dans ce monde…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira intérieurement. Il entendait toujours ce même refrain de la part de sa mère et cela avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir comme son père, au Ministère. Il voulait simplement être lui-même : Drago Malefoy, et mener sa vie comme il l'entendait.

\- Enfin, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour commenter cette loi, mais pour parler de ses conséquences pour nous. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lors du procès de Lucius, nous avons perdu le Manoir de Wiltshire mais nous n'avons heureusement pas perdu notre argent ainsi que nos titres. Jusqu'ici, j'étais celle qui gérait les finances de notre famille, depuis l'absence de ton père, désormais cela a _légalement_ changé.

Narcissa se leva d'un coup et contourna le canapé sur lequel elle était assise pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Drago la suivit, se levant à son tour. Lorsqu'ils perdirent le manoir, ils durent déménager et surtout en trouver un autre. Narcissa, grâce à ses relations, avait pu trouver un manoir encore plus grand et toujours dans le Wiltshire, ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle était la Lady du Wiltshire et avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie dans ce comté, elle ne se voyait pas le quitter.

Drago n'avait pas souhaité emménagé dans ce manoir. Il travaillait à Londres et préférait avoir son logement sur place. Plus encore, il ne se voyait pas vivre plus longtemps avec sa mère. Sa mère et l'étiquette, sa mère et les convenances, sa mère et les apparences. Tout cela avait don de l'agacer quelque peu rapidement.

Narcissa le conduisit dans le grand salon dans lequel il y avait les peintures des ancêtres les plus importants de la famille Malefoy. Elle s'était arrêtée devant le tableau d'Armand Malefoy.

\- Armand Malefoy, celui à qui cette famille doit tout, récita Narcissa. Il a été anobli par le roi Guillaume 1er d'Angleterre et on lui donna des terres dans le Wiltshire, comme tu le sais. Il devint alors le premier Lord de Wiltshire. Malgré les frasques, malgré les rumeurs et les guerres, la famille Malefoy n'a _jamais_ perdu ce titre.

Narcissa avait recommencé à marcher autour de la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil aux divers tableaux qui étaient accrochés. Drago ne pouvait laisser échapper un sourire à chaque fois qu'il passait devant celui représentant lui et sa mère. Elle avait dû recommander une nouvelle peinture lorsque Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Cela ne faisait pas bonne impression d'avoir le tableau d'un mangemort dans le grand salon, ni nulle part ailleurs dans cette demeure. Elle se tourna vers Drago avec un air grave.

\- Drago, tu n'es pas un garçon idiot et je pense que tu es même plus raisonné que ton père. J'aurais tendance à dire que tu as hérité cela de ma famille.

Drago haussa un sourcil en se souvenant que sa sœur était Bellatrix Lestrange et que la moitié de la famille Black était complètement tarée, mais il décida de ne rien dire.

\- Tu sais donc que tu es officiellement le nouveau Lord de Wiltshire, puisque ton père a été, par cette loi, dépossédé de tout y compris de ses titres, continua Narcissa en s'approchant de lui. Ils nous ont _tout_ pris le manoir, notre dignité, notre honneur. Il est de ton devoir de sauver cette famille, Drago. En tant que Lord, tu as certains devoirs que tu dois remplir.

Tout au long de sa vie, Drago avait toujours su que cette discussion viendrait. Il avait été élevé comme seul héritier du Lord de Wiltshire et il savait bien que le jour viendrait où toutes les obligations venant avec ce titre lui tomberaient dessus. Il avait juste espéré que cela vienne plus tard, quand il aurait trente ans peut-être. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, respirant lentement. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Tu as été innocenté par ce Potter, dans l'opinion publique tu es vu comme quelqu'un de bien : quelqu'un qui a été manipulé pendant cette guerre. Tu as un travail respectable au Ministère. Jusqu'ici, depuis la fin de cette guerre, tu n'as pas fait d'erreur, Drago. Mais il faut asseoir notre place dans ce monde, il faut préserver nos titres. Tu te dois de trouver une femme respectable et _surtout_ de bonne famille. Il faut que nous formions une alliance avec une autre famille.

\- Dit comme cela, ça a l'air _si_ romantique, Mère, marmonna Drago.

\- Au diable l'amour et la romance, Drago ! Tu auras toute ta vie pour apprendre à aimer ta femme et si cela ne vient pas tu auras une maitresse, balaya sa mère. Ce qui compte est de faire un bon mariage et d'engendrer un héritier.

\- Si en plus il faut qu'elle soit de sang pur, vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

Narcissa pinça tellement ses lèvres qu'elles disparurent.

\- La devise de ma maison de naissance est tout de même « _Toujours pur _», Drago. Le monde change, je ne peux le nier, mais les traditions restent les mêmes pour _nous_. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences si nous étions radiés du Registre des Sangs Pur, souffla Narcissa en portant une main à son front de manière théâtrale.

Narcissa se dirigea vers l'extérieur du grand salon pour retourner au petit salon. Elle s'assit à nouveau sur un des canapés et reprit sa tasse de thé. Drago resta debout, à côté du canapé où il s'était installé plus tôt. Il pensait aux paroles de sa mère et digérait toutes les informations. Il n'avait pas _vraiment_ songé au fait qu'il devenait, par cette loi, de fait, le nouveau Lord de Wiltshire.

\- Il faudra que j'aille à Gringotts, j'imagine, pour convenir du versement d'une rente vers ton compte, puisque tous les comptes doivent désormais être à mon nom, songea-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ose imaginer que tu ne vas pas me laisser dans le besoin, Drago, s'offusqua Narcissa, surtout vu toutes les rentes et les comptes dont tu hérites. Je t'enseignerai ce weekend tout ce que tu as à savoir sur les finances de cette famille. Tu viens toujours pour le brunch Dimanche, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête. Ce n'était pas une réelle question. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Drago avait toujours su qu'il devrait un jour faire un « bon mariage » comme disait sa mère, mais jusqu'ici il pensait qu'il avait plus de temps et qu'il pourrait justement profiter avant de s'enchaîner avec une femme qu'il ne connaitrait que très peu et qui ne serait là que pour lui donner un héritier. Il avait même espéré, le temps passant, que sa mère change d'avis et qu'elle le laisse choisir qui il souhaiterait au moment voulu. Désormais, tous ses espoirs étaient réduits en cendre. Il était le nouveau Lord de Wiltshire et il devait se marier, ou du moins se fiancer, avec un bon parti et plutôt rapidement.

Il annonça qu'il partait à sa mère, maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il avait besoin d'être seul, ou de retrouver avec Blaise et Pansy et prendre un verre de whisky pur feu, ou deux. Ou trois. Il était sur le pas de la porte alors que sa mère le raccompagnait. Elle s'approcha de lui et laissa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, que sa prospérité et elle espérait qu'il comprenait.

\- Tu peux redorer l'image de cette famille. Utilise tes titres, garde-les, protège-les. Souviens-toi de la devise de la famille Malefoy, Drago : « _Devoir et Honneur _», souffla sa mère.

Devoir et honneur. Il n'y avait pas la mention de liberté ou d'amour dedans.

* * *

_Et voici ce premier chapitre, une mise en bouche si je puis dire._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié le lire. On n'est encore qu'au chapitre presque introductif c'est vrai, mais bon... _

_Je vous souhaite une agréable journée ou soirée et on se retrouve vendredi prochain !_


	3. Chapitre II

**Réponses aux Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes**

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant et merci pour ta review :)

Drou : Hello, hello ! Haha j'avoue que je me suis lâchée dans cet avant-propos, j'en fais rarement d'aussi long. Mais en effet au moins le cadre est posé hahaha. Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu et merci pour tes reviews :)

LilCodingBadger : Salut ! Il me semble que tu as un compte sur ce site, donc j'imagine qu'il y a eu un défaut de connexion. Bienvenu sur ce monde des fictions, j'aimerais beaucoup revenir à ta place et avoir à découvrir toutes les merveilleuses fictions qu'il y a sur ce site haha. En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments (j'essaierai de faire attention aux temps hahaha) et je suis vraiment ravie que ce début te plaise et te donne envie de continuer à la lire :)

* * *

**Chapitre II **

**L'article**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Les préjugés diraient que les Serpentard n'avaient pas d'amis, ou en tout cas de _vrais_ amis et qu'ils n'entretenaient que des relations _utiles_. Drago en était le parfait contre-exemple. Cela faisait depuis ce qui semblait être toujours qu'il avait pour meilleurs amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Alors, il était bien évidemment logique qu'il se soit dirigé vers l'appartement londonien de Pansy le soir après l'entrevue avec sa mère, après avoir fait de son mieux pour être invisible au Ministère l'après-midi qui l'avait suivi, ce qui était tout sauf dans ses habitudes. Un Malefoy ne passait généralement pas inaperçu.

Il était assis, de travers, sur un des fauteuils du salon de Pansy, une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main. Cela donnait une image de lui plutôt misérable, mais il avait décidé de s'octroyer une soirée pendant laquelle il pouvait se laisser aller. Les circonstances étaient plus qu'exceptionnelles. À sa droite, Blaise était installé sur un autre fauteuil et Pansy était à sa gauche, allongée sur le canapé. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient chacun un verre à la main.

\- Refuse le titre si tu veux garder ta liberté, proposa Pansy en un soupir.

\- Refuser le titre, tu débloques Parkinson ? s'étrangla Drago. C'est… mon identité.

\- C'est surtout le manoir, tes rentes, ton influence et ta place au Ministère, ce titre, répliqua Blaise en ricanant.

\- Mon identité, conclut Drago en haussant un sourcil. Il m'apporte trop de privilèges pour que je l'abandonne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, tu es un homme blanc, hétérosexuel, riche et de sang-pur, tu as déjà plein de privilèges ! contra Pansy en riant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce titre. Il perdrait tout : lui et sa famille. Sa mère le tuerait. Il avait déjà perdu son père après la guerre et sa mère, bien qu'elle ne soit pas facile à vivre tous les jours, était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il savait bien que tout ce qu'il avait depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre venait de son titre et de sa place dans la société. S'il n'avait pas eu cette place-là, il aurait fait partie des parias. Le Ministère n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il travaille pour eux, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre dans Londres sans avoir la presse sur le dos et d'autres soucis. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Alors marie-toi avec une sang-pur, suggéra Blaise. Il y a pire, tu pourrais en trouver une sympa.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une femme _sympa_ pour le restant de mes jours, Zabini, j'aspire à mieux.

\- Tu trouveras ta femme parfaite avec ta maîtresse, répliqua Blaise. C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans ce milieu, vu que le divorce est tout sauf bien vu.

Bien sûr, il fallait ajouter ça à l'équation : le divorce. Dans l'aristocratie moldue britannique il n'était même pas question d'évoquer ce mot et l'aristocratie magique avait repris ces mœurs-là. Finalement, les Sangs Purs et notamment les vingt-huit familles dédaignaient les moldus depuis toujours et pourtant les règles et les mœurs étaient copiées sur celles de l'aristocratie moldue, et même ils se rencontraient souvent. Peut-être que cette haine ne s'appliquait pas aux notables de cet autre monde, se disait parfois Drago. Dans tous les cas, il ne fallait pas chercher une quelconque logique dans les règles de ces sphères-là. Le regard du blond se perdit dans l'espace face à lui. Pourtant rien n'était bien intéressant dans cet espace, un simple mur.

\- Si c'est la femme parfaite, je ne pourrais pas en faire ma maîtresse, répliqua Drago avec un air presque mélancolique.

Pansy se leva d'un bond, posant son verre sur la table basse. Elle se mit devant Drago, les poings sur les hanches, et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je te trouve bien défaitiste ! Il y a plein de femmes sang-pur qui sont intelligentes, belles, drôles et avec des titres. Si on cherche, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Je connais les femmes de notre âge de sang-pur, je te rappelle que nous sommes que vingt-huit familles dans le Registre des Sangs-Purs, cela va vite, railla-t-il. Aucune n'est à mon goût.

\- Ce registre est complètement passé de mode, intervint Blaise. Regarde, il y a les Weasley dedans et je n'y suis même pas ! s'offusqua-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée.

\- Les seuls Sang-pur qui ont un titre se trouvent dans ce registre, expliqua Drago. Même si, bien évidemment, toutes les personnes appartenant à ce registre n'ont pas de titre. Imagine, Weasley, Lord ou Compte, rit Drago en pensant à cette idée saugrenue. Le choix est limité Blaise et ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky alors que Pansy le regardait avec un air presque compatissant. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, peut-être encore plus qu'un autre dans la même situation, car cette loi et l'étiquette, que lui imposait sa mère, revenaient à encore lui dicter sa vie. Et Merlin seul savait que les personnes ayant dictées sa vie dans le passé ne l'avaient pas mené vers le bon chemin ! Drago leva ses yeux vers Pansy avec un éclair de génie dedans. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit alors que Blaise reprenait une gorgée de whisky.

\- On pourrait se marier Pansy ! Au moins on rigolerait bien, suggéra Drago désespéré.

\- J'ai encore espoir de faire un mariage d'amour ! s'offusqua-t-elle. On en reparle dans quinze ans, si tu veux bien. En plus, mes parents se fichent que je me marie avec un _roturier_, comme tu aimes les appeler.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ce mot Pansy, mais c'est le terme approprié ! répliqua le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus _obligé_ de t'en servir, le rembarra-t-elle. Surtout si ta femme – ou maîtresse - parfaite se trouve dans cette caste sociale, elle n'appréciera sûrement pas ce _petit_ nom.

Drago roula les yeux. Oui, il savait que ce mot n'était pas le plus approprié qu'il avait dans son lexique. Parfois, il s'étonnait de voir à quel point sa mère déteignait sur lui. Il réutilisait ses mots, parfois il avait les mêmes raisonnements. Heureusement, cela tendait à décroitre au fil du temps.

* * *

\- Si on pensait le célèbre célibataire Harry Potter indétrônable quant à son statut de meilleur parti d'Angleterre, c'était sans compter sur Drago Malefoy qui vient prendre sa place en devenant Lord du Wiltshire le 12 sept…, lisait Ronald Weasley alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de pause du département de la justice magique.

\- Je t'en prie, Ron, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que peut raconter la rubrique People de la Gazette sur moi ou sur Malefoy, le coupa Harry alors qu'ils prenaient un café pendant leur pause.

\- Oh je sais bien, mon vieux, mais tu t'es fait détrôner par Malefoy. Ça me semblait capital comme information, rit Ron en repliant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face aux moqueries de son meilleur ami. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant et prit une gorgée de café. Harry avait espéré, qu'après la Grande Guerre, la presse le lâche un peu mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Cela faisait des années que tout était terminé et pourtant il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'y ait un article sur Harry dans la presse People de la Gazette du Sorcier. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Ginny, il y a de ça un an.

\- Tu penses qu'il savait que cette loi allait être adoptée ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Tout le monde en parlait dans notre département. Il le savait depuis le début, répondit simplement Hermione. C'était inéluctable.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'une peine de mort, relativisa Ron.

\- Les effets ne sont pas les mêmes mais… aux yeux de la société tu es comme mort, réfléchit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas _physiquement_ mort.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle était en retard. En retard dans l'esprit d'Hermione était arriver pile à l'heure à son bureau après la pause. Elle avala le reste de son café d'une gorgée et s'excusa auprès de Ron et Harry qui discutaient encore en riant de l'article.

\- « Lord », t'imagines ! riait Ron en mettant l'article sous les yeux de son meilleur ami. On se croirait au XVIIIème siècle, entendit Hermione avant de quitter la salle de pause de leur département.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était bien d'accord avec Ron. Ces titres faisaient très vieille Angleterre, mais après tout, ils avaient bien encore une famille royale à la tête du pays. Elle retourna à son bureau qui se trouvait dans l'open-space du service administratif du Magenmagot. Hermione n'avait que 25 ans et se trouvait encore au début de sa carrière au Ministère. Elle s'occupait de la rédaction des propositions de lois et des lois qui étaient ensuite votées par le Magenmagot. Elle espérait monter les échelons et pouvoir enfin faire partie des personnes qui proposaient les projets de lois, ou même qui les votaient.

Si son boulot était bien défini, Hermione n'était pas du genre à se contenter de ses missions attribuées. En secret, elle travaillait sur un projet de loi. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le porter et le présenter elle-même au Conseil restreint du Magenmagot qui déciderait si ce projet pouvait devenir une proposition de loi présentable au Magenmagot dans son entièreté. Même si elle ne pouvait pas être _officiellement_ la personne derrière ce projet de loi, elle espérait qu'une personne plus haut placée l'examinerait et le porterait elle-même devant le Conseil restreint. Elle savait que ce travail ne lui serait pas attribué et qu'elle resterait dans l'ombre, mais Hermione Granger n'était pas une de ces personnes qui cherchaient la lumière des projecteurs. Si son idée de loi passait, elle serait plus qu'heureuse.

Elle suçotait le bout de sa plume alors qu'elle corrigeait les dernières erreurs sur la proposition de loi qui devait passer le lendemain au Magenmagot sur la régulation de l'utilisation des balais à haute vitesse dans les lieux magiques. Elle soupira. Cette proposition avait l'air aussi passionnante que son titre le suggérait. La brune leva les yeux et vit Drago Malefoy passer dans l'open-space pour rejoindre son bureau qui n'était pas loin de celui d'Hermione.

Si Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis, elle était heureuse de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient en bons termes. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur de grosses lois dont il fallait rédiger la version finale plusieurs fois et tout s'était bien passé. Ils allaient aux mêmes réunions du département, ils avaient même fait leurs études de droit ensemble. Elle le croisait à quelques soirées du Ministère et ils arrivaient à discuter de choses et d'autres. Les années de haine à Poudlard étaient loin derrière eux, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de toujours se chamailler gentiment. Cela était presque devenu un jeu.

\- Comment va le meilleur parti d'Angleterre ce matin ? railla Hermione avec un petit sourire alors que Drago s'arrêtait devant son bureau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la référence à l'article de la Gazette paru le matin-même, puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

\- Intéressée, Granger ? répondit-il en souriant. Tu sais bien que notre histoire serait impossible.

\- Tu me brises le cœur, Malefoy, répondit théâtralement Hermione en rangeant sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- Je ne pourrais abandonner mon titre tout juste acquis pour finir ma vie avec… commença-t-il avant de la désigner dans des gestes larges. Eh bien, ça ! finit-il en continuant de la désigner alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle fronça les sourcils tiquant sur sa phrase.

\- Tu perdrais ton titre si tu te mariais avec une femme sans titre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est exact et il faut en plus qu'elle soit de sang-pur, mais ceci n'est qu'une condition instaurée par ma mère, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça explique la consanguinité, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Drago la fusilla du regard et entreprit de retourner à son bureau pour s'atteler à son travail. Hermione le rappela avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue et il fit demi-tour lui lançant un regard las.

\- Attends, si je résume, la réclusion à perpétuité pour crimes de guerre et actes de barbarie ne révoque pas le titre de Lord, mais par contre le mariage avec une femme de plus basse naissance oui, dit-elle alors que Drago acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. C'est un monde merveilleux l'aristocratie, railla-t-elle avant de reprendre sa plume et de se remettre au travail.

Drago s'installa à sa son bureau, reprenant son dossier après une petite pause-café. Oui, le monde de l'aristocratie était merveilleux, pensa-t-il ironiquement, Granger avait bien raison.

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Nous commençons à toucher dans ce chapitre le dilemme de Drago du bout des doigts, et ce n'est que le début haha. Et nous avons bien sûr l'arrivée d'Hermione et le "mais que fait-elle dans cette fiction ?" _

_Je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre de cette fiction, et j'espère que cette suite vous a aussi plu ! _

_Aussi la longueur moyenne des chapitres est généralement un chouillat plus longue que celui-ci :) _

_On se retrouve vendredi prochain, merci encore, _

_Je vous souhaite un bon weekend les amis ! _


	4. Chapitre III

**Réponses aux Reviews anonymes : **

Guest : Haha tu verras par la suite comme l'histoire va être tournée ;) Merci pour ta review

Drou : Merci beaucoup et merci pour ta review :)

MissParkinson : Hello ! Je suis contente que ce résumé et cet avant-propos t'aient donné envie de lire cette fiction ! Pansy sera présente oui (pas autant que Drago ou Hermione bien entendu) et elle n'est bien évidemment pas une cruche sans cervelle haha. Je n'apprécie pas les histoires où elle l'est d'ailleurs. Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre III **

**Brunch et Arrangement**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago nouait sa cravate d'un geste assuré. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et remit une mèche en place. Si quelque chose était de travers sa mère lui ferait remarquer, ou lui lancerait un regard signifiant qu'il n'était pas _parfait_. Il mit sa veste et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans sa chambre. 11h28. Parfait. Le tout était d'arriver ni en avance ni en retard avec sa mère. En réalité, le tout était d'être _parfait_. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il transplana au manoir directement : privilège d'être un Malefoy. Il avait transplané dans l'entrée et non dans le grand salon. Il n'était pas question d'effrayer sa mère et de lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Quoique... ainsi elle ne l'embêterait plus avec ses histoires d'alliance avec une autre famille et de mariage. Il rit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas bien d'imaginer la mort d'un parent même pour quelques secondes. C'est vrai. Mais Drago aimait penser qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de _tout à fait_ bien.

Il marcha d'un pas lent vers le grand salon du manoir, espérant trouver sa mère. Et il la trouva. Entourée de mets. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui les bras ouverts. Elle lui fit un baiser aérien, ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Drago, enfin ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard, fit-il remarquer alors que l'horloge du salon sonnait les 11h30.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu. Il regarda tous les plateaux de nourritures sucrées et salées, ainsi que les fontaines à cocktails et les bouteilles de jus qu'il y avait sur une table. Il examina la salle, circonspect.

\- N'étions-nous pas censés être seuls, Mère, pour que vous m'informiez sur les finances de la famille ? s'étonna Drago en désignant d'une main les plateaux de nourriture. Je sais bien que, pendant mon adolescence, j'avais tendance à bien manger, mais ce temps est révolu.

\- Nous accueillons les Parkinson pour notre brunch, lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire poli. J'ai aussi bien évidemment invité Blaise et sa mère. Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?

\- De toute évidence, cela a dû vous échapper, sourit-il sachant très bien quel était le plan de sa mère.

\- Nous parlerons des finances une fois le brunch terminé, conclut-elle.

Au moins ce brunch s'annonçait drôle, alors qu'au départ il s'annonçait d'un ennui total. Il décida alors de s'installer dans un des fauteuils vert-foncés et d'accepter un verre de jus que lui tendait un des elfes de maison qu'il remercia. Il ne manquait plus que les convives et que la fête commence, songea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et ils arrivèrent par la cheminée de l'entrée qui n'était que décorative, servant principalement au réseau de cheminette. Il se leva alors pour saluer la famille Parkinson dont le père était absent mais aussi la famille Zabini. Au moins, il ne serait pas entouré d'inconnus, se disait-il.

\- Heureux de te voir, Pansy, salua-t-il sa meilleure amie. La coïncidence est intéressante : je deviens Lord le lundi et voilà que ma mère t'invite le dimanche, rit-il en murmurant pour que seule l'intéressée ne l'entende.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et haussa les épaules. Pansy appréciait la mère de Drago. En fait, il était difficile pour elle de ne pas l'apprécier car Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours été très agréable avec elle. Elle se doutait cependant que quand cette dernière n'aimait pas quelqu'un, par contre, elle le faisait savoir et pas de la plus agréable des manières. Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Elle avait même passé des semaines entières dans le manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances d'été et elle avait été toujours très bien accueillie.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, se faisant servir par les elfes de maison présents. Drago regardait sa mère parler avec celle de Pansy de manière enjouée de ses derniers exploits au Ministère. Il rit intérieurement voyant très bien le jeu qu'elle jouait. Elle le vendait comme on vendait un cheval de compétition. Au moins, il avait Pansy et Blaise pour l'occuper. Mais voir faire sa mère était finalement devenu distrayant. Que les festivités commencent, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

* * *

\- C'est une catastrophe, en effet ! se plaignait Narcissa. J'imagine que je peux encore attendre pour avoir des petits-enfants avec un fils pareil.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son cocktail alors que Blaise retenait un fou rire.

\- Il devrait avoir encore plus de succès maintenant qu'il est le Lord du Wiltshire, fit remarquer Morgane Zabini.

\- La difficulté reste de trouver une femme digne de lui et de son rang, expliqua Narcissa sirotant son cocktail. Des femmes arrivistes n'en voulant qu'à son argent il y en aura, il y en a toujours, ajouta-t-elle en glissant son regard vers la mère de Blaise, mais une qui soit distinguée, de son rang et de sang-pur…

Elle s'arrêta un moment et posa son regard sur Pansy qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette dernière but une longue gorgée de son mimosa pour essayer de noyer sa gêne pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle reprit un canapé, que lui proposait un elfe de maison, l'air de rien.

\- Une jeune femme comme votre Pansy finalement, finit Narcissa en se tournant vers la mère de la concernée avec un air entendu.

\- Mère, intervint Drago en lui lançant un regard froid.

Elle soutint son regard et le fixa pendant de longues secondes. La mère de Pansy les observa, faisant aller et venir son regard entre eux puis racla sa gorge.

\- En effet, ma fille est ma fierté, dit-elle en brisant le silence gênant qui s'installait. Je suis sûre qu'elle fera le bon choix quant à l'homme avec qui elle décide de vivre sa vie.

\- Mais vos titres… commença à répondre Narcissa.

\- Le bonheur de Pansy est bien plus important à mes yeux que n'importe quel titre, la coupa son interlocutrice avec un sourire quelque peu crispé. Le monde change, Narcissa, bientôt les titres n'auront plus cette valeur.

Narcissa lui rendit un sourire poli et comprit que les deux n'avaient pas la même manière de voir les choses quant au mariage de leurs enfants. Alors que la mère de Pansy lui laissait toute liberté, Narcissa jugeait qu'elle avait son mot à dire et plus encore. Surtout, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la famille Parkinson et la famille Malefoy n'avaient pas les mêmes titres, et donc pas les mêmes rentes ni privilèges.

* * *

\- Comment vont les affaires, Pansy ? demanda Morgane Zabini entre deux bouchées de scone.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit la concernée de manière évasive. L'agence se porte très bien même et avec mon associé, les relations se portent bien aussi.

\- J'aurais peut-être affaire à ton agence si un jour je décide d'enfin m'installer sur Londres, sourit Morgane.

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur, nous vous trouverons une maison à votre image.

Pansy avait utilisé une partie de la fortune de sa famille pour monter une agence immobilière spécialisée dans les biens exceptionnels sur Londres. Elle n'avait que 25 ans et pourtant son affaire se portait très bien et elle comptait de nombreux clients, le bouche à oreille fonctionnant bien dans ce domaine.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as que des clients importants ? s'intéressa alors Morgane.

\- Essentiellement. C'est-à-dire qu'étant spécialisés dans le luxe, la clientèle est souvent assez aisée.

\- Tu vas revendre tes parts quand tu fonderas ta famille, j'imagine, Pansy ? demanda par curiosité Narcissa.

Blaise tenta de réprimer un rire alors que Drago laissait un sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage. La mère de Pansy, elle, s'était étouffée avec sa gorgée. Les trois savaient que l'agence immobilière de Pansy lui tenait à cœur, notamment, car elle était l'associée majoritaire et qu'elle l'avait monté au départ seule. Elle travaillait énormément et était passionnée par son travail. Pansy garda un sourire parfaitement poli sur le visage et s'humecta la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne pense pas _tout_ abandonner le jour où j'ai des enfants, si j'en ai un jour. Je ralentirais un petit temps et aménagerai mon emploi du temps, puis je reprendrai doucement un rythme normal je pense, expliquait-elle avec air pincé.

\- Oh, s'étonna Narcissa. C'est… moderne, répondit-elle avec un sourcil haussé alors que Drago laissait échapper un éclat de rire, qu'il transforma en toux, face au choc de la modernité que représentait Pansy avec le conservatisme qu'était sa mère.

* * *

Les invités étaient partis depuis quelque temps. Drago était dans le petit salon alors que sa mère revenait de la cuisine où elle donnait des indications aux elfes pour ranger le grand salon et la cuisine. Elle le rejoint quelques minutes, plus tard, un grand livre avec une couverture en cuir marron dans les bras. Elle le tendit à Drago et expira bruyamment.

\- Dans ce livre, tu as tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur nos finances. Ce sont les comptes de ces dernières années. Rien de compliqué à comprendre, je te rassure, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air ennuyé de son fils. Ton père avait énormément investi : dans les affaires, dans l'immobilier et même dans une équipe de Quidditch. Il y a aussi les coordonnées de notre expert financier, il est situé non loin du chemin de traverse.

\- Bien, j'étudierai cela pendant les prochains jours. Je vous enverrai des lettres si quelque chose n'est pas clair.

\- Évite de dépenser l'argent à tout va, l'avertit sa mère avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que tous ces bals et soirées extravagants que vous organisez, railla Drago.

\- En parlant de soirées convenables, et non extravagantes, le reprit-elle, je compte en organiser une le mois prochain au Manoir, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- En quel honneur ? Halloween ? rit son fils.

Narcissa lui lança un regard sérieux et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En ton honneur, Drago. Il faut annoncer ta venue dans ce monde qu'est l'aristocratie.

\- Vous avez vingt-cinq ans de retard, Mère, pour ce qui est de ma venue au monde.

\- Tu as très bien compris Drago. Je parle de ton accession au titre de Lord du Wiltshire. C'est important de faire une soirée pour fêter cela.

\- Si vous le dites, Mère, je vous laisse bien entendu tout organiser. Cela vous amusera bien plus qu'à moi, répondit-il d'un ton las avant de faire une bise aérienne à sa mère et de quitter le petit salon.

Les soirées et les bals avaient tendance à vite l'ennuyer et notamment quand c'était au Manoir. En effet, quand sa mère organisait cela, il ne pouvait pas s'esquiver avant que le reste des invités ne soit parti. D'autant plus si la soirée était en son honneur. Il se préparait déjà mentalement à une soirée longue et fastidieuse, remplie de personnes coincées et d'hypocrisie, mais aussi de tenues de soirée, de messe-basses et de courbettes. Tout ce qu'il aimait.

Si à une époque il s'était vu grandir et s'épanouir là-dedans, ses aspirations avaient depuis bien changé. Il voulait une vie un tout petit peu plus simple, mais c'était là le lot de son titre et c'était peut-être peu cher payé pour conserver sa place dans la société. Il devait bien admettre que cela présentait beaucoup d'avantages, surtout au Ministère. Maintenant qu'il était le Lord de Wiltshire il pourrait accéder au Magenmagot ou à la direction du département administratif du Magenmagot plus rapidement et plus aisément. Tout serait plus simple. Alors si la contrepartie était quelques bals et soirées guindés, alors il le ferait.

La contrepartie était aussi un mariage avec une femme de sang-pur et avec des titres. Cette condition-là, il tendait à l'oublier dans l'équation alors que c'était celle qui posait le plus de problèmes. Secrètement, il avait toujours espoir que sa mère change d'avis ou que lui-même se mette à apprécier une des femmes qui convenait. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas _personnellement_ toutes les femmes de la liste des vingt-huit familles du Registre. Peut-être qu'il allait en redécouvrir une et qu'ils auront un mariage heureux. Les miracles étaient après tout possibles.

* * *

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Nous voici avec le troisième chapitre entièrement centré sur Drago (c'est un des seuls je crois...). Voilà, vous avez le loisir de découvrir un peu plus le personnage de Narcissa que j'adore (mais alors vraiment) écrire, franchement un régal (et c'est même pas de l'ironie hahaha). Si vous regardez Downton Abbey franchement, je vais pas mentir, le caractère de Narcissa est laaaargement inspirée de la comtesse Douairière, Violet Crawley (incarnée par notre chère et tendre Maggie Smith). Ça vous donne le ton haha _

_Bref, merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des petites reviews, merci merci merci 3_

_Bon weekend à tous et à Vendredi prochain !_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Drou : Merci pour ta review et ton assiduité sur cette histoire :) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies le personnage de Narcissa, tu vas adorer la détester haha

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Projets**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit pas ma pensée personnelle._

Le lundi 19 septembre, Hermione Granger se réveilla persuadée au fond d'elle-même que ce jour lui porterait chance. Elle avait _toujours_ eu de la chance le jour de son anniversaire. Et ce jour-là, elle pourrait user d'un peu, voire beaucoup, de chance. Bien entendu, Hermione ne fondait pas sa réussite sur un seul facteur complètement aléatoire tel que la chance. Elle travaillait le temps qu'il fallait et plus encore, elle vérifiait que tout était _parfait_. Il fallait qu'il n'y ait aucun doute, qu'elle puisse répondre à toutes les questions, qu'elle envisage toutes les issues et tous les problèmes qui pouvaient survenir.

Non, elle ne comptait pas sur la chance. Mais si elle en avait un peu en plus, ce ne serait pas de trop. Si elle paraissait toujours sûre d'elle et confiante, Hermione était plutôt le genre de personne à avoir des angoisses, à toujours douter d'elle-même. Cela la tenait éveillée parfois la nuit. Comme cette nuit-là.

Elle arriva au Ministère, le cœur battant, et s'installa à son bureau en open-space. Plusieurs de ses collègues lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, lesquels elle remerciait d'un air presque absent. Son esprit était concentré ailleurs. Ses vingt-six ans semblaient bien loin en cet instant. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec une de ses supérieures : Margaret Kyle. Fêter le jour de sa naissance paraissait bien futile ce matin-là.

Elle sortit de son sac le dossier avec la proposition de loi sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis des mois entiers, quand elle trouvait du temps libre à côté des missions qu'elle devait déjà remplir. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux, prit le dossier dans ses mains presque tremblantes et se leva d'un air décidé. Elle traversa l'open-space, puis un couloir et se retrouva devant une porte en bois sombre sur laquelle était écrit : M. Kyle.

La brune hésita avant de toquer. Elle inspira puis expira lentement, tentant de reconcentrer son esprit sur ce qui comptait : présenter sa proposition de loi. Elle ne devait plus penser à ce que Margaret penserait d'elle, ou à son stress qui formait une boule dans son estomac. Elle leva sa main droite, forma un poing et toqua. Elle entendit quelques pas derrière la porte qui se rapprochaient. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Margaret Kyle : une femme, plus petite qu'Hermione, la trentaine passée et les cheveux courts et blonds. Elle accueillit Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux et lui laissa la place d'entrer dans son bureau.

Celui-ci n'était ni grand ni petit. Hermione observait les diplômes qui étaient accrochés aux murs avec admiration. Margaret s'installa à sa chaise et fit signe à Hermione de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle s'humecta les lèvre, posa sa proposition de loi sur le bureau de Margaret et la fit glisser vers cette dernière.

\- Mme Kyle, commença Hermione d'une voix claire.

\- Appelez-moi Margaret, Hermione, je sens que nous allons être en contact pendant un certain temps, la coupa gentiment la blonde.

\- Bien sûr… Margaret. J'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs mois sur une proposition de loi qui vise à améliorer le statut et la protection de plusieurs créatures magiques comme les elfes de maison, mais il y en a bien d'autres. Les suggestions de modification pour chaque statut et protection sont toutes détaillées dans ce dossier, expliquait Hermione.

Margaret prit une inspiration comme si elle allait rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de rédiger de proposition de loi, intervint Hermione. Cela ne fait pas partie de mon champ de compétences. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de la présenter au Conseil restreint du Magenmagot pour qu'elle devienne un projet de loi et qu'elle soit votée par le Magenmagot en assemblée. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Si la proposition vous semble correcte et intéressante, j'aimerais que vous la présentiez au Conseil restreint.

\- Si vous ne la présentez pas, personne ne saura que vous êtes derrière cette proposition, répondit Margaret en prenant le dossier dans ses mains et en commençant à le feuilleter.

\- Je me fiche de la gloire ou du fait que mon nom soit écrit dans la Gazette pour dire que je suis derrière une nouvelle loi, rétorqua Hermione. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que le statut des créatures magiques travaillant dans notre monde, vivant avec nous, change.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Margaret.

\- Je lirai alors votre proposition avec intérêt, Hermione.

Hermione sortit du bureau de Margaret le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle avait déposé sa proposition et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle espérait juste que son travail acharné et qu'un petit coup de chance allaient porter ses fruits.

* * *

Harry Potter avait toujours eu de grands projets : être diplômé de Poudlard, devenir auror, devenir directeur du bureau des aurors, rénover la maison au 12 Square Grimmaurd, ou encore avoir une famille. Il en avait déjà réalisé certains et d'autres étaient réservés à son futur plus ou moins proche. Cependant il peinait depuis neuf ans maintenant à en réaliser un de ceux-ci : rénover la maison que lui avait légué son parrain, Sirius Black, lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Depuis cet héritage, cet objectif s'était ajouté à sa liste. Neuf ans passèrent et rien ne changea dans la demeure. Harry mettait souvent la faute sur le manque de temps et sur son travail infernal, et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas qu'une excuse. Mais même lorsqu'il était en vacances, il ne trouvait toujours pas le temps.

En attendant, il louait un appartement, certes à son goût, dans Londres, se disant que le jour où sa maison serait rénovée, il l'habiterait. Cependant, Harry s'était finalement fait une raison : les travaux de cette maison étaient loin d'être finis ou même réellement commencés. Il avait alors pris une grande décision : acheter une maison dans Londres et rénover l'ancienne maison de la famille Black dans le futur. Il se disait de plus en plus que cela arriverait bien plus tard, mais au moins il se donnait le temps.

On ne pourrait pas dire qu'Harry avait des goûts de luxe dans sa vie en général. Mais pour ce qui était de l'immobilier, sans dire qu'il aimait l'extravagant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à n'importe quel agent immobilier, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà parce qu'il cherchait une maison dans le quartier sorcier, mais aussi car il fallait qu'elle soit grande et avec un jardin, enfin, dire que ce type de bien à Londres était rare n'était qu'un euphémisme. C'était un bien rare et cher. La solution était toute trouvée : s'adresser à une agence immobilière sorcière spécialisée dans les biens exceptionnels. Pour cela, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'y en avait pas des tonnes sur Londres-même.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait ce lundi midi, ayant prolongé sa pause déjeuner, dans la salle d'attente de l'agence immobilière Parkinson - Hamilton. Il essayait d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté et à l'aise que possible alors qu'il se sentait comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. La salle d'attente était spacieuse avec un haut plafond et très lumineuse. Tout était élégant et moderne. Harry était une personne simple. Il aimait les endroits chaleureux comme la salle commune de Gryffondor : une pièce spacieuse, certes, mais avec de vieux canapés en cuir abimés par le temps et par le nombre d'élèves qui s'étaient assis dessus, un feu de cheminée, des couleurs chaudes et des tapis moelleux.

Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la personne qu'il venait rencontrer : Pansy Parkinson. Rencontrer n'était pas le terme adéquat car il la connaissait déjà quelque peu de Poudlard. Cependant, Harry s'était mis en tête qu'il ne forgerait pas son opinion sur elle sur la base de l'image et de l'impression qu'il avait eues d'elle à cette époque-là. Après tout, son avis avait changé sur Malefoy, qu'il n'adorait toujours pas, mais qu'il ne détestait pourtant plus.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche assurée, la tête haute et un sourire poli collé sur le visage. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra. Pansy Parkinson avait changé mais il n'en était pas surpris, après tout, cela faisait huit ans qu'il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ revu. Lui aussi avait changé. Il se surprit intérieurement à penser qu'elle était à l'image de la salle d'attente : élégante et lumineuse. Cette pensée ne le mit pas plus à l'aise.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui intima de la suivre, le guidant vers son bureau. Ils traversèrent la salle d'attente, prirent un couloir et arrivèrent devant deux bureaux vitrés. Harry pouvait voir le collègue de Pansy qui devait être le Hamilton du « Parkinson - Hamilton ». Pansy ouvrit la porte de son bureau dans lequel il y avait tout de même une cloison opaque pour faire la séparation entre les deux pièces mitoyennes. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil et elle s'assit en face de ce dernier.

\- Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non, merci, s'étrangla presque Harry qui avait l'impression de suffoquer toujours plus dans cette nouvelle pièce aussi blanche et claire que celle d'avant.

Il devait admettre que c'était décoré avec goût, mais ça ne le mettait pas à l'aise : il oubliait presque pourquoi il était venu ici. Il regarda Pansy se servir un grand verre d'eau. Elle non plus ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Elle avait ce genre de prestance qu'on ne pouvait pas ignorer, qui ne pouvait que s'imposer. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

\- Alors, Monsieur Potter, pour quel type de bien venez-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

\- Le tutoiement me va bien, Parkinson, répondit-il en reprenant contenance.

\- Très bien, Potter, sourit-elle. Que cherches-tu ?

\- Une maison… assez grande et dans Londres.

\- Ah, famille nombreuse ? s'intéressa Pansy.

\- Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que la Gazette ne parle de ma vie sentimentale. Si j'avais une grande famille, je crois que toute l'Angleterre et plus encore serait au courant, soupira Harry.

\- Sait-on jamais, tu aurais pu avoir une famille cachée, Potter. J'aurais eu un sacré scoop ! rit Pansy.

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

\- T'aurais pu le vendre quelques gallions à Skeeter celui-ci !

À son propre désarrois, Harry se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait à Pansy. Il avait pensé que les choses iraient en empirant. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient de vieux camarades de classe qui s'appréciaient. Non. Bien au contraire. Mais il devait bien admettre que Pansy était une femme avec du peps. De plus, il appréciait les personnes qui étaient réellement impliquées voire passionnées par leur travail et ça avait l'air d'être le cas pour elle.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, une plume ensorcelée écrivant seule tous les mots que prononçaient Harry sur un parchemin sur la table qu'il y avait entre eux. Parfois il jetait un coup d'œil à ce qu'écrivait la plume. La seule fois qu'il avait vu quelqu'un utiliser une de celles-ci, c'était Rita Skeeter mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le même genre de sortilège ou de plume car celle de Pansy écrivait au mot près ce qu'il disait. Ce qui le rassura. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son temps à faire des visites dans des biens diamétralement différents à ce qu'il cherchait.

Finalement, le rendez-vous passa plutôt rapidement aux yeux d'Harry, mais il avait eu le temps de dire tous ses critères – bien qu'il pensait qu'il n'y en avait pas _tant_ que ça – à Pansy et elle avait eu le temps de poser des questions sur les points qui devaient être éclaircis à son sens. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie de l'agence et lui tendit la main qu'il serra une nouvelle fois.

\- J'essaierai de me libérer plus de temps pour les visites, sourit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas au détriment d'une vieille dame renversée par un jeune utilisant son balai de manière illégale, rit Pansy. Retourne sauver le monde, Potter ! finit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Harry sortit et elle ferma la porte derrière lui, se tournant vers la salle d'attente où un couple de clients l'attendait déjà. Il la regarda partir vers eux et tendre sa main, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, vers ces personnes. Il se détourna ensuite pour partir vers le Ministère de la Magie : après tout il devait « sauver le monde », pensa-t-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en se levant de sa chaise pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La concernée lui rendit l'accolade et elle fit de même pour Harry qui était installé aussi à la table dans ce pub irlandais non loin du Ministère de la Magie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée mais ils avaient prévu de se retrouver ce soir-là pour prendre un verre ensemble pour l'occasion. Hermione avait décidé de fêter avec tous ses amis le weekend qui venait.

\- Alors ta proposition de loi ? demanda Ron après avoir pris une gorgée de bière.

\- Entre les mains de Margaret Kyle, répondit simplement Hermione.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, on croise les doigts, sourit-elle. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous à l'agence immobilière, Harry ?

L'esprit de ce dernier fut comme rappelé sur terre. Il sursauta presque. Il prit une gorgée de bière et haussa les épaules.

\- Comme un premier rendez-vous dans une agence immobilière, j'imagine. On a parlé de la maison.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire.

\- Et Parkinson ?

\- Elle a l'air… professionnelle, conclut-il en pensant que c'était le meilleur adjectif qu'il avait en stock à cet instant précis.

* * *

_Hello !_

_Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Perso, la semaine a été "légère", ce qui m'a permis de pas mal avancer sur cette fiction : 22 chapitres sont écrits et je ne vous cache pas qu'il me tarde de les publier et de lire vos réactions haha (Et en plus je me mets à écrire une fiction de noël, non mais s'il vous plait faites moi arrêter j'ai 5000 autres choses à faire -.-)_

_Revenons à ce quatrième chapitre, nous avançons doucement dans l'histoire et nous avons surtout l'introduction du personnage de Margaret Kyle qui se retrouvera plusieurs fois dans cette fiction, et surtout, nous avons le début de la relation professionnelle entre Pansy et Harry !_

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu et je pense pouvoir dire que nous avons passé l'introduction/mise en contexte de cette fiction avec ce quatrième chapitre :)_

_Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus à vous intéresser à cette histoire (enfin d'après les stats), à la fav, tout ça tout ça, et un merci spécial à ceux qui laissent des reviews !_

_On se dit à vendredi prochain !_

_Je vous souhaite un bon weekend et une bonne semaine pour celle qui vient :)_


	6. Chapitre V

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Drou : Hello ! Je suis contente de te retrouver, toujours fidèle au poste, sur ce quatrième chapire et merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre V **

**Lord Malefoy**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago Malefoy se demandait ce qui était le plus ennuyant entre les invités de sa mère, la soirée en elle-même et le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'être un tapis que sa propre mère essayait de vendre à qui le voulait. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, à la gauche de sa mère, une coupe de champagne à la main et un air lassé collé sur le visage. Il croisait d'ailleurs souvent le regard désapprobateur de sa mère ; elle ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse s'ennuyer à ce genre de cocktail. Mais Drago n'y faisait que très peu attention, il était habitué à voir ce regard sur le visage de sa mère depuis presque toujours. Narcissa Malefoy était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une éternelle insatisfaite.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez _que_ rédacteur des lois au Ministère, avec votre rang… s'étonna un des invités en tournant son regard vers Drago.

\- Il a voulu faire les choses de manière traditionnelle et mériter sa place lorsqu'il parviendra à des postes plus importants, contrairement à ceux qui arrivent tout de suite à ces postes sans connaitre le _vrai_ fonctionnement du Ministère, claqua Narcissa.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Elle était la première à lui dire qu'il était idiot de ne pas plus développer ses relations et de ne pas plus utiliser son rang pour parvenir à avoir des postes plus haut gradés, mais de toute évidence, lorsqu'il était question d'insulter un Malefoy en public, et notamment dans sa propre demeure, elle le défendait coûte que coûte. Sa fierté et son souci des apparences avaient parfois du bon, finalement.

\- Monsieur Malefoy aurait-il perdu sa langue ? remarqua Daphné Greengrass en laissant échapper un petit sourire en coin alors que sa sœur Astoria lui lançait un regard furieux.

\- _Lord_ Malefoy, répliqua l'intéressé en plantant ses yeux glacés sur Daphné puis sur Astoria.

Il fit un petit signe de tête pour saluer les quelques personnes qu'il y avait autour d'eux et s'écarta de cette assemblée pour se diriger vers le petit salon, seule la salle de bal avait été ouverte pour l'occasion ayant été transformée en salle de réception plus ordinaire. Enfin seul, il s'installa sur un des fauteuils et expira bruyamment. Ces soirées guindées étaient donc non seulement ennuyeuses, mais pouvaient aussi se muter à tout moment en de vrais matchs de joutes verbales. Heureusement il avait décidé de s'éloigner bien avant que cela ne se transforme en vrai joutes verbales. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira à nouveau. Il décida de se servir un fond de verre de whisky avant de retourner à la soirée, s'il s'absentait trop longtemps cela se ferait bien trop remarquer.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle de bal, il s'incrusta dans un groupe de vieux hommes qui sirotaient tous un verre de whisky pur feu. Il se promit de ne jamais finir comme eux, même si cela lui pendait au nez. Tous ces hommes travaillaient au ministère et plus particulièrement au Magenmagot, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison-là qu'il s'était joint à eux. En plus de lui, un autre homme se détachait du groupe de par son âge. Drago le reconnut car il travaillait lui aussi au Ministère et il était un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, mais il ne siégeait pas encore au Magenmagot-même. Il prêchait pour une loi qu'il voulait faire soumettre au Conseil restreint, constitué de personnes du Magenmagot tirées au hasard, avant qu'elle ne soit soumise au Magenmagot si l'avis du Conseil était favorable.

Drago n'écoutait finalement que d'une oreille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder vers la grande horloge de la pièce. Il voyait du coin de l'œil sa mère parler avec les mères de jeunes femmes qu'elle voulait le voir épouser. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, ne prendrait pas une seule pause, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une fiancée.

* * *

Normalement, Hermione Granger aurait dû travailler sur la rédaction d'un projet de loi qui serait présenté au Magenmagot la semaine d'après. Normalement. Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à lambiner ou à ne pas travailler sur son lieu de travail. Non. Mais ce matin-là, il était impossible pour elle de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit car sa proposition de loi était présentée par Margaret Kyle au Conseil restreint du Magenmagot. Elle haletait presque, attendant le verdict, à savoir si sa proposition deviendrait un projet de loi présentable au Magenmagot dans son entièreté pour être ensuite voté.

Elle tapotait le bout de ses doigts contre son bureau, les yeux fixés sur le couloir par lequel Margaret devrait arriver pour lui annoncer la décision du Conseil restreint. Elle ne clignait presque jamais les yeux et avait à peine écouté ce que lui avaient dit ses collègues dans la matinée.

\- C'est la présentation de ta proposition de loi ce matin ? dit une voix aux côtés d'Hermione ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en posant son regard écarquillé sur Drago qui se tenait contre les parois de son open-space. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Quelques membres du Magenmagot en parlaient ce weekend au Manoir, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi étaient-ils chez toi ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Ma mère organisait un cocktail en mon… honneur. Beaucoup de membres du Magenmagot étaient invités, des personnes importantes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Donc le weekend dernier il y avait un « cocktail » organisé chez les Malefoy auquel étaient invités des membres du Magenmagot, dont potentiellement certains qui étaient en ce moment-même en train d'écouter la présentation de sa proposition de loi.

\- Et qu'ont-ils dit ? Même s'ils n'ont pas accès à toute la proposition avant la présentation, j'imagine qu'ils avaient le nom de ma loi et le thème sur lequel elle portait.

\- Ils n'en ont pas dit grand-chose, mais si tu veux mon avis, Granger, …

\- Je ne sais pas si ton avis est _si_ important que cela en la matière, mais je t'en prie, le coupa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, à court de patience.

Ce matin-là n'était pas le moment pour entendre l'arrogance de Drago Malefoy qui pensait savoir tout mieux que tout le monde. C'était une fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait mais Hermione ne se sentait pas d'entrer en conflit et de le rembarrer car elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils. Après tout, il n'était pas son supérieur, il n'avait pas plus d'expériences qu'elle dans le domaine et il n'avait jamais soumis une proposition de loi.

\- Ta proposition ne passera pas, lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

\- Et pourquoi, Malefoy ? Je t'en prie éclaire moi de tes savoirs qui semblent échapper au commun des mortels.

\- Déjà, car même sans la lire je sais qu'elle sera beaucoup trop ambitieuse. Depuis tes quatorze ans tu es passionnée par la libération des elfes de maison, alors nul besoin de lire ta proposition pour savoir que tu vas mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière avec une loi sur l'amélioration du statut des créatures magiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être trop ambitieuse ? À vouloir changer les choses ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton qui devenait agressif.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu parles : des hommes aisés de plus de quarante ans. Ils ne voudront pas abandonner leur petit confort et notamment celui d'avoir un elfe de maison. C'est pour ça qu'elle va échouer. Et plus encore, les négociations pour les lois ne se font pas devant le Conseil restreint ni au Magenmagot.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Et où alors, Malefoy ? Devant la machine à café ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- En dehors du Ministère, répondit Drago piqué au vif en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Dans les soirées où se trouvent les membres les plus influents du Magenmagot. Soirées où tu n'es pas conviée, conclut-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, piqué au vif.

* * *

Un avion en parchemin bleu atterrît sur le bureau d'Hermione qui le prit précipitamment dans ses mains. Ces petits avions étaient des notes de service. Elle avait l'habitude d'en recevoir plusieurs par jour, et elle en avait déjà eu plusieurs en cette matinée espérant chaque fois que ce serait de Margaret Kyle la convoquant dans son bureau pour lui débriefer la réunion avec le Conseil restreint. Hermione désespérait un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle en recevait et qu'ils ne concernaient pas son projet de loi. Quand elle reconnut l'écriture de Margaret, ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle entra en apnée. Malheureusement la note de service n'annonçait pas le verdict du Conseil mais l'invitait à venir en parler avant la pause du midi de Margaret dans son bureau.

Hermione se leva immédiatement de sa chaise en la faisant grincer contre le sol. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'openspace, croisant brièvement le regard de Drago qui la regardait partir. Ce dernier était assez lucide, il doutait que sa proposition de loi ne passe. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione l'avait travaillé et avait de bonnes propositions, même plus, des propositions plus justes. Cependant Drago avait vécu et grandi dans le milieu des personnes qui siégeaient au Conseil restreint et de fait au Magenmagot et il savait qu'elles étaient très frileuses au changement, particulièrement aux changements qui altéraient leur quotidien. De plus, comme il l'avait déjà vu le weekend précédent, les lois se négociaient en dehors du Ministère.

La politique du Ministère était moins corrompue depuis la fin de la guerre, certes, mais l'influence avait toujours sa place. Selon lui, sans influence, sans être invitée aux bons endroits avec les bonnes personnes, Hermione n'arriverait jamais à faire passer une loi aussi ambitieuse.

* * *

\- Comment peuvent-ils penser que c'est _trop _? s'agaça Hermione. Rien n'est jamais trop pour accorder des droits à des êtres vivants.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Hermione, mais vous savez les membres du Conseil restreint tout comme le Magenmagot sont… commença Margaret.

\- De vieux croulants qui ne veulent surtout pas abandonner un centième de leurs privilèges ! la coupa Hermione en faisant de grands gestes.

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Margaret Kyle qui, elle, était assise et suivait du regard la brune. Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux devenus hirsutes à cause du stress de la matinée et de son énervement actuel. Elle expira bruyamment et s'assit sur le fauteuil face au bureau de Margaret.

\- On ne peut pas en rester là, lâcha Hermione.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Margaret et elle sortit le dossier de la proposition de loi d'Hermione de son sac. Elle le fit glisser sur le meuble jusqu'à Hermione.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Hermione, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Cependant je ne peux présenter une nouvelle proposition de loi sans être à peu près sûre que le Conseil l'acceptera, il en va de mon image dans ce Ministère. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'être une femme dans ce monde d'hommes n'est pas toujours aisé et encore plus quand on essaie de se faire une place dans le Magenmagot. Je ne peux me discréditer, Hermione.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, je changerai ma proposition.

Margaret inspira bruyamment et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

\- Il me faudra plus qu'une modification de proposition. Elle porte sur un sujet sensible aux yeux du Conseil et du Magenmagot. Ils ont tous des elfes de maison, d'autres sont de plus très _conservateurs_, qui est selon moi un joli mot pour simplement dire qu'ils considèrent les créatures magiques comme étant des êtres inférieurs à eux, ajouta Margaret en serrant les dents. Convainquez-les, Hermione. Je suis désolée que vous ayez à faire ce travail en amont, mais si vous tenez à ce que cette proposition devienne un réel projet de loi…

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et annonça à sa collègue qu'elle devait partir et surtout réfléchir à un plan. Elle retourna dans l'openspace avec un air quelque peu dépité. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Drago et l'ignora superbement. Il devina aisément quelle était la réponse du Conseil restreint. Hermione savait que sa proposition était ambitieuse et allait déranger les plus conservateurs des membres du Magenmagot, mais elle avait eu espoir que cela passe quand même l'étape du Conseil restreint et puisse arriver au Magenmagot.

Elle se rassit à son bureau et posa sa proposition de loi sur celui-ci. Elle la toisa et soupira. Elle sentait la déception s'immiscer en elle. Elle avait eu de réels espoirs pour cette proposition mais après tout ce n'était qu'une embuche, ce n'était pas la fin de tout.

Elle rangea le dossier dans son sac et décida qu'elle passerait sa soirée dessus. Le problème n'était pas tant de revoir la proposition pour la rendre un peu moins ambitieuse. Elle se disait que cette loi pourrait paver le chemin pour d'autres qui amélioreront encore plus le statut des créatures magiques par la suite. Le vrai problème pour Hermione était de convaincre les membres du Magenmagot en amont. Elle ne savait pas utiliser son influence, si tant est qu'elle en ait une. Elle se tourna et posa son regard sur Drago. Elle soupira à nouveau. Elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle ne savait pas charmer ce genre de personnes, qu'elle méprisait pour la plupart de surcroit.

* * *

_Hello, hello !_

_Voici ce cinquième chapitre avec l'échec cuisant de notre Hermione. Ça m'a fait mal au coeur pour elle, mais sans cet échec point d'histoire hehe. _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les échanges sont quelque peu électriques entre nos deux héros, mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne durera pas longtemps ;)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouve notre Narcissa au plus haut de sa forme (et ce n'est pas peu dire haha)_

_Merci de continuer à me suivre et de poster des petites reviews c'est un peu le moteur de tous les auteurs sur ce site _

_À vendredi prochain et bon weekend et semaine à vous tous :)_

_P.S: pour les fanatiques de noël, ma fiction de noël est sortie Dix jours, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes à Aspen, je vous invite à la voir il y a un chapitre tous les dimanches :)_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Fan de twilight : Je crois que notre Hermione fait de la peine à tout le monde dans ce chapitre haha mais en effet c'est un mal pour un bien. Ah Drago va casser la baraque d'une manière ou d'une autre c'est certain, mais peut-être pas de la manière dont tu l'imagines ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

Drou : Hello ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver une nouvelle fois sur ce chapitre 5 et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Tu as de très bonnes pistes et théories pour la suite de cette fiction, mais je te laisse la découvrir par toi même hehe. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre VI **

**Déjeuners**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Hermione s'était levée en même temps que le soleil ce samedi-là. Si elle faisait la grasse matinée, elle avait l'impression de perdre sa journée, même en weekend. Ron disait souvent qu'elle avait le rythme d'une poule, ce qui la faisait rire elle devait bien l'admettre. Après tout ce n'était pas si faux que ça, bien qu'elle ne s'endormait pas quand le soleil se couchait, bien heureusement !

Elle louait un appartement dans un quartier de Londres juste à côté du quartier sorcier. Elle avait voulu rester dans le Londres moldu car elle ne voulait pas perdre ses « origines ». Après tout, elle avait toujours vécu dans des villes ou des quartiers moldus. Elle appréciait rentrer le soir dans son appartement, presque totalement, dépourvu de magie et savoir que ses voisins ignoraient tout du monde sorcier. Elle se sentait chez elle dans ce monde-là, comme dans le monde magique. Certains extrémistes trouvaient cela anormal et pensaient qu'il fallait choisir entre ces deux milieux. Pourtant, Hermione pensait l'exact opposé : l'un pouvait enrichir l'autre dans sa vie personnelle.

Hermione avait été ravie, il y a quelques années, de trouver ce joli appartement londonien qui en plus d'avoir un salon avec une cuisine ouverte et une chambre, avait un bureau qui servait aussi de bibliothèque. C'était cela qui avait le plus charmé Hermione. Elle ne pouvait envisager d'habiter dans un appartement sans avoir une pièce dédiée au travail et à la lecture. Ce matin-là, elle était à son bureau dans cette pièce qu'elle chérissait tant. Souvent, elle se disait que si elle avait le choix elle travaillerait toujours dans cette pièce et non dans les open-spaces du Ministère. Malgré les sorts d'insonorisation, sa concentration était toujours perturbée par les allers et venues de ses collègues dans la pièce.

La plus brillante sorcière de son âge se retrouvait à presque s'arracher les cheveux sur une proposition de loi. Elle avait bien conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle soit moins ambitieuse et qu'il fallait qu'elle l'écrive en se disant que ce n'était que l'acte 1, que ce n'était pas céder totalement face aux pressions du Magenmagot. Mais au fond, elle se disait sans cesse qu'elle ne faisait que baisser son standard face à celui des membres du Magenmagot représentés par le Conseil restreint. Elle mettait un point d'honneur cependant à tout de même faire avancer les choses.

Si ce changement profond du système britannique magique envers les créatures magiques, qu'elle espérait, prendrait du temps, il prendrait du temps. S'il devait être le projet de toute une vie, il serait le projet de toute une vie. Hermione était patiente, elle attendrait et travaillerait le temps qu'il faudrait pour faire tous les changements qu'elle pensait nécessaires.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy détestait attendre, mais elle adorait se faire désirer. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'on l'attendait pour le déjeuner, elle arriva en retard. Elle n'arrivait jamais _trop_ en retard, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle assoie sa position. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme ; elle était le type de femme pour qui on était prêt à patienter.

Elle poussa les portes du restaurant dans lequel elle avait rendez-vous dans la ville de Swindon, qui était une des plus proches de son domaine. Le réceptionniste l'accueillit et n'eut pas besoin de demander son nom : Narcissa avait l'habitude de venir dans ce restaurant depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la table. Une femme, de dos, avec de longs cheveux bruns l'attendait. Entendant ses pas, cette femme se leva de sa chaise et fit face à son invitée. Narcissa s'avança pour lui faire une « bise » sur la joue, sans que leurs joues ne se touchent, seul le bruit se fit entendre.

\- Lady Malefoy.

\- Je vous en prie, Blanche, appelez-moi Narcissa, sourit l'intéressée alors que leur serveur attitré, qui venait d'arriver, lui tirait la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer face à la brune.

Narcissa commanda un gin au serveur et sourit à nouveau à son interlocutrice : Blanche Greengrass. Blanche avait l'âge de Narcissa et était la mère de Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa appréciait ce que dégageait cette femme. Elle était élancée et élégante, avec toujours une coiffure compliquée mais parfaitement réalisée. Elle en était presque jalouse car elle trouvait que Blanche arborait un air sophistiqué que Narcissa ne pouvait copier. Elle remettait souvent la cause de cette sophistication sur les origines françaises de Blanche.

La seule chose qui permettait à Narcissa de garder contenance face à Blanche Greengrass était finalement sa confiance en elle inébranlable, mais surtout, ses titres. Même si Henry Greengrass, son mari, avait de bons titres, il n'était pas Lord. Narcissa aimait rappeler implicitement aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait qu'elles n'étaient pas de son _niveau_. Ici d'ailleurs, elle ne comptait pas faire oublier à Blanche _qui_ elle était et qui était sa famille.

Le serveur apporta les entrées annonçant le début de la vraie discussion et la fin des échanges de banalités qui s'étaient déroulés jusqu'ici. Narcissa dégusta sa soupe faite maison.

\- Je suis fort désolée que vous n'ayez pu venir au cocktail que j'avais organisé en l'honneur de Drago, il y a de ça une semaine, Blanche, commença Narcissa pour amener le sujet sur la table. Cependant, j'étais ravie de revoir vos deux filles : Daphné et Astoria.

Blanche lui fit un petit sourire poli. Toutes deux savaient pourquoi elles étaient _réellement_ là, à déjeuner ensemble. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles s'appréciaient réellement, ou parce qu'elles étaient amies. Par principe, Narcissa Malefoy ne faisait confiance à personne et n'avait pas de réelles amies. Blanche appréciait d'ailleurs cette manière de penser. Non, elles étaient là car elles avaient toutes deux des intérêts à y être.

\- Croyez-moi, j'aurais adoré voir votre fils après l'avoir tant vu dans la Gazette, assura Blanche d'une voix douce. Mes filles étaient extatiques quand elles furent rentrées de votre cocktail, sourit-elle. Elles ont apparemment passé une merveilleuse soirée et espèrent être invitées à une prochaine.

\- Certainement. Vos deux filles ont grandi pour devenir de très belles femmes, mais cela n'est absolument pas une surprise quand on vous voit, vous, complimenta Narcissa après avoir pris une gorgée de vin.

Les plats arrivèrent, coupant les deux femmes dans leur conversation. Blanche regarda du coin de l'œil Narcissa. Elle se doutait bien que la conversation, qui allait venir, se révèlerait déterminante pour peut-être une de ses filles et il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse d'erreur. Ses filles avaient été charmées par Drago Malefoy et étant le meilleur parti d'Angleterre, il était hors de question qu'elles le laissent filer.

\- Que font-elles, d'ailleurs, de leur vie ? s'intéressa Narcissa.

\- Daphné finit ses études de médicomagie et souhaite travailler à Sainte Mangouste. Astoria, quant à elle, a commencé en tant que conseillère d'un avocat réputé à Londres. Elle aspire à devenir elle-même avocate et à avoir son propre cabinet, expliqua la brune.

Blanche aspirait à beaucoup de choses pour ses filles. Elle les avait toujours encouragées à poursuivre leurs études et à se réaliser dans leur carrière, mais elle connaissait très bien le monde dans lequel elles évoluaient. Le milieu de l'aristocratie avait ses règles et on pouvait jouer avec jusqu'à une certaine limite, mais certaines semblaient être immuables. Faire un bon mariage, faisait partie de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Bien, très bien, de jeunes femmes intelligentes, apprécia Narcissa avant de prendre une gorgée de gin. Pardonnez mon indélicatesse, mais je n'ai que très peu de temps à accorder à ce déjeuner, aussi important soit-il, commença-t-elle alors que son interlocutrice sursautait presque. Nous savons toutes les deux pourquoi nous sommes ici. J'ai fait mes recherches sur vos filles.

Blanche resta parfaitement impassible. Les choses se passaient ainsi dans ce monde-là. Il n'y avait aucun secret qui restait secret bien longtemps. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait vécu sa jeunesse à Paris et de longues années après son mariage aussi, ce qui permettait à elle et ses filles de garder un peu de vie privée puisqu'elles n'étaient rentrées en Angleterre qu'il y a quelques années après leur scolarité à Beauxbatons.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai mes contacts ici pour trouver les moindres secrets scabreux de toute personne que je rencontre. Mais vous apprendrez que j'ai aussi des contacts en France qui se révèlent être ici _très_ utiles.

Blanche réprima un hoquet de surprise alors que sa fourchette pendait presque au bout de ses doigts. Elle ne cilla pas et attendit que Narcissa dise quelque chose. Il n'était pas question de faire une erreur ou d'en révéler trop sur ses filles.

\- Vous avez développé de grandes stratégies pour étouffer les scandales et les frasques de votre fille Daphné, je dois bien l'admettre, admit Narcissa avec un petit sourire. Fugues avec des garçons, vol de voitures trafiquées avec de la magie, beuveries, et même drogues, lista-t-elle. L'adolescence de nos enfants est une période difficile pour toutes les mères, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas, Narcissa ? Après tout le vôtre ne commettait peut-être pas ce genre d'erreurs, mais lui, il faisait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard et s'adonnait à la magie noire, tacla Blanche, piquée au vif, en serrant les dents.

\- La différence est qu'il a été totalement blanchi de cela et que nous n'avons rien à cacher. De plus, dois-je rappeler qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter ? Malgré cette sombre histoire, reprit-elle, il est aujourd'hui le meilleur parti d'Angleterre. Si je révélais le passé douteux de votre fille, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle trouverait un bon parti dans cette société. Ni même sa sœur, menaça la femme blonde en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Blanche.

Blanche déglutit. Son mari l'avait prévenu que la haute société anglaise magique était au moins aussi rude que la française, si ce n'était plus. Il lui avait surtout parlé de la famille Malefoy et de Narcissa qui gérait tout depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari, et même avant officieusement. Blanche devait bien admettre qu'elle admirait cette dernière. Malgré les scandales et bien que son mari fusse un mangemort, elle arrivait à garder la place d'une des femmes les plus influentes du Royaume Uni et mère du meilleur parti de ce même pays.

\- Bien entendu, votre fils n'a rien à voir avec votre mari. C'est évident. Il tient bien plus de vous que de lui. Il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de révéler le passé de Daphné, s'apaisa Blanche. Astoria, quant à elle, a eu une vie irréprochable. Cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez trouvé quoique ce soit sur elle, à part des tissus de mensonges brodés par des familles rivales à la nôtre.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai. Si Daphné ne pourra jamais faire l'affaire, il pourrait être envisageable qu'Astoria, et votre famille bien entendu, viennent bruncher de temps en temps ou diner au Manoir. Je serai ravie de la présenter dans un cadre plus intime à mon fils.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle parviendra à charmer votre fils, sourit la brune.

\- Le tout n'est pas de le charmer, mais de _me_ charmer, Blanche, prévint Narcissa en haussant un sourcil. Je connais la valeur de mon fils, peut-être même plus que lui-même ne la connait.

\- Il semblerait que personne ne soit assez bien pour votre fils, Narcissa, répondit Blanche avec un sourire poli avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

* * *

Hermione courrait dans les rues étroites londoniennes. Son écharpe en laine volait derrière elle et sa coiffure se défaisait un peu plus chaque mètre qu'elle parcourait. Elle s'arrêta face à la vitrine d'un petit restaurant, cherchant du regard, à travers la vitre, ses amis. Elle entra ensuite quand elle les aperçut et les rejoignit à leur table s'excusant plusieurs fois de son retard considérable. Ayant travaillé toute la matinée sur sa proposition de loi, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et à dire vrai, elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny ce midi-là.

Le restaurant dans lequel ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous était devenu avec le temps leur restaurant habituel. Il était suffisamment loin du Londres sorcier pour qu'ils ne soient pas reconnus dans ce quartier et pour que la presse magique n'ait pas l'idée de les suivre, ce qui faisait de cet établissement l'endroit idéal pour un repas entre amis.

\- Alors, Hermione, tu as découché cette nuit pour arriver en retard ainsi ? plaisanta Ginny avant de croquer dans une des bruschettas qu'avait apportées le serveur plus tôt.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois en retard pour un quelconque rendez-vous, rit Ron.

\- N'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, souffla Hermione qui culpabilisait encore plus alors qu'elle s'installait. Et non je n'ai pas découché, Ginny, je travaillais sur ma proposition de loi.

\- Elle n'est pas déjà passée devant le conseil restreint ? s'étonna Ginny.

Hermione baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car j'étais un peu déçue…commença Hermione d'une petite voix, mais le conseil ne l'a pas fait passer. Alors je dois la retravailler.

Hermione leurs raconta alors l'entrevue qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Margaret Kyle. Ginny fronça les sourcils alors que Ron et Harry paraissaient embêtés pour elle. En tant que meilleurs amis d'Hermione, ils savaient tous à quel point ce projet tenait à cœur à Hermione.

\- Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que l'idée que tu doives faire des courbettes face aux membres du Magenmagot pour espérer que ta proposition soit soumise au vote, marmonna Ron.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le plus important à mes yeux est que cette loi passe au Magenmagot et soit votée en espérant qu'elle soit la première parmi tant d'autres à venir, pas tellement ma fierté, soupira Hermione.

\- Modifier la loi n'est pas tant compliqué, j'imagine, répondit Harry. Mais convaincre ces membres…

Hermione soupira. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau et soupira à nouveau.

\- Margaret m'a dit d'utiliser mon influence, de les convaincre, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir de l'influence, expliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hermione, aie un peu plus confiance en toi, s'il te plait, rétorqua Ginny. Si toi, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque, n'a pas d'influence, alors, peu de personnes en ont, la rassura-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Hermione entendait ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait et pourtant elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle ne se voyait pas comme une personne influente et capable de convaincre les membres les plus récalcitrants sur Magenmagot. Elle savait qu'une infime partie de cette assemblée serait favorable à sa proposition de loi, mais il y avait très peu de chance que cette partie infime se retrouve au Conseil restreint. Ce dernier était reformé chaque semaine après un tirage au sort dans les membres. En effet, il y avait eu un peu de renouvellement dans les membres depuis la guerre, mais très peu. Le plus compliqué serait finalement de persuader les membres les plus frileux, qui étaient en majorité et qui étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de poids dans cette société et dans cette assemblée.

* * *

_Helloooo ! _

_Bon je suis d'humeur très très joyeuse car ce soir c'est les vacances ! (Bon j'ai un concours et des partiels à réviser, mais on va fermer les yeux sur cela pour au moins ce weekend). Je vous fais d'ailleurs une petite update : la fiction avance très très bien, nous sommes à 28 chapitres d'écrits et j'ai même eu un regain d'inspiration pour la prolonger de quelques chapitres (elle aurait dû s'arrêter autour de 30 mais finalement ce sera un peu plus a priori) !_

_Pas de Drago dans ce chapitre, je sais, vous êtes fort déçu(e)s MAIS il revient dans le prochain. Par contre je vous ai offert une Narcissa dans toute sa splendeur et l'introduction de Blanche Greengrass qui n'est sincèrement pas beaucoup mieux que notre mère Malefoy (mais moins pire tout de même). J'ai A-D-O-R-É écrire les passages entre les deux, vraiment. Narcissa me régale et j'adore la détester et l'écrire. Voilà voilà nous sommes sur une auteur un peu sadique .._

_Breeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je vous laisse me dire tout cela dans les petites reviews :) _

_Je vous souhaite un bon weekend pré-noël à tous et de bonnes fêtes, profitez de cette ambiance si particulière, profitez de vos amis et/ou de votre famille. Dites aux gens que vous aimez, que vous les aimez c'est ça le plus beau cadeau de noël_

_Et nous nous retrouvons bien sûr la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Drago et Hermione :)_


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

** Tentatives avortées**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Le vent froid de novembre s'écrasait sur le visage rougi d'Harry Potter. Il maintenait son manteau serré contre lui, regardant de temps en temps sa montre. Elle était en retard. Il avait pensé que ce n'était pas son style, elle avait eu l'air professionnelle. Enfin, il vit sa silhouette apparaitre d'un coin de rue. Pansy Parkinson avait le genre de silhouette que l'on reconnaissait rapidement, selon Harry. Elle était grande, élancée, mince et surtout élégante. Elle s'approcha à grands pas de lui, l'air presque essoufflée.

\- Désolée Potter pour ce retard, s'excusa-t-elle en lui serrant la main pour le saluer. Prêt à visiter les premières maisons ?

\- Les ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'ai quadrillé le terrain, on va dire. Même si le Londres magique s'agrandit en englobant de plus en plus de quartiers, les biens à vendre ne sont que très peu nombreux.

\- Et j'imagine que les maisons telles que je souhaite la mienne sont encore moins nombreuses.

\- Tu as tout bon, affirma-t-elle. Allons-y !

Elle le guida vers la première qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux et ainsi commença la première visite. Tout devenait réel tout à coup. Harry essaya toute la matinée de s'imaginer vivre dans chacune des maisons qu'elle lui présentait : trois au total. Trois maisons. Aucune qui allait. Il ne se voyait pas dedans. Il se disait à chaque fois que quand ce serait la _bonne_ maison, il le saurait, il le sentirait. Cela l'embêtait par rapport à Pansy qui pourtant avait respecté tous les critères qu'il lui avait imposé mais le coup de cœur ne fonctionnait pas aussi aisément que cela.

Pansy comprenait. Elle commençait à se demander si elle allait parvenir à trouver une maison qui plaise à Harry et qui remplisse tous ses critères. A la fin des trois visites, ils s'installèrent dans un café pour débriefer la matinée avant qu'Harry ne reparte pour le Ministère. Pansy porta le cappuccino à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée. Harry en fit de même avec son café allongé. Il la regardait par-dessus sa tasse reposer la sienne sur la table. Il fit de même et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pansy avait de la mousse de lait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- De toute évidence, le coup de foudre n'était pas présent ce matin, Potter, et je le conçois tout à fait, commença-t-elle. Sauf que je ne vais pas te mentir, l'immobilier dans ce quar… Pourquoi tu ris Potter ? Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux verts et pétillants d'Harry.

\- Non, non, Parkinson, c'est juste que tu as… commença-t-il en indiquant sa lèvre supérieure. Tu as de la crème.

Les joues de Pansy rosirent, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement et qui l'étonna. Elle essuya la crème avec sa petite serviette de table et reprit rapidement contenance, un petit sourire presque imperceptible sur son visage. Elle releva ses yeux vers son interlocuteur qui avait toujours le regard rieur et un sourire qu'elle trouvait bête collé sur son visage. Pansy remarqua que ce n'était pas la même expression sur son visage que ce qu'elle avait vu pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Pendant ces années-là, quand elle le voyait rire face à elle, il se moquait. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il ne se moquait pas réellement, ou du moins pas de manière méchante. Elle secoua la tête doucement, cherchant à remettre ses idées en place.

\- Je disais… Je disais quoi ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Que tu n'allais pas me mentir et que l'immobilier dans ce quartier… répondit Harry avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Oui, en effet, donc, se reprit Pansy rapidement. L'immobilier dans le quartier sorcier, ou du moins pour les biens que tu cherches, est très limité et va très vite. Il reste encore deux maisons en vente mais ensuite c'est terminé. Si aucune ne te vont, je te laisse le choix. Soit, nous attendons patiemment qu'il y en ait d'autres et je te préviens à chaque fois qu'il y en a une qui arrive sur le marché. Soit on modifie tes critères. Je préconise que l'on élargisse les recherches et qu'on inclut certains quartiers du Londres moldu, notamment ceux limitrophes au quartier sorcier.

\- J'entends bien ce que tu me dis, souffla Harry. Élargissons le champ de recherche aux quartiers limitrophes, alors. Je ne pourrais faire des concessions sur mes autres critères, avoua-t-il.

Pansy lui fit un sourire franc. Elle n'aimait pas terminer une entrevue avec un client sur une mauvaise note. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que cette matinée se conclut simplement sur le fait qu'aucune des trois premières maisons n'ont pas plu à Harry. Cependant, elles avaient apporté quelque chose de positif car elle commençait à cerner mieux ses envies, ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il recherchait. Voyant qu'Harry regardait sa montre, Pansy finit son cappuccino en une gorgée, laissa quelques mornilles sur la table et se leva. Harry fit de même.

\- Je reviendrais vers toi rapidement Potter avec de nouvelles maisons, sourit-elle. J'imagine que tu es pressé, ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur sa montre.

\- Oh… un peu, quelques… trucs à faire… le Ministère, tu sais, balbutia Harry remarquant qu'il avait regardé sa montre plusieurs fois étant en effet pressé.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, va sauver le monde ! rit Pansy en sortant du café.

\- Je ne suis pas un super-héro, Parkinson, rectifia-t-il en la rejoignant hors de l'établissement.

\- Pour ce monde, tu en es un, Potter, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaitre sous yeux ayant transplané.

* * *

Drago plissa les yeux. Sa mère avait l'air beaucoup, _beaucoup_, trop guillerette à son gout et ce n'était certainement dans ses habitudes. Drago remarquait cette humeur dans des détails, car bien entendu Narcissa Malefoy n'allait pas sauter de joie ou glousser, mais elle avait un petit sourire en coin collé sur le visage, un air satisfait et elle paraissait moins courroucée que d'habitude par l'attitude ou la tenue de son fils.

\- Je sais bien, Mère, que vous appréciez _particulièrement_ l'heure du thé, mais de là à vous mettre dans une telle joie, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, railla Drago alors que sa mère s'installait finalement sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon alors que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle courrait presque partout.

\- Cela fait deux mois, Drago, _deux_ mois que cette _fichue_ loi sur la mort civile est passée.

\- Devons-nous fêter cela ? interrogea l'intéressé en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Je t'avais dit ce que tu devais faire, continua-t-elle en ignorant son fils. Reprendre les finances de la famille, ce que tu as fait brillamment bien. Mais aussi t'allier à une famille. Tu n'as pas plusieurs années devant toi, Drago, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

\- Je n'ai pas plusieurs années devant moi, car _vous_ l'avez décidé, Mère, rétorqua-t-il.

Narcissa versa un peu de lait dans sa tasse de thé et soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais, se disait-elle. Il ne comprendrait jamais qu'elle faisait cela pour lui, qu'elle faisait cela aussi pour le protéger, pour le rendre plus fort dans ce monde. Ce n'était pas à ses quarante ans qu'il aurait besoin d'une alliance, c'était maintenant.

\- Puisque tu ne m'as pas fait part d'un choix quelconque ou d'un intérêt pour quiconque, j'ai rencontré moi-même Blanche Greengrass.

Drago réprima un soupir mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de rouler. Il toisa sa tasse de thé. Ce n'était pas d'un simple thé dont il avait besoin mais de whisky ou de bourbon.

\- Tu as vu Astoria au dernier cocktail, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle est splendide, ce qui n'est absolument pas étonnant vu la beauté de sa mère, marmonna Narcissa. Mais elle travaille aussi pour un avocat. C'est une jeune femme intelligente et…

\- Et un bon parti, avec des titres et de sang-pur, je connais le refrain, Mère.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire quelque peu crispé.

\- Penses-y chéri. Elle pourrait te plaire. Tu ne lui as presque pas parlé au cocktail en ton honneur donc tu ne peux pas savoir, rajouta-t-elle avec une voix plus douce.

\- J'essaierai, soupira Drago avant de se lever.

\- Tu ne bois pas ton thé ? s'étonna Narcissa.

\- Non, Mère, j'ai des obligations au Ministère, répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce et de transplaner dans le hall.

Sa mère ne supportait pas qu'il transplane dans une autre pièce que le hall, elle trouvait cela malpoli. Il devait bien avouer que sa mère trouvait beaucoup de choses et d'actions malpolies. Elle avait des règles préétablies qu'il trouvait particulièrement stupides, mais elle était comme ça. Et elle restait sa mère : la dernière famille qui lui restait. Alors il faisait des efforts. Se marier avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas était l'effort ultime. Mais derrière cela, il n'y avait pas que sa mère. Certes, elle lui mettait une pression dont il se serait bien passé, mais même sans elle le problème reste le même : se marier avec une personne avec des titres et de sang pur pour qu'il puisse garder son statut.

Il transplana directement dans son appartement. Il ne repasserait pas au Ministère tout de suite. Il soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ferait un effort avec Astoria car il devait bien. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femmes qui entraient dans la catégorie de celles qu'il « pouvait » épouser et il devait bien avouer que c'était une belle femme. Drago se fit craquer la nuque. Il aurait espéré que les choses soient moins… écrites, moins conventionnelles, moins organisées.

* * *

Cela ne devait pas être _si_ compliqué que cela d'approcher un membre du Magenmagot et de lui parler d'une proposition de loi, n'est-ce-pas ? Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Si c'était aussi compliqué que cela semblait l'être. Convaincre des personnes en réunion, ou des personnes qui avaient envie d'entendre son argumentation était une chose qu'elle était capable de faire. Mais l'exercice ici était tout autre. Premièrement, ces personnes n'avaient pas foncièrement envie d'entendre son argumentaire. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas dans le cadre d'une réunion ou dans un quelconque cadre professionnel établi. Troisièmement, elle devait s'imposer face à une de ses personnes et faire en sorte que cette dernière l'écoute jusqu'à la fin. Enfin, elle devait utiliser sa soi-disant influence de bout en bout : pour approcher un membre de l'assemblée, pour faire en sorte qu'elle l'écoute et pour la persuader.

Rien n'allait. Tout était compliqué pour Hermione Granger.

Elle était dans la cafétéria du département de la justice magique pendant la pause déjeuner. Elle se disait que peut-être elle arriverait à approcher quelques membres du Magenmagot qui venaient se détendre. A cette idée même, elle avait envie de prendre les jambes à son cou. C'était tout ce qu'elle détestait : utiliser son « influence » pour parvenir à ses fins, se faire un réseau, parler à des gens auxquels elle n'aurait pas parlé en temps normal juste car elle avait une idée en tête et un service à leurs demander.

Elle se leva de son tabouret quand elle vit un des membres du Magenmagot s'approcher du comptoir de la cafétéria pour commander un café. Elle avançait, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque pas. Elle respirait lentement et profondément, tentant de garder son calme et de surtout retrouver contenance. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle pour que cela fonctionne. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver suante et bégayante pour tenter de convaincre cet homme.

Et quel homme avait-elle choisi ! Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle commence par un dont elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait contre son projet de loi ! Elle ne pouvait pas commencer par une « proie » un peu plus simple ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle arriverait à le convaincre. Elle était Hermione Jean Granger, membre du trio d'Or, héroïne de guerre, et la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque.

\- Monsieur Oswald ! le salua-t-elle avec un faux sourire ravi.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un air presque agacé et la toisa quelques secondes avant de lui rendre un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde et se reconcentra. Comment aborder le sujet ? Devait-elle mettre immédiatement les pieds dans le plat ?

\- Miss Granger, lui répondit-il. Comment se passe l'édiction des lois ?

\- Excellent, excellent, répondit-elle le souffle court. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lois, j'ai entendu dire que Mme Kyle en avait présenté une dernièrement au Conseil restreint… commença-t-elle.

\- En effet. Elle n'est pas passée, bien évidemment, répondit-il en soufflant du nez.

Hermione hocha la tête. _Bien évidemment_.

\- Elle était sûrement trop ambitieuse, tempéra-t-elle. Mais peut-être qu'une version un peu moins ambitieuse fera l'aff…

\- Sincèrement, Miss Granger, qui se soucie ici du sort des créatures magiques ? ricana Oswald en en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette proposition de loi est tout simplement ridicule. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Vous transmettrez mes salutations à Messieurs Weasley et Potter, bien entendu ! dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'Hermione.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Hermione en serrant les dents.

L'idée de s'attaquer à Oswald en premier n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Certes. Mais ça faisait prendre la température. Il était contre, rien de neuf là-dedans, mais même une version moins ambitieuse ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'en fichait _totalement_. Le problème était que plusieurs membres étaient comme lui et c'était généralement les membres influents dans l'hémicycle. Des membres comme lui. Hermione soupira. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Jamais. Jamais, Jamais.

Elle partit de la cafétéria, mi-humiliée, mi-agacée. Elle traversa l'open space et s'arrêta à son bureau. Il était hors de question qu'elle dérange Margaret Kyle avec cela en allant à son bureau mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Hermione prit une plume et un bout de parchemin écrivant à sa supérieure qu'elle ne pourrait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas l'influence qu'il fallait et que les membres du Magenmagot ne l'écouteraient pas. Dans le fond, elle espérait qu'une chose : que Margaret lui dise qu'elle le ferait elle-même. Oh, bien entendu c'était lâche de la part d'Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir entendre encore une fois venant de la part d'un de ces _hommes_ que le statut des créatures magiques n'importait peu.

Elle envoya la note de service et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle reçut une réponse rapidement. Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Évidemment. Margaret croyait plus en elle qu'Hermione elle-même. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Margaret avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner à la première embûche. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras car un de ces fichus hommes lui avait dit que sa proposition était nulle et que tout le monde s'en fichait.

Les approcher à la cafétéria n'était pas une solution, c'était certain. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen, un endroit à l'extérieur du Ministère. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait aller toquer à leur porte pour demander une entrevue. Elle releva son regard et vit Drago Malefoy revenir de sa pause déjeuner. C'est alors que lui revint en tête les mots qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. _« En dehors du Ministère. Dans les soirées où se trouvent les membres les plus influents du Magenmagot. Soirées où tu n'es pas conviée. »_. Ça la tuait de l'avouer mais Drago Malefoy avait raison.

* * *

_Ne serait-ce pas un joli cadeau de noël que voici ? Si, si, si. Forcément j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur cette fiction et c'est noël... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas en publier un aujourd'hui ! (même s'il est un peu avance car nous sommes le 24, mais le 25 était trop rapproché du vendredi breeef)_

_Je vous souhaite donc à tous un joyeux noël ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez passé un bon moment avec les gens que vous aimez. _

_Les réponses aux reviews arrivent aussi (j'ai pris du retard veuillez m'en excuser)_

_En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, nous sommes sur un autre échec cuisant d'Hermione qui les enchaîne (n'est-ce-pas) mais c'est pour le bien de cette fiction hahaha. Je vous laisse deviner la suite, mais je me doute que vous avez déjà deviné ce qui allait arriver dans le prochain chapitre. _

_Pour ce qui est de notre pauvre Drago, on a son adorable mère qui lui fout la pression et une prétendante dans les bras hahaha. Est-ce que ça va lui plaire ? Est-ce qu'il va accepter sans rechigner ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Et enfin nous avons Pansy et Harry qui continuent leur business mais surtout il y a un petit quelque chose en plus qui nous ferait presque espérer que Harry ne trouve pas sa maison tout de suite ;)_

_Encore joyeux noël à tous ! On se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre :)_


	9. Chapitre VIII

**! Petite précision : le chapitre 7 a été publié le 24, donc mardi, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous invite à aller le lire avant ce chapitre :) **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Drou : Merci pour ta review ! En effet une confrontation Narcissa/Hermione pourrait être très très drôle hahaha

* * *

**Chapitre VIII **

**Contraintes**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile à dire que ça : _Malefoy, tu avais raison_. Hermione, devant un des miroirs des toilettes du département de la justice magique, replaça des petites mèches folles derrière ses oreilles. Non, ce n'était pas compliqué. Elle pouvait le faire. Cela pouvait en effet arriver que Drago Malefoy ait raison et qu'elle ait tort. Tout arrivait dans la vie. Elle sortit de la pièce et bomba un peu le torse. Il fallait s'avouer vaincue de temps en temps, mais ne jamais perdre sa dignité.

Elle rejoignit l'openspace en quelques pas et se dirigea vers le bureau de Drago, mais au dernier moment elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son propre bureau. Non, non, et non. Elle ne le ferait pas. D'accord, ils ne s'insultaient plus, oui, ils ne se détestaient plus comme à Poudlard. Mais elle n'en était pas au point de lui demander un tel service.

Non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Il y avait bien plus important que sa fierté en jeu : il y avait un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et le statut des créatures magiques de ce monde. Elle tourna à nouveau sur ses talons et s'approcha du bureau de Drago dans l'open-space qui l'avait vu faire ses allers et ses retours avec un sourire en coin. Il la regardait approcher avec un regard rieur, se demandant si cette fois-ci était la bonne. Elle finit par se planter face à son bureau avec un air déterminé.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Malefoy, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence qui dura plusieurs secondes pendant lequel Drago observait Hermione et vice-versa. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle connaissait un minimum Drago Malefoy et si elle ne lui avouait pas qu'il avait eu raison, ce qui était en soi vrai, avant de lui demander un service, ça ne fonctionnerait probablement jamais. Drago patientait, se demandant ce qu'Hermione Granger lui voulait. Il tapotait son bureau du bout des doigts attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il lui laissait encore vingt secondes avant de lui demander, de manière peu polie, ce qu'il lui prenait de lui faire perdre son temps. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13.

\- Tu avais raison, Malefoy, lâcha d'un coup Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est toujours plaisant de t'entendre dire que j'avais raison, mais sur quoi exactement au juste ?

\- Sur tout, soupira Hermione avec désespoir. Ma proposition de loi, explicita-t-elle. Elle n'est pas passée, comme tu t'en doutais et il _faut_ qu'elle passe, tu comprends ?

Drago hocha la tête. Il comprenait que cette loi lui tenait à cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre Hermione par cœur ou d'être un de ses meilleurs amis pour savoir cela.

\- Margaret Kyle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait de représenter la proposition si je la modifiais pour qu'elle soit un peu moins ambitieuse…

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à la remodifier ? la coupa Drago tentant de deviner ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

\- Pas exactement. Cette partie-là est plutôt aisée. Non… Il y a une autre condition pour qu'elle présente cette loi. Il faut que je convainque en amont les membres du Magenmagot et cela ne se fait pas dans l'enceinte du Ministère. C'est sur ça précisément que tu as raison.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que le sourire de Drago grandissait.

\- Et c'est là que tu as besoins de « mes savoirs qui échappent au commun des mortels », Granger ? devina-t-il en citant ce qu'elle lui avait dit sarcastiquement quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je n'ai pas exactement besoin de tes savoirs mais de ta position, Malefoy, réctifia Hermione. Les savoirs, je les ai.

\- De ma position ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Sociale. Ta position sociale, Malefoy, compléta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait que tu me fasses rentrer dans toutes ces soirées où, et tu l'as si bien dit la dernière fois, je ne suis pas invitée. Il n'y a que là que je pourrais les convaincre et avoir une chance de faire passer cette loi.

\- Oh donc maintenant Madame Granger a besoin de moi et de ma position sociale après lui avoir craché dessus plus tôt ? ricana Drago.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était peut-être victime de ce que l'on appelait l'ironie du sort.

\- Malefoy crois-moi je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à te demander cela et je préfèrerais aussi que le Ministère et ce satané Magenmagot ne soient pas encore et toujours contrôlés par l'influence des gens et l'argent, rétorqua Hermione l'air impatiente. Mais ce serait vivre dans une utopie que de croire le contraire et je dois me rendre à l'évidence : j'ai besoin de toi.

Drago la toisa un moment et sembla réfléchir. Hermione Granger était à sa merci. Elle avait besoin de lui et il était sa seule et dernière chance pour faire passer sa loi. Bien entendu, il aurait pu dire simplement « oui, bien sûr, Granger, je t'inviterai à la prochaine stupide soirée de ma mère », mais rien n'était jamais aussi simple dans la vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Surtout, son éducation lui avait appris une chose : si quelqu'un était à sa merci, il fallait en profiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? finit-il par demander.

\- Le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien et d'avoir aidé son prochain ? proposa Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il haussa les sourcils et eut une expression peu convaincue. Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir. De quoi pouvait bien manquer la personne qui avait déjà _tout_ ?

\- J'y penserai, Granger, conclut-il.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et retourna à son bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il accepte car elle n'avait pas d'autres options. Mais bien entendu, un serpentard restait un serpentard. Il n'accepterait jamais de l'aider sans avoir quelque chose en retour de sa part. Elle soupira. Peut-être qu'un miracle allait se produire ?

* * *

\- On peut quand même admettre que ta mère a un certain talent pour créer des guet-apens, rit Blaise Zabini.

Drago soupira. Il venait de lui raconter la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec sa mère qui lui avait « suggéré » de laisser une chance à Astoria Greengrass.

\- Elle est devenue maitre dans cet art, soupira le blond. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'apprendre à la connaitre j'imagine.

Blaise et Drago se trouvaient dans l'appartement du premier dans Londres. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, se faire livrer à manger et boire du whisky. Après les dernières journées qu'il avait eues, Drago devait bien avouer que c'était tout ce dont il avait envie et surtout ça lui permettait de se plaindre à son meilleur ami tout en buvant du whisky. C'était ses activités préférées. Blaise lui fit un petit sourire.

\- C'est elle qu'elle t'a choisi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si le choix était large. Ses critères sont quelque peu… restrictifs, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Une femme avec des titres, même s'ils sont inférieurs aux miens, et de sang-pur. Si on ajoute à cela qu'il faut qu'elle ait un minimum de cervelle et que ma mère apprécie _particulièrement_ les femmes élégantes. Astoria est peut-être l'une de mes meilleures… options. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à la connaitre, ce sera plus qu'un mariage d'alliance et d'arrangements.

\- Les choix sont restreints, en effet. Mais… et si ça ne marche pas ?

Drago le regarda quelques secondes. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Il connaissait les femmes qui rentraient dans les critères qu'avait fixé sa mère et qui étaient au final aussi fixés par la société aristocratique magique et il n'y en avait pas énormément qui pourraient éventuellement plaire à lui et à sa mère. Non pas qu'il avait besoin de la bénédiction de sa mère pour épouser qui que ce soit, mais s'il pouvait éviter de se fâcher avec elle, ça l'arrangeait.

\- Ça marchera, assura Drago. Éventuellement.

Blaise lui fit un petit sourire puis prit une gorgée de whisky. Il était heureux de ne pas se retrouver dans un situation telle que celle de Drago. Lui n'avait pas de titre, il n'avait aucune pression quant à se fiancer, quant à former des alliances avec d'autres familles par le mariage. Il était libre de choisir qui il voulait et s'il le voulait. Il pourrait très bien ne pas se marier et décider de vivre une vie de célibataire alors que Drago se retrouvait au même âge que lui, vingt-cinq ans, à réfléchir à quelle femme serait la meilleure alliance et la meilleure épouse pour lui sans même la connaitre réellement.

\- Sois prudent tout de même avec les Greengrass, avertit alors Blaise.

Drago fronça ses sourcils et planta son regard d'acier dans celui de son meilleur ami. Même si Blaise n'avait pas de titre, il côtoyait beaucoup la société aristocratique d'Angleterre et il était surtout friand de ragots et de rumeurs. Il était bien plus au courant que Drago de tous les scandales qui étaient révélés dans ce milieu-là alors qu'en réalité il n'en faisait pas officiellement partie.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu sur elles, pourtant. Elles ne sont revenues en Angleterre qu'il y a quelques années, non ?

\- Elles étaient en France avant, mais elles ont leur réputation. Tu sais, elles ont été éduquées par leur mère, Blanche, et disons qu'elle a su tirer son épingle du jeu en se mariant avec Henry Greengrass.

\- Elle avait déjà des titres en France non ? s'étonna Drago. Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Des titres oui mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Sa famille était ruinée et elle a rencontré Henry Greengrass, lui a mis le grappin dessus et a fait un bon mariage. Les femmes Greengrass sont connues pour être des opportunistes.

\- C'est un peu le jeu des mariages dans l'aristocratie, Blaise, rien de nouveau. Le but est de faire un bon mariage et une bonne alliance, lâcha Drago.

\- Je voulais simplement te prévenir puisque tu avais l'air de penser pouvoir lier les sentiments à une potentielle alliance avec Astoria.

Drago ne répondit rien. Oui. Il avait espéré qu'il trouverait une femme qui conviendrait à sa mère, aux exigences de l'aristocratie et une femme dont il tomberait peut-être amoureux. Il soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas comme si cela était possible pour lui, dans ce milieu. Il était naïf. Astoria ne serait là que pour ses titres, son argent et son influence, rien de plus. C'était tout ce qu'elle verrait en lui. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout ce que sa mère voyait en elle et tout ce qu'on lui poussait à voir en elle, c'était simplement ses titres et son sang-pur. Cette pensée ne faisait que l'agacer. Il avait pensé pouvoir y trouver son compte et trouver le bonheur dans un mariage de convenance, mais cela était stupide de sa part.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre et brisa le silence qui régnait dans le salon de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier se leva pour récupérer la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte. Il partit chercher quelques friandises et les donna à l'oiseau avant que ce dernier ne s'envole dans la nuit noire. Blaise regarda la lettre et haussa un sourcil. Il revint vers les canapés et la tendit à Drago.

\- Devine qui c'est, rit Blaise.

Drago lui répondit par un soupire las et regarda la lettre. Son nom et son prénom était écrit dessus et il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille : sa mère. Elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas fiancé à une femme. Il ouvrit la lettre et la survola pendant quelques minutes. Il voulut la mettre en boule et la jeter dans la cheminée allumée de Blaise mais il ne le fit pas. Il était simplement agacé plus par lui-même que par sa mère.

\- Que veut la matriarche ? s'intéressa Blaise en riant.

\- Elle organise un banquet, pour changer. Nous savons bien entendu tous que ce n'est qu'une mascarade pour me faire rencontrer _officiellement_ Astoria et démarrer les négociations. D'ailleurs quelques lignes plus bas, elle me reparle d'Astoria, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça sur Astoria, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, des ragots, répondit Blaise en culpabilisant un peu. Peut-être que tout marchera pour le mieux entre vous.

\- Non tu as bien fait. Il vaut mieux que je sache à quoi m'attendre avec elle et avec cet _arrangement_. Je me suis perdu dans ma naïveté pendant un instant.

Drago but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Il replia la lettre et la laissa sur la table basse de Blaise. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Drago et Blaise connaissait cette expression pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois. Drago n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien, c'était certain.

\- Quitte à ce que ma mère m'impose un mariage, autant qu'on s'amuse un peu, tu ne penses pas ? sourit Drago en regardant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et ils trinquèrent avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'ai rattrapé quelque peu mon retard dans les réponses aux reviews, donc excusez moi si vous avez reçu deux réponses à la suite haha _

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre et quel chapitre ! Plus court que le précédant, mais pas moins déterminant croyez-moi. J'ai envie de vous dire une seule chose : Game on. _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres, notamment celui qui suit bien entendu ? J'ai vraiment très très envie de savoir, car jusqu'ici personne n'a trouvé comment cette fiction allait être tournée ;) (Et tant mieux !)_

_Le prochain chapitre va être plus long, et riche en émotions. On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet, vraiment, et à partir de là je pense pouvoir dire que les choses vont s'accélérer. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, merci de suivre cette fiction ! _  
_Bisous!_


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX **

**Dans la fosse aux lions **

_**Partie 1**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Le plan était en marche et rien ne pouvait arrêter Drago. Ce samedi matin-là, il était parti de son appartement et avait transplané directement dans le jardin de la maison de Pansy Parkinson. En effet, puisqu'elle vivait dans un quartier moldu, il ne pouvait pas transplaner directement sur le perron de sa porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, les gouttes de pluie tombant sur lui, et un craquement de transplanage retentit. Blaise Zabini apparut à ses côtés et ils avancèrent vers la porte arrière de la maison de leur amie. Blaise toqua et Pansy, qui les attendait, leurs ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Il y a intérêt à ce que je n'ai pas pris mon samedi pour rien, Drago, j'avais énormément de boulot ! dit-elle alors qu'elle les laissait entrer dans sa maison.

\- Tu aurais de toute manière pris ton après-midi pour te préparer pour ce soir, rétorqua Drago en posant son manteau sur la table de la salle à manger de Pansy.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de virer ton manteau mouillé de ma table, Drago, répondit Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Et en effet, j'aurais pris mon après-midi mais pas ma matinée. Donc, que se passe-t-il de _si_ important ?

Drago lança un sort pour sécher son manteau et le remit sur la table sous le regard exaspéré de Pansy. Blaise retenait un petit rire à côté de lui. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et se rapprocha de Pansy.

\- Comme tu le sais, ce soir ma mère organise un banquet, annonça Drago, auquel tu es invitée d'ailleurs, ainsi que Blaise ici présent.

\- Banquet qui n'est qu'un prétexte pour faire se « rencontrer » Astoria et Drago, précisa Blaise.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré, contra la jeune femme.

\- Me la faire _rencontrer_ d'une autre manière, Pansy. En résumé, ma mère l'a choisi, après avoir déjeuner avec Blanche Greengrass, comme prétendante favorite pour être ma future fiancée.

\- Que l'amour est beau dans cette aristocratie anglaise, soupira Pansy. Donc ? J'ai dû prendre ma matinée pour que tu m'annonces ça ?

\- J'y viens, Pansy, j'y viens. Vu que les décisions importantes de ma vie se prennent sans mon accord et que je n'apprécie guère cette pression établie par ma mère, je me suis dit que lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce ne serait pas de trop.

\- C'est toi qui a choisi cette situation, Drago. Je te rappelle que tu as le choix : soit tu abandonnes tes titres et auquel cas tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, soit tu te plies aux exigences de la société et surtout de ta mère. Tu as fait ton choix. Mais admettons, rends la monnaie de sa pièce à ta mère qui, je te l'accorde, ne fait rien pour t'épargner.

Drago serra les dents. Pansy n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche et ne l'avait jamais ménagé. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'appréciait. Elle disait toujours ce qu'il fallait qu'il entende ou ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle avait raison, il avait fait un choix celui de ne pas abandonner ses titres. Mais ce choix était tout réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ses titres. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Il leurs devait _tout_. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Et embêter aussi Astoria, par extension, rajouta Blaise avec un petit sourire.

\- Aussi. Je compte inviter une personne à ce banquet. Hermione Granger.

\- Je vois pas en quoi cela dérangerait ta mère que Granger soit à la fête, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'emmenais à ton bras, contredit Pansy avec un air un peu perdu.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard entendu et les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent. Il était incorrigible et elle doutait qu'il ne change un jour.

\- Tu déconnes, Drago ! Elle va criser ! s'emporta alors Pansy.

\- Exactement, approuva Drago avec un petit sourire satisfait. Au moins, cette soirée s'annonce amusante contrairement à la dernière qu'elle a organisée.

Pansy s'assit sur un des tabourets qui étaient derrière son bar, marquant la démarcation entre la cuisine ouverte et la salle à manger. Elle l'observait avec de grands yeux, imaginant déjà la réaction de Narcissa Malefoy qui n'était en aucun cas au courant de ce plan.

\- Granger est d'accord ? s'étonna Pansy.

\- C'est elle-même qui m'a demandé de l'inviter à ces soirées, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle n'est pas encore au courant qu'elle va se retrouver dans la fosse aux lions, souffla la brune.

\- Une lionne dans la fosse aux lions, conclut Drago avec un sourire.

* * *

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Elle avait accepté. Pourquoi ? À quel moment s'était-elle dit que c'était _réellement_ une bonne idée ? Mais après tout c'était elle qui avait demandé à Drago Malefoy de l'inviter dans ces banquets, cocktails et autres soirées pour qu'elle puisse parler aux membres du Magenmagot. Il avait mis des semaines à lui donner sa réponse mais finalement il avait accepté. Hermione se doutait que ce n'était pas sans contrepartie, mais elle ne savait pas encore laquelle ou lesquelles se seraient.

Dire qu'elle était anxieuse n'était encore qu'un euphémisme. Elle aurait tout donné pour que Ron ou Harry ou Ginny soit invité à ce banquet et qu'elle ne soit pas seule face à ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait même pas connaissance des codes qu'il fallait avoir dans ces milieux-là. Bien entendu, elle s'était renseignée, elle avait lu des livres, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait toute une dimension implicite de ces codes qu'elle n'allait jamais acquérir. Tout le monde saurait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à cette soirée.

Drago lui avait fait passer un bout de parchemin avec une adresse et elle devait y aller en début d'après-midi. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Peut-être que justement c'était des cours de bonnes manières ? Tout dans cette soirée qui allait venir la stressait mais c'était nécessaire. C'était ce qu'elle se disait. Elle faisait ça pour sa proposition de loi.

Sur son canapé, étaient déposées plusieurs robes de soirée. Aucune d'elles, selon Hermione, ne ferait l'affaire pour la soirée. Elle n'était pas très coquette mais elle ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus gênée que ce qu'elle ne le serait déjà, pendant la soirée. Si elle pouvait éviter cela en étant habillée convenablement, c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait s'habiller.

Elle regarda l'heure rapidement et vit qu'elle devait aller à l'adresse que lui avait envoyé Drago. Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau en laine et attrapa son sac à main, elle s'occuperait de sa tenue plus tard. Hermione se demanda pendant une seconde si ce n'était pas un piège, peut-être qu'il se fichait carrément d'elle. Mais elle était désespérée. Il était sa seule chance pour qu'elle aille un jour à une de ces soirées.

Elle transplana et réapparut dans une ruelle proche de l'adresse donnée. Elle marcha plusieurs mètres passant devant de grandes maisons blanches de style victorien. Elle s'arrêta devant une de ses maisons et monta les marches qui menaient au perron de la porte, puis hésita. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était et chez qui elle toquait. Etait-ce chez Drago lui-même ? Elle finit par toquer et quelques secondes plus tard ce ne fut pas Drago qui ouvrit mais Pansy Parkinson. Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet d'étonnement alors que la brune la laissait entrer chez elle. Et elle entra.

\- On va directement à l'étage, suis-moi, Granger, intima Pansy passant devant Hermione.

Cette dernière la suivit, regardant autour d'elle. La décoration était épurée mais à la fois, étrangement, chaleureuse. Hermione ne saurait dire à quoi elle se serait attendue si elle avait dû imaginer la décoration de la maison de Pansy Parkinson. Peut-être à quelque chose de plus moderne, de plus sombre aussi et de plus chargé. Ici, c'était l'opposé.

Pansy poussa une lourde double porte blanche en bois et derrière se trouvait ce qui devait être son dressing. Hermione resta sans voix pendant quelques longues secondes. Qui pouvait avoir assez de vêtements pour remplir toute cette pièce ? Elle devait être aussi grande que le salon de l'appartement d'Hermione. Des placards fermés décoraient tous les murs et au milieu se trouvait un ilot vitré dans lequel Hermione pouvait apercevoir des bijoux scintiller et à côté un banc qui avait l'air confortable. Alors que Pansy avançait dans la pièce touchant du bout des doigts les portes en bois de ses placards, Hermione en fit de même et se laissa tomber sur le banc. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi venir chez Pansy ? Pourquoi aller dans son dressing ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce-pas, Granger ? se moqua Pansy avec un petit sourire.

\- Aucune, souffla Hermione. Malefoy m'a envoyé cette adresse et m'a dit de venir à une heure précise, mais je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi ou du comment.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire. C'était typiquement Drago. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

\- Il ne voulait pas que son invité arrive avec une tenue qui n'était pas appropriée, alors il s'est dit que je pourrais t'en prêter une et … te donner quelques conseils. Ce ne sera pas de trop, crois-moi.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'allait pas mentir, ça l'arrangeait qu'on lui prête une tenue. Pansy se leva et ouvrit deux placards dans lesquels il y avait des robes longues. Chacune d'entre elles devait couter une fortune selon Hermione et elle n'aurait probablement jamais dépensé tant d'argent pour une _robe_. Elle se leva à son tour alors que Pansy les sortait une à une d'un coup de baguette pour les faire léviter dans la pièce. Pansy observait du coin de l'œil Hermione qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

\- Et il pensait vraiment que nous avions la même taille de vêtement ? Tu as les hanches plus larges, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit-elle en regardant la Gryffondor de haut en bas.

Hermione la toisa mais ne répondit rien. Les robes de soirée les entouraient. Hermione, de plus en plus, se disait que si elle était partie acheter une tenue elle n'aurait jamais songé à en prendre une comme celles qu'avait Pansy.

\- Ici, je n'ai sorti que les robes de cocktails et banquets. Les robes de bal sont bien différentes et ne sont pas appropriées à la soirée de ce soir, expliquait Pansy.

\- Tu vas porter l'une d'entre elles ce soir ?

\- Non, rit Pansy. J'en ai une nouvelle. Toutes celles-ci ont déjà été portées.

Hermione hocha la tête ne voyant pas très bien le problème à porter une même robe plusieurs fois. Pansy commença à en prendre une dans la main et à la mettre face à Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait donner une fois portée par celle-ci. Elle fit ça avec plusieurs robes et Hermione put finalement choisir entre plusieurs que Pansy avait présélectionné. Ainsi, la Gryffondor essaya plusieurs robes, se regardant dans le miroir pour voir ce que cela donnait sur elle et elle finit par en trouver une qui était assez goût et qui était la moins extravagante.

Pansy lui prêta aussi des bijoux et un sac. Hermione était surprise par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Bien entendu, de temps en temps des petites moqueries sortaient mais rien qui n'était réellement méchant.

\- On partira directement d'ici, si cela te convient, Granger, proposa Pansy.

Hermione hocha la tête. L'heure avançait. Elle déglutit. Plus les minutes passaient plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Pourquoi m'aider ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Drago me l'a demandé, répondit simplement Pansy.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi il avait accepté de m'inviter ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y gagne, souffla Hermione, et je doute qu'il le fasse de bon cœur.

Pansy tourna son visage vers elle alors qu'Hermione fermait la fermeture de sa robe dans le dos. Elle lâcha un petit rire.

\- Non, Drago ne fait presque jamais rien de bon cœur. Mais ce qu'il y gagne est strictement personnel, Granger, je ne peux te le dire. Garde juste à l'esprit que c'est un échange de bons procédés et que tu as l'occasion de plaider pour ta cause ce soir.

Un dernier zip fit savoir à Pansy que la robe était fermée. Elle s'écarta d'Hermione et se regarda dans le miroir, satisfaite de ce qu'il lui faisait voir.

\- Je t'aide aussi car il serait malvenu de ma part de faire une crasse à la meilleure amie d'un de mes plus gros clients, rit Pansy alors qu'elle lissait des plis que seule elle voyait d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Harry a l'air satisfait de tes services, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Pourtant je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé une maison, rit Pansy.

\- Je crois qu'il te trouve bonne agent immobilier, conclut-elle.

\- Il est un client agréable aussi, à ma grande surprise.

Hermione l'observa un instant. Pansy n'était plus celle qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard, mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Hermione n'était plus celle qu'elle était au château non plus. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle avait changé puisque tout se passait bien avec Harry. Il était plus impulsif qu'elle et si la Serpentard n'avait pas changé, leur relation professionnelle n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps.

* * *

Hermione descendit les escaliers avec précaution après Pansy. Elle portait une longue robe noire, plutôt simple mais élégante, avec un dos nu. Elle n'était pas habituée à porter ce genre de vêtement et elle se disait que personne ne devait l'être à part les personnes de ce milieu-là qui avaient l'air de faire régulièrement des cocktails, des banquets et autres soirées en tout genre. Elle appréhendait, se demandait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Elle ne savait même pas où avait lieu la soirée, pour dire vrai, elle était dans le flou le plus total.

Pansy se dirigeait devant elle vers le salon de sa maison où les attendaient Blaise et Drago. Hermione, en arrivant dans la pièce, fut surprise. Elle avait pensé qu'elle allait là où ils devaient aller seule avec Pansy. Elle salua Blaise et Drago d'un bonsoir timide. Elle se sentait déjà mal à l'aise et ce n'était qu'un début.

\- Pas mal, Granger, remarqua Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention. Blaise et Pansy se dirigèrent vers la cheminée pour utiliser le réseau des cheminettes pour partir alors que Drago s'approchait d'Hermione. Il tendit son bras qu'Hermione prit. Pansy et Blaise rentrèrent dans la large cheminée et disparurent dans les flammes vertes.

\- Nous n'utilisons pas le réseau des cheminettes ? s'étonna Hermione, la main sur l'avant-bras droit de Drago.

\- Je dirais que nous avons un accès spécial, sourit Drago avant de transplaner.

Ils apparurent dans un hall. Hermione resta le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Le plafond était haut et était décoré d'un grand lustre doré. Il y avait des peintures accrochées aux murs et elle entendait déjà les discussions et la musique venir de la pièce qui se situait à la gauche du hall.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir du Wiltshire appartenant à la famille Malefoy, dit alors Drago.

\- Vous en avez récupéré un encore plus grand que le dernier à ce que je vois, soupira Hermione. Le banquet est organisé par ta mère ?

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à arriver à l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la salle de bal qui servait ici de salle de banquet. Hermione repéra du regard Pansy et Blaise, les seules personnes en dehors de Drago qu'elle connaissait et qui semblaient plus ou moins amicales. La salle était pleine d'hommes en costume noir trois pièces et de femmes vêtues de robes toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Ni dans cette pièce, ni dans cette soirée, ni dans ce monde.

Elle resta accrochée au bras de Drago, seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas défaillir, et étrangement seul élément qui semblait rassurant à ses yeux. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas encore, alors que plusieurs personnes commençaient à saluer Drago, puis Hermione. Et enfin, Hermione comprit que le plus effrayant ne serait pas les membres du Magenmagot à convaincre, non. Le plus effrayant serait la mère de Drago : Lady Narcissa Malefoy.

Cette dernière arrivait vers eux, le pas déterminé, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Drago et un faux sourire poli collé au visage. Elle prit son fils dans les bras, il lâcha alors Hermione et elle s'écarta de lui. Elle toisa de haut en bas Hermione et eut presque un reniflement de dédain. Ses lèvres minces se pincèrent et disparurent presque.

\- Je dois t'accorder, Drago, que tu aurais pu trouver pire comme roturière, mais tout de même. Essaies-tu de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ? dit Narcissa doucement de manière à ce que seuls Drago et Hermione ne l'entendent.

\- Je suis toujours là et je peux vous entendre, intervint alors Hermione d'un voix ferme alors que Drago à sa gauche ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tout de même Drago, penses-tu aux convenances ? Enfin, fais joujou, cela ne durera pas, soupira Narcissa en ignorant superbement l'intervention d'Hermione.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

Narcissa la toisa une nouvelle fois et tourna les talons. Elle s'arma à nouveau de son grand sourire qui se voulait chaleureux et saluait de nouveaux invités. Drago détourna son regard vers Hermione qui avait les joues rosies de colère. Elle croisa son regard et le fixa pendant quelques instants. Il haussa un sourcil avec un regard rieur.

\- Bienvenue dans la fosse aux lions, Granger, souffla-t-il.

* * *

_Hello, Hello !_

_Bonne année à tous ! J'avais prévu dans mon planning la publication de ce chapitre surprise pour cette nouvelle année, et en plus on est dans un chapitre de fête alors ça s'y prêtait bien. Ce sera le dernier chapitre surprise pendant une longue période probablement haha _

_Breeef, je vous avais promis que l'histoire allait avancer et c'est le cas. Bien heureusement pour vous, vous n'aurez pas à attendre bien longtemps pour la partie 2 de ce chapitre. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première partie ! Qu'imaginez vous pour la suite de cette soirée très prometteuse ? _

_Nous avons d'ailleurs une petite avancée pour le dramione, puisque leur "échange de bons procédés" comme j'aime l'appeler commence, et ce n'est bien entendu que le début de cet échange ;)_

_Bref, on se retrouve vendredi comme à nos habitudes, _

_Encore bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite réussite, amour, bonheur, rire et larmes de joie ! _

_Bisous :)_


	11. Chapitre X

**! Attention : un chapitre surprise a été publié mercredi 1er janvier, je vous invite à le lire avant de lire celui-ci. C'était le dernier chapitre surprise pour un petit temps**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Drou : Je me suis rendue compte juste après avoir publié le chapitre précédent que tu avais commenté le chapitre 8, quel boulet bon dieu -.- Du coup je mets cette réponse en retard, mais merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Supposer que Drago va contrecarrer les plans de Narcissa "sans le vouloir" est optimiste de ta part haha. Bonne année à toi aussi (depuis la France beaucoup moins exotique que la Moldavie haha)

Et pour ta review sur le chapitre 9 (que j'ai failli louper à quelques minutes près, je te jure on allait pas s'en sortir haha) Merci pour ta review ! Haha t'as les bons adjectifs pour le qualifier : drôle et glamour !

* * *

**Chapitre X **

**Dans la fosse aux lions **

_**Partie 2**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

La fosse aux serpents aurait été plus exacte, se disait Hermione. Elle s'était imaginée beaucoup de choses quant à ces soirées de la « Haute » mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Même sans faire partie de ce monde, et c'était peut-être grâce au fait qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie d'ailleurs, elle voyait les rouages se mettre en place devant ses yeux. Elle voyait l'hypocrisie, elle voyait les courbettes, les mensonges de toutes les personnes qui avaient quelque chose derrière la tête. Ce qui la dégoutait le plus était qu'elle était aussi là pour ça.

La pièce était immense, pourtant Hermione se sentait étouffée. Le plafond était haut et plusieurs lustres le décoraient. Des bougies flottaient haut dans l'air, de grands tableaux ornaient les murs, des tableaux de la famille Malefoy mais aussi de la famille Black. Un orchestre était présent aussi sur une petite estrade au fond de la pièce. Et enfin, une longue et large table rectangulaire avait été dressée au milieu. Hermione la toisait. Où est-ce qu'elle serait placée ? Seule au bout de la table ? Ça semblait être l'option la plus probable.

Il fallait qu'elle passe au-dessus de cette gêne qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle se reconcentre sur son objectif : parler aux membres du Magenmagot. Elle s'était alors intégrée à des groupes de discussion, prétextant le fait qu'elle était l'invitée de Drago et qu'il était dans la discussion au moment-même, pour signaler sa présence et parler de choses et d'autres. Il n'était pas question qu'elle commence par directement leur parler de son projet. Il fallait être plus subtile que cela même si dans le fond tout le monde allait voir clair dans son jeu. Mais c'était le jeu de l'influence et de ces soirées. Il y avait des codes à respecter et Pansy les avait partagés avec Hermione plus tôt dans la journée.

Parfois, elle croisait le regard de glace de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione comprenait alors ce que gagnait Drago en l'amenant. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les relations entre lui et sa mère, mais elle voyait bien qu'il prenait un plaisir malsain à observer sa mère enrager de la voir ici. De toute évidence, il avait voulu embêter sa mère et cela fonctionnait. Hermione s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ses affaires et ça ne l'atteignait aucunement.

Une grande femme brune élancée se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres femmes brunes, grandes et élancées comme elle mais bien plus jeunes. Personne n'aurait pu ignorer leur présence et Hermione fut comme captivée pendant quelques secondes. Elles étaient le total opposé de ce qu'Hermione était et incarnait. Alors que les personnes avec qui elle discutait formaient un cercle, ce cercle se brisa pour laisser passer ces trois femmes. Elles fonçaient droit sur Drago qui était à la gauche d'Hermione.

A la place du blond, Hermione se serait sentie telle une proie que des lionnes allaient chasser. Elle lui lança un petit regard. Il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir telle une proie. Non. Dans cette histoire, il était le roi de la savane. Il était le lion. Hermione détourna son regard vers ces femmes. La plus âgée se plaça un peu plus en avant. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon qui paraissait complexe aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- Lord Malefoy, salua la femme.

\- Marquise Greengrass, répondit-il alors qu'il prenait sa main pour la baiser.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, elle se croyait sortie d'un livre de Jane Austen. Cela faisait _vieille_ Angleterre. Elle n'avait pas vu Drago saluer un quelconque invité de cette manière, mais la plupart des personnes qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'ici n'avaient peut-être pas de titres, se disait-elle. La Marquise Greengrass, qui n'était autre que Blanche Greengrass, laissa place à des ses deux filles : Daphné et Astoria. Hermione ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu à Poudlard, pourtant elles semblaient ne pas être éloignées de son âge. Mais elle avait entendu l'accent français de Blanche et se disait que peut-être elles avaient grandi en France et avaient fait leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons.

Chacune d'entre elles sourit à Drago. Ce dernier les observa minutieusement. Il les avait vu au cocktail en son honneur mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il regardait Astoria différemment sachant ce qui était en jeu désormais. Cette dernière soutenait son regard. Elle dégageait une confiance en elle qui semblait inébranlable. Drago ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait cela. Elle était belle et élégante, mais cela il le savait déjà.

Il essaya pendant une seconde de s'imaginer avec Astoria à son bras entrant dans cette salle pour annoncer leurs fiançailles. Narcissa tuerait probablement pour voir cela arriver. Oui, Drago devait bien admettre qu'il ferait sûrement le couple « parfait » de la noblesse anglaise magique et même non magique. Ils auraient probablement un ou plusieurs enfants qui hériteraient de l'élégance des Greengrass et de la dignité des Malefoy. Drago soupira intérieurement. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Astoria Greengrass avait une beauté lisse, parfaite, angélique. Une beauté qu'appréciait Narcissa, qu'elle cherchait pour son fils. Pourtant, Drago ne cherchait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas d'une sculpture lisse et sans imperfection. Tout ce côté parfait qu'arborait Astoria manquait de piquant, de naturel. Il sourit alors poliment. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas et il se disait qu'il la jugeait peut-être trop rapidement.

Narcissa interrompit le flot de ses pensées pour annoncer l'heure du banquet. Elle sourit à Hermione et cette dernière savait qu'elle n'allait pas passer le repas le plus agréable de sa vie. Elle se retrouva entre deux membres du Magenmagot à l'opposé de ses opinions. Narcissa l'avait placé là, pensant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de la dissuader de revenir dans ce manoir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que ça arrangeait bien Hermione. Ces deux membres étaient très influents et elle aurait tout le repas pour leurs parler de son projet de loi. En face d'elle se trouvait Drago qui avait Astoria à sa droite et Pansy à sa gauche. Narcissa n'était pas loin. Elle voulait garder dans son champ de vision Drago et Astoria et avoir aussi dans un coin Hermione Granger. Il n'était pas question que cette dernière gâche tout.

* * *

\- Que pourrait bien m'apporter de voter cette loi à part des ennuis et une perte d'argent si je me retrouve à devoir payer mon elfe de maison ? demanda le membre du Magenmagot à la gauche d'Hermione alors que celui à la droite d'Hermione hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Messieurs, cela vous permettrait de gagner des points dans l'opinion publique et de montrer que vous êtes enclin à la nouveauté, donc séduire des électeurs plus jeunes, expliqua Hermione en souriant.

\- Vous avez de la ressource, Miss Granger, approuva l'homme à sa droite.

\- Merci, M. Anston, sourit Hermione.

Drago l'observait n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que lui disait Astoria. Il savait que c'était mal poli de ne pas être entièrement consacré à la conversation qu'il avait avec Astoria, mais il trouvait le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux, de l'autre côté de la table, bien plus intéressant. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas habituée à ce type de dîner ni aux négociations avec le Magenmagot et pourtant il devait bien avouer qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Bien au contraire, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

\- Les élections arrivent, M. Milton, vous devriez sérieusement penser à l'image que vous renvoyez aux sorciers de Grande Bretagne, continua la brune en se tournant vers l'homme à sa gauche. Le monde change et voter cette loi n'est pas celle qui bousculera le plus vos habitudes ou vos droits.

Le Milton en question plissa les yeux. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort et c'était ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Vous avancez de bons points, accorda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione souffla intérieurement. C'était de loin l'exercice le plus stressant qu'elle ait eu à faire pendant sa carrière au Ministère. Elle croisa le regard approbateur de Drago et sourit, peut-être qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que cela. Plus loin à la table, Narcissa observait aussi cet échange. Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était une Hermione Granger à l'aise et souriante, échangeant avec ses voisins de droite et de gauche et son fils qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Astoria ne pouvait ignorer cette situation. Sa mère et l'éducation qu'elle avait eu lui avaient appris à ne jamais lâcher prise et à ne jamais abandonner. Alors elle continuait d'entretenir la conversation avec Drago, qui semblait l'écouter. Mais pas entièrement et c'était ce qui la dérangeait. Il répondait et rebondissait sur ce qu'elle disait mais son regard était ailleurs. Astoria méritait une entière et pleine écoute, selon elle-même. Elle vit Hermione reculer sa chaise et partir vers ce qu'elle avait deviné comme étant les toilettes. Plusieurs choix s'offraient alors à Astoria : profiter de ce moment pour avoir enfin l'attention complète de Drago ou alors savoir ce qu'il se trame. Et le choix fut vite fait.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Drago et se leva à son tour. Il la vit prendre le chemin qu'avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt Hermione. La tête de Blaise apparut derrière le corps de Pansy qui se trouvait aux côtés de Drago. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard entendu et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Tout se déroulait à merveille et son but de rendre chèvre sa mère et Astoria, juste pour le plaisir, était atteint.

* * *

Hermione sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers l'évier et le miroir pour se laver les mains et observer son visage. Elle remit quelques mèches en place qui étaient sorties de sa queue de cheval basse. Elle réajusta sa robe quelque peu et entendit la porte qui menait à cette pièce grincer. Elle tourna son regard et vit Astoria Greengrass entrer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire que l'autre femme ne lui rendit pas. Son visage était fermé mais Hermione se demandait si elle était vraiment capable d'avoir des expressions.

\- Hermione Granger, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête pour acquiescer. Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir d'être présentées. Je suis Astoria Greengrass, sourit-elle en tendant sa main vers Hermione.

Cette dernière lui serra. Elle avait la peau douce, c'était comme si elle était soyeuse.

\- J'étais étonnée de vous voir ici. Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes venue avec Drago Malefoy ? continua-t-elle.

\- Oui, on travaille ensemble au Ministère, expliqua Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie doucement.

\- Vous êtes dans le service d'édiction des lois ? s'intéressa faussement son interlocutrice.

\- Exactement, sourit-elle alors qu'elle reculait encore de quelques pas pour sortir de la pièce.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder cet échange. Devait-elle penser qu'Astoria s'intéressait réellement à elle ? Quelque chose en elle lui disait que non. Elle était venue chercher des informations. Rien dans ce monde n'était fait sans arrière-pensées. Hermione posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte pour s'échapper de cet endroit et d'Astoria qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Hermione, puis-je être franche avec vous ? demanda Astoria d'une voix douce faisant s'arrêter la Gryffondor dans son mouvement pour sortir.

\- Bien entendu, Astoria, je vous en prie, sourit Hermione qui s'attendait à une attaque frontale.

\- Pourquoi Drago vous a-t-il invité ce soir ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question-là. Il paraissait évident à ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas venue en tant que conquête de Drago ou en tant que sa copine.

\- Un échange de bons procédés, sourit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle retourna dans la pièce du banquet et rejoignit sa place. Elle croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard glacial de Narcissa qui la toisait. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres se demandant ce qu'elles avaient pu se dire dans cette pièce, mais elle voyait de quel genre de femme était Astoria Greengrass et elle savait qu'elle était capable d'intimider Hermione Granger.

La brune se rassit et Astoria arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la table. Drago observait tour à tour Hermione et sa voisine de table. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qui s'était dit dans cette pièce mais il avait la certitude qu'Astoria était partie chercher des informations sur lui et sur la présence d'Hermione ce soir-là. Il croisa le regard de la fille ainée des Greengrass qui semblait toujours aussi sereine et confiante. Après tout, il avait simplement cherché à s'amuser un peu, rien qui n'aurait pu décourager Astoria, si ce que lui avait dit Blaise était vrai.

\- Où en étions-nous, M. Malefoy, avant que je ne m'absente ? intervint la voix d'Astoria le ramenant sur terre.

\- Appelez-moi Drago, après tout, nous sommes amenés à nous revoir, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Alors tutoie-moi, Drago, susurra-t-elle.

* * *

Drago tendit son bras à Hermione pour la raccompagner jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il avait prévu de transplaner jusqu'à chez elle pour la ramener, puisqu'elle ne pourrait transplaner sur le domaine des Malefoy. La soirée avait été longue et satisfaisante pour Drago comme pour Hermione. Les invités partaient un à un par les cheminées du manoir.

\- Je peux utiliser le réseau des cheminettes, Malefoy, l'informa-t-elle, tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner.

\- Ce serait très impoli de ma part de ne pas te ramener chez toi en sécurité, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. La soirée t'a plu ?

\- Ça a été bien plus mouvementé que ce que je ne pensais, rit Hermione.

\- On ne s'ennuie jamais quand on est accompagné des bonnes personnes, Granger.

Ils arrivèrent au hall d'entrée et Drago les fit transplaner jusqu'au pallier d'appartement d'Hermione puisqu'elle lui avait communiqué l'adresse plus tôt. Elle lâcha son bras et reprit ses esprits le temps de quelques secondes. Même après toutes ces années, le transplanage restait déroutant pour elle. Elle chercha dans son sac les clés de son appartement et les sortit pour commencer à ouvrir sa porte. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit.

\- Merci de m'avoir rendu service, lui sourit-elle.

\- Quand tu veux, Granger, c'était plutôt amusant, avoua-t-il avec un sourire franc.

\- Ta mère ne sera sûrement pas enjouée si je remets les pieds dans votre manoir, souffla-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'oserait pas virer Hermione si elle revenait. Après tout, même si elle ne rentrait pas dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère, elle restait une héroïne de guerre et une personnalité plutôt appréciée du monde magique : la virer serait plus que mal vu.

\- Bonne soirée, Granger, souffla Drago.

\- Bonne soirée, Malefoy, lui sourit-elle en retour.

Elle tourna la poignée de sa porte puis se détourna une dernière fois.

\- Alors c'était _ça_ l'échange de bons procédés ? questionna-t-elle. Embêter ta mère ?

\- Entre autres, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avant de transplaner.

* * *

_Salut à tous ! _

_Vous l'aurez compris, pour ceux qui découvrent mes écrits ou qui avaient oublié, je ne suis pas adepte des dramione où l'amour arrive vite et où les choses sont rapides. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose : c'est une dramione, c'est une romance et ce n'est pas pour rien ;)_

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous invite à me le dire en review, bien entendu :). La soirée s'est passée et elle a été un peu remuante pour notre Hermione. Est-ce que ce sera la dernière soirée de ce type, selon vous ? Est-ce que ce banquet a changé les choses entre Hermione et Drago ? _

_Et surtout nous avons découvert le personnage d'Astoria, après avoir rencontré sa mère quelques chapitres plus tôt : qu'en avez-vous pensé du peu qu'on l'ait vu ?_

_Merci de me suivre, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à chaque fois (bienvenus aux nouveaux lecteurs d'ailleurs haha)_

_À vendredi prochain ! _


	12. Chapitre XI

**Réponse review anonyme:**

Drou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces passages, il y en aura d'autres entre Hermione et des membres du Magenmagot :) En effet, pour Astoria c'est très "lisse" ;)

* * *

**Chapitre XI **

**Intimité**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Harry sortit de la maison qu'il venait de visiter et soupira. Pansy le rejoignit sur le perron et ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes. Non, ce n'était pas celle-ci qui serait la future maison d'Harry Potter. Il savait cependant que c'était la dernière dans le quartier sorcier et que désormais il devrait visiter des biens dans les quartiers moldu limitrophe. Il n'avait rien contre ces quartiers-là, bien entendu, après tout il avait bien grandi dans une ville sans lieu où on pouvait pratiquer la magie librement. Mais, changer de quartier posait des problèmes et il devrait s'adapter.

\- Comme je te l'avais expliqué, Potter, les prochaines maisons répondront à tes critères mais seront dans d'autres quartiers, intervint Pansy.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

\- J'avais espoir que celle-ci correspondrait pour être honnête, soupira Harry. Trouver une maison dans le quartier sorcier avait de nombreux avantages.

\- Car tes amis peuvent transplaner directement devant chez toi, tu peux faire de la magie comme tu le souhaites. Je comprends, avoua Pansy. Est-ce que, avant de visiter une autre maison, tu me permets de te montrer quelque chose ?

Harry haussa les épaules et elle lui prit alors la main juste avant de transplaner. Harry ne s'était pas réellement préparé à transplaner et son esprit était resté bloqué sur la main de Pansy qui avait pris la sienne. Il fut d'autant plus surpris et ensuite retourné par le transplanage. Il se retrouva alors dans un jardin. Il n'était pas très grand mais était largement suffisant selon Harry. Le temps automnal de ce mois de novembre faisait qu'une sorte de brume stagnait autour des arbres au fond du jardin. Il avait un aspect presque surréel. Pansy avança dans ce jardin et se dirigea vers la maison blanche. Il la suivit, se demandant où est-ce qu'ils étaient. D'un coup de baguette la porte à l'arrière de cette bâtisse s'ouvrit et Pansy s'engouffra dedans.

Harry se demandait dans quelle maison ils étaient et même s'ils étaient toujours à Londres. Il y avait bien entendu des maisons de style victorien dans Londres, mais ce n'était pas une spécificité de cette ville-là. Il devait bien avouer que la maison était décorée avec goût. C'était simple, c'était un peu moderne et accueillant. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait pour lui, mais il devait bien avouer que quelque chose dans cette maison le mettait à l'aise. Ils traversèrent la cuisine, puis la salle à manger sur laquelle elle donnait et Pansy l'emmena jusque dans le salon aux couleurs chaudes et aux matériaux naturels. Il appréciait la présence du bois, la cheminée que Pansy alluma en deux coups de baguette, les canapés en cuir avec des couvertures douillettes dessus.

Son regard s'accrocha à la cheminée et aux photos qu'il y avait au-dessus. C'était des photos magiques et il remarqua en s'approchant un peu qu'il connaissait les personnes qu'il y avait. Il se tourna vers Pansy et fronça les sourcils.

\- On est chez toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Exact, Potter, sourit-elle. D'habitude je ne montre pas ma maison aux clients, comme tu te doutes, car il faut séparer le travail du personnel. Mais, en tant qu'auror j'ose espérer que je puisse te faire confiance, rit-elle alors en replaçant des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Harry lui sourit et fit le tour du salon pour jeter un œil à sa bibliothèque bien remplie. Pansy le regardait déambuler dans son grand salon avec un petit sourire. Elle s'étonna à penser qu'il se fondait bien dans cet pièce, que ça ne paraissait pas si étrange que cela qu'il soit là. Chez elle.

\- Je voulais te la montrer car je vis dans un quartier moldu dans Londres et je me disais que ce serait bien de te montrer ce que j'avais décidé de faire pour adapter ma maison à ce quartier, expliqua-t-elle.

Il fut étonné. Il s'était dit qu'une famille comme la famille Parkinson avait depuis plusieurs générations peut-être une maison dans le Londres sorcier et que Pansy en aurait hérité, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'emménager dans les quartiers moldus.

\- Comme tu as pu le remarquer nous avons transplané dans le jardin, continua-t-elle. Normalement, je transplane dans ma maison mais je voulais te montrer cela aussi. Les maisons avec jardin dans le Londres moldu sont pratiques pour transplaner car les invités autorisés ne peuvent le faire dans la rue ou sur le perron de la porte. Il suffit d'avoir les charmes de sécurité nécessaires et c'est bon, sourit-elle.

Elle continua à lui lister les mesures qu'elle avait pris pour s'adapter au quartier. Sa maison était littéralement recouverte de charmes et sortilèges pour éviter que les passants de la rue, par exemple, ne la voient faire léviter des choses dans son salon, ou pour éviter que les voisins ne la voient utiliser la magie dans son jardin. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était pas assez penché sur la question et que beaucoup de solutions existaient pour lui permettre de vivre une vie normale de sorcier même dans un quartier moldu.

\- Un thé avant de partir visiter d'autres maison ? proposa Pansy.

Harry accepta et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle prépara le thé. Il s'assit sur des tabourets en face du bar qui faisait la jonction entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Il la regarda faire. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années qu'il se retrouverait un jour dans la cuisine de Pansy Parkinson, il aurait probablement ri. Elle lui tendit la tasse de thé brulante et contourna le bar pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ta maison est superbe, dit alors Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisine et à la salle à manger.

\- Merci, sourit Pansy. Ça a été un sacré chantier pendant quelques temps avant de devenir comme ça. Et elle n'est pas à vendre, Potter, n'y pense même pas, rit-elle alors que Harry riait aussi. J'en ai plein à te montrer dans les quartiers limitrophes. Je suis sûre que l'une d'entre elles sera le coup de foudre.

\- Je commence à désespérer, avoua Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'aucune ne conviendra et pourtant elles remplissent toutes les critères.

\- Trouver une maison n'est pas chose aisée. Elles ont beau remplir tous tes critères ou presque, tant que tu n'as pas cette certitude, ce sentiment si particulier, que c'est la bonne, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

* * *

\- Je pense que la proposition est prête. Elle est beaucoup moins ambitieuse, certes, mais elle laisse une ouverture, une porte ouverte à d'autres lois qui pourront suivre. As-tu avancé dans ta mission de convaincre les membres du Magenmagot ? questionna Margaret Kyle.

Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau. Elle lui avait fait parvenir la version finale de sa nouvelle proposition quelques jours plutôt pour en avoir son avis et Margaret l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Au départ, Hermione pensait que c'était mauvais signe et qu'il fallait qu'elle change encore cette proposition, mais finalement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle voulait simplement un compte rendu de ses avancées avec les membres.

\- J'ai été à un banquet le weekend dernier au Manoir des Malefoy et j'ai pu parler à quelques membres. Planter la graine, disons, répondit alors Hermione.

\- C'est super, Hermione ! sourit Margaret. Continue dans cette voie-là. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à être invitée à ce type de soirée, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux comme contexte pour parler à ces personnes.

Hermione n'avait peut-être pas songé au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle passe plus de soirées comme la dernière. C'était amusant pour une fois, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait à le refaire. Pourtant, c'était logique. C'était le seul moyen effectif qu'elle avait trouvé pour approcher les membres du Magenmagot et jusque-là elle n'en voyait pas d'autres. Alors elle hocha la tête et signifia son accord à Margaret. Si Drago l'avait invité une fois peut-être qu'il pourrait l'inviter une seconde fois.

Elle avait conscience que ce travail de persuasion prendrait du temps et que Margaret ne représenterait pas sa loi avant un bon bout de temps au Conseil restreint. Mais ça en valait la peine. Les projets tels que celui-ci prenaient du temps et c'était peut-être pour lui apporter le meilleur à la fin. Elle retourna dans l'open-space et se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fallait donc qu'elle redemande un service à Drago Malefoy. C'était peut-être la partie la plus embêtante de cette situation.

Un grincement strident de roue se fit entendre dans tout l'open-space. Les têtes de tous les collaborateurs se levèrent, c'était le signal que la personne livrant la Gazette du Sorcier dans le Ministère passait. Pour la même raison qu'ils utilisaient des notes de service volantes, le Ministère avait un livreur pour faire passer la Gazette du Sorcier à tous les employés et n'autorisaient pas que ce soit les hiboux et chouettes qui fassent ce travail-là.

Le livreur poussait un chariot sur lequel étaient empilés les journaux et en un coup de baguette, ces derniers lévitèrent vers chaque bureau. Hermione déplia son exemplaire et survola la une du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle entendit quelqu'un s'étouffer derrière son bureau. Elle aurait pu deviner sans même se retourner qui s'étouffait. Mais elle se retourna quand même et constata que c'était bien Drago Malefoy. Hermione se demanda si elle devait aller lui parler, si elle devait lui demander si, comme elle le pensait, c'était sa mère qui avait tout fomenté.

Drago avait pris une gorgée de son café avant que n'arrive la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau et qu'il ne la déplie pour voir la une. Quelle n'avait pas été son erreur ! Il s'étouffa avec et failli le recracher sur ce torchon qu'était la Gazette du Sorcier. Drago était habitué à ce qu'il y ait des journalistes lors de certaines soirées organisées ou non par sa mère. L'avantage, quand c'était organisé par sa mère, était que toutes les photos ne sortaient pas. En effet, Narcissa Malefoy avait une certaine influence dans un peu tous les domaines mais particulièrement au Ministère et à la Gazette. Si cette photo était sortie, c'est qu'elle l'avait autorisée et Drago ne comptait pas la laisser faire ainsi.

Il se leva de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il parle à sa mère tout de suite. Il fulminait. Il pardonnait bien des choses à sa mère, mais ça... Il passa devant le bureau d'Hermione pour sortir de l'open-space et il croisa son regard. Il s'arrêta en route et tourna sur ses talons.

\- Dis-moi, Granger, tu auras potentiellement besoin d'autres occasions pour parler aux membres du Magenmagot, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son bureau et en posant ses mains sur celui-ci.

Hermione fut quelques secondes déstabilisée par sa proximité soudaine avec le visage de Drago.

\- Dans l'idéal oui, répondit-elle avec un ton assuré.

\- Alors notre échange de bons procédés tient toujours, sourit Drago en plantant ses yeux dans le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Je te tiendrai bien entendu au courant de la prochaine soirée. Certaines personnes ont besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre.

* * *

Un craquement de transplanage fit comprendre à Narcissa Malefoy que son fils arrivait. Elle l'attendait comme à son habitude dans le petit salon. Elle avait demandé à ses elfes de lui servit un thé et elle le sirotait, entendant les pas lourds d'énervement de son fils qui arrivait. Il poussa violemment les portes du petit salon et posa son regard noir sur sa mère.

\- La une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? vociféra-t-il en s'approchant de sa mère en quelques pas. La une !

\- Bonjour, mon fils, n'est-ce pas une belle journée aujourd'hui ? répondit-elle calmement.

\- Oh je suis certain qu'elle aurait été belle si vous n'aviez pas fait sortir cette photo et ces mensonges en une de la Gazette, Mère !

\- Je ne vois en quoi cela te dérange, Drago, soupira Narcissa. Il est temps d'annoncer au monde entier que le cœur de Drago malefoy n'est plus à prendre. De plus, Astoria dit des choses à ton sujet qui vont dans ton sens.

Drago la toisa quelques secondes puis il vit que sur la table basse était posée la-dite Gazette. Il la prit et la déplia. Se trouvait en une du journal une photo de lui et Astoria, lors du banquet organisé par sa mère. Ils étaient côte à côte et proches, Astoria posant une main tendre sur son épaule. Ce qui n'était absolument pas arrivé pendant la soirée et il reconnaissait là les talents de sa mère pour modifier les photos. En dessous, était écrit quelques phrases qu'Astoria avait confié à la Gazette parlant de Drago et de cette soirée.

\- Le problème, Mère, est que mon cœur n'est pas _pris_, comme vous le dites, que cette photo et le texte associé ne sont qu'un tissu de mensonges et que surtout, et je pèse mes mots, vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire publier cela !

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ceci, mon chéri, sourit sa mère.

Drago la regarda et un de ses sourcils s'arqua. Si des yeux avaient pu tuer, Narcissa ne serait plus de ce monde pour trafiquer la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Peut-être que oui, admit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais c'est pour ton bien, pour que les choses avancent tranquillement entre Astoria et toi sans que quelque chose, ou _quelqu'un_, n'interfère dans votre relation naissante.

Drago soupira. Sa mère ne changerait jamais et trouverait toujours une excuse à tout ce qu'elle faisait. Non. La seule chose à faire était de jouer sur son terrain pour qu'elle comprenne. Drago savait qu'il devrait très probablement épouser Astoria un jour pour pouvoir garder ses titres et asseoir son influence dans le monde magique. Il acceptait, indirectement et implicitement, la pression que lui mettait sa mère, mais il était hors de question qu'elle impose son rythme et qu'elle gagne encore plus de contrôle chaque fois sur la vie de Drago. Si elle avait fait publier cet article dans la Gazette c'était simplement pour pousser Drago dans son sens et aller plus vite avec Astoria. Et de plus, cette dernière était dans le coup. Il serra les dents. S'il fallait entrer dans son jeu pour récupérer un peu de contrôle sur sa vie, alors il le ferait.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je viens de terminer mes partiels et pour fêter ça voici le nouveau chapitre rempli de petites choses mine de rien. _

_Nous avons Harry qui est incapable de trouver une maison, mais sommes-nous mécontents de cela ? Pas du tout ! Et Pansy qui l'invite chez elle, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça sent le rapprochement haha _

_Et après bien entendu la contre-attaque de Narcissa et Astoria (surtout Narcissa hein) à leur sauce : que pensez-vous de sa manière de réagir ? Au final, on n'a pas forcément eu une contre-attaque en live face à Hermione et contre son fils pendant la soirée, ou du moins une contre-attaque directe, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'allait rien faire haha. _

_Mais finalement ça arrange bien notre petite histoire n'est-ce-pas et cela ne présage que de bonnes choses pour notre Hermione et notre Drago ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme d'habitude et on se retrouve donc vendredi prochain pour la suite :) _

_Bisous et bon weekend à tous !_


	13. Chapitre XII

**RAR**

Drou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review comme toujours :) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors et en effet ce chapitre plante quelques graines ;)

* * *

**Chapitre XII **

** Changement de règles**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

L'appartement de Harry Potter n'était pas à son image, et c'était bien pour cela, entre autres, qu'il voulait acheter une maison qui, elle, serait à son image. Il n'était pas tant décoré que cela si on omettait les photos qui étaient accrochées çà et là. De plus, il était assez froid et trop moderne par rapport aux goûts de son locataire. Il n'avait de plus pas tellement fait d'effort car il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne serait que son appartement pour un court temps. Finalement, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il y habitait.

Harry était dans sa cuisine et entendait en fond sonore son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, lui raconter sa dernière mission. Il sortit deux bières du frigo et les décapsula pour les ramener dans le salon. Quand il revint dans cette pièce, il vit Ron qui agitait ses bras dans tous les sens pour mimer un combat avec un homme qui tentait de lui échapper alors qu'il devait l'arrêter. Harry esquissa un sourire et tendit une des deux bières à Ron qui la prit immédiatement.

\- Et donc il me demande d'écrire un rapport d'incidents car j'ai blessé ce mec-là et que nous n'étions pas à armes égales ! s'offusqua Ron avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Tout ça parce qu'il avait laissé tomber sa baguette. _Forcément_ que nous n'étions pas à armes égales !

Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant. Il savait à quel point ces rapports étaient barbants et longs à faire.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de chance, compatit Harry. Il aurait pu faire une entorse pour une fois.

\- Ce directeur du bureau des aurors ne fait _jamais_ d'entorse, tu le sais bien, soupira Ron. La prochaine fois, je mettrais directement un poing dans la figure et comme ça, je n'aurais pas de rapport à faire, marmonna-t-il. Vivement que tu sois nommé. Ça changera un peu.

\- On en est loin ! rit Harry avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

Ron lâcha un long soupir.

\- Tu en es où avec ta maison ? demanda alors Ron pour essayer de se sortir de l'esprit le rapport qu'il aurait à écrire dans les prochains jours.

\- On a fait le tour des maisons du quartier sorcier, mais je crois que je te l'avais dit. Pansy a alors suggéré de visiter dans les quartiers moldus limitrophes. On en a vu quelques-unes, mais aucune n'allait. Je désespère un peu, avoua Harry en soufflant.

\- Ça peut prendre du temps d'avoir le déclic, c'est normal. Par contre… « Pansy » ? répéta Ron avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est son prénom, répondit-il avec un ton las alors que Ron levait ses sourcils. Elle est sympa, tu sais, se sentit-il obligé de rajouter.

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit Ron.

* * *

Hermione profitait du fait que Ginny Weasley n'avait pas de match pendant ce weekend-là et qu'elle était disponible pour enfin pouvoir la voir une après-midi entière. C'était parfois compliqué pour elles de se rencontrer. En effet, Ginny jouait dans une équipe de Quidditch du pays de Galle et se voir était parfois une vraie mission impossible, surtout en pleine saison. Elles avaient alors décidé de rester chez Hermione. Le vent froid de Novembre soufflait plus que jamais sur Londres et la perspective de rester dans un endroit fermé avec une cheminée et du thé avait séduit les deux Gryffondor. De plus, elles avaient du temps à rattraper. Hermione ne lui avait pas raconté le banquet qu'elle avait passé au manoir Malefoy et sa meilleure amie voulait tout savoir dans les moindres détails.

\- Il voulait peut-être rendre jalouse Astoria, en plus de faire enrager sa mère en t'amenant, suggéra Ginny alors que, dans le fond, Hermione se demandait encore _réellement_ pourquoi il avait accepté de lui rendre service.

\- Sûrement, souffla-t-elle.

\- De toute façon, toi, ça t'arrange bien car comme ça tu peux approcher les membres du Magenmagot en dehors du Ministère. Alors, tout est bon, non ?

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre du salon d'Hermione. Elle l'avait déjà vu ce hibou et elle se doutait fortement de ce que la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec disait. Elle ouvrit la vitre et récupéra ladite lettre. L'oiseau resta sur le bord de la fenêtre, de toute évidence il attendait une réponse. Hermione le laissa entrer et ferma derrière lui. Elle parcourut le courrier qu'elle venait de recevoir et Ginny put voir un air d'étonnement s'installer sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Il change les conditions, souffla-t-elle.

\- Il te demande quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et relut la lettre puis la replia et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Il y a une sorte de bal organisé dans deux semaines et Malefoy veut que je vienne en tant que sa cavalière, expliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils n'ont vraiment que ça à faire des bals, des banquets et des cocktails ? rit Ginny.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindra, ça m'arrange que je puisse voir régulièrement les membres du Magenmagot. Mais Malefoy change les conditions et je ne sais pas si…

\- Il ne te demande pas des choses déplacées ? s'inquiéta Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non. Je ne me poserai même pas la question si c'était le cas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Il faut que je le voie et que j'en parle de vive voix avec lui. Ce n'est pas très clair...

Ginny approuva. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie, sous prétexte qu'elle voulait absolument que sa loi passe au conseil restreint puis au Magenmagot, se retrouve à faire des choses qui n'étaient pas en accord avec ses valeurs et avec qui elle était. Hermione attrapa un parchemin dans son bureau et écrivit une réponse rapidement qu'elle remit à l'oiseau. Il fallait qu'elle rencontre Drago au plus tôt. Il était hors de question que les conditions changent si elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'elle mettait les pieds. La première fois s'était relativement bien passée, mais peut-être que ça ne durerait pas. Elle se rassit dans le canapé sous le regard un peu inquiet de Ginny.

\- Fais attention à toi quand même Hermione, lui dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Ces gens-là sont à l'opposé de ce que tu es, alors, fais attention à ce que tu fais. Et ce que tu leurs dis.

Hermione lui fit un sourire. Elle avait bien conscience que les personnes invitées à ce type de soirée-là étaient diamétralement différentes d'elle et qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans ces moments-là. Ce n'était toutefois pas inutile que Ginny le lui rappelle. Parfois Hermione pouvait se perdre dans ses espoirs de monde meilleur et de rédemption de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Si elle croyait en la rédemption de certaines, comme Drago par rapport à la deuxième Grande Guerre, d'autres resteraient malveillantes et mauvaises jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione, toujours dans son appartement, faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Ginny était partie depuis un moment et son nouvel invité devait arriver. Techniquement il n'était pas en retard et Hermione se disait que peut-être il arriverait pile à l'heure. Les dix-huit heures sonnèrent et un frappement à sa porte retentit. En effet. Pile à l'heure. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, regarda par le judas et l'ouvrit à Drago Malefoy qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez elle après le banquet, il avait son adresse et avait pu transplaner proche de son immeuble. Il n'avait cependant jamais vu l'intérieur de son appartement et il le découvrait pour la première fois. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de passer du temps avec Hermione en dehors du Ministère. Ils n'étaient que des collègues de travail après tout. Hermione le guida vers le salon et l'invita à s'installer.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Drago était dans son appartement. Cela la rendait nerveuse mais elle se disait qu'elle aurait été peut-être encore plus nerveuse si elle avait été chez lui, et elle avait besoin de le voir pour parler de ses conditions. Cela ne pouvait se faire dans le Ministère. Elle s'installa à son tour sur le canapé après avoir rapporté quelques boissons.

Drago était installé confortablement dans le canapé d'Hermione. Son appartement était bien plus petit que le sien mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était cosy. Il ressemblait à l'idée qui s'en était fait au départ : le feu dans la cheminée qui crépitait, des coussins un peu partout, des couvertures, des bougies, une grande bibliothèque, des couleurs chaudes et une douce odeur de vanille qui flottait dans l'air. Il observait Hermione qui était presque rougissante devant lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'ils se voyaient dans son appartement et ça le faisait sourire.

\- Donc, Granger, je t'écoute.

\- C'est au sujet de tes conditions… commença-t-elle.

\- Je me doute, la coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit sa respiration. Elle replaça une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

\- Je me disais que c'était plus simple si nous en parlions de vive-voix. Je suis prête à entendre que les conditions doivent être renégociées mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi. Tu connais mes intentions : parler aux membres du Magenmagot. Je ne sais pas pourquoi précisément tu acceptes ma présence à ces soirées, et pourquoi par exemple je dois être ta cavalière à ce … bal, hésita Hermione.

\- Oui le bal de l'hiver, encore une invention de ma mère, soupira Drago. Elle aime beaucoup organiser des bals, des banquets, et toutes sortes de choses qui peuvent servir de prétexte à ce que je m'affiche avec Astoria Greengrass, expliqua Drago. Ma mère souhaiterait plus que tout au monde me voir épouser Astoria et pour cela elle est prête à tout, notamment à trafiquer une photo et la convaincre de parler de moi et d'inventer des choses qui ne se sont pas produites pour que ça se retrouve en une de la Gazette. Au départ, j'avais accepté en me disant que ça la mettrait hors d'elle de voir que j'avais une invitée alors que j'étais censé passer du temps avec Astoria au banquet dernier. Et je dois t'avouer que tu as été brillante dans ton rôle, Granger.

\- Je n'avais pourtant rien fait, mis à part être là, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Ta simple présence a rendu folle ma mère. Vu les récents évènements, je me suis dit que la rendre un peu plus folle et faire passer un message à Astoria ne seraient pas de trop. D'où le fait que je souhaite changer les conditions en échange de ton invitation.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle allait entrer dans un jeu dangereux en acceptant les nouvelles conditions.

\- Bien, merci de ta franchise, Malefoy. J'accepte les nouvelles conditions mais je souhaite ajouter des limites.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et il l'observa quelques secondes. Il avait douté du fait qu'elle accepterait car il voyait mal Hermione Granger accepter une telle situation, mais finalement, elle était peut-être plus joueuse qu'il ne le pensait.

\- D'après ta lettre, je serai ton invitée à ce bal de l'hiver ce qui implique donc des danses et toutes sortes de choses que l'on fait dans ces bals, ce qui ne me dérange pas. J'accepte les danses, bien entendu. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu entends par « autres rapprochements physiques », lit-elle en prenant la lettre de Drago dans ses mains, plantant ensuite son regard dans le sien.

Il esquissa un petit sourire alors qu'elle soutenait son regard, le rouge lui montant en même temps aux joues.

\- Une main sur l'épaule ou dans le dos, me tenir proche de toi, des choses dans ce style-là, Granger, énuméra-t-il. Rien d'inapproprié.

Hermione se sentit rougir d'autant plus et finit par baisser son regard. Elle se sentait si bête d'avoir pensé au pire alors qu'il était évident que ça n'aurait jamais été d'un autre ordre.

\- Cela suffira largement à obtenir l'effet escompté, ajouta Drago. Je préférais demander ta permission au lieu de te prendre par surprise, dit-il finalement.

\- Ça me va alors, finit par dire Hermione. Merci de me prévenir.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Cela te concerne tout de même et ça n'aurait pas été correct de ne pas te demander ta permission, rit-il. Je suis content que tu sois d'accord. Nous avons un accord.

Il se leva et entreprit de partir. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et le salua avant qu'il ne transplane devant elle avant d'avoir vérifié que personne n'était sur le palier. Elle referma la porte et resta quelques secondes dans son entrée. Qu'avait-elle accepté ? Elle s'en rendait compte petit à petit. Elle avait besoin d'aller à ces soirées, c'était certain, et la demande de Drago ne lui semblait pas être inappropriée ou démesurée. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle venait d'accepter de participer à un jeu dangereux.

* * *

_Helloooo_

_Chapitre un peu tardif en ce vendredi, mais publié haha. La journée a été longue -.- J'espère que vous allez bien ! _

_Bref, voici ce chapitre 12 plein de promesses pour l'avenir de nos personnages ;). J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, bien entendu. Les choses changent entre nos chers Drago et Hermione et ce ne sera pas sans conséquence bien entendu hehehehe (j'adore martyriser mes pauvres personnages)_

_Je vous laisse me dire toutes vos petites pensées et réactions dans les reviews, ainsi que vos présages pour la suite ^^ Je réponds toujours !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée ainsi qu'un bon weekend et on se retrouve vendredi prochain comme toujours ! :)_


	14. Chapitre XIII

**RAR:**

Drou : Hello again ! Je crois que vous trépignez tous d'impatience de voir la crise de nerf de cette chère Narcissa hahaha. J'avoue que c'est normal d'attendre ça et surtout d'espérer que quelqu'un arrivera un jour à la faire taire haha. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XIII **

**Jeu dangereux**

_** Partie 1**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Mi-décembre arriva et, avec lui, le bal d'hiver de Narcissa Malefoy. Hermione Granger avait reçu quelques jours auparavant un paquet immense. Dedans se trouvait une tenue complète de bal avec une petite carte de Drago. Le banquet avait déjà été riche en émotions et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était encore que l'entrée. Ce bal serait bien pire et Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle en serait le plat de résistance. Elle gardait cependant son objectif en tête qui était sa proposition de loi et rien d'autre.

Elle avait passé son après-midi entre sa chambre et sa salle de bain. Ce n'était pas son style de passer autant de temps à se préparer. Même lorsqu'elle avait eu des rendez-vous galants, elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller. Mais cette fois-ci était une occasion particulière. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle allait à un bal organisé par et pour l'aristocratie anglaise.

Drago devait venir la chercher dans la soirée pour l'accompagner jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy au Wiltshire. Elle regarda l'heure, il lui restait encore du temps avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle toisa la robe qui était étendue sur son lit. C'était une longue robe rouge. Rien qu'en la soulevant elle pouvait dire qu'elle était de bonne qualité, vu le poids. Elle ne l'avait pas encore essayé. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue avec une robe pareille et c'était peut-être ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle soupira et décida de finalement la mettre. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une autre robe de bal dans sa garde-robe, mis à part celle qu'elle avait porté en quatrième année à Poudlard dont elle n'avait pas pu se séparer et qui ne lui allait plus depuis bien des années.

Elle se regarda pendant quelques minutes dans son miroir, étant prête. Elle se demandait si elle se trouvait plus ridicule que mal à l'aise. Elle se disait de plus en plus que ce genre de tenue n'était pas faite pour elle, ni ce genre de soirée. Elle enfila une longue cape noire qui couvrait tout son corps et prit son sac à main, attendant patiemment Drago qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Elle inspecta une nouvelle fois sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure : un chignon qui menaçait à tout moment de tomber. De l'extérieur, il avait juste l'air d'avoir un aspect tombant désiré.

On toqua à sa porte et le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa tout à coup. Pourquoi cette fois-ci elle se sentait encore plus stressée que la première fois ? Elle remettait la faute sur la soirée qui était d'une toute autre envergure et du fait qu'elle avait peur que Narcissa Malefoy ne la tue sur le moment en la voyant remettre les pieds chez elle. Hermione partit ouvrir la porte et Drago l'attendait derrière. Il lui fit un sourire et se demanda un moment à quoi ressemblait Hermione dans la robe qu'il avait choisi pour elle. En effet, la cape noire qu'elle portait la recouvrait entièrement.

\- Prête, Granger ?

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-elle ressentant l'envie qu'elle ne pouvait cacher de passer la nuit dans son lit seule.

Drago laissa échapper un rire et lui tendit son bras. Elle s'accrocha à son avant-bras sachant pertinemment qu'ils allaient transplaner. Ce qu'il fit. Ils arrivèrent cette fois-ci à l'extérieur du manoir Malefoy et ils marchèrent vers celui-ci. Hermione put observer la demeure des Malefoy de l'extérieur. Il était immense, bien plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient avant. Plus clair aussi. Il y avait quelque chose en ce manoir qui était plus accueillant que l'autre, mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait vu l'autre que pendant que Voldemort y habitait. Ça devait y jouer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, Hermione toujours accrochée à l'avant-bras droit de Drago et dans le hall se trouvaient déjà de nombreux invités. Il y en avait bien plus que lors du banquet. Hermione tenta de rester aussi confiante que possible. Elle remarqua que plusieurs elfes de maison prenaient les manteaux et les capes des invités. Elle serra les dents et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas faire une seule remarque. Drago sentit qu'elle se tendait. Il savait bien que ce monde-là était bien loin des mœurs et des valeurs d'Hermione. Lui, il s'en rendait compte petit à petit. Il était difficile de remettre en question tout un monde dans lequel il avait grandi, dont il pensait que tout était normal.

Il se posta devant Hermione et approcha ses mains de son cou. Elle resta interloquée mais ne dit rien, le regardant simplement faire. Il remarqua la panique dans son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Puis-je enlever ta cape pour qu'on puisse la ranger dans la pièce prévue à cet effet ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il déboutonna la cape d'Hermione et elle glissa le long de son dos jusqu'à ce que Drago ne la rattrape. Il s'accorda le droit de l'observer pendant quelques secondes et il devait bien avouer que la robe lui allait encore mieux que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Il n'avait jamais _réellement_ regardé Hermione Granger. Pas de cette manière-là. Il se détourna et tendit la cape à un des elfes avec son propre manteau.

Les invités passaient autour d'eux, souriaient à Drago parfois, ou tentaient de s'approcher de lui, mais quand l'héritier des Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione, l'espace d'un instant, il ne vit qu'elle. Hermione et ses quelques mèches qui sortaient de son chignon et chatouillaient ses épaules. Hermione et ses joues rosies. Ils étaient en plein milieu du passage et pourtant rien n'aurait pu distraire Drago pendant ce court instant.

Il se gifla mentalement. Que faisait-il ? Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il tendit alors à nouveau son bras à Hermione, qui enroula son bras gauche autour et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Ils partirent vers la salle de bal qui cette fois-ci servait vraiment de salle de bal. Hermione sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque pas. Elle avait beau stresser et ne pas se sentir à l'aise, la présence de Drago la rassurait quelque peu, et même encore plus que lors du banquet passé.

Ce dernier saluait les personnes qu'ils croisaient et présentait Hermione, même si tout le monde la connaissait déjà, sa réputation la précédant. Elle souriait aux invités en question et échangeait quelques mots parfois. Puis elle croisa le regard noir d'Astoria, qu'elle soutint pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle se tourna vers Drago et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Ce dernier, qui s'était apprêté à saluer ses deux meilleurs amis Pansy et Blaise, se stoppa net sentant la proximité d'Hermione.

\- Astoria nous a repérés et si tu veux mon avis elle n'est pas très heureuse que je sois à ton bras, murmura Hermione en souriant.

Drago hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, échangeant un regard complice avec son invitée. La réalité était que, pendant un moment, il avait oublié qu'il y avait une raison derrière la venue d'Hermione. Elle était là et cela semblait naturel. Il finit par saluer Pansy et Blaise qui ne furent pas le moins du monde étonnés par la présence d'Hermione étant au courant des plans de Drago. Pansy les observa quelques secondes et finit par sourire.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, vous n'êtes pas si mal assortis que cela, remarqua-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que les costumes noirs vont avec toutes les tenues que peuvent porter les femmes, répondit simplement Drago.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha de Drago pour le dépasser et dire bonjour à d'autres personnes derrière lui. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Je ne parlais pas de vos tenues, souffla-t-elle avant de le dépasser.

Il resta muet et son regard s'accrocha à celui de sa mère qui le toisait d'un air mauvais qu'elle tentait difficilement de cacher. Elle s'approchait d'eux lentement. Drago fit glisser sa main droite dans le dos d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se loge dans le creux de son dos. Cette dernière ne put réfréner un long frisson qui fit presque trembler son dos. Ils avancèrent à leur tour, la main de Drago toujours le bas du dos d'Hermione et ils s'arrêtèrent face à Narcissa qui ne prêta aucune attention à Hermione. Cette dernière se disait que c'était préférable.

\- Vas-tu continuer longtemps à humilier Astoria et sa famille, ou comptes-tu prendre tes responsabilités un jour, Drago ? articula Narcissa en plantant son regard de glace dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Tant que vous agirez de la sorte, cette situation pourra continuer encore longtemps, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Narcissa soupira et finit par poser son regard sur Hermione qui se tenait aux côtés de Drago.

\- Tentez au moins de ne pas vous faire photographier, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Même si c'est le cas, nous savons tous les deux, Mère, que vous empêcherez ces photos de paraitre dans la presse.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Narcissa Malefoy aurait tué son fils unique à cet instant même. Elle s'écarta d'eux et partit saluer d'autres invités. Hermione expira bruyamment l'air qu'elle avait gardé dans ses poumons le temps de cet échange. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Drago remonta sa main le long de son dos et la laissa se balader jusqu'à une des épaules nues d'Hermione. Cette dernière savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise avec ce type de contact physique avec Drago Malefoy, pourtant son corps disait et ressentait autre chose. Un groupe de membres du Magenmagot habitués aux festivités chez les Malefoy s'approcha d'eux et ramena sur terre l'esprit d'Hermione lui rappelant sa mission. Et ce n'était certainement pas d'être une simple invitée de Drago.

* * *

\- La société est prête pour ce changement, M. Forley, et même plus, elle attend cette reconnaissance d'un nouveau statut pour les créatures magiques. Vous savez très bien ce que fait une société insatisfaite de son Magenmagot, répondit Hermione avec verve.

M. Forley l'observa sans aucune expression pendant plusieurs secondes, ses collègues de l'assemblée attendant une réaction de sa part. Il but une gorgée de sa flute de champagne et fit un sourire.

\- C'est étonnant de vous voir accompagné d'une femme pareille, Lord Malefoy, sourit M. Forley.

\- D'une femme pareille, M. Forley ? s'étonna Drago en se crispant.

\- Intelligente, ambitieuse et convaincante, compléta alors Forley. En plus d'être tout à fait ravissante.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle le remercier ? Devait-elle le rembarrer en lui rappelant qu'une femme qu'il trouvait ravissante pouvait être aussi intelligente et ambitieuse ? Elle finit par lui faire un sourire, elle était là pour être hypocrite et faire en sorte que les membres du Magenmagot votent en faveur de sa proposition de loi. Alors, un peu plus d'hypocrisie ou un peu moins, Hermione ne voyait même plus la différence.

\- Ce qui est surtout étonnant, outre vos qualités, c'est que vous acceptiez de venir à ce type de soirée dans lesquelles ce sont les elfes de maison qui vous servent, remarqua Forley.

Hermione resta stoïque et ne sut que répondre. Elle avait accepté dans la seule idée de pouvoir convaincre les membres du Magenmagot, mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas répondre cela. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, cherchant encore sa réponse.

\- Les elfes sont rémunérés, intervint Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un air franchement étonné et elle remarqua rapidement que les hommes qui étaient en face d'eux arboraient aussi cet air-là. Le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione.

\- La loi n'interdit pas que l'on rémunère les elfes de maison, expliqua-t-il. Je gère depuis septembre dernier les finances de la famille Malefoy, j'ai donc décidé de les payer.

La brune le fixa encore quelques secondes comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il remarqua son désarroi et entreprit de les mener vers les tables avec les boissons au fond de la salle. Il posa sa main au milieu de son dos et elle le suivit sans rien dire. Hermione prit la flute de champagne que Drago lui tendait alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, souffla-t-il. Vu comment ça avance, dans peu de temps Kyle pourra présenter à nouveau ta proposition de loi au Conseil restreint.

\- Tu paies tes elfes de maison ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Drago resta interdit en la regardant.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela a l'air de t'étonner autant, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'imagine que je pensais que…

\- Que j'étais comme mon père ? Ou ma mère ? finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non ! répondit rapidement Hermione. Non. Je pensais simplement que tu avais quelques opinions traditionnelles. Comprends-moi, Malefoy, tu vas probablement te marier avec une femme que tu n'aimes même pas pour simplement remplir les convenances, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- Si je pouvais l'éviter, je ne le ferai pas Granger. Et de toute manière, rien n'est fait ou sûr avec Astoria, conclut-il. Je suis… différent d'eux. Je crois.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était différent de ses parents et même de beaucoup de personnes qui étaient dans cette pièce. Hermione vit, derrière Drago, Narcissa foncer droit vers eux. Si elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ne l'attaquerait jamais en plein milieu de son manoir à l'une de ces soirées, Hermione aurait presque eu peur en voyant la détermination dans son regard. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Il est temps d'ouvrir le bal Drago, annonça Narcissa.

Il hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès d'Hermione avant de suivre sa mère. Ils partirent vers le centre de la pièce et Narcissa plaça le bout de sa baguette sur sa propre gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix.

\- Chers invités, merci d'être à nouveau présents cette année au bal de l'hiver. Cette tradition tient beaucoup à cœur à nôtre famille qu'est la famille Malefoy, dit-elle avec une voix douce en rapprochant son fils d'elle. Je me joins à mon fils, Drago, pour vous annoncer que le bal est ouvert, sourit-elle.

L'orchestre commença à jouer les notes d'une valse et Drago et sa mère ouvrirent le bal. La robe longue argentée de Narcissa Malefoy voletait derrière elle et la mère et le fils tournaient et occupaient l'espace dans cette grande salle. Hermione les regardait d'un coin de la salle en sirotant sa flute de champagne. Au fur et à mesure, les couples les rejoignirent au centre de la salle. Malgré le nombre de couples de personnes qui dansaient, Hermione ne pouvait décrocher son regard de Drago qui dansait avec sa mère, le dos parfaitement droit, le menton haut. Elle se demandait s'il avait eu des cours de danse étant plus jeune pour le préparer à ce genre d'évènements. Sûrement.

Ce monde était un tout autre monde que celui dans lequel Hermione vivait. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans le fait qu'il soit à la fois si beau et enchanteresse et à la fois rempli d'hypocrisie et magouilles. Blaise Zabini la sortit de ses pensées en se plantant à côté d'elle.

\- La soirée se passe bien, Granger ?

\- Parfaitement, souffla-t-elle.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait toujours le regard bloqué sur Drago et il le remarqua.

\- Et les affaires ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, tournant sa tête vers lui. Avec le Magenmagot, précisa-t-il.

\- Ça avance doucement mais sûrement. Je ne peux nier que Drago m'a rendu un sacré service, souffla Hermione.

\- Je crois que tu lui en rends un aussi, rit Blaise. Voir Narcissa Malefoy enrager dans son coin est une chose que l'on n'observe pas souvent.

Hermione rit franchement avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne. Elle reposa son regard sur Drago et son sourire disparut.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine tant à se plier aux ordres de sa mère, dit-elle alors.

\- Les titres, lâcha Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans ?

Blaise resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Si tu me demandes, oui, il pourrait vivre sans. Si tu lui demandes… Ils font partie de lui, conclut-il, alors il ne pense pas pouvoir les abandonner un jour.

Hermione soupira. Elle était persuadée qu'un jour il ouvrirait les yeux et se rendrait compte qu'il serait bien plus heureux sans suivre les dictats de cette société-là. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Drago Malefoy privilégie son propre bonheur dans sa prise de décisions.

* * *

_Helloooo ! _

_Je suis si heureuse de vous présenter cette première partie de ce chapitre Jeu Dangereux, vous n'imaginez pas. On est en plein dans la vieille Angleterre avec des bals en veux-tu en voilà, bref. Il me tarde de vous publier la suite haha. _

_Reprenons au début, tout de même. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez pensé de cette première partie et qu'attendez-vous de la seconde ? _

_On a les esprits de nos protagonistes qui dévient un peu, par ci par là, notre chère Pansy qui balance ce qui lui passe par la tête (pour notre plus grand plaisir) et Narcissa qui n'est toujours pas jouasse (et qui n'est pas prête de le redevenir). Bref, des petits rapprochements ça et là. Il faut aussi parfois lire entre les lignes, je ne le cache pas haha. _

_Et surtout, surtout, une petite explication de Blaise de la situation dans laquelle est Drago, qui a été évoquée dans les chapitres bien évidemment, mais qui est ici résumé en une phrase. Et il faudra garder ça en tête haha _

_Voilà ! J'attends vos avis tout ça tout ça dans les reviews, _

_D'ailleurs, je vous remercie tous individuellement, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire collectivement : merci à toutes les personnes qui postent des reviews et particulièrement celles qui le font à chacun de mes chapitres :)_

_On se retrouve vendredi prochain ! _

_La bise tout le monde :)_


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes: **

Drou : Hellooo ! Merci pour ta review comme toujours ! Alors il y aura plus de détails sur ça à l'avenir ;) Et pour la(es) prochaine(s) danse(s), je te laisse découvrir la(es) partenaire(s) dans ce chapitre haha

Aventure : Salut et bienvenu ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu prennes du plaisir à découvrir cette petite fiction :) Ça me rassure que tu aimes aussi les perso secondaires et les intrigues secondaires, c'est rare que j'en fasse car je trouve ça rapidement dur à gérer mais je m'y suis essayée ici hahaha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre XIV **

**Jeu Dangereux **

_**Partie 2**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Des faux flocons tombaient du haut plafond de manoir des Malefoy. Des bougies enchantées flottaient dans l'air. Les lustres diffusaient une lumière claire qui se reflétait sur les petits flocons qui tombaient. L'orchestre jouait une musique entêtante poussant les invités à valser au centre de la pièce. Narcissa Malefoy avait mis des semaines entières à décorer cette pièce pour son fameux bal de l'hiver pour que tout soit parfait. Et tout allait être parfait. Pour cela, encore fallait-il que ses plans se déroulent tel qu'elle les avait prévus. Pour l'instant, elle devait bien avouer que c'était un échec cuisant. Drago était venu, une fois de plus, avec Hermione Granger à son bras et la narguait ouvertement. Pourtant, Narcissa était persuadée de vouloir les bonnes choses pour son fils et elle ne comprenait pas qu'il entrave ainsi à sa propre réussite.

Elle écoutait poliment les dires de certains de ses convives, un verre de gin dans sa main. En réalité, elle observait son fils qui parlait avec Hermione Granger, puis Astoria Greengrass qui restait aux côtés de sa sœur et qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Mais Narcissa connaissait les femmes comme Astoria et, bien que de l'extérieur elle semblait parfaitement calme et à son aise, à l'intérieur, Narcissa voyait un feu s'animer en elle. Blanche Greengrass s'approcha d'ailleurs d'elle. Narcissa se prépara mentalement à avoir un moment qui ne serait que très peu agréable avec elle.

\- Narcissa, l'interpella la brune.

\- Blanche, sourit-elle.

Narcissa se sortit du cercle d'invités dans lequel elle était pour rejoindre Blanche qui l'attendait de pied ferme, le regard dur. Narcissa lui rendit le même regard, laissant tomber son masque de politesse et de respect des convenances.

\- Narcissa, puis-je savoir combien de temps cette mascarade va-t-elle encore durer ? attaqua Blanche. Ma fille n'est pas un jouet !

La femme blonde la fixa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui l'autorisait à lui parler sur ce ton-là, et de cette manière-là. Oui, son fils se comportait comme un goujat mais ce n'était pas une raison de la traiter ainsi. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler _tous_ les actes et les dires de sa progéniture, à son plus grand malheur.

\- Faites attention, Blanche, vous vous oubliez, avertit Narcissa. Nous ne sommes pas à n'importe quel évènement et vous ne parlez pas à n'importe qui.

Son interlocutrice parut surprise pendant un temps. Elle n'était pas là pour qu'on la rappelle à l'ordre mais pour obtenir des réponses. Cependant, elle devait bien se souvenir que Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui dans ce monde de l'aristocratie anglaise. Elle inspira puis expira profondément.

\- Certes, excusez-moi, Narcissa. Cependant, vous ne pouvez nier que votre fils a une attitude très déplacée envers Astoria. Je pensais que nous avions un arrangement, insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'oublie pas notre accord, le problème est que mon fils ne fait pas partie de cet accord. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir de Blanche. Il se rendra bien vite compte des qualités d'Astoria.

\- Je l'espère. Sa patience a des limites, répondit sèchement la femme française.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage pourtant si peu expressif d'ordinaire de Narcissa.

\- Elle apprendra à attendre. Je vous rappelle qu'une union avec mon fils est le meilleur qu'elle puisse espérer et que vous puissiez espérer pour votre famille, articula Narcissa doucement. Cependant, je conçois que cette situation n'est pas idéale pour elle et je peux vous assurer qu'elle aura droit à une danse avec lui.

Blanche haussa un sourcil, ce n'était pas une danse qu'elle voulait pour sa fille mais un mariage, mais elle céda. C'était au moins un début. Quand Blanche s'éloigna d'elle, Narcissa soupira. Son fils avait le don de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs depuis toujours. Elle le chercha du regard et fondit sur lui quand elle l'aperçut. Il était en train de parler avec Blaise, Pansy tandis qu'Hermione parlait plus loin à plusieurs membres du Magenmagot. Narcissa se demanda pourquoi Hermione Granger s'évertuait à toujours discuter avec ces membres lors de ses soirées. Ce n'était pas comme si elle y avait un quelconque intérêt, mis à part essayer d'avoir une promotion plus rapidement. Elle avait donc adopté cela comme explication au comportement d'Hermione. Elle préférait la voir passer son temps avec les membres de l'assemblée sorcière plutôt qu'au bras de son fils.

Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son fils qui se tourna vers elle, sursautant presque. Elle lança un regard entendu à Blaise et Pansy qui comprirent le message immédiatement et s'écartèrent de la famille Malefoy pour les laisser seuls.

\- Drago, chéri, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ce soir ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix doucereuse qui ne trompait plus son fils depuis bien longtemps.

\- Que souhaitez-vous, Mère ? soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai bien compris le message, Drago, avec ton comportement de ce soir, expliqua-t-elle. Mais en agissant ainsi, tu blesses d'autres personnes, telle que Astoria et sa famille. Peux-tu au moins lui accorder une danse, ce soir ? En guise de premier pas vers autre chose entre vous deux.

\- Autre chose ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Vers le moment où vous allez apprendre à vous connaitre, éclaircit Narcissa. Comme je te l'ai toujours dit, une valse suffit à savoir si la relation va marcher avec une personne.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire, puis observa sa mère, pesant le pour et le contre. Il pouvait jouer un peu avec les limites, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vexer Astoria au point de perdre tout arrangement avec elle. Il accorda alors une danse et sa mère ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air satisfait sur son visage. Il partit en direction d'Astoria qui parlait avec des amis de sa famille. Drago se posta devant elle et tendit sa main. Elle fit semblant d'hésiter l'espace d'un instant puis finit par mettre sa main droite dans la sienne.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Astoria ?

Astoria n'aurait pu dire non. Elle aurait voulu. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire non et s'affirmer mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Même si elle ne cherchait pas à se marier de manière désintéressée avec lui, elle devait bien avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui de séduisant, d'irrésistible. Il la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce et fit un signe à l'orchestre qui changea la musique qu'il jouait. Astoria lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Rien ne vaut du Tchaïkovski pour valser, vous ne pensez pas ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin alors que les premières notes de la _Valse sentimentale_ commençaient à résonner dans la salle.

Il plaça sa main droite dans le creux du dos d'Astoria, alors qu'il tenait toujours sa main droite. Il fit les premiers pas, Astoria se laissant porter par ses pas.

\- Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour passer au tutoiement, souffla Astoria.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Astoria, répondit Drago ayant son visage à côté de celui de sa compagne de danse.

Sa bouche était presque contre la joue de la brune. Elle remonta sa main libre sur l'épaule droite de Drago, appréciant le contact. Elle espérait qu'Hermione Granger voyait cette scène-là, et elle espérait plus que tout qu'elle comprenait le message. Ils avancèrent, reculèrent, tournèrent. Drago faisait cela presque machinalement et il eut l'espace d'un instant une vision de leur futur mariage. Tout serait machinal, arrangé. Tout sauf naturel. Rien n'irait de soi. Il soupira presque mais se retint, il n'était pas question d'être malpoli. Il sourit en se rappelant de ce que lui avait toujours dit sa mère, et qu'elle lui avait encore répété ce soir-là, au sujet des valses. De toute évidence, s'il en croyait cette valse, rien n'irait de soi avec Astoria mais il doutait que sa mère en ait quelque chose à faire. Le but de ce mariage n'était qu'une alliance et des intérêts économiques ainsi que sociaux.

Astoria se rapprocha un peu plus et Drago pria presque pour qu'elle ne se rapproche pas trop. Il connaissait bien cette musique et il fut soulagé quand il reconnut presque la fin de la musique. Un sourire satisfait ne pouvait quitter le visage d'Astoria, surtout quand elle croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard d'Hermione, qui, elle, discutait de sa loi avec des membres du Ministère. Elle rit presque en voyant cet air sur le visage d'Astoria, si seulement elle savait que ça ne lui faisait rien qu'elle danse avec Drago.

La musique s'arrêta un court instant avant qu'une autre musique ne débute. Pendant cet instant de pause, Drago s'arrêta. Il avait promis une danse et non deux. Il fit un sourire poli à Astoria quand il ramena son visage face au sien, qu'elle lui rendit.

\- C'était une danse très agréable, merci, Drago, souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une grimace qu'elle remarqua. Il n'était pas à l'aise quand on lui touchait les cheveux et Merlin seul savait que tout le monde autour de lui le savait.

\- Pas les cheveux, souffla-t-il alors qu'elle descendait sa main vers son épaule pour l'enlever de ses cheveux. C'était très agréable, ajouta-t-il avant de la quitter pour rejoindre Blaise et Pansy qu'il avait repéré au loin.

Il courut presque jusqu'à ses meilleurs amis et une fois arrivé vers eux, il soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer et prit un verre de whisky pur-feu, sous les regards rieurs de Pansy et Blaise, qu'il finit presque d'une traite.

\- Astoria vient de découvrir que tu étais un maniaque des cheveux ? rit Pansy alors que Blaise ne pouvait retenir un gloussement.

\- Je ne suis pas maniaque, rectifia Drago. Mais tu n'aimerais pas qu'une personne passe ses mains sales dans tes cheveux pour te décoiffer, non, Pansy ?

\- Ça dépend dans quelles circonstances et qui, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- De toutes évidences, ce ne sera pas Astoria qui me décoiffera, râla-t-il avant de finir son verre.

* * *

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione était seule dans un coin de la pièce et il fit son chemin à travers la foule pour la rejoindre. Le voyant arriver, elle lui fit un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit. Il ne pouvait faire autrement car il trouvait son sourire si sincère et si communicatif. Il s'appuya contre le mur à ses côtés alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- La soirée se passe bien, Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un air nonchalant.

\- Elle a été productive, répondit-elle en un souffle. Et toi ? Tu as finalement décidé de faire plaisir à ta mère en dansant avec Astoria ?

\- J'ai mis un peu d'eau dans mon vin, accorda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne peux risquer l'incident diplomatique dans ma propre demeure, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Hermione échappa un rire tout en tentant de remettre une de ses mèches en place et échouant inlassablement. Drago l'observait du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire. Il se décolla du mur et se mit face à elle, approchant ses mains de son visage. La Gryffondor se stoppa net dans ses gestes, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il prit la mèche du bout des doigts et la replaça dans son chignon.

\- Ce chignon est une vraie catastrophe, sourit Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je le trouve charmant, et qu'il te sied, lâcha-t-il alors en accrochant la mèche.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, qui était proche d'elle et le toisa quelques secondes. Elle souffla un « merci » avant de détourner son regard de lui. Il était proche et cette proximité faisait réagir son corps d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait contrôler ou comprendre. Elle rougissait, elle frissonnait. Elle se demandait si Drago le remarquait. Il finit par enlever ses mains de ses cheveux, mais il resta face à elle.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. La musique les enveloppa et Drago remarqua qu'elle changea. Hermione aussi et elle releva son visage en entendant les premières notes. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- _La valse des fleurs,_ souffla Hermione avec un sourire doux.

\- Tchaïkovski, compléta Drago.

Il lui tendit sa main gauche et elle plaça sa main droite dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Drago était dos à la foule dans ce déplacement et il y aurait pu y avoir mille et une personne sur son passage, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'aurait pu sous aucun prétexte tourner le dos à Hermione et détacher ses yeux de son regard chaleureux. Cette dernière se laissa guider et ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce. Drago laissa glisser sa main droite sur les omoplates puis le dos d'Hermione jusqu'à se placer dans le creux de son dos. Sa peau frissonna et il le sentit, mais ne dit rien.

Il commença à danser, ses yeux toujours accrochés à ceux d'Hermione. Elle posa sa main gauche sur le bras de Drago. Au fil des pas, Hermione oubliait peu à peu le monde qui les entourait et elle occultait même toutes ces personnes. Elle ne voyait que Drago, les lumières, les flocons qui voletaient dans l'air, mais surtout Drago. Ses yeux, sa peau si pâle, ses cheveux sur lesquels la lumière se reflétait. Elle ne savait pas qui avait initié le mouvement mais ils se rapprochèrent et elle monta sa main sur son épaule alors qu'il positionnait son visage à côté du sien. Leurs visages se touchaient, les tempes d'Hermione reposant sur la joue de Drago.

Étrangement le contact n'était pas désagréable. Tout semblait se faire naturellement, tout allait de soi. Drago avait presque le nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione qui sentaient la vanille. Hermione, elle, sentait le parfum enivrant de Drago. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait : c'était une odeur fraîche, presque citronné, mais avec derrière quelque chose de plus puissant. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique, par les mouvements de Drago, par le moment. Elle, qui aimait toujours tout contrôler, apprécia le moment car elle n'avait plus besoin de contrôler quoique ce soit.

La musique s'arrêta quelques secondes et ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement, revenant peu à peu sur terre. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres seulement et Drago plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il s'étonna de penser que ses lèvres n'avaient jamais paru aussi attirantes qu'à ce moment-là. Elle se surprit à vouloir qu'il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils mirent ça, tous deux, sur la magie de l'instant.

Hermione reprit son souffle et s'écarta un peu plus, remarquant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle quitta le centre de la pièce, encore essoufflée de ce moment et le cerveau en ébullition. Elle jouait définitivement à un jeu dangereux avec Drago Malefoy.

* * *

_Bon les enfants, je peux vous dire, sans que ce ne soit un spoil, que ce chapitre 14 marque un tournant. Voilà, c'est posé. __Je pense que vous pouviez d'ailleurs le deviner seul(e) que ces deux derniers chapitres changeaient quelque peu la donne et c'est bien pour cela que j'étais impatiente de les publier !_

_Voilà, voilà, il me tarde de lire ce que vous en avez pensé car il se passe quelques petites choses, en dehors de cette belle valse entre Drago et Hermione bien entendu. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelles sont vos émotions après ce petit chapitre ? Et quelles seront les conséquences de cette soirée pour l'avenir de nos deux héros, selon vous ? (Car bien entendu il y en aura haha)._

_Je vous remercie de toujours me lire et d'être un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois !  
À vendredi prochain! _


	16. Chapitre XV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Sarah MAES : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Haha le rapprochement a eu l'air de plaire à beaucoup, et je suis contente que tu en fasses partie :). Oh la réaction de Narcissa... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (qui est en fait celui en dessous hein).

Drou : Hello again ! Déjà merci pour ta review et je suis très heureuse que cette suite du bal t'ait plus :). Les réactions vont se faire voir, ça, c'est sûr, mais est-ce qu'elles vont être celles que tu attends...? C'est une autre question hahaha.

Aventure: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je comprends tout à fait ton ressenti, en écrivant ces chapitres j'ai envie d'être avec eux aussi vu le décor haha. En effet, tu as utilisé le bon terme, à voir comment ils vont "gérer" ça et je te laisse découvrir cela dans ce chapitre 15 :)

* * *

**_Avant que vous ne lisiez ce chapitre,__ je tiens à vous remercier nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews sur cette fiction et le chapitre dernier est le plus commenté jusqu'ici donc merci merci merci, coeur sur vous ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre XV **

**Alchimie**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Peu de personnes pouvaient affirmer avoir réussi à faire venir Narcissa Malefoy en urgence quelque part sans qu'elle n'en ait eu la volonté. Pourtant, deux jours après le bal de l'hiver, Narcissa Malefoy reçut une lettre au petit matin qui la fit se préparer en l'espace de quelques minutes et partir pour Londres au plus vite. Elle avait revêtu son manteau le plus épais, avait mis son écharpe en cachemire et avait transplané dans la rue adjacente aux locaux de la Gazette du sorcier. Elle se félicitait d'avoir maintenu et travaillé son influence dans ce journal car, ce jour-là, elle en vit l'utilité plus que d'habitude.

Elle poussa les lourdes portes de l'immeuble et entra dans le hall d'entrée de la Gazette. Elle n'aimait pas s'y rendre elle-même dans ce lieu. Il y avait toujours des notes qui volaient au-dessus des têtes, des personnes qui courraient de bureaux en bureaux, et une frénésie générale qui y régnait constamment. Elle se demandait ce que c'était en temps de réelle crise. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas à l'accueil comme les visiteurs lambda. Elle partit directement vers les ascenseurs et demanda à une personne d'appuyer sur le onze.

Elle voyait défiler les étages et attendait patiemment. La lettre avait été écrite par sa connaissance Samuel qui était le rédacteur en chef de la rubrique mondaine, ce qui lui était bien utile. Il lui devait un fier service car s'il en était à ce poste, c'était en majeure partie grâce à l'influence de la famille Malefoy. Narcissa avait toujours su déplacer ses pions pour asseoir son influence dans les endroits qui lui étaient utiles. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage en question et elle traversa de nombreux open-spaces et halls avant d'arriver au bureau dudit Samuel. Elle toqua à sa porte, attendant d'entendre un « entrez » qui vint quelques secondes plus tard.

Samuel était au début de sa quarantaine et était un homme tout à fait charmant. Il n'avait aucun titre mais Narcissa connaissait sa passion pour le monde aristocratique de l'Angleterre et c'était pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait toujours rêvé de diriger la section mondaine de la Gazette du sorcier. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire une bise aérienne. Il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire mais elle pouvait voir la nervosité qui l'habitait. Il s'assit à son bureau et elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui.

\- Ne me ménage pas, Samuel, que se passe-t-il ? Drago a été vu partir à son appartement avec une autre femme ? Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit Narcissa avec impatience.

\- Pas exactement. Techniquement, rien que vous ne sachiez pas car ça s'est passé chez vous, lors du bal de l'hiver, répondit Samuel.

Il sortit la une provisoire pour le lendemain et qui devait être validée par Samuel mais aussi le rédacteur en chef général de la Gazette. Il la fit glisser sur le bois du bureau et Narcissa la prit du bout des doigts. Elle pinça les lèvres. En une était présentée une photo de Drago dansant avec Hermione Granger. Narcissa se rappelait très bien de ce moment. Ils venaient de terminer leur danse et elle ne pouvait nier, photo à l'appui, que leurs regards étaient quelque peu intenses. Elle voyait la poitrine d'Hermione se soulever rapidement, le regard de son fils sur les lèvres de cette femme. Ce n'était pas bon.

\- Ça ne peut pas sortir, Samuel, claqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien, Mrs Malefoy, c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai envoyé ce hibou en express avant que je ne doive la faire passer au rédacteur en chef. Nous avons d'autres photos de la soirée, ajouta-t-il en les faisant glisser vers Narcissa. Nous avons encore le temps de changer cette une.

La femme blonde les regarda une à une et en sortit une du lot. Elle la fit glisser sur le bureau vers Samuel. Elle parcourut de son regard l'article qui accompagnait la une et pinça à nouveau les lèvres.

\- Vous mettrez cette photo de Drago et Astoria dansant, ordonna-t-elle. Et vous me changerez l'article. Je ne veux pas que le nom de cette _maudite_ Hermione Granger apparaisse dans la Gazette du sorcier.

\- L'article parle de l'alchimie entre Drago et Hermione Granger, lorsqu'ils dansaient, et fait des spéculations sur leur relation, nous n'aurons qu'à remplacer son nom par celui d'Astoria, répondit Samuel en relisant l'article en question.

\- Bien, faites donc.

Narcissa regarda à nouveau la photo d'Astoria et de Drago. Même elle ne pouvait nier qu'il n'y avait pas la même alchimie entre les deux qu'entre son fils et l'héroïne de guerre, mais personne n'avait réellement besoin de savoir ça. Elle se leva et partit vers la porte de sortie. Samuel la raccompagna et lui fit une nouvelle bise aérienne.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps, Samuel, s'excusa-t-elle. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu fais et pour me permettre de couvrir les frasques de mon fils, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, ce n'est que la moindre des choses.

Narcissa lui sourit et finit par sortir de son bureau puis des locaux de la Gazette. Elle soupira quand elle fut à l'extérieur. Son fils allait lui donner encore plus de cheveux blancs qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Elle profita un instant de l'air frais qui soufflait dans les rues londoniennes puis se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'était pas question de se reposer ou de se laisser aller, qui savait ce que son fils allait encore faire pour la rendre chèvre ?

* * *

Drago était installé à son bureau dans l'open-space du département de la justice magique. Cela faisait trois jours que le bal de l'hiver était passé et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser les images de la soirée dans sa tête. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Ce n'était pas celles avec Astoria qui lui revenaient. Il aurait presque voulu s'ouvrir les têtes et les sortir pour enfin s'en débarrasser.

Le grincement du chariot du livreur de la Gazette du sorcier le sortit de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, le ramenant sur terre et à son boulot. Un journal se déposa sur son bureau qu'il déplia. Il soupira. Il avait été franchement étonné la veille ne de pas faire la une de la Gazette des sorciers, mais c'était chose faite ce jour-là. Une une de lui et Astoria dansant une valse. Il n'osait même pas lire l'article qui était en dessous qui devait parler d'une relation naissante entre lui et l'héritière des Greengrass.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, les journaux étaient si loin de la réalité. Il se doutait que sa mère avait quelque chose à voir avec cet article car, objectivement, s'il avait été un journaliste à cette soirée il aurait préféré publier un article sur lui et Hermione Granger que lui et Astoria. Après tout, il aurait été plus étonnant qu'une relation naisse entre lui et une héroïne de la seconde Grande Guerre. C'était impossible.

Il resta face à ce journal pendant de longues minutes. Il ne l'aidait pas à se défaire des images de cette soirée-là. Il se revoyait danser avec Hermione, lui enlever sa cape quand ils étaient arrivés, lui toucher le bas du dos. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reconcentrer sur le projet de loi qu'il devait récrire et édicter pour le lendemain. Il voyait encore la robe rouge d'Hermione tournoyer dans les airs, ses cheveux voleter et il sentait encore son parfum à la vanille. Il aurait préféré voir une photo de lui et Hermione en une. Au moins, ça aurait reflété une réalité plus vraie car l'alchimie que l'article évoquait ne s'était pas produite avec Astoria.

Il se frotta les yeux, il avait peut-être besoin d'une pause. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et partit vers la cafétéria du département pour prendre une courte pause. Comme toujours, pour sortir de l'open-space, il passa devant le bureau d'Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et il s'était attendu à ce que son regard à elle soit dirigée vers son travail ou la Gazette. Mais non. Elle le regardait et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. Heureusement, les jambes de Drago étaient sur pilote automatique et le menèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait comme l'impression que sa concentration était foutue pour toute la journée. Peut-être même pour toute la semaine.

* * *

Harry et Pansy sortirent de la énième maison qu'ils visitaient ensemble. Le brun soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils visitaient et que cela ne donnait rien. Même Pansy commençait à désespérer et se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès juste pour l'embêter.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être _chez moi_. Je ne sais pas si ça fait sens mais…

\- Si tout à fait, Potter, le coupa Pansy. C'est juste que même moi je commence à désespérer, rit-elle. J'ai fini ma journée, tu veux prendre un verre chez moi et qu'on reparle de ces maisons ? suggéra-t-elle sous le regard étonné de Harry. De toute évidence, il y a un blocage quelque part.

Il resta sans mot l'espace de longues secondes. Rien ne le gênait foncièrement dans le fait d'aller chez Pansy et de prendre un verre pour parler des maisons et c'était peut-être ce fait-là qui le gênait le plus. Il finit par accepter et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une petite ruelle sans passage pour transplaner en toute discrétion. Pansy lui avait attraper la main et ils apparurent une dizaine de secondes plus tard dans son salon. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les transplanages et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en remettre.

\- Installe-toi, l'invita-t-elle en désignant un des canapés. Du vin rouge, ça te convient ?

Il hocha la tête et elle disparut, le laissant seul dans cette pièce. Il regarda autour de lui en attendant qu'elle ne revienne dans la pièce. Il était toujours étonné par le fait qu'il se sentait bien dans cette maison, dans cette pièce, alors que c'était chez une personne qui à l'origine n'était pas son amie. Et aujourd'hui elle ne l'était toujours pas. Ils avaient une relation… professionnelle ?

Elle revint dans la pièce le coupant de ses pensées, avec deux verres à vin dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre. Il se laissa aller un court instant à l'observation. Pansy était belle. Il ne savait pas réellement quand est-ce qu'il s'en était rendu compte pour la première fois, mais il la trouvait belle pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord physiquement, mais aussi par le fait qu'elle avait confiance en elle, qu'elle dégageait quelque chose d'assuré et de rassurant à la fois.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et tendit un des deux verres à Harry. Ils trinquèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi on peut trinquer, après tout, on en est toujours au point de départ, rit-il.

Pansy lui fit un sourire et prit une gorgée de vin.

\- Chaque vente est différente, tu sais, si on doit encore chercher pendant plusieurs mois alors ça sera ainsi. Je ne lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ton chez toi, Potter.

Ses paroles le réconfortèrent. Il avait peur d'être un client embêtant et dont Pansy ne pouvait pas se débarrasser malgré son envie simplement parce qu'elle était trop professionnelle pour cela. Il posa son regard sur la table basse et ses sourcils se haussèrent face à la une. Pansy suivit son regard et soupira.

\- Ils ne le lâchent pas en ce moment, constata-t-elle en faisant référence à la photographie d'Astoria et Drago dansant ensemble.

\- Hermione y était à ce bal, répondit Harry en détournant son regard vers Pansy.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu en effet. Si tu veux mon avis, si j'avais eu une photo de Drago dansant avec quelqu'un à publier ça n'aurait pas été celle-ci, sourit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et ne comprit pas sa référence. Il prit une gorgée de vin et continua à fixer Pansy avec un air de profonde incompréhension.

\- Elle ne t'a pas raconté la soirée, n'est-ce-pas ? comprit Pansy, ce qui fut confirmé quand Harry hocha négativement sa tête. Lorsque Drago a dansé avec Astoria c'était parce que sa mère lui avait demandé. C'est une longue histoire, ajouta-t-elle alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour poser des questions. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils étaient bien assortis et qu'il n'y avait aucun faux pas, bien entendu. Tout était … parfait. Mais il a dansé bien après avec Hermione et là, c'était autre chose.

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils et Pansy finit par lâcher un rire car elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- C'était plus… passionné. Ils parlent d'alchimie dans cet article entre Astoria et Drago, mais je t'assure qu'ils n'ont pas vu Hermione et Drago, sinon je ne comprends plus, rit-elle alors que Harry s'étouffait presque avec son vin.

\- Une alchimie entre Malefoy et Hermione ? toussota-t-il. J'espère que tu plaisantes.

\- Absolument pas, Potter ! répliqua-t-elle Pansy. Écoute, je veux bien entendre que c'est étrange dans un premier temps, mais je t'assure.

\- Ils sont si différents, souffla Harry.

Pansy le regarda pendant un instant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il pensait que seuls les personnes semblables pouvaient être ensembles.

\- Leurs différences ne les empêchent pas d'avoir cette connexion et cette tension, j'imagine, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça ne marcherait pas, murmura-t-il. Ils viennent de deux mondes complètement opposés.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas savoir tant qu'ils n'ont pas essayé, sourit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

Ce dernier resta silencieux. Il préférait ne rien dire plutôt que de laisser échapper la parole de trop. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'ils parlaient toujours de Drago et Hermione ou de lui et elle. Lui-même s'était perdu dans cette conversation. Il préféra prendre une gorgée de vin et Pansy, voyant son embarras, changea de sujet et parla à nouveau des biens immobiliers. Ce sujet-là était bien moins sensible. Harry l'en remercia. Il se sentait bête d'avoir pensé un instant que peut-être elle parlait de lui et elle et non de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

* * *

_Hello, hello !_

_Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre ! Déjà, Narcissa passe la seconde et ce n'est qu'un début. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'elle allait faire une esclandre en plein milieu d'une soirée mondaine ? Non, non, non, on est plus sur des coups en douce haha. Que pensez-vous de ses manigances mais surtout jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller ?_

_Et nous avons la réaction de Drago à cet article, qui se fait plutôt discrète dans ce chapitre (mais attendez le prochain haha) et nous aurons celle d'Hermione au prochain chapitre ! Quelle sera-t-elle selon vous ? ;)_

_Et, enfin, le retour de Harry et Pansy ! Ça faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu leur moment dans la fiction, forcément puisque c'est une trame secondaire, mais voilà ils reviennent et seront un peu plus présents dans les prochains chapitres (pas le prochain, prochain, mais voilà vous avez compris). Que pensez-vous de ce moment et de leur douce évolution ? Et Harry qui apprend ce qu'il s'est passé au bal, pensez-vous qu'il en parlera à Hermione ? _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, _

_Merci encore et toujours de me lire/me suivre/commenter ! _

_À vendredi !_


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Sarah MAES : Ah Narcissa n'est en effet pas du genre à faire un gros scandale retentissant pour des histoires pareilles, c'est plus du sous-main comme tu dis. Mais si on la pousse un peu peut-être qu'on aura droit à un bon vieux scandale ;) Hahaha par contre, tu as les mots justes, elle le laisse totalement "de glace", tandis qu'Hermione... Je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre haha ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-là !

Drou : En effet, Narcissa bosse dur pour rattraper les écarts de son fils, après est-ce que cela suffira ou non je te laisse le découvrir au fil des chapitres haha, même si on espère tous que ça ne suffise pas bien entendu ! Profite bien de Séville alors, et merci pour ta review comme toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre XVI **

**Ascenseur émotionnel**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Hermione Granger tournait en rond dans sa propre tête. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la une de la Gazette du sorcier, elle ne pouvait plus penser normalement ni même se concentrer. La photo s'animait seule sur le journal qui était posé sur son bureau au Ministère. La robe d'Astoria voletait autour d'elle alors que Drago la faisait tourner pendant leur valse. Hermione était là pendant que cette scène se passait, mais la voir en photo avec ce titre parlant de relation naissante et d'alchimie avait eu le don de l'agacer.

Pourtant elle n'était pas avec lui. Ils n'entretenaient pas de relation. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais la seule chose dont Hermione était sûre était que cette une de journal l'avait atteinte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de rationnaliser la chose, de se dire que ça l'énervait car c'était encore un tissu de mensonges dont était victime Drago. Oui, c'était l'injustice qui la mettait hors d'elle et non autre chose.

Elle vit Drago passer devant son bureau pour sortir de l'open-space. Elle leva son regard et Drago tourna sa tête vers elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. C'était l'injustice qui la mettait hors d'elle, c'était les mensonges. Elle se répétait cela sans cesse, comme pour se convaincre elle-même, car il ne fallait pas que ce soit quelque chose d'autre. Il avançait toujours vers la sortie et, rapidement, il sortit de son champ de vision. Hermione expira bruyamment l'air qu'elle avait retenu durant ce court échange.

Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle d'arrêter d'aller à ces soirées de l'aristocratie avec lui, d'arrêter de le fréquenter. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la une du journal et elle soupira. Cela devenait incontrôlable, quelque chose naissait en elle et elle ne voulait pas que ce quelque chose se développe plus. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela. Au plus vite.

* * *

La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement. Hermione avait pris la décision de prendre un rendez-vous avec Margaret. Après tout, elle avait déjà parlé à de nombreux membres et peut-être qu'en voyant ses efforts, elle accepterait de présenter à nouveau sa loi. Elle priait intérieurement pour ça. C'était sa seule échappatoire.

Elle partit vers la cafétéria, avec mille et une questions dans la tête. Elle acheta une soupe et un plat chaud pour tenter de se réchauffer. Le mois de décembre était maintenant bien entamé et le froid arrivait avec lui. Elle chercha un endroit où s'installer en slalomant entre les tables et les chaises de la cafétéria puis son regard croisa une nouvelle fois deux yeux gris. Drago lui fit un sourire et elle s'approcha de sa table instinctivement, sans réellement réfléchir à contrôler ses pas ou son désir de le rejoindre.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la chaise en face de celle de Drago.

\- Je t'en prie, Granger, sourit-il.

Elle tira la chaise et en faisant cela, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne mangeait _pas_ avec Drago Malefoy. Il y a encore quelques mois leurs rapports étaient limités à strictement tout ce qui touchait le Ministère de près ou de loin. Mais, après tout, la cafétéria était dans le ministère, alors ça le touchait non ?

\- Ta mère a encore fait des siennes, rit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

\- Le problème étant que je ne peux remonter à elle directement, soupira Drago. Mais oui, elle a encore fait des siennes. Nous savons tous les deux que si la Gazette avait choisi librement de publier une photo de moi dansant avec quelqu'un à ce bal, ça n'aurait pas été celle-ci.

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua quelques secondes dans ses poumons. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse-là ni à ce qu'il fasse référence à eux. Elle se rappela alors l'espace d'un instant leur danse, leur proximité, son souffle contre son visage, sa main au creux de son dos. Elle se reprit rapidement. Plusieurs questions lui brulaient les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu te laisses faire ? osa-t-elle demander. Pourquoi acceptes-tu cette situation ?

Drago la toisa quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules.

\- Elle reste ma mère, la seule famille qu'il me reste à ce jour, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas lui tenir tête et lui dire que tu ne veux pas de tout… ça ? s'entêta Hermione. Un mariage arrangé ? On faisait ça au siècle passé, pas aujourd'hui.

Il lâcha un rire sincère, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'apprécie ta sollicitude, Granger, mais je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais.

La Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils et planta son regard dur dans celui de Drago. Il n'y avait objectivement pas grand-chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas quand on prenait le temps de lui expliquer. Voyant son regard mécontent, Drago soupira et s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Si je me marie avec une personne de plus basse naissance, une personne que j'aurais choisi, je perds mes titres…

\- Mais, et alors ? Est-ce que tu en as réellement besoin ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas qu'une perte de titre, c'est une perte de position sociale, la perte de rentes, du manoir. Je ne peux pas faire subir ça à ma mère aussi détestable qu'elle puisse être parfois.

\- À ta mère ou à toi ? claqua Hermione.

\- Granger, on n'est pas sorti de la Guerre de la même manière, lâcha-t-il agacé. Tu es sortie comme héroïne, toutes les instances de ce monde magique auraient adoré t'avoir comme étudiante puis t'embaucher, moi… Même si j'ai été innocenté par Potter, je restais un mangemort et le fils d'un mangemort. Mes titres et ma position sociale m'ont sauvé dans les moments les plus sombres après cette guerre. Si je suis ici au Ministère c'est grâce à eux, pas grâce à mes notes à l'école de droit magique !

Hermione resta silencieuse. Ils continuèrent de manger.

\- Tu as ta place maintenant au Ministère… insista-t-elle.

\- Mes titres sont mon identité, Granger ! commença-t-il à s'emporter voyant, qu'en effet, elle ne comprenait pas. Je leurs dois _tout._

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, intensément. Il y croyait vraiment et c'était peut-être ce qui blessait le plus Hermione. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans titre, vivre sans l'influence que son nom de famille avait dans ce monde, vivre sans avoir ces privilèges-là car il pensait que tout le monde continuait à le voir tel un mangemort.

Drago continua de manger, il aurait préféré ne pas lui dire, ne pas avoir à se justifier de ses choix. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi se justifiait-il à elle ? Il soupira intérieurement. Elle ne comprendrait pas, il en était persuadé. Ils étaient si différents, de deux mondes diamétralement opposés. Même si elle avait mis un pied dans son monde le temps de de deux soirées, elle n'en comprendrait jamais la pression et la complexité.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle sous l'étonnement de Drago. Mais, tu ne te dis pas, parfois, que garder ces titres c'est peut-être trop cher payé ? Qu'il y a autre chose qui t'attend en dehors de cette vie de mondanités ? Que peut-être ta place est ailleurs que dans ces bals, ces cocktails et réceptions ?

L'ancien Serpentard l'observa, cherchant réellement une réponse à cela. Une réponse qu'Hermione n'attendait pas ; sa question étant plus pour l'interroger lui intérieurement que pour obtenir une réelle réponse verbale. Si, il se disait souvent que c'était trop cher payé, que peut-être ça n'en valait pas la peine. Que peut-être il passait à côté de quelque chose. Et c'était même certain qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose : sa vie. S'il n'avait pas eu ces obligations-là, cette pression de sa mère, qui sait comment les choses auraient tourné pour lui ces derniers temps ? Il se surprit à penser que peut-être il en aurait été autrement entre lui et Hermione. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Elle était Hermione Granger et il était Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Margaret Kyle était une femme qui s'était battue pendant des années pour avoir la place au Ministère qu'elle avait à ce jour, et elle savait très bien que son combat n'était pas terminé. Elle avait vu en Hermione une personne comme elle, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de présenter et de défendre son projet de loi devant le Conseil restreint sur Magenmagot et qu'elle était prête à aller jusqu'au Magenmagot même, si cela était possible.

Hermione avait d'ailleurs pris rendez-vous avec elle dans l'après-midi au sujet de cette loi et elle avait été surprise qu'elle puisse convaincre les membres du Magenmagot si rapidement. Elle connaissait l'ambition et la motivation d'Hermione, surtout quand il était question des droits accordés aux créatures magiques, mais cette rapidité était inattendue. Quand la Gryffondor vint toquer à son bureau, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle la fit s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils en face de son bureau alors qu'elle prenait place en face d'elle.

\- J'imagine que si vous avez demandé un rendez-vous avec moi, Hermione, c'est que votre travail est terminé, commença Margaret en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Pas exactement, souffla Hermione gênée. J'ai parlé aux membres du Magenmagot les plus importants et les plus influents comme Forley, Anston ou encore Milton. Je pense que ce sera suffisant et j'aimerais…

\- Hermione, je vous l'ai expliqué. Il me faut _plus_ que ça, la coupa Margaret d'une voix ferme. Je ne peux la représenter sans avoir la certitude que la majorité des membres tirés au sort pour former le Conseil restreint seront enclins à voter pour.

Hermione lâcha un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Margaret fronça les sourcils.

\- Je sais que ce travail est long et peu agréable, compatit Margaret. Nous pouvons aussi abandonner cette idée et vous représenterez vous-même cette loi quand vous serez à mon niveau hiérarchique.

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'emporta Hermione. Combien de temps encore ces créatures magiques devront-elles attendre pour avoir les mêmes droits que n'importe quel être vivant ? Non. Je continuerai cette tâche, affirma-t-elle. C'est simplement que…

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Hermione décida qu'il était plus sûr qu'elle ne la termine pas. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Que cela vous coûte beaucoup, termina Margaret avec un ton doux. Je le comprends, Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Elle doutait qu'elle ne comprenne à quel point cela lui coûtait, à quel point cela devenait dur pour elle d'aller à ces soirées. Être hypocrite avec les membres du Magenmagot, essayer d'exercer son influence sur eux, les convaincre, prêcher pour sa paroisse, tout cela était devenu le plus simple de ces soirées alors qu'au départ c'était ce qui la terrifiait le plus. Désormais, elle était effrayée par autre chose. Par elle-même.

\- Faites attention à vous, Hermione, souffla Margaret. Le monde aristocratique est impitoyable et les personnes le composant sont pires encore. Restez sur vos gardes.

Hermione lui fit un nouveau sourire. Elle commençait en effet à entrevoir la dangerosité de ce monde-là et sa cruauté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un nouveau petit soupir. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses objectifs et pas sur autre chose. C'était la seule solution. Si elle passait moins de temps avec Drago à ces soirées-là, peut-être qu'elle finirait plus vite.

La Gryffondor partit du bureau de Margaret et retourna, l'air absent, à son bureau. Elle commençait presque à regretter ce projet de loi et qu'elle l'eut présenté à Margaret, mais ce sentiment ne dura qu'un instant. Il était question de choses bien plus importantes que ses états d'âme et que sa difficulté à rester impassible avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se rassit à son bureau et se plongea corps et âme dans son travail. Il était bien plus simple pour elle d'oublier et de calmer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en se focalisant sur son travail.

La fin de journée arriva et l'open-space se vidait peu à peu de ses employés. Hermione faisait généralement partie des personnes qui quittaient en dernier le département de la justice et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Elle pensait être même la dernière à son département. Elle finit par ranger ses affaires et son bureau et décida de rentrer chez elle. Il était plus de huit heures du soir et il était grand temps qu'elle rejoigne son appartement, même si cela signifiait que son cerveau allait de nouveau penser aux choses qu'elle voulait ignorer.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et la fit grincer sur le sol. Elle récupéra son manteau, son cartable en cuir et enroula son écharpe en laine autour de son cou. Elle releva les yeux et sursauta en voyant Drago, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'avais du boulot à rattraper, expliqua-t-il. La concentration n'était pas avec moi aujourd'hui, rit-il. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'Atrium ?

Hermione hocha la tête et contourna son bureau pour partir aux côtés de Drago. Elle aurait voulu trouver une excuse pour ne pas repartir avec lui, mais elle était incapable d'en trouver une et son esprit n'avait aucune envie d'en inventer une. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Drago, lui, s'était dit toute la fin d'après-midi qu'il devait partir avant elle ou après elle, qu'il devait l'éviter. Mais l'envie de trouver toute excuse possible pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Hermione avait pris le dessus. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'Atrium.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement en remarquant qu'ils s'étaient rarement retrouvés parfaitement seuls dans un endroit. Drago jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hermione et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire car ce silence ne faisait qu'alimenter la tension qui commençait à naître dans cet ascenseur.

\- Je t'ai vu partir vers le bureau de Mme Kyle, alors tout est bon pour présenter à nouveau ton projet de loi ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione souffla intérieurement quand elle entendit sa voix, enfin ce silence pesant était brisé.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. Malheureusement ce n'est pas encore bon.

Drago se tourna vers elle surpris.

\- Malheureusement ? répéta-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu devras sûrement encore me supporter à une de tes soirées, rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, si m'inviter est encore une possibilité.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Drago et il se rapprocha quelque peu d'elle. Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua dans ses poumons alors que tous les signaux d'alerte étaient en train d'hurler dans la tête du blond. Stop ! Il n'était pas question de s'approcher plus. Il n'y avait rien de mal à la raccompagner à l'Atrium mais dans son attitude là, tout était mal. Pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ne pouvait se raisonner.

\- Je dois t'avouer, Granger, que je suis plus qu'heureux que ton travail jusqu'ici ne suffise pas, sourit-il, si cela veut dire que j'ai la chance de passer au moins une soirée de plus avec toi.

Hermione crut défaillir et elle remercia Merlin et tous les dieux quand le tintement venant de l'ascenseur leurs annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Atrium. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'aurait empêché de céder à ses envies, de céder tout court. Drago ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il tenta de remettre ses esprits en place. Que faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas cela qu'on attendait de lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé dire à Hermione Granger. Et pourquoi restait-elle dans cet ascenseur alors qu'il s'était arrêté au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère de la Magie ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi le regardait-elle _ainsi _?

Il usa de la dernière volonté qu'il lui restait et détourna son regard vers la sortie, ramenant Hermione à la réalité. Elle sortit, l'esprit ailleurs, de l'ascenseur. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas question que ce jeu aille plus loin. Elle s'engouffra dans une des cheminées après avoir salué Drago et les flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent. Une dernière pensée lui vint en tête en croisant une dernière fois le regard de l'ancien Serpentard. Était-ce réellement toujours un jeu ?

* * *

_Hello hello ! _

_Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre très centré Hermione et Drago, pour votre plus grand plaisir haha. _

_Déjà "quelque chose nait" en Hermione, je vous le donne dans le mille pour deviner ce que c'est hahaha. Grande question : est-ce une bonne chose au final, vu la situation ? Car avec la discussion avec Drago, ce dernier n'a pas l'air hyper chaud pour abandonner ses titres ou vivre une vie sans rente ni manoir ni titre. Quelle solution s'offre à eux ? Y aura-t-il un avenir pour les deux ? _

_Pour notre plus grand bonheur, de futures soirées chez aristocrates et, donc, avec Drago, s'annoncent hehe. Et puis la fin de ce chapitre : qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce petit moment dans l'ascenseur qui commence de manière si "anodine" et pourtant ça tourne un peu vers quelque chose de bien moins anodin !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment grand merci, ça aide à avancer dans l'écriture je ne vous le cache pas ! D'ailleurs pour vous tenir un peu au courant de l'avancée, nous sommes à 33 chapitres écrits et la fin est très proche hehe. Ça vous laisse encore pas mal à lire _

_À vendredi prochain !_


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Sarah MAES : Ah la prochaine soirée mondaine va en effet être un peu plus sport que les deux précédentes. Haha question à mille gallions en effet, et tu auras au fil de la fiction une réponse comme tu t'en doutes ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours !

Drou : en effet, dans l'histoire si un homme aristocrate se mariait avec une personne sans titre, cela ne lui faisait pas perdre ses titres, mais si une femme avec des titres se mariait avec un homme sans titre elle les perdait. C'est un parti pris dans ma fiction que de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier : si une personne avec des titres se marie à une personne sans, il les perd haha. Et c'était nécessaire pour le dilemme de la fiction ;) Merci pour ta review et ta remarque pertinente ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

**Chez soi**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Harry Potter serrait son gros manteau noir en laine contre lui et plongeait son visage dans son écharpe en laine et cachemire d'Écosse. Le vent glacial s'écrasait sur son visage et son instinct lui disait que la neige allait bien tomber sur Londres. Cet air frais lui rappelait les hivers à Poudlard, la neige qui tombait à Noël et les chocolats chauds près de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione. Noël approchait à grand pas. Le mois de décembre était toujours un mois qui passait rapidement et plein d'évènements au bureau des aurors.

Pansy Parkinson déboula d'une ruelle et il devina qu'elle venait de transplaner. Elle portait un long manteau bleu marine et avait une écharpe noire au tour du cou. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Harry. Il devait bien reconnaitre que le fait de ne pas trouver une maison à son goût avait du bon : il voyait encore et toujours Pansy et il pouvait passer du temps avec elle. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à elle, à sa présence, et il l'appréciait même. Cette dernière arriva à sa hauteur et en voyant son sourire, elle sourit à son tour.

Ils avaient visité de nombreuses maisons dans Londres mais Pansy ne se décourageait pas. Avec un autre client elle se serait sûrement démotivée mais pas lui. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi en Harry Potter qui la faisait rester et travailler avec lui. Parfois, dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas la recherche des maisons et le sens du travail bien fait qui la faisaient rester auprès d'Harry. Mais elle faisait taire cette voix rapidement.

\- Potter ! le salua-t-elle avec un large sourire. Nous avons, et tu n'es pas sans le savoir visité, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de maisons…

\- Et je te remercie de toujours vouloir me voir après tant d'échecs, rit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je commence à me dire que nous avions tort sur toute la ligne, conclut-elle. Peut-être qu'il faut changer certains critères, suggéra-t-elle alors qu'Harry fronçait ses sourcils.

\- Je suis pourtant sûr de mes critères, je les ai réfléchis pendant longtemps, contredit-il.

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux et s'accrocha au bras d'Harry qui observait sa main s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras.

\- Jusqu'ici, ça a été un échec, laisse-moi tenter quelque chose de nouveau, souffla-t-elle proche de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Pansy riait face à son air peu convaincu.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ai-je le choix, Parkinson ? demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-elle en riant.

Elle les fit transplaner et ils atterrirent plusieurs secondes plus tard dans un village. Harry fronça les sourcils d'autant plus et sa ride du lion se marqua. Pansy ne lâcha pas son bras et commença à avancer alors que le brun se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient _là_ en dehors de Londres. Ce n'était pas changer quelques critères, c'était aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait. Mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de ne rien dire et de laisser faire Pansy. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Ils avancèrent, passant les maisons, traversant les rues. Puis au bout de la rue ils virent une église avec un cimetière à côté et Harry réprima un hoquet de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Pansy raffermit son emprise sur son bras et posa son autre main sur ledit bras. Elle avança un peu plus vite, ayant peur qu'Harry veuille fuir et ne soit pas ouvert à ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes de plus et arrivèrent finalement devant une maison au centre du village. La maison était grande et Harry pouvait déjà dire qu'il y avait au moins deux étages. Il y avait un petit jardin devant, mais il pouvait deviner qu'il y en avait un plus grand derrière la demeure. Une couronne de Noël avait été fixée sur la porte d'entrée et un grand sapin dans le jardin face à la bâtisse avait été décoré.

Pansy ouvrit le portail d'un coup de baguette et ils traversèrent le terrain jusqu'à arriver au perron. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois à l'aide de la magie la porte et entra la première. Harry resta sur le perron, dubitatif. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir visiter cette maison. Elle n'était pas à Londres. Elle ne conviendrait pas. Mais une envie, presque l'instinct, le poussait à entrer, à laisser une chance à cette visite. Il entra.

Le couloir d'entrée était spacieux et menait au salon. Harry resta parfaitement silencieux face à ce qu'il visitait. Il y avait une grande cheminée en briques rouges, du bois sur le sol, des couleurs chaudes, des canapés en cuir marron un peu usés, une salle à manger qui était plus loin ouverte sur la cuisine. Il ne bougea pas, resta au centre de la pièce alors que Pansy le regardait avec un air inquiet pensant qu'il détestait. Pourtant elle remplissait tous les critères, mis à part celui de la localisation.

\- J'ai pensé que peut-être… commença-t-elle avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

\- À chaque fois, le problème avec les maisons de Londres était que tu ne te sentais pas chez toi, expliqua-t-elle. Alors j'ai pensé que le problème n'était pas les maisons que je te présentais mais là où elles étaient situées. Londres… Ce n'est pas chez toi.

\- Donc tu me fais visiter cette maison à Godric's Hollow, compléta Harry d'une voix rauque.

Pansy hocha la tête.

\- Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. Tu es né ici. Mais c'était une erreur, je suis désolée. Je sais bien que ce village est aussi empli de tristesse pour toi puisque tes parents… Enfin.

Tout à coup, Pansy n'était plus sûre d'elle. Pansy n'était plus impressionnante. Elle n'était plus confiante. Harry s'étonna de la voir ainsi. Il pensait qu'elle avait une carapace incassable mais finalement à ce moment-même, il découvrit une autre Pansy : plus sensible. Il lui fit un sourire puis fit le tour de la pièce, touchant du bout des doigts la brique de la cheminée, le cuir des canapés, le bois de la table de la salle à manger. Il jeta un œil par la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce donnant sur le jardin derrière la maison et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il y avait de la neige.

Pansy le laissait faire le tour. Elle ne pouvait pas encore déterminer si cette idée avait été bonne ou non, si elle avait créé un déclic en Harry. Elle le suivait du regard, découvrir le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Il ne disait rien. Ne laissait rien transparaitre. Puis il se détourna de la baie vitrée et planta ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Pansy.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? souffla Pansy le cœur battant.

Harry prit une longue inspiration et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Là, je pourrais mettre un échiquier avec deux chaises et je pourrai jouer avec Ron et il me battra encore et toujours, commença Harry en montrant un coin du salon. Sur ce fauteuil, Hermione lirait un livre qui, honnêtement, n'intéresserait qu'elle. Dans le jardin, il y a même la place pour que Ginny puisse jouer au Quidditch avec Georges, Bill et Charlie, sourit Harry en se retournant vers la baie. Je pourrais faire des tartes à la mélasse avec Mme Weasley dans cette cuisine.

Il se retourna vers Pansy qui lui rendait son sourire, tendrement. Il s'approcha d'elle, qui était au niveau des canapés en cuir.

\- Je pourrai passer de longues soirées sur le canapé, au pied de la cheminée, à déguster du bon vin, souffla Harry. Et tu pourrais être là.

Le cœur de la brune rata un battement, et même plusieurs. Elle crut qu'il s'arrêta même.

\- C'est la bonne maison, souffla-t-il. Godric's Hollow… C'est chez moi.

\- Tu n'as même pas visité toute la maison, Potter, rit doucement Pansy.

\- Allons voir la suite, alors, sourit-il. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que c'est la bonne, confirma Harry.

* * *

Le vendredi 23 décembre au soir, Harry était finalement en vacances pour une dizaine de jours pour profiter des fêtes et pour se reposer un peu. Le matin même il avait reçu une lettre de Pansy Parkinson lui annonçant qu'il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent à la maison qu'ils avaient visité quelques semaines plus tôt à Godric's Hollow. Le Gryffondor avait pensé pouvoir se reposer le premier soir de ses congés mais apparemment c'était avoir des espoirs un peu trop élevés.

Il était tout de même repassé à son appartement pour se préparer pour le soir-même et pour rejoindre Pansy. Il avait dû gérer plusieurs urgences dans la journée, courir partout et même envoyer quelques malfaiteurs à la brigade de police magique pour qu'elle les garde pendant quelques heures en détention. Autant dire que sa dernière journée de travail de l'année deux mille cinq avait été chargée.

Il tenta vainement de se coiffer face à son miroir. Il savait depuis le temps et les années que c'était une tentative qui se terminait toujours en échec mais cette fois-ci il avait envie de réessayer. Bien entendu, cela ne fonctionna pas, sans surprise. Il s'enveloppa dans des vêtements chauds et transplana de son appartement vers Godric's Hollow. L'avantage de ce village était que c'était un village peuplé que de sorciers donc il pouvait transplaner en plein centre sans avoir peur qu'un moldu ne le voit.

Ne connaissant pas encore exactement l'adresse de sa future maison et ne visualisant pas encore les alentours précisément, ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre au niveau de la ruelle qui donnait sur le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il apparut dans la petite ville et regarda autour de lui. Il croisa le regard chaleureux de Pansy qui lui fit un sourire et en quelques enjambées il fut à son niveau. Tout naturellement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer. La Serpentard fut étonnée mais rendit rapidement son accolade. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent pendant un petit instant.

Harry observa leur environnement. Il y avait de la neige et les maisons autour d'eux étaient décorées d'illumination, de sapins et de guirlandes de Noël. Un sourire presque nostalgique se dessina sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que Pansy l'observait.

\- Nous étions venus à cette période à peu près avec Hermione pendant que nous cherchions les horcruxes.

\- Pendant notre septième année ? s'étonna Pansy qui ne connaissait bien évidemment pas le détail de leurs aventures durant cette année-là puisque le trio ne s'épanchait pas sur cette période.

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Nous ne savions même pas que c'était le soir de Noël, sourit-il. On était venu ici, au cimetière. Il y avait de la neige et des décorations partout dans le village comme ce soir. C'était un beau moment jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse attaquer par Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh, si j'avais su je n'aurais pas… commença Pansy d'une voix désolée.

\- Tout le mal qui a pu se passer ne peut effacer tous les bons moments, Pansy, sourit Harry.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes de plus alors que lui avait son regard perdu dans le cimetière. Avant qu'il ne vienne dans son agence immobilière, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le connaitre, de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu et elle savait bien qu'encore à cet instant elle ne connaissait probablement pas le quart de ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle apprenait doucement à le connaitre et se rendait compte qu'il avait une maturité face aux atrocités qu'il avait vécues qu'elle n'avait même pas soupçonné.

Harry revint à lui, ils partirent vers la maison qu'ils avaient déjà visité à Godric's Hollow et que Harry avait validé. Ils marchaient côte à côte et Pansy les guida à nouveau vers la demeure. Ils traversèrent le jardin et entrèrent dans la demeure. La brune alluma rapidement un feu dans le salon vide de la maison, en deux coups de baguette. Harry fut étonné de voir cette maison totalement vide. Des petites bougies flottaient haut dans l'air pour les éclairer, des guirlandes lumineuses étaient disposées ci et là dans la maison pour décorer et illuminer. Harry haussa un sourcil en les voyant et ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

\- Je me disais qu'il aurait été dommage que le sapin extérieur reste décoré et qu'il n'y ait rien à l'intérieur, sourit Pansy.

Harry laissa échapper un rire, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pansy posa au sol son grand sac à main noir et en sortit un parchemin avec un plume qu'elle tendit à Harry. Il le déroula et parcourut le texte rapidement du regard.

\- Si tu signes ce contrat tu donnes l'autorisation à Gringotts de prélever le montant nécessaire pour l'achat de cette maison. Une fois que la signature est apposée, la vente est définitive et la maison est à toi, expliqua Pansy. Je règlerai simplement les derniers détails administratifs la semaine prochaine.

Harry expira longuement. Il toisait du regard le contrat que lui avait donné la brune alors que cette dernière le regardait, lui. Elle s'approcha et se mit à ses côtés.

\- La décision est dure à prendre et tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre aujourd'hui-même, tu peux très bien signer ce contrat plus tard, ajouta-t-elle.

Il échangea un regard avec elle et lui sourit. La décision n'était pas difficile à prendre pour lui, elle représentait simplement un changement de cap et une modification profonde de sa vie. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cet achat pendant les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées. Il colla le parchemin contre un des murs du salon et fit glisser la plume contre celui-ci pour former le nom _Potter_ à l'endroit où était inscrit « signature de l'acquéreur ».

Harry se retourna vers Pansy et lui tendit le parchemin. En un coup de baguette ce dernier disparut et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard à Gringotts. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers son sac qui était resté au sol et fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir une bouteille de champagne et un deux flutes à champagne. Harry rit en voyant son regard malicieux.

\- Tu as toujours une bouteille de champagne dans ton sac ? s'étonna Harry alors que Pansy lui tendait ladite boisson.

\- Seulement quand je sens que la journée s'y prête, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, tu es l'heureux propriétaire de cette magnifique maison à Godric's Hollow, donc l'occasion s'y prête !

Le brun ouvrit la bouteille en un « pop » et Pansy approchait les flutes alors que la mousse débordait déjà de la bouteille et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol. Il versa tant bien que mal le champagne dans les verres et posa la bouteille sur le coin de la cheminée. La brune lui tendit une flute et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

\- À ton acquisition ! s'exclama Pansy en levant son verre vers lui.

\- Et à notre collaboration et à ta patience, répondit-il en trinquant avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit-elle après avoir bu un peu de champagne.

Ils burent quelques gorgées en silence. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée alors que Harry faisait le tour du salon.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'y a que dans ce village que je pourrais me sentir chez moi, souffla Harry. Nous aurions perdu bien moins de temps.

\- C'est à ça que servent les agents immobiliers extraordinaires, rit Pansy en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, à deviner ce que les acheteurs veulent _vraiment_.

Harry s'approche d'elle en quelques pas, ses pas résonnant dans toute la pièce vide. Il s'arrêta face à elle et la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vraiment ? Et maintenant que j'ai enfin ma maison, qu'est-ce-que je veux _vraiment_ à ton avis ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus avec un sourire en coin qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Pansy le toisait avec un petit sourire, alors qu'il était plus proche d'elle. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde s'il jouait et s'il était au courant que jouer avec un Serpentard était une très mauvaise idée. Elle remonta son regard de sa bouche à ses yeux émeraudes et fut surprise par l'intensité de son regard. Elle rompit rapidement la courte distance qu'il y avait entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pansy avait déjà embrassé plusieurs hommes dans sa vie, mais jamais ces baisers n'avaient déclenché quelque chose comme _ça_ en elle.

Harry fut surpris l'espace d'un instant de son audace, de ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela ne dura que l'espace de quelques petites secondes. Il passa son bras droit, tenant toujours sa flute de champagne, dans le dos de Pansy qui fit glisser sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs d'Harry. Le baiser s'intensifia et Harry sut. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser, jamais s'en passer.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour, _

_Un chapitre si doux ne pouvait être coupé par d'autres trames parallèles à celle de Harry et Pansy, alors j'espère que vous comprendrez que ce chapitre est exclusivement dédié à eux. Normalement on devait avoir des passages avec Drago et d'autres avec Hermione mais quand je l'ai écrit, je n'ai pas pu. C'était leur chapitre à eux tout seul haha. __J'ai cru remarquer que vous aimiez bien cette trame Harry/Pansy et que vous vous étiez attaché à ces personnages donc j'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre._

_Mais comme il n'est dédié qu'à eux, c'est un chapitre bonus et je suis sûre que vous êtes ravis ;)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Harry a finalement trouvé sa maison (et bien évidemment pas à Londres) mais surtout il a "trouvé" Pansy. _

_Mais, on revient dès vendredi prochain avec un nouveau chapitre qui est assez long (genre le plus long jusqu'ici) et on retrouve notre Hermione et Drago préférés je vous rassure ! D'ailleurs je vous spoil c'est un chapitre centré sur noël et que j'avais écrit en décembre, donc très ambiance fêtes de fin d'année, préparez vous hahaha_

_Il me tarde beaucoup que vous lisiez les prochains chapitres je vous raconte pas ! Celui-ci et les trois qui suivent ont été mes préférés à écrire (entre autres haha). Donc voilà il me tarde hehe. _

_Bref, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre tout doux, tout mignon_

_On se retrouve vendredi, _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine !_


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**! Un chapitre bonus a été publié lundi dernier, lisez le avant celui-ci !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Mimi896 : Coucou et bienvenu.e (il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu.e passer dans les reviews haha) ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, ainsi que les moments Drago/Hermione. Je comprends que tu aies aimé le bal, la danse a beaucoup plu hahaha. Aaah je suis contente de t'avoir au moins un peu surpris.e avec Godric's Hollow ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : Hello ! Aaaah je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre centré sur Harry et Pansy ! Ah ben c'est clairement la seconde étape que Pansy vienne habiter avec lui (on va croiser les doigts hein haha). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours, et on se retrouve vendredi pour le chapitre suivant ! :)

Drou : En effet, il n'y avait pas d'autre fin pour eux, nous sommes d'accord ! Merci pour ta review !

Etienne : Bienvenu sur cette fiction ! Oui il était temps que Harry trouve sa maison quand même haha ! (et l'amour ..) Merci pour ta review

Aventure : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies la tournure que prend leur relation, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises je pense haha ! Et très heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre Harry/Pansy, il a eu l'air de faire l'unanimité haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII **

**Santa Baby**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Les Noëls chez les Malefoy étaient très codifiés, mais après tout, _tout_ était très codifié chez eux. Narcissa aimait recevoir pour noël. Elle aimait installer un immense sapin dans le hall d'entrée et un autre dans le salon, les décorer, dresser sa table pour le repas. Cela faisait partie de ses joies de la fin d'année. Cette fois-là ne changea pas et elle organisa un repas de Noël le 24 décembre 2005 au soir. Il était cependant hors de question qu'elle ne passe son Noël qu'avec sa famille qui se résumait à seulement son fils. Non, Narcissa invitait toujours des personnes en plus. Et cette année-là, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps pour son fils de passer à la vitesse supérieure et pour elle de lier les affaires aux fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle avait donc invité tout naturellement la famille Greengrass au grand complet. Drago avait beau faire sa tête de mule, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ruiner son avenir et celui de leur famille. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'elle le laissait faire, qu'elle serrait les dents, maintenant tout ceci était terminé. Elle perdait patience et la famille Greengrass aussi.

Narcissa, vêtue d'une longue robe fluide vert foncé, allumait les bougies et chandeliers qu'elle avait disposés dans la salle à manger. La cheminée avait aussi été allumée et cela lui faisait plaisir de voir cette pièce enfin utilisée. Généralement, elle mangeait seule dans le petit salon ou dans le salon et quand elle organisait des fêtes, il y avait trop de monde pour utiliser la salle à manger.

Son fils, Drago Malefoy, était déjà arrivé et il s'était mis au niveau du sapin réarrangeant quelques décorations. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit déplacer des boules de Noël et les interchanger en entre elles. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Drago chéri, ne touche pas au sapin, il est déjà parfait comme cela, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le sentait se tendre. Tu ne veux pas aller à l'étage j'ai sorti une cravate de ton père vert foncé qui t'ira à merveille.

\- Le bordeaux ne vous convient pas ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Eh bien… Le bordeaux est certes une jolie couleur mais tu serais mieux assorti si tu mettais une vert foncé, sourit-elle. Fais-moi plaisir et monte la chercher.

Les yeux de Drago roulèrent dans leur orbite et il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de négocier avec elle sur ce point. C'était une réelle perte d'énergie. Il sortit de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il ne servait à rien de lancer les hostilités avant même que les invités ne soient arrivés. Il savait déjà que la soirée s'annonçait plutôt mal car sa mère avait invité les Greengrass. Il était parti pour passer tout un noël avec Astoria accrochée à son bras. Il soupira et dénoua sa cravate pour mettre celle qu'avait choisi sa mère.

Pourtant il ne pouvait se plaindre, c'était son devoir, c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui et ce noël ne serait que le premier de la liste. Il passerait tous ses réveillons avec Astoria à son bras, ainsi que tous les nouvel-ans et les anniversaires. Son futur serait ainsi et il valait mieux qu'il fasse quelques efforts pour apprendre à la connaitre et à l'apprécier.

Il redescendit de l'étage et entendit du bruit dans la salle à manger, des voix s'élevaient et il devina que les invités étaient arrivés. Sa mère avait eu tout de même la gentillesse d'inviter les Zabini pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve totalement seul face aux Greengrass. Il entra dans la pièce et salua tout le monde. Quand il arriva face à Astoria, celle-ci s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Dans un premier temps il ne réagit pas mais quand elle s'écarta de lui, il lui fit un sourire chaleureux. _Faire des efforts, apprendre à la connaitre et à l'apprécier. _

* * *

La tradition perdurait d'année en année et Hermione l'appréciait plus que tout. Chaque réveillon de Noël, elle était invitée au Terrier par la famille Weasley et Harry l'était aussi. Cette tradition avait même survécu aux ruptures entre Hermione et Ron et entre Harry et Ginny. Hermione aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Le feu crépitait dans la pièce, une douce odeur de sapin se mélangeait avec celle de la nourriture et les rires et les voix s'élevaient toujours pendant et après le repas.

Hermione s'était installée sur un des canapés, presque avachie à cause du trop-plein de nourriture dans son estomac. Elle tenait dans sa main une tasse de chocolat chaud avec des petits morceaux de guimauve que lui avait fait Ginny, qui s'était auto-désignée comme étant l'experte de ces boissons. Ce que personne n'avait contesté. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans son pull brodé d'une lettre H tricotée par Molly Weasley et profitait de la chaleur qui sortait de la cheminée. Les plus petits avaient déjà été couchés par leurs parents et seuls les adultes restaient. Certains aidaient à nettoyer la vaisselle à l'aide de la magie qui avait été utilisée pendant le repas, mais Hermione avait été exemptée de cette tâche-là. Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, s'installa à côté d'elle avec lui aussi une tasse du fameux chocolat chaud de Ginny.

\- Comment avance ta proposition de loi ? demanda alors Harry avant de siroter son chocolat.

\- J'ai fait un point avec Margaret Kyle et elle pense qu'il faut je continue dans cette voix-là, expliqua Hermione avec un air las.

\- Tu penses que le seul moyen de faire cela est d'encore participer à ces soirées mondaines ?

Hermione fit un petit sourire contrit et hocha la tête. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que même s'il y avait un autre moyen peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de ne pas accepter d'aller à ces soirées-là. Non pas que ça l'intéressait de fréquenter la haute société britannique, ce n'était pas cela, c'était fréquenter Drago Malefoy qui la poussait à y aller. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute bien entendu, cela était bien trop effrayant, bien trop insensé.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione, avoua Harry. Ces gens… cette société est tellement différente de nous, de tes valeurs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, le rassura-t-elle. Je n'y suis jamais seule, tu sais...

\- Je ne sais pas si Malefoy est réellement bienveillant avec toi, marmonna le brun.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

\- Enfin d'après ce que m'a raconté Pansy, je ne sais pas si…

\- Pansy ? Tu parles de moi et de Malefoy avec Pansy Parkinson ? s'étonna Hermione alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Tu dansais apparemment avec Malefoy ! contra Harry.

\- Et toi tu fais des petites confidences avec Parkinson ! répliqua Hermione alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Harry se tut et soupira.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet-là donc, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Hermione prit une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

\- J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Harry, mais tout va bien. Et toi ? Avec Pansy ?

Elle vit les joues d'Harry rosir et il décida de ne pas lui répondre, même si son silence en disait long à Hermione. Même si elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Hermione était à ses yeux une personne bienveillante qui avait tendance à ne voir que le bon chez les autres, que l'espoir, pourtant, même s'il ne détestait pas Malefoy et qu'il se doutait que celui-ci n'allait pas tenter de la tuer ou de lui faire du mal physiquement, il avait peur qu'Hermione y laisse des plumes dans l'arrangement qu'elle avait avec lui. Ce monde de l'aristocratie n'était pas rempli de personnes bonnes.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass était une femme intelligente. Drago ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait de la conversation, elle avait des connaissances, ce qu'il appréciait très fortement. Astoria était une femme élégante et avec de la prestance, Drago ne pouvait nier cela aussi. Elle était d'agréable compagnie et plus le temps dans cette soirée avançait, plus il pensait qu'il pourrait faire un bon mariage avec elle, que finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas si horrible que cela. Même s'il gardait à l'esprit que tout cela n'était qu'un arrangement entre leurs deux familles. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, Drago savait qu'elle avait beau être une femme parfaite, remplissant tous les critères, quelque chose _manquait._

Tout le monde était réuni autour du sapin et se passait les cadeaux pour les ouvrir. Blaise Zabini avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le gramophone noir que lui avait offert Drago. Narcissa s'était extasiée face au manteau en cachemire que lui avait offert son fils. Et ce dernier observait Astoria ouvrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait : une parure en diamant. Il ne la connaissait pas encore assez, au moment où il avait acheté ce cadeau, pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait vraiment mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit que toutes les femmes aimaient les diamants.

Astoria tendit la boîte en velours contenant le collier à Drago et se posta face à lui, dos à lui. Elle prit ses longs cheveux noirs entre ses mains et les souleva pour qu'il puisse accrocher le collier. Drago prit le bijou du bout des doigts et le passa devant la femme devant lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son temps pour l'accrocher. Elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

\- Merci, Drago, il est magnifique ainsi que les boucles d'oreille, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago pour le prendre dans les bras. Il lui rendit l'étreinte, passa ses mains dans son dos. Cette étreinte dura quelques secondes et il croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard appréciateur de sa mère. Astoria s'écarta de lui et il en fit de même. Il partit vers la table basse pour récupérer son verre de whisky qu'il finit d'une traite. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans cette étreinte, dans cette relation qu'ils se forçaient à créer. Mais c'était ainsi que les choses se déroulaient dans ce monde-là.

La soirée passa et toucha à sa fin. Narcissa raccompagna les invités vers la sortie, les remerciant encore et encore de leur présence en ce réveillon de Noël. Astoria traina dans le salon et elle se retrouva finalement seule avec Drago. Sa mère l'avait briefé bien entendu avant cette soirée. C'était sa chance ou jamais de réellement mettre le grappin sur Drago Malefoy et de passer la seconde avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle en profite tant que Hermione Granger n'était pas dans les parages.

Elle s'approcha de Drago qui se tenait à côté de la cheminée. Il avait le regard perdu dans les flammes et il se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait, où toutes ses actions allaient le mener. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Drago ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard de glace vers elle, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle passe outre son aspect froid et son désintérêt apparent.

\- Merci pour cette soirée, Drago, sourit-elle.

\- C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier, elle a tout fait, répondit-il poliment.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas notre dernier Noël ensemble alors, souffla la brune.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de dire s'il espérait que ce fusse le dernier ou non. Il la vit lever les yeux et sourire. Il suivit alors son regard et vit une branche de gui se former au-dessus d'eux. Il fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde et redescendit son regard vers Astoria qui s'approchait de lui, posa une main sur sa joue.

\- On dit que ça porte malheur si un couple ne s'embrasse pas alors qu'il est sous le gui, murmura-t-elle.

Drago ne fit rien. Elle s'approcha plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago, qui ne répondit pas avec engouement à son baiser. Celui-ci ne dura qu'un instant et était presque automatique. Elle quitta la pièce alors que Drago ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. Il soupira longuement. Rien de tout cela ne semblait naturel mais il gardait à l'esprit qu'il ne faisait que remplir son devoir.

* * *

Le 29 décembre 2005 au soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Comme chaque année, le Département de la Justice magique organisait son fameux cocktail de noël visant à favoriser la communication entre les différents services du département et la coopération entre les personnes y travaillant, mais aussi tout simplement l'organisation d'un noël au sein du département.

Comme chaque année, le trio se rendait à cette fête. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du deuxième étage du Ministère et sortirent dans le grand hall du département où se déroulait le cocktail. Ron salua immédiatement ses collègues du bureau des aurors alors que Harry le suivait aussi. Hermione se dirigea vers ses collègues de l'open-space du service administratif du Magenmagot. Chacun prenait des nouvelles des autres et demandait comment s'étaient passées les fêtes. Hermione appréciait cette petite soirée au département car cela lui permettait de voir ses collègues dans une ambiance plus détendue et conviviale, même si c'était toujours dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

Hermione partit vers le buffet et prit une flute de champagne. Elle chercha du regard Ron et Harry qui la rejoignirent rapidement et trinquèrent avec elle.

\- À une nouvelle année au Ministère ! rit Ron.

Hermione lui sourit et but une gorgée de champagne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que la plupart des membres du Magenmagot ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir à ce cocktail, elle soupira : ça aurait été une bonne occasion de leurs parler même s'ils étaient au Ministère. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se détourna brusquement, sortant de ses pensées, et croisa le regard pétillant de Margaret Kyle.

\- Joyeux noël, Hermione ! souhaita Margaret en souriant.

\- Joyeux noël à vous aussi, Margaret, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes deux meilleurs amis : Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux concernés.

\- Enchantée, sourit Margaret.

Ron et Harry lui firent un signe de tête, mettant enfin un visage sur le nom de Margaret Kyle. Cette dernière reposa son regard sur Hermione.

\- Je dois retourner avec certains de mes collègues qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler travail, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite dans vos projets, Hermione.

\- Je dirais même plus : je _nous_ souhaite beaucoup de réussite dans notre projet, ajouta la concernée.

Margaret lui fit un grand sourire et disparut dans la foule quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux meilleurs amis et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry suspicieux.

\- C'est donc elle qui t'oblige à fréquenter Malefoy, marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle ne m'oblige à rien, Harry. C'est moi qui ai trouvé, seule, cet arrangement avec Malefoy pour pouvoir approcher plus facilement les membres du Magenmagot. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, souffla-t-elle contrariée.

Ron haussa les épaules et but une gorgée.

\- Et en quoi consiste l'arrangement de son côté ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

\- Harry, soupira Ron. Hermione est une adulte qui sait ce qu'elle fait, pas besoin de lui faire passer un interrogatoire.

\- Merci, Ron, souffla-t-elle soulagée. C'est un simple échange de bons procédés, c'est tout ! Et jusqu'ici il porte ses fruits. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, rajouta-t-elle d'un voix plus dure que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Elle quitta le cercle qu'ils formaient et partit plus loin dans le hall du département de la justice magique. Elle comprenait qu'Harry s'inquiète pour elle. Même si elle clamait haut et fort que tout allait bien et que tout ceci n'était qu'un échange de bons procédés, elle se doutait au fond qu'elle ne pouvait pas tromper Harry. Il savait, il sentait, que tout n'était pas si simple. Et en effet, rien n'était simple dans la tête et dans le cœur d'Hermione.

Son regard croisa les yeux gris orageux de Drago Malefoy, principal concerné de ses tourments. Elle aurait voulu partir, s'enfuir et ne pas l'approcher, mais tout son corps en avait décidé autrement. Elle ne bougea pas de son coin dans le hall du département de la justice et Drago resta parfaitement statique aussi. Il était entouré de personnes qui parlaient autour de lui, qui essayaient peut-être aussi de discuter avec lui mais son cerveau avait cessé d'écouter depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Hermione Granger.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il avant de quitter les personnes avec qui il était.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers Hermione et il s'arrêta à un petit mètre d'elle. Son esprit lui criait, lui hurlait de s'en tenir à remplir son devoir, de ne pas l'approcher. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir et tout ce qu'il ne _devait_ pas avoir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Joyeux noël, Granger, dit-il. Les fêtes ont été bonnes ?

\- Joyeux noël à toi aussi, répondit-elle ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire. Elles ont été parfaites. Et toi ?

\- Conventionnelles, soupira-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il vivait, la pression qu'il y avait sur ses épaules. Elle pensait souvent qu'elle aurait tout laissé tomber bien plus tôt à sa place si on tentait de lui imposer autant de choses. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et plongea son regard dans sa flute de champagne avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée.

\- L'anniversaire de ma mère approche, annonça Drago faisant presque sursauter Hermione qui revenait sur terre. Elle fera sûrement une fête ou que sais-je, je te tiendrai au courant.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Merci, sourit Hermione. J'espère que cet arrangement se terminera rapidement, rajouta-t-elle en un soupir.

Drago la toisa quelques instants l'air presque déçu.

\- Je ne l'espère pas, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Hermione sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et vit le regard de Drago se lever vers le plafond. Elle en fit de même et vit une branche de gui. Un rire nerveux s'échappa d'elle.

\- Quelqu'un essaie de nous jouer un tour, rit-elle pour tenter de se détendre.

Une alarme retentissait en elle alors qu'elle détournait son regard du gui et regardait ailleurs. Elle finit par croiser les yeux de Drago qui étaient posés sur elle. Hermione s'étonna de trouver son regard plutôt chaud. Voire brûlant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ça porte malheur si deux personnes sous une branche de gui ne s'embrassent pas, souffla-t-il.

Drago, pendant un instant, se demanda s'il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute mais quand il vit les joues d'Hermione rosir il sut que c'était le cas. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le corps de la brune. Ils se rapprochèrent, de manière automatique, involontaire. Ce n'était pas eux qui le voulaient, ce n'était pas eux qui décidaient. C'était leur inconscient, leurs corps, leur envie profonde. Drago leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue d'Hermione mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par un bruit soudain et violent.

Ramenés brusquement sur terre et à la réalité, ils s'écartèrent d'un coup. Il y eut un cri de la foule suite à ce bruit strident jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que quelqu'un avait lâché une farce achetée chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Hermione s'éloigna rapidement, presque en courant, de Drago alors que sa raison reprenait peu à peu sa place dans sa tête. Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Harry les regarda se séparer alors que Ron l'observait d'un œil désapprobateur. Le brun soutint son regard, d'un air inflexible.

\- Je fais ça pour elle, affirma Harry d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit, répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

\- Il ne peut rien lui apporter de bon ! contra Harry vivement. Il doit apparemment se marier à Astoria Greengrass et les règles de la société aristocratique lui interdisent de fréquenter une femme comme Hermione. Alors, dis-moi, où est-ce qu'ils iraient à part droit dans le mur ?

Drago regarda Hermione s'éloigner de lui sans un mot, sans un regard. Il resta planté dans son coin, revenant peu à peu à lui. Il partit vers le buffet et prit un verre de whisky qu'il but d'une traite. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-il _autant_ eu envie de l'embrasser ? Ça avait été une envie presque viscérale. C'était un besoin. Il soupira intérieurement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Tout ceci ne pouvait se passer, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela mène à quelque chose de concret, de bon, car son devoir était envers Astoria et non pas Hermione.

Et Astoria était parfaite. Elle était une femme intelligente, avec de la discussion, belle, de haute naissance, de sang-pur. Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était parfaite, oui, et pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose et il avait enfin trouvé ce que c'était : elle n'était pas Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas ! Ayez pitié haha_

_Mon dieu, ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'ici de cette fiction haha, et je me doute que cela ne vous déplait pas ;) Je me sentais clairement pas de le couper à aucun moment, il fallait que j'aille au bout, d'où cette longueur !_

_Bon, il me semble essentiel de prévenir sur une chose qui a éclaté au grand jour dans ce chapitre : **mes personnages ne sont pas parfaits et ne font pas toujours les bons choix, voilà**. Ce sont des personnages qui se veulent assez réalistes et dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours les meilleurs choix (je crois)_

_Breeef, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ce chapitre, il y a le noël chez les Malefoy et le baiser entre Astoria et Drago (aïe aïe aïe). Qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de ce baiser ? On a aussi tout le questionnement de Drago en filigrane. Il est tiraillé le petit. _

_Puis on a en parallèle le noël chez les Weasley avec une conversation entre Harry et Hermione où on voit clairement l'inquiétude de Harry pour Hermione. A-t-il raison de s'inquiéter ?_

_Et enfin le noël du Ministère et on est sur pas mal de choses. Déjà Harry le relou as always et Ron qui vient à la rescousse d'Hermione. Mais aussi ET SURTOUT Drago et Hermione : les choses s'envenime__nt et deviennent plus incontrôlables. Après bon, vous pensiez quand même pas que leur premier baiser allait être en plein milieu de la soirée de noël du Ministère tout de même hahaha. Mais, ça devient compliqué pour lui entre Astoria et les convenances et Hermione ... Où est-ce que ça les va mener ? _

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui review ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir et merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre vous avez été des amours vraiment, mon coeur a fondu un petit peu _

_Je vous souhaite un très bon weekend et on se retrouve vendredi prochain :)_


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Sarah MAES : Coucou ! C'est sûr que le noël de Drago était pas bien folichon, mais c'est louable de ta part de le plaindre pour avoir embrassé Astoria hahaha. Mais c'est vrai que le parallèle des deux noëls est en effet triste.. Alors par contre je sais pas si c'est une faute de frappe, mais il n'y a pas de baiser entre Hermione et Drago sous le gui, justement ;). Je te rassure il reste encore pas mal de chapitres ! On n'est pas à la moitié de la fiction hahaha. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review !

Drou : Hahaha comme tu dis ça sent le roussi ! Il se met un peu dans une sacrée situation. Tes pronostics sont intéressants en effet, je ne peux pas infirmer ou confirmer quoique ce soit mais ils sont intéressants haha ! Merci pour ta review, comme toujours :)

Aventure : C'est vrai qu'en général on a plutôt un Ron anti couple Drago/Hermione et un Harry plus compréhensif, bon ici on est sur une autre logique haha. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette ambiance noël, en effet ça change d'air un peu dans la fiction, pour mieux recommencer bien entendu ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Mel : Aaah je crois que tu n'étais pas la seule à espérer qu'ils s'embrassent. Mais en plein milieu du Ministère comme ça... Non je vous prévois quelque chose de bien mieux pour ce premier baiser ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XIX **

**Nuit impériale**

_**Partie 1**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Mi-février arriva rapidement, même trop rapidement. Hermione avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour éviter tant bien que mal Drago Malefoy, mais cette stratégie de l'éviction n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un article sur Astoria et Drago ne soit publié, et chacun de ces articles rappelait la réalité des faits à Hermione et la poussait à fuir l'héritier des Malefoy un peu plus. Sa raison lui criait de mettre fin à cette folie qui naissait dans son cœur et entre eux. Pourtant, il n'était pas simple de faire taire ce brasier qui s'allumait en elle dès qu'elle croisait Drago et son regard ou dès qu'elle sentait son odeur ou sa présence.

Sa raison avait beau crier, tout son être hurlait toujours plus fort.

Le mois de février rimait avec l'anniversaire de Narcissa Malefoy et comme Drago lui en avait assuré, il avait réussi à l'inviter à cet évènement. Sa mère était excentrique en ce qui concernait les évènements et aimait organiser chaque année des anniversaires toujours plus gros, toujours plus chers, toujours plus fantasques et cette tendance qu'elle avait profitait à l'arrangement entre Drago et Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas vérifier qu'Hermione était invitée ou non puisqu'il y avait bien trop de convives et que Drago l'invitait dans son dos. Une fois qu'elle était aux évènements, Narcissa ne pouvait virer de chez elle une héroïne de guerre, un membre du trio d'or.

Hermione se préparait donc mentalement à aller à une nouvelle soirée de la haute société sorcière. Elle était toujours tiraillée face à ces évènements. Elle savait que son devoir lui disait d'y aller pour sa proposition de loi, mais sa raison lui répondait que c'était une situation dangereuse pour elle vis-à-vis de Drago et son instinct lui criait d'y courir pour être à ses côtés. Dans cette situation, Hermione choisit de respecter son devoir.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente, Harry ? finit par demander Pansy brisant le silence qui s'était installé les dernières minutes entre eux.

Pansy lui avait proposé de passer manger chez elle ce midi-là, après qu'il eut quitté le Ministère. Harry s'était empressé de finir son travail pour arriver le plus rapidement possible chez elle. Cependant une pensée ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : le soir même il savait que les cinquante ans de Narcissa étaient célébrés au manoir des Malefoy, car cet évènement avait déjà fait l'objet de plusieurs articles dans la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette du Sorcier alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu lieu. Hermione ne lui avait rien caché et lui avait dit qu'elle irait pour avoir encore l'occasion de convaincre des membres du Magenmagot mais, après tout ce que Pansy lui avait dit et après ce qu'il avait vu au Ministère, il s'inquiétait plus que jamais pour elle.

\- C'est à propos de ce soir ? devina Pansy. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, Hermione ne risque ri…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur qu'elle se fasse agresser ou que des invités la traitent comme une moins que rien. J'ai seulement peur que…

La voix d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne put finir sa phrase. Pansy lui prit sa main, alors qu'il mangeait face à face au bout de sa table dans la salle à manger.

\- Tu as peur qu'elle sorte de toute cette histoire le cœur brisé ? compléta-t-elle avec une voix douce.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si une autre issue était envisageable s'il se passait réellement quelque chose entre elle et Malefoy, marmonna Harry en levant ses yeux vers Pansy.

Pansy serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne et se laissa le temps de penser à la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner. _A priori_, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles, en effet, car Drago n'était pas prêt à abandonner ses titres, se mettre sa mère à dos, perdre ses rentes, le manoir et sa position sociale, mais Pansy espérait au fond qu'il ouvre les yeux. Si au départ, elle avait pris l'entrée d'Hermione dans ce monde avec amusement, elle voyait désormais le bénéfice de sa venue dans la vie de Drago. Il était différent, il remettait tout en question et Pansy doutait qu'il soit un jour réellement heureux dans un mariage arrangé avec Astoria Greengrass.

\- Hermione est une adulte responsable et elle fait ses propres choix, répondit-elle calmement. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut faire même si tu penses que ses choix sont les pires pour elle.

Harry l'observa en silence, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Pansy avait souvent les mots justes, selon lui, et c'était pourquoi il appréciait s'ouvrir à elle sur ses tourments et ses différents problèmes. Avec le temps, une réelle relation de confiance se tissait entre eux et ils se laissaient porter par cela.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, admit-il, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'inquiéter pour elle toute la soirée.

\- Alors viens ce soir, suggéra Pansy alors qu'Harry levait un sourcil d'étonnement, en tant que mon invité. J'ai toujours le droit à un +1 chez les Malefoy, sourit-elle.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy était assez fière d'elle pour plusieurs raisons en ce samedi 11 février 2006. La soirée de son anniversaire lui donnait une parfaite occasion d'organiser une fête gigantesque en son honneur et elle avait aussi réussi à convaincre son fils Drago Malefoy de rester avec elle tout l'après-midi. Au moins, elle s'assurait qu'il n'arriverait pas avec Hermione Granger à son bras. Le plan était en marche avec Astoria, il n'était pas question que son fils gâche tout.

Elle était dans la salle de bal et peaufinait la décoration avec son fils tandis que les elfes de maison s'affairaient en cuisine et que l'orchestre s'installait sur l'estrade. Drago faisait léviter un immense lustre en cristal en plein cœur de la pièce qui l'illuminait entièrement et tentait de rester aussi concentré que possible pour ne pas le faire tomber de plusieurs mètres par terre. Une fois que celui-ci lévita à la bonne hauteur, il se détourna vers sa mère pour voir ce qu'il devait encore faire. Cette dernière plaçait des fauteuils dorés tapissés d'un tissu bleu aux motifs argentés et dorés. Drago soupira bruyamment. Sa mère ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûre, Mère, que la décoration est _suffisamment_ extravagante ou en faut-il plus ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui avec un regard sévère et pinça les lèvres.

\- Le thème est la Russie impériale, tu ne t'attendais pas à une décoration pauvre et composée de seulement deux fauteuils qui se battent en duel ? répondit-elle sèchement. Nous avions visité le Palais d'Hiver à Saint-Pétersbourg, il y a quelques années, je pensais que tu en aurais des souvenirs plus vifs. En comparaison, ce n'est _rien_ ici.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et l'aida à déplacer à l'aide de la magie un lourd canapé aux mêmes tons que les fauteuils, constituant ainsi un des coins de repos pour les invités. Chaque coins de repos avait ses propres couleurs : vert, rouge ou encore argenté. Les tables où étaient servies la nourriture et les boissons avaient aussi eu droit à une décoration chargée, avec notamment des poupées russes.

\- Réjouis-toi, Drago, il y aura du Tchaïkovski, temporisa-t-elle.

Cette référence au compositeur de musique russe le ramena quelques mois plus tôt à une certaine valse avec une certaine Gryffondor. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui à cette pensée-là. Il secoua la tête, tentant vainement de chasser ces idées-là de son esprit. Elle lui intima de monter se préparer pour la soirée alors qu'elle finissait d'accrocher quelques lourdes tentures aux murs avant de partir se préparer elle aussi. Il monta dans sa chambre et trouva sur son lit un costume de laine bleu foncé avec un gilet intérieur de la même couleur avec quelques motifs d'un bleu plus clair qui rappelaient ceux présents sur les tentures dans la pièce de bal. Il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant que sa mère ne lui commande un costume traditionnel avec la fourrure et la chapka.

Il noua sa lavallière en soie, face à son miroir sur pied, boutonna les nombreux boutons argentés de son veston, puis s'observa pour vérifier que rien n'était mal mis. Il soupira, au moins sa mère avait choisi une couleur qui ne lui allait pas trop mal. Il s'installa ensuite sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de sa chambre pour lacer ses chaussures en cuir noir. Huit heures sonnèrent. Drago se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre. Les invités allaient commencer à arriver dans le hall du manoir. Il descendit les escaliers principaux menant à ce dernier pour accueillir aux côtés de sa mère les premiers convives.

Il se posta au milieu de la pièce, la cheminée était à sa gauche et les invités allaient rapidement affluer. Sa mère avait aussi autorisé, spécialement pour cette fois, les arrivées en voitures magiques. La double porte d'entrée du manoir était face à lui. Les elfes de maison étaient aussi présents, prêts à prendre les manteaux et capes des invités. Drago entendit le claquement des talons de sa mère et il tourna la tête pour la voir descendre les escaliers lentement. Elle portait une longue robe argentée et blanche et avait noué ses cheveux blonds en un chignon. Elle portait une parure de diamant que Drago reconnaissait ; c'était un cadeau de son père. Il s'approcha de l'escalier et présenta son bras à sa mère qui s'y accrocha. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le milieu du hall et Drago lui lança un petit regard de biais.

\- La couronne était-elle bien nécessaire, Mère ? sourit-il.

\- C'est une tiare, Drago, rectifia-t-elle. Elle a appartenu à la famille impériale de Russie, d'ailleurs. Et il ne serait pas question que nos invités oublient qui je suis, rit-elle.

\- Je doute qu'ils ne le puissent.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Il doutait que quelqu'un oublie un jour qui était sa mère et quel était son rang. Des flammes vertes apparurent dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La soirée commençait officiellement et les deux membres de la famille Malefoy accueillirent quelques invités avant de partir avec eux vers la salle de bal. Tous les invités avaient joué le jeu du thème. On en voyait certain en chapka, d'autres avec de longs manteaux à motifs en laine, on voyait même des fourrures, des robes imposantes que portaient les femmes, des bijoux imposants. Drago, entouré de monde, regardait sans cesse la porte de la salle de bal qui menait au hall d'entrée espérant à chaque fois voir Hermione Granger rentrer.

* * *

Harry Potter se demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'il faisait et dans quoi il s'embarquait. Pansy lui avait trouvé un costume de dernière minute en location qui allait avec le thème de la soirée. Elle avait sa main sur son avant-bras, son bras entremêlé au sien et ils marchaient vers l'entrée du manoir du Wiltshire, leur voiturier les ayant déposés devant le manoir. Il sentait son parfum emplir ses narines et il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Après tout il était avec elle, il était en sécurité même si ce type de soirée n'était pas son endroit de prédilection. Et il faisait ça pour Hermione, pour veiller sur elle. Pansy, sentant son angoisse, posa son autre main sur son bras et il tourna son regard vers elle.

\- Stressé, Potter ? rit-elle.

\- Tes parents vont être là ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Bien entendu, les cinquante ans de Narcissa Malefoy ne se louperaient pour rien au monde, sourit-elle.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre confiance en lui, alors que le rire de Pansy se faisait entendre.

\- J'ai affronté des dragons, des mangemorts et Voldemort, alors qu'est-ce qu'une soirée guindée ? rétorqua-t-il en l'entendant se moquer de lui.

\- Crois-moi, Harry, tu ne vas pas affronter le même genre de menaces ce soir, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle en le faisant encore plus angoisser.

Les grandes portes du manoir s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et ils entrèrent. Harry fut étonné par la grandeur de la pièce, le grand lustre qui l'éclairait et le nombre de personnes qui étaient dedans. Un elfe tendit les mains pour prendre les longs manteaux du couple et le brun se laissa faire. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce alors qu'une vieille dame saluait déjà Pansy et la complimentait sur sa longue robe rouge, blanche et or. Le regard émeraude d'Harry se posa sur un coin de la pièce où il reconnut enfin une personne. Il accourut presque et posa ses mains froides sur les bras nus de sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

\- Hermione ! Cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivée ?

\- Non, à l'instant, répondit-elle sous la surprise. Je suis venue par le réseau des cheminettes. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et son regard se dirigea directement sur Pansy qui était un peu plus loin. Hermione le suivit et aperçut alors la brune. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je vois, sourit-elle. Les choses avancent bien alors ?

\- Oui, j'imagine, répondit-il de manière évasive. Et je savais que tu serais là, alors je me disais qu'un peu de soutien ne serait pas de trop.

Hermione soupira bruyamment alors qu'elle sentait une boule se former dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, souffla-t-elle presque désespérée.

Harry la regarda quelques instants et posa une main amicale sur son épaule nue. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et le brun suggéra qu'ils rejoignent Pansy accompagnée de Blaise qui venait d'arriver, lui aussi, dans le hall. Hermione se laissa porter et salua les deux serpentard. Blaise tendit sa main à Harry, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

\- Potter, dit-il.

\- Zabini, répondit le concerné en acceptant sa poignée de main.

\- Les garçons, pouvons-nous enfin entrer dans un endroit un peu plus chaud et avec un peu plus d'ambiance ? intervint Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Blaise hocha la tête et lâcha la main d'Harry. Ce dernier passa une main dans le dos de Pansy et ils commencèrent à partir vers la salle de bal. Blaise, quant à lui, tendit son bras à Hermione qui s'y accrocha acceptant de se faire escorter. Elle ne pensait de toute manière pas avoir le courage de rentrer dans cette pièce seule. Ils avancèrent lentement et traversèrent les doubles portes qui menaient à la salle. Hermione resta estomaquée pendant quelques secondes face à la décoration. Elle n'était jamais allée dans un palais impérial de Russie, mais si on lui avait demandé d'en imaginer un, il serait probablement comme cela.

\- Narcissa a toujours le chic pour être dans la démesure, murmura Blaise pour que seule Hermione l'entende.

\- On ne peut pas dire, cependant, qu'elle le ne fait pas avec goût, rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione scruta la foule à la recherche d'une seule personne : Drago. Et Blaise remarqua son regard qui quadrillait la salle de bal. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient encore.

\- Il est à droite, entre l'orchestre et la table avec les flutes à champagne et le caviar, souffla Blaise.

Hermione se sentit rougir, se rendant compte qu'elle était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Son regard se posa sur Drago, qu'elle repéra rapidement.

\- Je le cherchais juste pour saluer nos hôtes, se justifia-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Blaise.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin et haussa un sourcil. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas un instant, mais il fallait qu'elle garde la face. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, il était de rigueur qu'ils saluent en premier leurs hôtes. Le cœur de la brune battait un peu plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des Malefoy. La seule chose qui la rassurait était que Drago n'avait apparemment pas encore remarqué sa présence. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, se disait-elle. Elle discuterait avec des membres du Magenmagot, ignorerait Drago, le laisserait à son devoir qui était de passer son temps avec Astoria et passerait la soirée loin de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et enfin les yeux perçant du blond rencontrèrent le regard chaud de la brune. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement, son souffle se bloqua. Drago ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Il la regardait approcher, accompagnée de son meilleur ami et il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour qu'elle soit à son bras et non pas à celui de Blaise. Elle portait une longue et volumineuse robe bleu nuit avec des détails argentés et il se permit de la détailler un instant. Hermione sentait son regard l'enflammer, la brûler vive.

Plus rien n'allait. Elle ne pourrait rester loin de lui toute cette soirée, elle ne pourrait l'ignorer et le laisser à son devoir alors que tout son être lui ordonnait de rester près de lui. Mais il n'était pas question que de Drago et Hermione. Narcissa Malefoy était là et son regard était bien moins chaleureux que celui de son fils. Elle les toisa tour à tour, les lèvres pincées, mais elle salua tout de même Hermione en tant que parfaite hôte. Narcissa s'était promise une chose pour cette soirée, elle ne les lâcherait pas, elle ne les laisserait pas discuter ou rire ou danser. Il n'était pas question que son fils unique flanche pour une née-moldue sans titre.

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Nous voici donc avec cette première partie des cinquante ans de Narcissa Malefoy qui promettent d'être riche en émotions. Déjà nous avons Harry, ce qui est une grande première, et nous connaissons depuis le dernier chapitre son avis sur ce qui se passe (ou ne se passe pas) entre Hermione et Drago. Et, en plus, nous avons Narcissa qui a l'air déterminé à enfin agir en direct et prévenir un quelconque rapprochement._

_Déjà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du fait qu'Hermione y aille seule ? De l'invitation de Pansy à Harry ? Du petit rôle de Blaise ? Du comportement de Narcissa ?_

_Et surtout, je veux savoir les pronos pour la deuxième partie ! _

* * *

_**Dernière petite chose : **l'écriture de la fiction est **terminée **(je vous laisse la surprise pour le nombre de chapitres, mais petit indice nous ne sommes pas encore à la moitié de la fiction haha. Le tout dernier chapitre est le plus long de toute la fiction, pour bien terminer le tout ;) et j'ai versé des larmes mais c'est normal c'était la fin)._

_Au départ, je me disais que je n'allais pas changer le rythme de publication, puis j'ai hésité. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais tout simplement vous demander. Dites moi en review, si ça vous intéresse que je publie **soit deux chapitres à la fois tous les vendredis, ou un chapitre le vendredi et un autre un autre jour** (style lundi ou mardi pour équilibrer). _

_Je ne promets rien, mais je voulais votre avis sur la question :)  
_


	21. Chapitre XX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Guest : Haha merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour l'avis que tu as donné ! Ça a été pris en considération, bien entendu (la preuve avec la publication de ce chapitre ;))

Absintherobette : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies cette fiction (ainsi que celles d'avant apparemment !). En effet, je pense aussi qu'un chapitre en plus était peut être plus judicieux tant pour moi que pour vous (moins d'attente haha). Merci pour ta review !

Drou : Hello again ! Oui encore un bal (on n'en a jamais assez apparemment hahaha). Oui selon comme il se passe cet anniversaire peut être trèèèèès long pour nos deux personnages principaux. Hahaha je comprends que la longueur ne soit pas celle qu'on espère, c'est toute fois compliqué pour moi de faire des chapitres très longs hahaha. Mais deux chapitres par semaines me semble être un bon compromis puisqu'il y aura moins d'attente pour toi entre deux chapitres ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours !

Fan de twilight : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments pour cette fiction et les anciennes haha. Merci merci merci, et merci pour ta review ! :)

Mel : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review :)

HazelBlake : Hello ! Mon dieu, nuit blanche carrément haha. Il ne fallait pas ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer le personnage de Pansy (parce que la Pansy cruche et folle amoureuse de Drago ça va bien 5 minutes haha). C'est vrai que la relation Drago/Hermione n'a pas autant de cynisme que ce qu'elle peut avoir dans d'autres fictions (même dans d'autres que j'ai écrite), j'avais même pas tellement remarqué avant que tu ne me le dises ! Mais c'est sûrement car je ne l'ai pas construite ainsi, mais c'est un bon point à faire remarquer ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies aussi le fil rouge de l'histoire, et de participer à ton intérêt pour les fics post-poudlard (j'avoue ne plus être capable d'écrire des fictions pendant leur moment à Poudlard, je crois que dès qu'on met un pied dans le post-poudlard c'est foutu il n'y a plus de retour en arrière hahaha). Et j'espère que le personnage de Pansy te contentera toujorus autant dans la suite de cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te recroiser au fil de ta lecture !

Aventure : Aaaah je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ces chapitres avec les bals et en réfléchissant au thème pour l'anniversaire de Narcissa je me suis dit quoi de mieux que la russie impériale haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XX **

**Nuit impériale**

_**Partie 2**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Hermione était tellement déstabilisée par la présence de Drago qu'elle en oubliait presque de se concentrer sur la vraie raison de sa présence à cet anniversaire : convaincre les membres du Magenmagot. Elle s'efforçait de faire au mieux, de parler au plus grand nombre car elle savait que c'était sa seule porte de sortie, sa seule solution pour sortir de cette situation-là. Et quelle situation ? Elle s'y était fichue seule. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en tenir à sa loi, non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à parler à Drago, à rire avec lui, à lui faire des sourires, à accepter qu'il change les conditions, à accepter qu'il la touche, qu'il danse avec elle, qu'il la raccompagne. Elle avait cherché cette situation. Et si on lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord pour tout refaire, tout rejouer exactement pareil, elle aurait, sans hésiter une seconde, tout revécu de la même manière.

Son être entier était brûlant, il sentait la présence de Drago dans la pièce et elle se demandait si c'était pareil de son côté, ou si ce n'était qu'elle. Les seules images qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient leur danse, les baisers manqués. Oh et combien elle donnerait pour simplement goûter une seule petite fois à ses lèvres. Elle se consumait et rien ne pouvait arrêter cela, sauf céder à la tentation ou s'en éloigner. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas y céder, car rien ne les attendait au bout du chemin, elle avait décidé de faire son devoir le plus rapidement possible et de s'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible. De couper tout lien. Tout. Il devait remplir son devoir lui aussi : se marier avec une sang-pur et garder ses titres. Ce n'était pas comme si un avenir les attendait.

Harry restait toujours plus ou moins près d'elle, telle une ombre protectrice et elle l'en remerciait intérieurement. Cela l'empêchait de céder. Les seules fois où elle tournait son regard vers Drago, elle voyait bien qu'Astoria et Narcissa n'étaient jamais bien loin. Rien de plus normal, Astoria lui était promise. Hermione n'avait rien à faire dans cette équation. Et elle ne voulait pas y avoir sa place non plus. Elle n'était pas la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard d'Astoria, qui était proche de Drago. Elle pouvait être proche de lui, elle pouvait danser avec lui, elle pouvait passer sa soirée avec lui. Hermione, elle, n'avait le droit à rien de ça. Et pourquoi le pouvait-elle ? Car elle était une sang-pur et qu'elle avait des titres. Dans quel monde vivaient-ils ?

Mais Drago avait réussi à s'échapper et avait fendu la foule pour se retrouver en l'espace de quelques secondes derrière Hermione. Hermione et ses longs cheveux bouclés dans son dos, son odeur de vanille et sa peau qui scintillait presque sous la lumière du lustre en cristal. Il hésita quelques instants et finit par poser une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle parlait avec des membres du Magenmagot. Au diable sa proposition de loi, il ne pouvait laisser s'échapper cette occasion qu'il avait d'enfin lui parler seul. Elle se tourna, s'excusant auprès des hommes qui l'entouraient et ravala un hoquet de surprise en voyant Drago face à elle. Il lui fit un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

\- La soirée te plait ? s'intéressa-t-il.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçue, je pensais te voir avec une belle chapka du début du siècle dernier, rit-elle, ou au moins un peu de fourrure sur les épaules.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés. Il se rapprocha un peu plus alors qu'elle le regardait faire. La tentation était beaucoup trop grande, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à l'avoir près de lui. Il tendit sa main.

\- Tchaïkovski est à l'honneur, remarqua Hermione.

\- Rien de plus normal avec un thème sur la Russie. M'accorderais-tu une … ? commença-t-il avant qu'une main dure ne se pose sur le bras qu'il tendait.

Il tourna son regard et croisa le regard glacial et froid de sa mère. Il réprima l'envie de jurer à voix haute alors que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Hermione soupira silencieusement et se détourna, comprenant rapidement que la danse ne serait pas pour tout de suite, et peut-être même qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.

\- Drago, Astoria te cherchait. Tu devrais partager une danse avec ta future fiancée, intima sa mère d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Hermione entende.

Et Hermione entendit. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Narcissa le dise pour qu'elle le sache. Elle était bien au fait de ce mariage arrangé et des règles aristocrates. Mais peut-être qu'une petite part d'elle espérait encore qu'il abandonne tout, qu'il laisse tout tomber et qu'il décide de faire ses propres choix. Hermione en était sûre, c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être heureux et cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. S'il se libérait de toute cette pression et de ces convenances, Hermione savait qu'il serait enfin capable de vivre la vie qu'il méritait et qu'il souhaitait vivre.

Le reste de la soirée continua ainsi. Hermione parlait aux membres du Magenmagot, Drago était toujours occupé par sa mère ou Astoria ou encore Blanche, la mère d'Astoria. Elles ne le laissaient pas respirer une seule seconde et Hermione ainsi que Drago devinèrent rapidement pourquoi. S'il était trop occupé, il n'aurait pas le temps de passer du temps avec la Gryffondor. Une partie de cette dernière remerciait leur attitude car elle avait le temps d'être efficace pour sa loi et quand elle prenait une pause, elle regardait Harry avec Pansy avec un sourire attendri.

Harry restait auprès de Pansy, il avait même accepté de danser avec elle alors qu'il était un piètre danseur et avait même tenté de faire des blagues avec son père qui eurent d'ailleurs un certain succès. Il racontait à la famille Parkinson des anecdotes marrantes du bureau des aurors. Lui aussi faisait un travail de charme et d'influence ce soir-là mais, lui, pour se faire aimer de la famille de sa nouvelle copine. Hermione le regardait faire, et était parfois aussi auprès de lui quand il agissait ainsi, avec un doux sourire. Elle avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant que la famille de Pansy soit comme celle de Drago, mais ils n'avaient rien à voir. Bien au contraire. Tout était parfait pour lui. Et c'était ce qu'Hermione lui avait toujours souhaité même si elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que ce serait avec Pansy Parkinson.

En somme, elle profitait de cette fête même si elle était éloignée de Drago. Il lui tardait cependant de sortir de cet univers et de retrouver une vie normale, comme avant. Avec Drago comme collègue de travail et rien de plus. Sans cette tension. Sans ces regards brûlants qu'ils échangeaient. Mais est-ce qu'un jour tout redeviendrait réellement comme _avant _? Même s'ils s'éloignaient, même s'il se mariait avec Astoria, est-ce qu'un jour ils arrêteraient cet échange de regard ? Est-ce qu'un jour ils arrêteraient de ressentir cette chaleur, cette envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre ? Est-ce que cette alchimie prendrait fin malgré tout ce qui les séparerait ?

* * *

Hermione était partie aux toilettes se rafraichir. Elle se retrouva face au miroir et vit ses joues rosies, elle voyait presque son cœur palpiter, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Elle soupira bruyamment et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de mettre sa tête sous le jet d'eau fraiche de l'évier pour tenter d'éteindre le brasier qui avait pris place dans sa tête et dans son corps. Elle avait passé jusqu'ici la soirée à parler aux membres du Ministère et pourtant plus la soirée avançait plus son esprit était tourné ailleurs.

Elle finit par sortir au bout de quelques minutes de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle de bal. Elle s'arrêta au buffet pour prendre une coupe de champagne et elle la porta à ses lèvres rapidement. Elle ne savait pas si l'alcool allait arranger son état – sûrement pas – mais le champagne avait au moins le don de la rafraichir un peu. Elle passa quelques instants à regarder les couples danser, tourner et s'enlacer sur la piste de danse et elle espéra que ce fusse elle et Drago qui y étaient. Elle secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'embarque dans des pensées pareilles.

Une main chaude se posa sur son avant-bras et elle se retint de sursauter. Elle tourna son regard et quand elle croisa deux pupilles aussi grise qu'un ciel orageux, son corps se tendit. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, il fallait qu'elle résiste. Mais Drago s'approcha d'elle, tout près de son oreille, et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Me permettez-vous de vous kidnapper, Miss Granger ? susurra-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle ne put formuler un seul mot. Elle hocha simplement la tête et il fit glisser sa main de son avant-bras à sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione. Il partit alors devant et sortit par la prochaine porte qui se présentait à eux pour quitter la pièce. Ils marchèrent vite, coururent presque, traversant les longs couloirs, ouvrant les portes, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils fuyaient et, finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du manoir dans les jardins. L'air frais fit frissonner Hermione.

\- Ici, personne n'aura l'idée de nous chercher, chuchota-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou inquiète de cette phrase. C'était un piège dans lequel tout son être avait hâte de se retrouver et même de plonger dedans. Ils marchèrent dans les jardins éclairés par le seul éclat de la lune. Hermione eut le plaisir de les découvrir même si c'était de nuit. Au loin, un lac reflétait la lumière blanche de l'astre et des étoiles et la brune se demanda s'il existait un endroit plus paisible au monde.

Elle avait enroulé son bras autour de celui de Drago et se laissait porter par le maitre des lieux. Il lui racontait des histoires et des souvenirs qu'il avait de ce jardin et le moment n'aurait pu être plus parfait, selon elle. Drago se laissait aller à ce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé jusqu'ici dans sa vie. Il se laissait vivre et oubliait toutes les règles, tout son devoir. Tout ça semblait bien lointain et aucune once de son esprit n'osait le lui rappeler. Non. A ce moment-là, il n'était question que d'Hermione Granger et de lui, Drago Malefoy. Deux personnes qui marchaient ensemble dans les jardins et qui se cachaient des regards indiscrets. Après tout, ces types de jardins avaient, dans le temps, étaient créés pour ça : pour les amours interdits, pour les amants qui se retrouvaient le soir venu pour vivre leur idylle librement, faisant fi des convenances.

Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin du lac et l'observèrent en silence un instant. Chacun se disait qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait les trouver et mettrait fin à ce moment précieux. Seul le silence les entourait. Drago se tourna vers elle, se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres occasions pour cela et il tendit sa main vers elle.

\- Accepteriez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il n'y a pas de musique, rétorqua-t-elle en un murmure.

\- Tu sembles oublier que nous disposons de baguettes magiques, sourit-il en faisant retentir dans l'air une musique d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione posa alors sa main dans celle que tendait Drago et ce dernier fit glisser son autre main dans le creux du dos d'Hermione. Ils dansèrent doucement, lentement, sur le _Clair de lune_ de Debussy. Drago avait choisi volontairement cette musique, se disant qu'il pourrait profiter d'elle et de sa présence dans une danse lente qui était appropriée à ce moment. Le moment n'était pas passionné. Il était doux, comme hors du monde et du temps.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Elle monta une ses mains de son épaules à sa nuque et joua inconsciemment avec les petits cheveux blonds au niveau de la nuque de Drago. Il ferma les yeux et tenta tant bien que mal de graver cet instant dans son esprit. À jamais. La musique s'arrêta doucement après de longues notes et ils auraient aimé qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Hermione s'écarta quelque peu, fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Drago et ne put se résoudre à les enlever de ses avant-bras.

\- Cette musique me rend triste et nostalgique, je ne pourrais me l'expliquer, murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

\- Je m'imaginais souvent qu'elle était à propos d'un amour impossible à qui il faut dire adieu, sans l'avoir réellement vécu moi-même, répondit-il alors.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et soupira. Comment dire adieu à quelque chose qui n'avait même pas commencé ? Elle espéra un instant que tout fût différent entre eux, qu'il n'y eût pas de titres en jeu, qu'il n'y eût pas sa mère ni Astoria. Qu'il n'y eût qu'eux. Tout aurait été bien plus simple, c'était certain, mais la vie n'était pas faite pour être simple. Et elle se disait que ce qu'elle ressentait n'aurait pas eu la même saveur ni la même intensité si tout avait été plus aisé entre eux.

\- Je ne peux te dire adieu, Hermione, avoua alors Drago.

Hermione releva ses yeux vers lui et elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait explosé, que quelque chose en elle s'était libéré. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas et posa ses mains sur le visage pâle de Drago.

\- Alors ne me le dis pas, Drago, souffla-t-elle.

Son souffle s'écrasa sur les lèvres du blond et il sut à cet instant qu'elle serait sa perte. Il combla l'espace entre eux et passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur elle. Il aurait voulu que ce soit un baiser doux et lent mais le besoin était si fort que cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux blonds et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore plus, pour se fondre en lui. Le baiser s'intensifia encore et encore, comme si c'était à la fois le premier et le dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Et rien n'était moins certain quant à l'avenir. Tout pouvait s'arrêter l'instant d'après. Alors ils prirent. Et prirent.

Ils prirent toute la passion, tous les sentiments qu'il y avait. En cet instant, ils se fichaient bien que quelqu'un ne les voit. Tout ce qui comptait c'était eux et seulement eux. Hermione, qui s'était dit jusqu'ici qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus de lui, sut qu'elle n'en serait plus capable. Que tout était fichu. Son corps s'embrasait encore plus, si cela était encore possible, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et la brouhaha dans son esprit s'arrêta, mais elle ne se leurrait pas : il reprendrait de plus belle dès que ses lèvres auraient quitté celles de Drago. Mais en cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ils eurent l'impression que ce baiser ne dura qu'une seconde dans laquelle se jouait toute une éternité. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et s'il lui avait dit de s'enfuir en Amérique latine avec lui, elle aurait probablement dit oui. Elle aurait tout quitté, tout abandonné, pour vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Drago tenta de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal. Le souffle court, le cœur soufflé.

Rien de tout ceci n'aurait dû arriver et il n'espérait qu'une chose c'était que personne ne les avait vu. Pourtant, Narcissa Malefoy s'était promise une chose en cette soirée : coller son fils et faire en sorte qu'il honore ses engagements et elle n'avait, bien entendu, rien loupé au spectacle. Et ce regard qu'il avait, la manière qu'il avait de l'embrasser, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Et ce n'était pas bon pour ses affaires.

* * *

_J'avais fait monter la tension, je ne vous avais donné qu'un seul regard au dernier chapitre, j'ai été cruelle après tous ces presque-baisers et vous m'avez maudite sur plusieurs générations (et je comprends). Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez souhaité : le voici, le fameux baiser. Et j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu, bien entendu ! _

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pense de ce chapitre ? Quelles sont vos émotions à la fin de cette lecture ? Et aussi, qu'est-ce la suite leurs réserve à votre avis ? Car il leurs en réserve des choses, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça haha. Là je vous attends dans les reviews les enfants hahaha_

_Vous remarquerez aussi que nous sommes mardi et qu'il y a le chapitre (mon dieu que cette phrase est intelligente). Après avoir lu vos reviews, j'ai décidé de changer le rythme de publication. À l'avis général, vous aviez l'air d'être plutôt pour deux publications/semaine. Ainsi, il y aura donc **un chapitre le vendredi - comme avant - et un le mardi**. _

_Merci merci merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre ! _

_Et rendez-vous, donc, vendredi prochain pour la suite ! _


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

Guest : Aaah je ne doutais pas que la publication du mardi allait plaire ;). Oui enfin quelque chose de concret, en effet, bon c'est le début des problèmes comme tu te doutes. Mais en effet Pansy et Blaise auront leur rôle à jouer aussi ! Merci pour ta review !

Aventure : Ah pas de paparazzi même si l'idée est intéressante ! Mais je pense que Narcissa aura le don de créer plus de remous qu'un paparazzi haha Merci pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : Drago sous-estime sa mère oui dans ses qualités d'espionnage haha. Merci pour ta review :)

Drou : Hahaha ça serait drôle qu'elle utilise du filtre d'amour contre son fils, et ça serait uen solution plutôt efficace hahah. merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXI **

**Visiteurs**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Narcissa Malefoy ne se rendait qu'occasionnellement dans le comté du Hampshire, voisin à celui du Wiltshire. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser une voiture magique, ayant pris goût à ce moyen de locomotion même s'il était originellement moldu. Elle regardait les paysages défiler et les quelques heures qu'elle passa dans cette voiture lui permirent de mettre ses idées en ordre. Depuis la fête de son anniversaire, son niveau d'agacement n'était pas descendu et elle avait décidé de reprendre les rênes de cette histoire. Si elle laissait son fils faire, elle perdrait elle aussi ses titres, ses rentes, son manoir et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Il était hors de question que son fils déshonore sa famille de la sorte pour une amourette avec une née-moldue.

Sa voiture traversa Winchester, la capitale du comté du Hampshire et roula encore quelques minutes avant de tourner vers les grandes grilles noires d'un domaine. Narcissa n'était venue que très peu au domaine des Greengrass et elle redécouvrit leur grande demeure et leur vaste territoire. Elle remit son long manteau alors qu'elle était encore dans la voiture et cette dernière s'arrêta face à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Son voiturier sortit et contourna le moyen de locomotion pour venir ouvrir à la femme blonde.

Elle descendit lentement et leva son regard pour apprécier la hauteur du manoir du Hampshire. Elle sourit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Henry Greengrass qui était sorti de chez lui pour accueillir lui-même son invitée. Elle lui tendit sa main et il lui fit un baisemain. Henry Greengrass était un homme grand et blond et Narcissa devait bien avouer qu'il avait bien vieilli. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours puisqu'ils avaient partagé de nombreux bals, soirées et banquets depuis tout petit. Leurs parents respectifs se connaissaient eux aussi depuis toujours. Elle avait l'habitude de dire que le milieu de l'aristocratie était très petit, puisque fermé aux autres.

Narcissa se laissa ensuite guider par Henry jusqu'à leur petit salon. Les pièces étaient lumineuses et claires, ce qui changeait du tout au tout par rapport à la décoration de son propre manoir. En entrant dans ce salon, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Astoria et Blanche Greengrass qui l'attendaient déjà, assises côte à côte sur un canapé. Henry s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de ce canapé et Narcissa prit place sur celui en face des deux femmes. Elle aurait dû se sentir en infériorité voire même encerclée par cette famille, mais sa confiance en elle était bien heureusement indéfectible.

Elle accepta la tasse de thé que lui apportait un elfe de maison et versa un peu de lait dedans alors que les membres de la famille Greengrass sirotaient le leur. Elle releva son visage froid vers ses interlocutrices et planta son regard déterminé dans les yeux d'Astoria. Il était hors de question qu'elle leurs montre qu'elle était impressionnée ou en position de faiblesse. Ce monde ne se résumait qu'à une phrase pour Narcissa : manger ou être mangée.

\- Narcissa, vous savez sûrement d'ores et déjà pourquoi nous vous avons invité aujourd'hui, commença Blanche avec un doux sourire.

\- C'est au sujet du mariage entre votre fille ici présente et mon fils, bien sûr, répondit la concernée.

\- Mariage dont on ne voit pas l'avancement, Narcissa, intervint d'une voix ferme Henry Greengrass. Si le but de toute cette masquarade est de se jouer de ma fille, je vous prie de nous oublier immédiatement. Astoria est une femme d'honneur et elle tiendra ses engagements mais est-ce bien le cas de votre fils, Drago ?

Narcissa resta parfaitement sans réaction alors qu'intérieurement, elle était soulagée que personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant du baiser échangé entre Drago et Hermione. Il aurait réussi à mettre fin à cet arrangement entre les deux familles avec un seul malheureux baiser. Narcissa posa son sac à main sur ses genoux et en sortit un petit écrin en velours vert. Elle le posa sur la table basse et le fit glisser du bout des doigts vers Astoria.

\- Je peux vous assurer que mon fils tiendra son engagement, affirma-t-elle. Ce mariage aura lieu.

Blanche ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction alors qu'Henry regardait sa fille ouvrir l'écrin et y découvrir une bague en or blanc avec des petits diamants orné d'un volumineux solitaire en diamant. Il détourna son regard vers Narcissa et lui fit un sourire.

\- La bague de fiançailles des Malefoy je présume, sourit-il.

\- Bien entendu, confirma Narcissa. Il n'était pas question d'offrir une autre bague que celle-ci à votre chère Astoria. Prenez cela comme l'assurance de notre engagement dans ce mariage.

Astoria sourit de plus belle et enleva la bague de l'écrin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la mettre à son annulaire gauche alors que Blanche la regardait sévèrement.

\- Ne la porte pas tant que Drago ne te l'a pas offerte, enfin ! souffla sa mère sévèrement.

\- Au contraire, intervint Narcissa. Si vous me permettez, j'aurais une suggestion à vous faire pour faire avancer les choses un peu plus rapidement. Mon fils a, je le crois, du mal à se mettre dans les clous, je ne peux vous le cacher. Alors un coup de pouce extérieur ne serait pas de trop, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

Hermione Granger partit rapidement de la salle de cafétéria du département de la Justice magique alors qu'elle venait de finir son déjeuner avec Harry et Ron. Elle arriva à son bureau et tira plusieurs tiroirs, nerveusement, avant de trouver le dossier de son projet de loi et de le prendre dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle ne s'assit pas, ne se laissa pas le temps de calmer son cœur qui battait fort et elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Margaret Kyle.

Avant même qu'elle ne toque la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retrouva face à Margaret qui lui souriait. Elle lui laissa la place d'entrer dans son bureau et la brune s'installa dans un des fauteuils face au bureau de la blonde.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, Hermione, c'est parce que j'ai entendu des membres du Magenmagot, hier, parler de votre loi, annonça Margaret.

Hermione fut étonnée et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je dois vous dire que vous avez fait du bon travail, surtout aux cinquante ans de Narcissa Malefoy, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Vous pensez que vous pourrez … ? commença Hermione.

\- Oui, assura Margaret. J'ai eu une réunion ce matin avec le bureau d'administration du Magenmagot et j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec le conseil restreint pour la semaine prochaine. Donc le jeudi 2 mars, je représenterai votre projet de loi.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire alors que son cœur se remplissait de fierté. Tout ce travail n'avait pas été vain et elle espérait que cette fois-ci son projet pourrait enfin devenir une vraie proposition de loi qui serait présentée au Magenmagot. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et décida de repartir vers l'open-space pour ne pas déranger plus longtemps Margaret. Elle sortit alors de son bureau et se retrouva seule. Elle s'appuya contre un des murs et soupira.

Elle était heureuse, oui. Mais la réalité venait de frapper à nouveau. C'était la dernière chance pour son projet de loi et cette décision de Margaret de le présenter à nouveau sonnait aussi la fin de son travail de persuasion sur les membres du Magenmagot. Elle sourit cette partie-là de son travail n'allait pas lui manquer, non, mais les soirées, oui. C'en était fini de tous ces bals, cocktails et banquets avec Drago.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans l'open-space se disant que c'était peut-être pour le mieux, que c'était un signe qui l'aiderait à retourner à la réalité des faits. Tout séparait Drago et elle. Elle croisa les yeux gris de Drago et lui fit un sourire. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et contourna ce dernier pour s'approcher d'elle rapidement.

\- Tu étais avec Mme Kyle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Hermione. Elle accepte de présenter ma proposition de loi la semaine prochaine au conseil restreint.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire, honnêtement heureux pour elle. Voyant les regards des personnes dans l'open-space sur eux, Drago marcha tranquillement vers la sortie pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans un endroit plus tranquille. Hermione le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin du hall du département de la justice.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il alors.

\- Stressée, avoua-t-elle. Il me tarde qu'elle la présente et que ça se termine.

\- Je suis sûre que ta proposition va les convaincre, la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle sentit la chaleur de sa main à travers son vêtement et elle releva son visage vers celui de Drago qui semblait tout à coup beaucoup trop proche pour elle. Elle détourna rapidement son regard.

\- J'imagine que c'est aussi la fin de notre… arrangement, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher les regrets qu'elle avait dans sa voix.

Drago réalisa. Il s'était tellement habitué à la voir à ces fêtes, à l'inviter, qu'il en avait oublié que la raison de sa présence était cet arrangement initial entre eux. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil. Il serra son épaule dans sa main de la manière que son cœur se serrait à cette idée de fin.

\- C'est sûrement pour le mieux, ajouta-t-elle en un murmure. Nous… enfin, ce n'est pas _bien_.

Drago lâcha son épaule et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de répondre quoique ce soit. Il soupira et hocha la tête. Ce n'était sûrement pas bien, en effet, si on se plaçait du point de vue du devoir et de l'honneur.

\- En effet, c'est pour le mieux, confirma-t-il d'une voix dure.

* * *

Narcissa ne s'était pas rendue aussi souvent aux bureaux de la Gazette du sorcier que ces derniers temps. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter à l'accueil de l'immeuble pour s'annoncer, comme à son habitude. Elle prit directement l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage où travaillait Samuel de la rubrique mondaine du journal. Elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs du bureau, cette fois-ci elle ne venait pas dans la même urgence que la fois dernière. Non. Elle avait un plan et allait mettre au pied du mur son fils, Drago. S'il fallait lui forcer la main pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Samuel et attendit que ce dernier lui ouvre. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte grinça et le regard étonné de Samuel accueillit Narcissa Malefoy qui se fraya un chemin pour entrer dans son bureau. Samuel la laissa faire et referma derrière elle. Elle observa la pièce avant de poser son regard sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire alors que lui se demandait encore ce que la femme faisait dans son bureau.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, Samuel, annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Le plus gros scoop de l'année contre un service que tu vas me rendre.

Samuel plissa les yeux puis s'installa derrière son bureau. Il désigna d'un geste un des fauteuils se situant de l'autre côté du bureau et Narcissa s'installa. Elle croisa les jambes, puis les mains sur son genou.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, Mrs Malefoy.

La bouche de la femme s'étira en un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous enverrez des paparazzi à cette adresse, Samuel, ordonna-t-elle en faisant glisser une petite carte sur laquelle était inscrit une adresse dans Londres, à 20h. Cela vous donnera le temps, je l'espère, de publier les photos pour la Une de la Gazette demain avec le scoop que je tiens à vous annoncer.

\- Ce soir pour demain, soupira Samuel. C'est… impossible.

\- Croyez-moi Samuel, vu l'annonce que j'ai à vous faire, vous allez le faire. N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai fait pour vous il y a de ça quelques années. Si vous êtes ici ce n'est que grâce à mon influence.

Samuel se tut et laissa Narcissa lui révéler le scoop et le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

* * *

Hermione était rentrée tard ce soir-là du Ministère terminant son travail en retard. Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Son esprit était parasité par toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé avec une infusion à la pomme et à la cannelle dans les mains. Elle soupira bruyamment. Il y avait trop de tourments dans sa vie tout à coup alors que pendant plusieurs années tout avait été d'un calme olympien. Il avait suffi d'un projet de loi et Drago Malefoy pour que tout éclate.

On toqua à sa porte et Hermione posa sa tasse brûlante sur sa table de salon. Elle soupira à nouveau se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger un soir de semaine. Elle regarda l'heure : 20h et soupira. Elle prit son temps pour arriver à son entrée et la personne toqua à nouveau un peu plus fort, plus pressée. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à l'empressement du visiteur. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu violemment et ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus quand elle vit Drago sur le palier de sa porte.

\- Drago ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce-que…

\- Puis-je entrer ? la coupa-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui laissa la place d'entrer alors qu'elle fermait derrière lui. Il avait l'air agité. Il tournait en rond au milieu de son appartement tel un lion en cage et donnait presque le tournis à Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses bras pour le faire arrêter.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, les sourcils un peu froncés.

Drago soupira. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir-là, il le savait. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Depuis sa conversation avec elle au Ministère, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, de penser au fait que leur arrangement était terminé. Au fait que tout était terminé. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait accepter cela.

\- Notre relation n'est pas un arrangement, lâcha-t-il alors.

Sa « relation » avec Astoria était un arrangement, oui, mais celle avait Hermione était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai, même si on ne pouvait dire qu'ils entretenaient une réelle relation de couple. Il ne pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'ils vivaient mais il ne pouvait qualifier cela d'un arrangement.

\- Bien entendu, souffla Hermione. Mais… Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça.

Drago plongea les yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, la déstabilisant encore plus. Elle aurait dû s'éloigner, elle aurait dû le congédier mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Aucune once de son corps ne voulait cela. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Elle répondit à son baiser et monta ses mains vers la nuque de Drago, se rapprochant de lui alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Ils se séparèrent l'espace de quelques secondes et il la regarda intensément.

\- Comment est-ce que cela peut-être si mauvais quand on ressent ça ? souffla Drago avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Toute volonté chez Hermione fondit. Peut-être que rien n'était mal dans ce qu'ils faisaient et le seul mal était ce que lui imposaient la société et sa mère. Peut-être qu'il se rendait compte qu'il fallait donner une chance à ce qu'il y avait entre eux car ils ne pouvaient nier que quelque chose se passait. Hermione le sentait à son cœur qui battait plus rapidement quand Drago était autour d'elle, à ses veines qui palpitaient, au désir qu'elle ressentait, à son estomac qui se nouait et à son esprit qui s'embrouillait. Drago le sentait au fond de lui, à la manière dont son corps réagissait à Hermione alors qu'avec Astoria il ne ressentait pas le quart de cela, à la manière dont tout se faisait naturellement entre eux.

* * *

_Hello hello !_

_Plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre, les choses avancent haha. Narcissa passe la seconde : elle donne la bague de fiançailles à Astoria (enfin elle sauve surtout les arrières de son fils car à tout moment les Greengrass rompent leur arrangement) et elle prévoit un petit coup avec la Gazette. Suspens suspens : que pensez-vous que ça va être ? _

_Ensuite, la loi enfin présentée à nouveau ! Il était temps haha. Pensez-vous que ça aura une incidence sur la relation entre Drago et Hermione ? Puisque leur petit échange de bons procédés est rompu ? _

_Et en enfin, leur "relation" continue en quelques sortes. Que voyez-vous pour la suite entre eux ? Car on n'est pas sur une des relations les plus stables, ni sur des personnes qui sont bien sûres que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. _

_Merci pour toutes les reviews du chapitre dernier ! _

_À mardi !_


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Narnia : Aaaah j'aime ton pronostic ! Et je te laisse découvrir ce que Narcissa prévoit dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : Hello ! Mmmmh le pronostic est pas mal du tout, du tout ! Je te laisse cependant découvrir ce que j'ai prévu dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour ta review !

Drou : Hahaha tu as la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre et tu vas comprendre ;) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXII**

**Scoop**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

La lumière réveilla Drago ce matin-là. Il papillonna des yeux et bailla. Sa vision se précisa et il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant doucement de la veille. Un seul mot lui vint en tête, plusieurs fois, comme une douce chanson : Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Il sourit en se disant que si son meilleur ami, Blaise, le voyait il le trouverait mielleux et niais. Il tourna la tête et la première chose qu'il vit fut une cascade de boucles brunes étendue sur le coussin à côté de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi d'Hermione et il ne put s'empêcher de dégager quelques boucles de ses yeux fermés.

C'était étrange pour lui de se réveiller dans un endroit qui n'était pas sa chambre, mais ici, il s'y sentait bien, peut-être même mieux que dans son propre lit. Il se disait que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était avec elle. Pendant un instant, il s'autorisa à penser que si tous les matins de sa vie étaient comme celui-ci, il vivrait une vie bien belle et douce. Mais cette pensée sortit rapidement de son esprit. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'imaginer des choses comme celles-ci.

Il vit les paupières d'Hermione papillonner et devina que son esprit faisait la même chose que le sien quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se remémorait. Toute la soirée, toute la nuit, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque soupir. Ça avait eu l'air irréel. Cette nuit avait eu le goût d'une éternité. Une douce éternité.

Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son visage. Ils se regardèrent en silence alors que Drago s'approchait d'elle pour jouer avec ses cheveux et qu'Hermione traçait les contours de son visage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Hermione gravait ce moment dans sa mémoire car chaque instant était précaire entre eux. Et elle en avait bien conscience. Elle finit par mettre fin au moment en se tournant vers sa table de chevet pour regarder l'heure.

\- Je suis désolée Drago, Ginny doit arriver dans peu de temps et… dit-elle précipitamment en se tournant vers lui.

\- Et je dois partir, de toute manière, termina-t-il en souriant.

Ils se levèrent et Drago ramassa avec un sourire amusé ses vêtements dispersés dans l'appartement d'Hermione qui elle se préparait du café. Il rejoignit Hermione dans sa cuisine et il se posta devant elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore désordonnés à cause de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe gauche d'Hermione. Ce moment avait un goût de fin dans le cœur de Drago. Il savait que cela ne devait pas se reproduire, que cela ne devait pas continuer. Mais comment pouvait-il résister à cette relation naissante entre eux ? Comment pouvait-il entériner tous ses sentiments et faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ?

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser doucement le blond. Il répondit au baiser, le cœur gonflé, la tête embrouillée. Le doute était semé. Peut-être que la vraie vie n'était pas celle que lui promettait sa mère. Peut-être que c'était _ça, _la vraie vie : ce que lui offrait Hermione.

\- Bonne journée, souffla-t-il avant de transplaner directement de sa cuisine.

Hermione se retrouva alors seule dans sa cuisine avec sa tasse de café fumante sur le comptoir. Ces dernières heures semblaient avoir été un rêve, irréelles. Pourtant tout s'était réellement passé. Elle sentait encore ses baisers brûlants dans son cou, ses mains sur son corps et son odeur sur elle. Tout ceci n'était que folie.

Elle prit son café avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bain pour qu'elle commence à se préparer à l'arrivée imminente de Ginny. Elle s'observa dans le miroir : les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rosées et les joues rougies. Elle soupira et passa un coup d'eau sur son visage. Elle continua de se préparer doucement, se réveillant en même temps de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle termina de boire son café en même temps et finalement elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Ginny était là. Elles ne devaient se voir que pour passer un moment ensemble et qu'Hermione puisse lui raconter l'anniversaire de Narcissa mais elle était bien contente qu'elle vienne ce matin-là. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle faisait une erreur et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête cette folie.

Ginny salua chaleureusement son amie et s'installa dans le salon alors qu'Hermione rapportait le thé. Elle avait les tasses et la théière disposées sur un plateau et apportait le tout tant bien que mal sur la table basse du salon alors que Ginny la toisait avec un regard amusé. La brune souleva un sourcil en croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Ginny leva sa main dans laquelle il y avait une écharpe.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'appartienne, Hermione, sourit de plus belle Ginny.

La concernée sentit ses joues prendre feu. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne comptait pas lui dire de toute manière mais être prise sur le fait ainsi l'a pris au dépourvu. Elle se laissa tomber aux côtés de la rousse sur le canapé et soupira.

\- Je comptais tout te raconter, souffla-t-elle.

Et ainsi elle lui conta en effet tout alors que la rousse l'écoutait attentivement, buvant de temps en temps une gorgée de thé. Elle ne l'interrompit pas et laissa Hermione se confier et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. À la fin de son monologue, elle se sentait presque essoufflée.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il puisse changer d'avis et tout abandonner avec Astoria ? demanda alors Ginny.

\- Je ne peux lui demander cela, expliqua Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui demander, mais… Enfin, de toute évidence il ne veut pas _réellement_ de ce mariage avec Astoria. Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne changera pas d'avis ?

Hermione resta muette. Rien ne lui disait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à la situation et qu'il ne décidait pas de changer d'avis, en effet. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que c'était le cas. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, Ginny, rien n'est rationnel.

\- On appelle ça l'amour, Hermione. Ce n'est pas fait pour être logique ou rationnel ou pour t'aider à prendre les meilleures décisions, rit Ginny en posant une main dans le dos de la brune.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle mette un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer, elle en était certaine. Mais maintenant que Ginny avait dit ça, et si… ? Son flot de pensées fut interrompu par un toc à sa fenêtre. Elle sursauta et vit un hibou avec la Gazette du sorcier au bec. Elle chercha une pièce dans son porte-monnaie, prit le journal et l'échange contre la pièce. L'oiseau s'envola alors qu'Hermione dépliai la Gazette. Son cœur s'arrêta. Comment ?

Ginny vit le visage d'Hermione se décomposer et elle se leva. Elle se mit à ses côtés et jeta un œil à la une de la gazette. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes, d'eux-mêmes. Alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Ce n'était même pas une surprise, ce n'était même pas comme si elle ne savait pas que cela arriverait un jour. Mais le voir écrit et publié était autre chose.

Elle jeta sur le journal au sol. La Une de la Gazette du sorcier du samedi 25 février 2006 consistait en une simple photo prise par un paparazzi d'Astoria Greengrass mais un détail était bien présent et qui n'était pas des moindres. Une bague. Le titre annonçait les fiançailles d'Astoria et de Drago. Hermione sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage. Elle se rassit et toisa de loin le journal et cette photo animée, le cœur au bord des yeux.

\- Nous avons notre réponse, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Drago apparut dans son appartement alors qu'il venait de quitter Hermione. Il prit une douche rapidement pour se rafraichir. Il sentait encore sur lui la peau douce de la brune, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son torse, ses doigts entremêlés au sien. Il ferma les yeux alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur son corps. Comment était-il censé épouser Astoria après ça ? Après cette nuit, après cet avant-goût de ce que serait une vie normale sans obligation liée à son titre. Cet avant-goût de liberté et de bonheur. Comment pouvait-il tout arrêter avec Hermione alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait ?

Il sortit de sa douche et enfila un peignoir épais. Il partit vers sa cuisine pour se faire un café et se poser pour lire la Gazette comme tous les matins de weekend. Il versa la boisson dans une grande tasse et s'installa sur la petite table noire dans sa cuisine où son hibou avait déjà déposé le journal. Il le déplia, prit une gorgée de café et la recracha immédiatement, en s'étouffant. Il se leva d'un bond et repartit vers sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement.

Ses pensées se bousculaient. Et si Hermione avait vu cette photo ? Comment allait-elle ? Mais surtout, comment avait osé sa mère ? Elle l'avait piégé et il se trouva stupide de penser qu'elle ne serait jamais allée aussi loin. Il transplana de sa chambre vers le manoir du Wiltshire. La priorité était sa mère. Il traversa le hall et poussa les portes du salon, ne trouvant pas sa mère, il continua jusqu'au petit salon. Il monta ensuite à l'étage au bureau et ouvrit violemment la porte. Narcissa Malefoy qui lisait tranquillement un ouvrage sursauta en voyant son fils entrer si brusquement dans la pièce.

\- Ne peux-tu donc pas te faire annoncer comme tout le monde, Drago ? s'agaça-t-elle en fermant son livre en un claquement.

\- Ne pouvez-vous donc pas respecter mon libre arbitre et ma vie, comme toute mère ordinaire ? répondit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Narcissa souleva un sourcil alors que Drago sentait la colère s'immiscer dans ses veines. Il tentait encore tant bien que mal de garder son calme mais son cœur palpitait, sa respiration s'accélérait.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle, avertit Drago en serrant les dents. C'est sûrement une stratégie élaborée avec Astoria et sa famille, je présume. Il aurait été étonnant que des paparazzis de la Gazette se trouvent réellement au bon endroit, au bon moment, avec Astoria portant la bague de fiançailles de la famille, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne fais ça que pour…

\- Ne dites surtout pas que c'est pour moi ! la coupa-t-il sévèrement. C'est pour vous ! Pour _vos_ titres, _votre_ manoir, _votre_ rente, _votre_ honneur !

Narcissa se leva d'un bond et posa les mains sur son bureau.

\- C'est pour _nous_, Drago ! vociféra-t-elle. Quand le comprendras-tu enfin ? Sans ces titres, sans cette place sociale, sans le domaine, sans ces rentes, nous ne sommes _rien_ ! Et pendant que toi tu t'occupes en fricotant avec une née-moldue et en l'embrassant dans les jardins de notre domaine, _moi,_ je m'occupe de sauver ta réputation et ton honneur ! s'agaça-t-elle en plantant son regard dur dans celui de son fils.

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Comment savait-elle ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes savaient ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment pouvez-vous négocier des fiançailles en _mon nom _? explosa Drago. C'est ma vie, mon avenir, mon futur !

\- Je fais justement ça pour ton futur, Drago, crois-moi, rétorqua Narcissa. Alors que toi, tu t'évertues à le ruiner ! Cesse donc d'être égoïste !

Drago commençait à marcher dans la pièce, à faire les cent pas, s'arrachant presque les cheveux. Narcissa, elle, restait impassible face au tourment de son fils.

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce-pas ? devina-t-elle. C'est une femme charmante, je dois l'admettre, qui pourrait t'apporter beaucoup de bonheur, j'en suis certaine. Mais elle est aussi intelligente et n'acceptera pas cette situation longtemps.

\- Et si je ne l'acceptais pas non plus ? s'emporta Drago. Vous ne pouvez m'empêcher de choisir une autre voie !

\- Drago, soupira Narcissa qui contournait son bureau. La seule voie qu'il y a pour toi est celle du devoir et non celle de l'amour ou des sentiments. Ce n'est pas une voie pour nous. Tu le sais depuis toujours ! lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton vif. La vie serait bien plus simple si on pouvait choisir de se marier avec la personne qu'on aime, ô combien je le sais, Drago, mais ce n'est pas notre lot à nous. J'ai aussi été jeune et amoureuse mais crois moi, Drago, l'amour est la fin du devoir et il n'est pas le chemin à prendre.

Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Drago qui étaient d'un gris similaire aux siens. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Drago, reprends-toi ! Tu ne peux abandonner ce que tu es pour une amourette qui ne durera pas, lui ordonna-t-elle. Si j'ai fait tout ceci, c'est pour toi et pour nous. Tu ne peux te complaire dans cette histoire en oubliant tes devoirs et _qui_ tu es.

Il s'arracha à son emprise et recula de quelques pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait envie de s'arracher la tête, de s'arracher à cette vie, à cette famille et à ces obligations. Il tourna les talons et entreprit de quitter le manoir.

\- Il faudra organiser les fiançailles rapidement, Drago, annonça Narcissa.

\- Laissez-moi du temps, Mère, trancha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle sourit en le voyant partir, persuadée qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, la seule décision qui s'imposait à lui. Elle le savait car elle avait dû faire ce choix aussi, il y a de ça des années. Aujourd'hui, même si son mariage avec Lucius avait été fait de hauts et de bas, et dernièrement surtout de bas, elle était bien heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher : sa condition de Lady du Wiltshire. Sans cela, elle aurait terminé sans rien et elle ne souhaitait pas cela à son fils non plus. Narcissa en était persuadée, il n'y avait que les titres et le matériel qui duraient. Le reste se fanait ou prenait fin un jour ou l'autre. L'amour pouvait s'arrêter, se détériorer, nous quitter, partir.

* * *

_Hello, hello !_

_Je suis contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui (complètement éclatée car je viens de passer mon concours, voilà voilà) !_

_Voilà la révélation du petit plan de Narcissa, qui a eu son effet tant sur Hermione que sur Drago. _

_Bon, bon, bon on en pense quoi ? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione après ça va pouvoir encore regarder Drago en face ? Pensez-vous qu'il pourra arranger la situation ou que justement il va retourner "dans le droit chemin" et accepter ces fiançailles négociées dans son dos ?_

_Et entre tout ça, on a en filigranes un peu du passé de Narcissa qui, et on l'apprend, a été dans cette situation aussi. _

_Bref, il me tarde de lire vos impressions de ce chapitre et vos pronostics pour l'avenir de nos héros ! Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus long d'ailleurs et on aura le retour de Pansy et Harry :) _

_À vendredi ! _


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Sarah MAES : Ah ça, la réaction d'Hermione... tu vas la voir dans ce chapitre, mais ce ne sera pas forcément ce que tu attends hahaha. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !

Drou : Hahaha Drago est une vraie girouette et va te rendre chèvre ! Merci pour ta review !

Guest : Ah Narcissa a toujours un tour dans son sac, n'est-ce-pas ! Et Astoria n'a pas beaucoup d'amour propre pour accepter ça en effet, je suis plutôt d'accord. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII **

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Hermione n'adressa pas la parole à Drago pendant un jour, puis deux, et les jours s'enchainèrent ainsi. Elle avait pensé que ce serait compliqué, mais elle était tellement remontée contre lui, mais surtout déçue, que même au Ministère elle parvenait à l'ignorer superbement. Il essayait. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui parler. Dès le lundi après la diffusion de l'article il avait essayé de lui parler au boulot. En vain. Puis il avait envoyé des lettres, des notes de service, il avait tenté de la croiser « par hasard » pour lui expliquer. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il était allé plus loin la veille en se présentant devant chez elle. Hermione avait failli flancher et lui ouvrir, car elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur le fait que toute cette situation l'attristait et que le fait qu'il s'obstinait ainsi à discuter avec elle de cet article cachait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réellement demandé Astoria en mariage ? Peut-être que c'était un coup de sa mère ? La brune n'aurait pas été étonnée de cela car elle avait appris depuis le temps que Narcissa ne reculait devant rien ni personne.

Mais elle préférait écarter ces pensées-là. Non. C'était trop. Elle ne voulait pas ni ne pouvait entendre ses excuses. Elle avait perdu l'esprit ces dernières semaines voire mois. Elle s'était engagée dans un jeu dangereux qui s'était transformé en quelque chose de bien plus dangereux encore. Maintenant il s'était frayé un chemin en elle, d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, dont elle ne pouvait poser des mots dessus. C'était comme s'il était dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son esprit.

Elle avait eu des histoires avec des hommes, mais aucune n'avait été comme celle-ci. Aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Parfois, Hermione arrivait à mettre un mot dessus en se disant que c'était peut-être la passion, mais même cela ne semblait pas être assez fort.

Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle refusait de lui adresser la parole, qu'elle détournait son regard du sien, qu'elle s'écartait autant que possible de lui, qu'elle ignorait ses lettres, sinon elle flancherait encore et encore.

* * *

Harry Potter était nerveux. Ça ne lui était plus tellement arrivé depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait passé l'examen final de sa formation d'auror. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il était avec Pansy. Il avait survécu à la présentation à ses parents lors d'une soirée au Manoir Malefoy, alors il se disait que c'était peut-être gage d'une relation qui pouvait durer. À son grand étonnement, ils s'entendaient bien et les choses se faisaient naturellement. Il avait donc décidé de faire un effort pour son anniversaire. C'était ce soir-là, le premier jour du mois de mars, et il l'avait invité chez lui, à Godric's Hollow.

Les travaux de la maison qui étaient nécessaires étaient terminés donc Harry avait commencé l'emménagement deux semaines auparavant. Pansy n'avait toujours pas vu la maison finie et meublée alors il s'était dit que ce serait l'occasion. Il était étrange pour Harry de se retrouver dans une si grande maison seul, mais ça n'avait rien de profondément dérangeant. Il savait que c'était là sa maison. C'était chez lui. Cela faisait des années, depuis Poudlard, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment-là, d'être là où il devait être, au bon moment. Que tout était en place et s'imbriquait parfaitement.

Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il était prêt. Il n'avait rien prévu d'extraordinaire, il devait bien se l'avouer, mais le peu qu'il avait fait le rendait déjà nerveux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'agir comme un garçon de quatorze ans qui tentait d'inviter une fille au bal.

On toqua à sa porte et il accourut presque vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Pansy. Elle était sur le pas de sa porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés, et son parfum emplissait déjà les narines d'Harry. Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle fit deux pas et il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser doucement.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Ne me rappelle pas que je suis vieille, rit Pansy en se séparant de lui. Tu es officiellement avec une femme de 26 ans alors que tu n'en as que 25, plaisanta-t-elle en déposant son manteau dans l'entrée.

\- Cougar, rit Harry.

Elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour découvrir l'entrée. Il lui tardait déjà de découvrir le reste, même si elle savait que les goûts en décoration d'Harry divergeaient des siens, si on partait du principe qu'il en avait. Il la laissa prendre les devants et elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant sur le buffet en bois massif des photos de Poudlard d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils n'avaient que onze ans. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le canapé en cuir noir qu'elle avait déjà vu dans son appartement à Londres mais qui était bien plus mis en valeur dans cette pièce.

Il l'invita alors à se tourner vers la salle à manger où elle découvrit là encore la pièce meublée mais surtout la table qu'il avait préparée. Pansy savait qu'Harry était parfois maladroit quand il était question des sentiments et des gestes d'affection, mais cette fois-ci elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait réellement mis les bouchées doubles. Il avait dressé la table pour deux et même mis un chandelier, des roses et des petites bougies flottaient dans l'air diffusant une lumière tamisée. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait déjà.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Tu as eu l'idée seul ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Hermione m'a soufflé l'idée des bougies qui flottent dans la pièce, admit-il. Mais le reste vient de moi, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

\- Tu m'étonnerais presque, Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'invita à s'installer à table alors qu'il partait dans la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger pour apporter la bouteille de champagne et deux flutes. Il s'assit en face d'elle et ouvrit la bouteille. Il versa la boisson dans les flutes et en tendit une à Pansy qui l'accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils trinquèrent et burent une première gorgée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la brune. Harry se permit de la détailler à la lumière des bougies et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. La vie était bien plus douce avec Pansy et c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sortit de sa rêverie alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la sienne. Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce à quoi il pensait pour sourire ainsi mais elle se retint de lui demander. Revenant à la réalité, il lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée et elle lui raconta les dernières anecdotes immobilières qu'elle avait. Il l'écouta, rit et rebondit sur ce qu'elle disait. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir la chance d'être retombé sur elle et de la redécouvrir.

* * *

En ce jeudi deux mars, Hermione avait mille et une pensées en tête qui l'aidaient à penser à bien d'autres choses que Drago Malefoy. En effet, sa proposition de loi était présentée par Margaret Kyle au Conseil restreint du Magenmagot et dire qu'Hermione attendait impatiemment le verdict n'était qu'un euphémisme. Elle espérait que son travail pour la rendre moins ambitieuse et son travail auprès des membres du Magenmagot porteraient ses fruits.

Elle passa sa matinée le nez dans ses dossiers pour ne pas compter les secondes ni les minutes avant que Margaret ne lui annonce le verdict. Elle ne partit même pas en pause déjeuner et elle remercia le ciel que ses collègues ne la dérangent pas de la matinée. Surtout Drago. Mais elle se disait qu'il avait sûrement retenu que c'était aujourd'hui que sa loi était soumise à l'avis du Conseil restreint et qu'il avait donc la décence de ne pas l'embêter en ce jour.

Elle reçut une note de service qui plana sur son bureau jusqu'à se poser. Elle la déplia et dès les premiers mots, elle sut que c'était Margaret. Elle commençait à connaitre sa supérieure et elle savait que le verdict ne serait pas dans cette note et qu'elle préfèrerait lui dire de vive voix. Elle l'invitait à venir la rejoindre dans son bureau pour justement en parler. Hermione abandonna son travail sans remords et partit rapidement vers le couloir qui la mènerait à Margaret. Elle toqua à sa porte et n'attendit même pas le « entrez » pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle était bien trop nerveuse et impatiente pour cela.

Margaret la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant son bureau. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. Hermione sentait son cœur battre toujours plus vite et c'était comme s'il remontait le long de son œsophage. Elle joint ses mains sur ses genoux nerveusement, les sentant moites. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait que Margaret lui dise si tout espoir était perdu ou si elle pouvait continuer de se battre.

\- La réunion avec le Conseil a donc bien eu lieu, annonça Margaret. Je dois d'abord vous féliciter pour votre travail et votre détermination. C'était titanesque.

\- S'il vous plait, Margaret… supplia Hermione en couinant presque.

\- Mais votre travail n'est pas terminé, sourit-elle, car maintenant il va falloir travailler sur la proposition de loi n°2356 dite Loi sur la régulation du statut des créatures magiques.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et elle crut que son cœur allait définitivement sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Vous… vous me dites bien que… c'est bon ? bégaya Hermione qui ne le croyait pas.

\- Oui, Hermione ! Nous passons à l'étape supérieure ! s'extasia Margaret.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, laissant s'échapper sa joie et le stress qu'elle avait accumulé pendant les derniers mois. Margaret fit le tour de son bureau et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- La bonne nouvelle est qu'avec votre travail pour convaincre les membres du Magenmagot, le vote en assemblée devrait être plus aisé aussi, sourit Margaret.

\- Peut-être même que cette loi passera cette année, souffla Hermione émue. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ce ne sera que le début !

\- Je l'espère bien, Hermione, soutint Margaret. Et j'espère que vous présenterez officiellement la suite de cette belle aventure et que vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi comme intermédiaire.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle espérait aussi qu'un jour elle puisse au moins arriver au rang de Margaret pour elle aussi pouvoir travailler sur des propositions de loi et les présenter elle-même, se battre pour elles, et les faire voter. Elle quitta son bureau le cœur gros, le cœur fier, et elle marcha vers l'open-space comme si elle marchait sur des nuages.

Quand elle arriva dans la grande pièce où était son bureau, elle croisa un instant le regard gris de Drago et même cela ne la ramena pas à la réalité. Elle restait sur son nuage, dans son idéal. Il croisa son sourire et il comprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, fier de ce qu'avait accompli Hermione et fier de sa réussite.

* * *

Les verres trinquèrent violemment entre eux, renversant de la bière, du vin et du cidre autour. Hermione rit aux éclats. Elle avait décidé de fêter cette victoire avec ses amis dans un pub à côté du Ministère. Si ce soir-là n'était pas sujet à être fêté, elle se demandait bien lequel le serait. Une fois qu'elle avait eu le verdict, elle avait envoyé une note de service à Harry et Ron, et une lettre à Ginny. Elle avait eu envie de fêter cela avec ses amis les plus proches, mais aussi ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être sur Londres.

\- À notre Hermione ! s'exclama Ron avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

\- La plus brillante sorcière de notre génération, ajouta Ginny en souriant.

Hermione rougit et prit une gorgée de vin. La nourriture de pub qu'ils avaient commandée finit par arriver et Ron s'en extasia. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde. Hermione se rendait bien compte qu'il n'était pas raisonnable pour elle de continuer à boire en semaine et de trainer dans les pubs, mais elle n'en avait cure. Ça avait aussi le don de lui changer les idées.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que cela pose problème que Pansy nous rejoigne ? demanda finalement Harry alors qu'il regardait le petit écran de son téléphone.

\- Parkinson a un de ces objets moldus ? s'étonna Ron en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui, car je lui ai expliqué les avantages à pouvoir s'envoyer des messages plutôt que des lettres et elle a été réceptive à mon argumentaire, pas comme d'autres, répondit-il en fixant Ginny et Ron.

\- Les lettres ont un autre charme tout de même, répliqua Ginny se sentant visée par la remarque du brun.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde que Pansy se joigne à nous, finit par dire Hermione. Si sa venue ne vous dérange pas non plus.

Aucune protestation ne se fit entendre donc Harry s'empressa de pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone pour répondre à Pansy. Il releva ses yeux vers ses amis et fut empli d'une joie qu'il ne pouvait exprimer. Tout était finalement parfait.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard Hermione croisa le regard foncé de Pansy qui entrait dans le pub et se frayait un chemin parmi toutes les personnes présentes jusqu'à la table du quatuor. Elle salua les personnes une à une le cœur battant. Elle savait que si elle n'était pas acceptée par les amis d'Harry, les choses seraient plus que compliquées. Ses amis étaient sa famille. Mais elle était rassurée car Hermione l'avait déjà plus ou moins accepté.

\- Félicitation, Granger, pour ta proposition de loi ! se réjouit Pansy avant de se faufiler aux côtés d'Harry qui avait installé un tabouret pour elle.

\- Merci ! sourit Hermione.

\- On peut dire que tu ne l'auras pas volée cette victoire, rit Pansy en repensant à la première soirée d'Hermione chez les Malefoy.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire. Oui, elle ne l'avait pas volée. Pourtant si ça avait été à refaire, elle aurait tout refait une centaine de fois. Elle n'avait pas gagné qu'une proposition de loi officielle elle avait gagné bien plus. Son cœur se serra en pensant à Drago. Il était toujours dans son esprit, toujours dans ses pensées et rien ne pouvait le chasser. Pourtant Merlin savait que ça aurait été bien plus simple qu'elle puisse le chasser tout bonnement d'elle. Elle pourrait alors l'oublier, passer à autre chose, le laisser à Astoria.

Elle avait l'impression de sentir son odeur partout, de voir ses cheveux blonds dans toutes les foules, de croiser son regard à tous les coins de rue, dans toutes les pièces. Là encore, elle aurait juré qu'elle voyait ses yeux gris derrière la vitre du bar, là dehors. Elle soupira. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'engage dans ce genre de pensée. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois et ils étaient encore là. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit qu'il était là. Dehors. Il la regardait et son regard la suppliait presque de sortir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment il avait su qu'elle était venue ici. Elle croisa le regard de Pansy qui lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter cette discussion encore longtemps, si ? chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et releva ses yeux vers ceux de Drago. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce soir-là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Pansy s'en mêle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas faire l'autruche ? Elle finit par se lever et s'excuser auprès de ses amis. Harry voulut se lever aussi mais Pansy l'en dissuada d'une main sur sa cuisse. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du pub, avec son manteau sur le dos.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire l'autruche car ce n'était pas comme ça que les relations se faisaient dans le monde des adultes, car elle devait bien un jour ou l'autre entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Car elle avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire et faire face à la réalité. S'il l'avait vraiment demandé en mariage, il fallait qu'elle le sache pour enfin pouvoir dire adieu. Elle se retrouva rapidement devant Drago, les bras croisés. Ils marchèrent un peu pour s'éloigner des vitres du bar.

\- Félicitations pour ta loi, sourit-il.

\- Merci, mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour cela, dit-elle sèchement. J'espère que tu n'es pas ici pour me donner un carton d'invitation pour ton mariage.

Drago serra les dents. Méritait-il ce qu'elle lui disait ? Oui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla alors d'un espoir, d'une renaissance. Elle se détestait pour cela.

\- Ma mère lui a offert l'alliance de notre famille, dans mon dos, pour faire avancer les choses et pour me mettre face à mes responsabilités, expliqua-t-il.

\- Cela devait bien arriver, je présume, répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées que cela et…

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ? le coupa-t-elle. Je comprends que la situation ne soit pas facile et que peut-être tu sois en proie au doute, Drago, mais tu ne perdras pas _tout_ si tu choisis de renoncer à tes titres !

Drago l'observa sans rien dire un instant. Il ne savait que répondre. Elle pensait et était convaincue qu'il ne perdrait pas tout pourtant lui était plus que convaincu du contraire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait aimé être courageux comme un Gryffondor et pouvoir se rebeller contre sa famille, contre son devoir et partir avec elle. Il n'était malheureusement pas sûr d'en être capable même si quelque chose s'animait en lui doucement : une fureur qui le poussait à tout quitter pour elle car elle en valait la peine.

Hermione Granger n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était le genre de femme pour qui on abandonnait tout, pour qui on lâchait tout. Drago se disait qu'avec plus de temps peut-être qu'il en serait capable.

\- Hermione… Le choix est en effet difficile et j'ai besoin de temps, finit-il par dire. Ne me déteste pas, je t'en prie.

Elle leva ses yeux tristes vers lui et son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et passa une main chaude sur sa joue glacée.

\- Le problème, Drago, c'est que je suis bien incapable de te détester, avoua-t-elle en un murmure.

Elle s'empêcha d'en dire plus car ce qu'elle ressentait était en effet bien l'opposé de la haine. Il ferma les yeux un instant ne pouvant supporter son regard brûlant et triste à la fois. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait l'abandonner pour autant. La seule chose qui lui restait était de prendre une vraie décision et ainsi rester avec elle ou la laisser partir à jamais.

Hermione observa son visage torturé. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Ils auraient pu être vus par n'importe qui, par ses amis qui étaient dans le pub mais qui ne virent rien, par des journalistes, par des passants, mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant les lèvres douces de la brune contre les siennes et il passa un bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher. Il referma ses yeux et approfondit le baiser. Qui savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain ? Peut-être que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il avait la chance, l'honneur, d'embrasser Hermione avant de la perdre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler entre deux baisers passionnés.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien en ce vendredi ! :)_

_Voici ce chapitre où il se passe plusieurs choses. Déjà Hermione évite Drago comme la peste. Mais finalement ça ne dure pas bien longtemps puisque Pansy met son nez dans tout ça et décide d'aider Drago à la récupérer. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'était une bonne idée de Pansy de la "pousser" à lui parler ? Est-ce une bonne idée d'Hermione de "pardonner" si rapidement et de retomber dans les bras de Drago ?_

_Et il y a un petit moment Harry/Pansy comme promis. J'aime bien les écrire car c'est plus simple, plus doux que les moments Hermione/Drago haha. Le contraste entre les deux relations est saisissant ! _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié tous ces petits moments et ce chapitre ! Je vous laisse me dire tout ça dans les reviews hehe. Le prochain chapitre va être assez riche en évènements importants, alors accrochez-vous les enfants haha _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, nous sommes à plus de 200 je suis hyper contente ! J'essaie de me dire de ne pas m'attarder sur les stats, les nombres etc. Mais au fond, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher et c'est aussi le moteur de l'auteur/autrice les reviews, je pense :) _

_Passez un bon weekend et à Mardi pour la suite de cette fiction !_


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Drou : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord plutôt d'accord avec toi ;)

Sarah MAES : Hello ! Ah je suis bien d'accord avec le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire l'autruche plus longtemps. Mais en effet, Drago doit prendre une décision.  
Haha en effet ils sont tout l'opposé de Drago et Hermione, et en effet je les trouve choupi  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

* * *

**Chapitre XXIV**

** Bienfaisance**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Narcissa Malefoy avait le bras long. Elle avait des connaissances et des relations mais surtout des personnes qui étaient redevables à sa famille partout où cela était nécessaire et cela l'avait sorti elle ou sa famille de pas mal de problèmes, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle avait ainsi réussi à récupérer des donnés sur Hermione Granger, des données qui lui seraient bien utiles. Il n'était bien entendu pas question de les utiliser pour la faire chanter, ce n'était pas ce genre d'informations-là. Elle se fichait de connaitre les petits secrets d'Hermione Granger, à l'instant, elle ne sautait pas directement à la gorge de ses proies. Non.

D'abord, il fallait prendre le thé comme toute femme anglaise qui se respectait.

Le samedi onze mars, Narcissa se déplaça donc jusqu'à Londres, jusque dans les quartiers moldus pour simplement rencontrer Hermione Jean Granger. Elle arriva devant un immeuble, somme toute, ordinaire. Elle lança un sort discrètement pour pouvoir pénétrer dedans même sans avoir la clé et monta les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'appartement vingt-et-un, celui de la Gryffondor. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux avant de toquer à la porte en bois.

Elle entendit du bruit, puis elle vit la poignée se tourner avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre Hermione. Les yeux écarquillés, la brune crut rêver. Elle hésita à refermer la porte au nez de Narcissa mais elle se ravisa. Il n'était pas question de manquer à tous ses devoirs de politesse.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger, puis-je entrer quelques minutes ? demanda finalement Narcissa voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien et ne la laissait pas entrer chez elle.

\- J'imagine, souffla Hermione qui commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

Elle la laissa passer et Narcissa put découvrir l'appartement de la brune. Elle le trouva coquet. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un canapé et s'y dirigea pour s'installer confortablement. Hermione la regarda faire, sans rien dire. Toute cette situation était irréelle. Comment avait-elle eu son adresse ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi s'invitait-elle chez elle ? Elle finit par la suivre dans le salon la regardant toujours comme si elle était une étrange créature inconnue.

\- Vous vous doutiez qu'un jour nous nous verrions toutes les deux, seules, Miss Granger. Pouvez-vous nous faire du thé ? Aucune discussion de ce genre ne doit se faire sans avoir servi du thé auparavant, sourit Narcissa.

\- C'est une bonne idée, admit Hermione.

Elle partit presque en courant vers la cuisine pour se réfugier loin de Narcissa et remettre ses idées au clair. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur sa bouilloire alors que l'eau chauffait doucement dedans. Hermione se demandait si elle était tombée dans une dimension parallèle pendant la nuit. Pourtant tout semblait bien réel. Elle prépara deux tasses de thé et les apporta sur un plateau accompagnées d'un sucrier et d'une coupelle de lait. Elle posa ceci sur la table du salon et Narcissa prit la tasse avec sa soucoupe pour les rapprocher d'elle. Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil en diagonal par rapport à Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? finit par demander Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- C'est une très bonne question, en effet. Je vous ai vu avec mon fils lors de la soirée de mon anniversaire. Vous vous embrassiez dans les jardins. Cette relation a continué par la suite et perdure encore aujourd'hui, je présume. Drago est un homme, il n'a ni la force ni la détermination que nous, les femmes, avons, c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir, expliqua Narcissa.

Elle versa un peu de lait dans sa tasse alors qu'Hermione la regardait faire, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre.

\- Mettez fin à cette folie, Miss Granger, lui demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione. Drago a…

\- Des devoirs envers votre famille et vos titres, compléta Hermione lasse d'entendre toujours les mêmes choses. Je le sais, mais je pense qu'il a le droit à une autre vie que celle que vous lui proposez.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire.

\- Aucune autre vie n'existe pour lui, Miss Granger, c'est sur ce point-là que vous vous trompez. Il n'acceptera aucune autre vie, répéta Narcissa. La famille Malefoy, ainsi que la famille Black, sont vieilles de plusieurs centenaires. Les devoirs qui lui incombent sont aussi vieux que cette famille. C'est l'honneur d'une vieille famille aristocratique celle des Lords et des Lady du Wiltshire qui est sur ses épaules, c'est son avenir aussi. Les devoirs vont bien au-delà de lui, ou de moi-même. Ils nous transcendent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que Narcissa buvait une gorgée de thé.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas le bonheur de votre fils ? demanda Hermione estomaquée.

\- Le bonheur ne dure d'un instant, Miss, et il passera. L'honneur, lui, reste, conclut-elle. Abandonnez cette folie avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, avant qu'il ne perde _tout_ et que vous ne perdiez tout aussi.

Voyant Hermione peu convaincue, Narcissa pinça ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites…

\- Cela m'étonnerait, la coupa Hermione d'un ton dur.

\- Vous vous dites que c'est injuste et que Drago mérite la liberté, continua-t-elle. La vie est ainsi faite pour nous. Ne croyez-vous pas que je serai heureuse qu'il puisse _tout_ avoir ? Mais nous affectionnons rarement les _bonnes_ personnes, n'est-ce-pas, Miss Granger ?

\- Mais je ne peux… commença-t-elle.

\- Bien, la coupa-t-elle, perdant patience. Que voulez-vous Miss Granger ? De l'argent ? Une plus haute place au Ministère ? De l'influence ?

Hermione en fit presque tomber sa tasse de thé. Elle regarda Narcissa mortifiée.

\- Je ne veux rien de vous ou de Drago, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Narcissa esquissa un nouveau sourire. Elle se leva du canapé et Hermione en fit de même.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment, constata-t-elle. Mais vous vous fourvoyez, l'amour n'est pas une chose pour nous. Je suis certaine que vous méritez de belles choses, que vous êtes une femme intelligente, lui sourit-elle. L'amour… Vous le retrouverez avec quelqu'un de bien plus adapté que mon fils. Mais nous, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'amour, Miss Granger.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire, Mme Malefoy, que vous vous fourvoyez, répondit sèchement Hermione. Drago n'a pas _besoin_ de ses titres, il se réalisera dans sa carrière comme dans sa vie personnelle, sans. Vous êtes d'une hypocrisie sans nom, Mme Malefoy. La seule chose que vous voulez préserver n'est pas son futur, mais le vôtre. Car, vous, vous n'êtes rien sans.

Narcissa l'observa sans dire un mot, les dents serrées, le regard assassin. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie alors qu'Hermione la suivait, réalisant peu à peu la scène qui s'était déroulée dans son salon. Narcissa se tourna une dernière fois vers Hermione alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard chocolat de la brune et sembla la sonder un moment.

\- Abandonnez tout, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Faites-le _maintenant_ avant que je ne vous le demande d'une manière moins polie, Miss Granger.

Hermione soutint son regard dur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle faiblisse devant Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière finit par sortir de l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Hermione prit une longue bouffée, comme si elle avait été en apnée tout ce temps. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux réalisant à peine ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était des menaces. Oui.

Elle était toutefois heureuse d'avoir entendu de la bouche de Narcissa ses raisons, même si elle ne les partageait pas. Elle comprenait mieux que Drago puisse penser ainsi. Il avait été élevé dans ce milieu après tout. Elle s'inquiéta. Narcissa était convaincante et de plus en plus, Hermione se disait que Drago allait se diriger dans la mauvaise direction, faire le mauvais choix. Si encore il en faisait un.

* * *

Drago noua sa lavallière noire et passa une main sur ses cheveux pour les aplatir alors qu'ils n'en avaient clairement pas besoin. Un air las était collé sur son visage et ne voulait s'effacer alors que sa mère l'avait prié mainte et mainte fois de faire un effort. Il fit un faux sourire à son reflet et rit presque en voyant à quel point il semblait hypocrite. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel était étalée sa veste de costume noire. Il partit ensuite de sa chambre vers l'entrée et attrapa son long manteau noir en laine avant de transplaner de chez lui.

Il réapparut devant une maison en briques dans le quartier sorcier de Londres. Il monta les marches pour arriver au perron. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de toquer à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Astoria Greengrass lui ouvrait, vêtue d'une longue robe noire fluide et ouverte sur le côté dévoilant une jambe fine. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre bordeaux qui tranchait avec sa peau laiteuse. Drago remarqua qu'elle avait aussi mis la parure qu'il lui avait offerte à noël. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire une bise aérienne. Elle disparut à nouveau quelques instants derrière sa porte d'entrée et ressortit avec un long manteau. Drago lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit et ils transplanèrent à Whitehall.

Drago et Astoria étaient invités à un gala de bienfaisance organisé par l'aristocratie anglaise moldue. Ils représentaient leurs familles et il soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir décliné l'invitation pour qu'il se retrouve seul avec la brune. Ils marchèrent plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver devant l'immeuble blanc du XVIIème siècle : le Banqueting House. L'immeuble n'était à l'intérieur qu'une seule grande salle qui s'élevait sur deux étages. Il était généralement utilisé pour les galas de charité ou pour les réunions politiques.

Ils se présentèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment où des personnes de la sécurité les saluèrent après avoir recueilli leurs noms. Un organisateur vérifia ensuite leurs invitations et les guida vers leur table. Drago avait vu de belles pièces et de belles décorations dans sa vie mais il était toujours quelque peu émerveillé face à ce type d'évènement, comme s'il les redécouvrait à chaque fois. La pièce était haute, étant sur deux étages, et les larges colonnes blanches qui l'entouraient ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette hauteur. Les lustres diffusaient une douce lumière et il remarqua qu'Astoria regardait avec intérêt le plafond ornementé de tableaux.

Plusieurs tables rondes avaient été installées. Drago espéra qu'ils ne se retrouvent qu'avec des sorciers à sa table. En y arrivant il regarda les noms qu'il y avait sur chaque assiette et esquissa un sourire quand il vit, qu'en effet, il n'y avait aucun moldu. Astoria touchait du bout des doigts la nappe ivoire. Ils s'installèrent alors que les invités arrivaient encore.

\- Je n'ai jamais été à Banqueting house, avoua Astoria l'air encore émerveillé.

\- Je n'y ai été que deux fois, répondit Drago. Cet endroit me fait toujours le même effet.

\- L'architecture est si belle, souffla-t-elle. Et pourtant Merlin seul sait que nous avons vu de beaux manoirs et châteaux…

\- Tout à Londres est toujours plus grandiose, sourit-il.

Les invités finirent par tous arriver et la soirée commença par un discours de la bienfaitrice qui organisait ce gala pour le tiers-monde. Il était bien vu dans l'aristocratie et la bourgeoisie britannique de participer à ce genre de réception et de, bien évidemment, donner _beaucoup_ d'argent. Narcissa avait rappelé cela à son fils, ainsi que toutes les règles qui lui incombaient lors de ces réceptions.

\- Ne serait-ce pas le duc et la duchesse d'York ? s'étonna la brune en se penchant à l'oreille de Drago.

\- Je pensais qu'ils étaient divorcés, marmonna Drago en les voyant arriver côte à côte.

\- Elle était présente à son intronisation à l'ordre de la Jarretière, l'informa-t-elle. Je ne sais que penser de leur divorce.

Elle s'écarta du blond pour laisser le serveur leur verser du vin rouge français. Drago ne quitta pas son regard du deuxième fils de la Reine Elisabeth. Il sentit Astoria se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

\- De toute manière, je ne comprends pas comment la Reine puisse accepter le divorce de ses enfants, s'offusqua-t-elle. Le divorce, c'est si…

\- Américain ? compléta Drago en souriant.

\- Vulgaire, ajouta-t-elle.

Il l'observa quelques secondes et fit glisser son regard jusqu'à sa main gauche qui était sur son avant-bras. Elle portait la bague de fiançailles de sa famille à son annulaire. Cette image lui rappela alors son devoir. Un jour, elle serait sa femme. Drago imaginait de moins en moins cet instant venir car à la place d'Astoria, il voyait un autre visage : celui d'une femme qui était loin d'avoir des titres ou d'avoir un sang-pur. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Combien de temps lui restait-il pour prendre sa décision ? Comment allait-il faire son choix ?

La décision n'était pas simple et elle lui bouffait la vie. C'était soit choisir la vie qu'on lui avait toujours dit de vivre, faite de réceptions, de titres de noblesse, de position sociale et d'influence. Soit prendre le risque de tout perdre. Ce risque l'effrayait plus que tout. Et s'il recommençait à zéro ? Et s'il perdait tout ? Il savait ce qu'il avait à gagner en choisissant le devoir, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait perdre exactement en abandonnant tout.

Drago doutait qu'il était suffisamment courageux pour décider de sortir de sa zone de confort et de tout laisser tomber. Abandonner pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Hermione. Elle était une raison suffisante pour tout laisser en plan et s'enfuir avec elle. Mais les paroles de sa mère résonnaient en lui. L'amour et le bonheur ne duraient qu'un instant et ils n'étaient pas faits pour lui.

Après tout, il se disait qu'un jour Hermione se réveillerait et réaliserait, enfin, qu'elle méritait bien plus qu'un simple fils de mangemort, ancien mangemort, n'étant rien sans ses titres.

Elle le quitterait et il finirait avec rien. Sa mère avait raison pour une chose : les titres sont une constante, sa position sociale aussi. L'amour lui… c'était une aventure, quelque chose d'instable.

* * *

Le gala de bienfaisance tarda mais ce n'était pas pour déranger Drago et Astoria. Le repas avait été digne d'un restaurant étoilé, la soirée avait été animée et l'orchestre jouait une musique qu'ils appréciaient. C'était la première réelle sortie publique de Drago avec sa fiancée. Il savait que les photos seraient publiées, qu'Hermione les verrait. Il lui expliquerait bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Il marchait dans la rue qui menait au point de transplanage le plus proche, Astoria étant à son bras. L'air frais faisait voler ses cheveux noirs et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes appréciant la situation. Astoria avait toujours su qu'elle serait promise à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi, mais elle se disait de plus en plus que Drago Malefoy n'était pas le pire des choix, loin de là. Ils partageaient des choses et converser. Au moins, il n'était pas rasoir et était plaisant à regarder. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur pire.

Drago les fit transplaner devant la demeure d'Astoria. Ils montèrent les marches vers le perron et s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle se mit face à lui et sortit sa baguette pour déverrouiller sa porte. Elle la rangea et releva ses yeux vers ceux de Drago.

\- Cette soirée était plus que plaisante, sourit-elle.

\- Je dois bien l'admettre, dit-il sincèrement.

Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit plus ennuyant, mais les moments avec elle n'étaient pas si terribles que cela. C'était juste qu'avec elle c'était plus plat, plus formel qu'avec Hermione. Hermione, elle, réveillait un brasier en lui, le faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Elle le rendait vivant. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Il les rouvrit pour croiser les lèvres rouges d'Astoria qui lui souriait. Il déglutit.

\- Bonne soirée, Astoria, lui souhaita-t-il.

\- Bonne soirée, souffla-t-elle. Puis-je te demander une dernière chose ?

Il la toisa quelques secondes et finit par esquisser un sourire un coin.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Elle ne bougea pas. Drago se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment il pourrait lui refuser, elle avec qui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il était fiancé même s'il ne lui avait jamais réellement demandé. Il entendit encore et toujours les paroles de sa mère, il sentit presque le poids de ses mots sur ses épaules. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa une main derrière la tête d'Astoria. Il posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit au baiser. Il sentait son sourire sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte et qu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il sentit le sentiment de culpabilité s'immiscer en lui. Il s'écarta d'elle plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle lui fit un sourire et partit vers l'intérieur de sa maison, le laissant seul sur le perron avec ses pensées et sa culpabilité.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Vous les sentez les problèmes arriver ou pas encore ? _

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'un côté la confrontation Hermione/Narcissa, certains l'attendaient un peu la voilà. Et ensuite Drago et Astoria... Il joue avec le feu le petit et pas qu'un peu ! _

_Bon, en cette période de confinement, j'espère vous apporter un peu de distraction avec mes petits chapitres. Et d'ailleurs cette période est propice à l'écriture, ainsi ne vous étonnez pas si un OS arrive bientôt (et je prépare une future fiction hehehe)_

_Voilà, voilà, on se retrouve vendredi comme toujours ! Restez chez vous autant que faire se peut :)_


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Drou : Ah ça il va peut-être y avoir un moment où Hermione ne va plus encaisser ! Merci pour ta review comme toujours :)

Cute Hell : Hahaha, je comprends, en ces moments c'est important d'avoir des distractions et je suis contente que mes chapitres en soient une quelque part ! Ah ben Drago a clairement était le plus grand des débiles, pour le coup, s'il y a des problèmes il les méritera haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

Sarah MAES : Hello ! Haha à croire qu'elle a un diplôme en menace des gens.  
Elle n'a pas autant de piquant que notre chère Hermione (mais sommes-nous vraiment objectif haha). Ah tu es la seule je crois à me dire ça et j'aime ce point de vue sur Drago et Astoria ! Je pense en effet que Drago pourrait se complaire dans un mariage avec Astoria, en serrant les dents au début un peu, et avec le temps (qui sait?) oublier Hermione.  
Merci pour ta review ! :)

Guest : Haha oui, ça ne vaut pas une soirée avec Hermione (quand même !). C'est avec plaisir que je les poste (et encore plus en ces temps de confinement, ça m'occupe aussi mine de rien !)  
Narcissa a peur en effet. Pour qu'elle aille jusque chez Hermione et la menacer, elle a peur. Tu verras par la suite ce qu'il va se passer, mais Hermione n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot dans cette histoire ;). Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXV**

**Le choix**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Narcissa attendait, une tasse de thé fumante sur sa table basse, que son fils arrive pour leur brunch dominical. Elle avait décidé de bien se garder de lui faire part de sa visite à Hermione Granger de la veille. Après tout, elle n'était pas sûre que la jeune femme en ferait elle-même part à Drago. Et tout ce que Drago ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort. C'était une discussion privée qui aurait le don d'énerver son fils s'il l'apprenait et qui pourtant avait été nécessaire. Elle espérait qu'elle porterait ses fruits et que si son fils ne pouvait cesser de la voir, qu'Hermione prendrait cette décision elle-même.

Elle entendit le bruit de transplanage qui résonna dans le hall, puis les pas de son fils contre le marbre du sol. Il apparut dans le petit salon et Narcissa se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une petite mine et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Après tout, il avait passé la soirée de la veille au gala de bienfaisance avec Astoria alors ces cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long, selon elle.

Oui, la nuit avait été courte pour Drago, mais pas pour les raisons qu'espérait sa mère. Il avait passé la nuit à se torturer l'esprit, à peser le pour et le contre, à s'imaginer sa vie avec l'une ou avec l'autre, à imaginer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- La soirée s'est-elle bien passée avec Astoria ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en se rasseyant dans son canapé.

\- Bien entendu. C'est fort dommage que vous n'ayez pu vous y rendre, vous auriez adoré. La Baronne Howard de Walden s'est surpassée pour organiser ce gala, dit-il d'une voix plate.

Les elfes apportèrent les différents plats du brunch sur des plateaux et les posèrent entre la mère et le fils. Drago se servit d'œufs brouillés alors que sa mère prenait une tranche de saumon fumé écossais.

\- Aurions-nous reçu la Gazette ? demanda Drago à un elfe qui servait Narcissa de jus de fruit.

\- Oui, Maître, je vous l'apporte de ce pas.

L'elfe disparut de la pièce sous les yeux de Drago et réapparut pour poser le journal sur une petite table ronde. Narcissa la prit et regarda la une avant de la passer à son fils. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage pourtant d'ordinaire si impassible. Le blond fronça ses sourcils.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les choses se passaient si bien avec Astoria. Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi la bonne voie, Drago.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Mère ? s'agaça Drago en prenant le journal des mains de sa mère.

Il vit la photo et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux d'Astoria et l'embrassait sur le perron de sa maison de briques. Il eut l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique.

\- Où vas-tu Drago ?

\- Réparer mes erreurs, lança-t-il avant de transplaner du petit salon.

Il était hors de question que cet article gâche tout, que son comportement nuise à sa relation avec Hermione. A cet instant, à l'idée même qu'il puisse la perdre, il sut le choix qu'il avait à faire. Il n'était pas comme son père ou sa mère qui étaient aveuglés par le devoir, les titres, les rentes, la position sociale. Drago était bien différent et il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser Hermione.

Il apparut dans une ruelle proche de l'immeuble d'Hermione et courut jusqu'à son immeuble. Il monta les escaliers deux à deux menant à l'appartement de la brune et une fois arrivé devant sa porte, il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il tambourina sa porte, espérant qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle n'avait encore pas vu la une de la Gazette.

* * *

Hermione n'avait que très peu dormi. Sa conversation de la veille avec Narcissa Malefoy tournait encore et encore dans sa tête. Elle s'était promis de ne pas céder à la pression et aux menaces, mais ses mots donnaient de la force à ses propres peurs. Oui, elle avait peur, depuis le début. Il pouvait choisir de se marier avec Astoria, de ne pas vivre leur relation. Il pouvait choisir de remplir son devoir et de la quitter.

La quitter… Comme s'ils étaient réellement ensembles, comme s'ils étaient un couple. Ils n'avaient jamais mis de mot sur leur relation, la nommer était lui donner une existence. Lui donner une existence était trop terrifiant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle soupira et se décida à quitter son lit après ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs heures. Elle se torturait l'esprit sur une situation qui semblait simplement sans issue. Elle partit sous la douche et y resta de longues minutes, tentant vainement d'effacer la fatigue de son corps. Elle en sortit et s'enveloppa dans une serviette chaude. Elle partit vers sa cuisine pour faire du café avant de s'habiller.

Elle entendit toquer à la fenêtre de son salon. La gazette arrivait. Elle partit de sa chambre et donna une mornille à la chouette qui lui livrait le journal. Elle le laissa tomber sur sa table à manger et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se verser une grande tasse de café avec un peu de lait. Elle s'installa à la table et déplia le journal.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Ses mains tremblèrent de colère ou de tristesse, elle ne savait pas. Elle reposa sa tasse et se leva de la chaise. Elle ne pouvait lire l'article en dessous de la photo de Drago embrassant Astoria, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, tentant de se calmer, de rassembler ses pensées. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, se tordant.

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment osait-il ? Était-elle à ce point stupide ? Il voulait le beurre et l'argent du beurre et c'était ce qu'il avait eu. Elle essuya ses yeux avec ses mains et elle sursauta quand elle entendit qu'on tambourinait à sa porte. Elle soupira et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son entrée. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

Il remarqua ses yeux rougis et il comprit. Elle avait vu la photo. Elle le fusilla du regard. Il soupira intérieurement, elle venait _juste_ de voir la photo. Elle leva sa main et le gifla. Ce n'était sûrement pas la réaction la plus appropriée, ni la plus réfléchie, mais au moins elle eut le don de défouler Hermione. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir au quart de tour ce qui aurait eu pour seul effet d'empirer sa situation.

\- Comment oses-tu te présenter ici ? lui demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Hermione, laisse-moi entrer, que nous puissions en parler, je t'en prie, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux suppliant dans ceux d'Hermione.

Elle le toisa sévèrement. Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser la place d'entrer. Il resta planté au milieu de son appartement alors qu'elle tournait sur ses talons en claquant la porte. Il déglutit en recroisant son regard glacial.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ah, tu n'embrassais donc pas Astoria ? le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais c'est ta mère qui t'a forcé ? Elle a pris ta tête pour te _forcer_ à l'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. Il était coincé et elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais…

\- C'est une photo truquée ? le coupa-t-elle à nouveau à court de patience.

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants. Quelques instants de trop. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

\- Alors, quoi ? rugit-elle. Que fais-tu _ici _? Quelle est ta justification cette fois-ci ?

Il sembla surpris par son ton, par la puissance de sa voix. Hermione était excédée. Elle le fusillait du regard mais la seule chose qu'il voyait était la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il avait fait son choix, mais tout à coup, tout était moins sûr. L'amour était éphémère, lui disait toujours sa mère. Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui après ça ? Il perdrait tout. Comment pouvait-elle encore vouloir de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Les fiançailles avaient été annoncées, il ne s'était pas opposé à sa mère, il avait _embrassé_ Astoria la veille. Il était foutu. Hermione méritait bien mieux que ça et elle venait de le comprendre.

\- Je n'étais qu'une distraction, n'est-ce-pas ? souffla Hermione, ayant l'impression que son coeur remontait le long de sa gorge. Une distraction avant que tu ne doives t'engager avec une femme de haute naissance et que tu ne doives engendrer un héritier ? J'étais la dernière aventure avant le mariage ?

\- Non ! s'opposa-t-il. Tu n'as jamais été une distraction, Hermione. Tu es _tellement_ plus que ça à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris avec Astoria, avoua-t-il. Je l'ai regretté la seconde où c'est arrivé.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Tu as agi comme tu le devais, soupira Hermione. Comme ton _fichu devoir_ le dictait. Mais dans tout ça tu as oublié une chose : moi.

La situation était une impasse et elle le voyait en cet instant encore plus qu'avant. Au mieux, elle aurait la place de la femme de l'ombre, devant accepter ce mariage entre Astoria et Drago. Elle commençait à voir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ses titres et son train de vie, c'était trop lui demander. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour cela.

Cette pensée lui brisa un peu plus le cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il les vit et il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle le repoussa. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder, supporter sa présence. Elle essuya ses yeux, mais ce fut vain, d'autres larmes remplacèrent les anciennes.

\- Hermione, je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es allé trop loin. J'ai accepté _tellement_ de choses, j'ai fait et accepté des choses que je ne pensais jamais faire à cause de toi…

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira, tiraillé encore et toujours en lui. Elle partit vers sa chambre et s'enferma quelques instants. Drago resta, il ne quitterait pas son appartement avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, le regarder, voire lui pardonner. Elle glissa contre un des murs de sa chambre et se laissa aller à sa peine. Elle se sentait trahie et bête. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer une seconde que tout ceci prendrait une autre tournure que celle-ci ?

Elle se releva et reprit ses esprits. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drago assis dans son canapé. Il se leva en la voyant arriver. La brune vit son regard empli d'espoirs. Ça lui brisa le cœur un peu plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Hermione, crois-moi que…

\- Drago, c'est bon, souffla-t-elle. J'ai compris une chose : je ne peux te demander de choisir entre ton devoir et ton honneur et moi. Ni entre tes titres et moi. Et encore moins entre ta famille et moi.

Il fronça ses sourcils.

\- J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais…

\- Par Merlin, Drago, ne dis plus rien ! s'agaça-t-elle. C'est déjà bien assez dur comme ça, se radoucit-elle. Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime à un point que je ne pensais pas possible, mais je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Je me dois de faire à mon tour un choix : je me choisis _moi_. Je mérite mieux que cette situation, mieux qu'être la femme de l'ombre que tu ne choisiras peut être jamais. Je mérite mieux que _d'attendre_ d'être choisie.

Il resta parfaitement immobile et muet. Elle plongea finalement son regard brun dans les yeux orageux du blond en face d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir des yeux si tristes. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à une réponse de sa part. Les sentiments et les Malefoy ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas, souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Je suis dans l'incapacité de te détester, sourit-il tristement, et je ne peux décemment te demander de changer ta décision. Tu as raison, tu mérites bien mieux que ça, que moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire. Elle ne méritait pas mieux que lui. Si la situation avait été différente, peut-être que… Il transplana et disparut devant ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit. Il n'était toujours pas là. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de son cœur.

Drago arriva dans son appartement et se laissa tomber, habillé, sur son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière d'émotions en l'espace de quelques minutes. Elle l'aimait. Mais tout était terminé. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle finirait par être dégoutée de lui. Le jour s'était levé et Hermione avait vu la réalité derrière ce beau masque que portait Drago. Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé de quelqu'un et la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver était un mariage arrangé avec Astoria Greengrass. Elle n'était là que pour son titre, son argent et sa position sociale, mais méritait-il plus que cela ? Il soupira. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de faire d'autres choix, de retenir Hermione, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais Drago Malefoy était connu pour être un lâche.

* * *

_Hello..._

_Nous voici avec ce vingt-cinquième chapitre, qui est plus court, je l'accorde, mais pas moins important pour le coup. Je ne pouvais introduire d'autres choses dans ce chapitre, il devait terminer à ce moment-là et commencer à ce moment-là aussi. _

_Bon. Ça devait arriver, non ? 25 chapitres pour faire un choix, et finalement ce n'est pas Drago qui le fait c'est Hermione. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avait-elle raison de se choisir elle-même ? Ou devait-elle laisser plus de temps à Drago ? __Que voyez-vous pour la suite ?_

_J'ai d'ailleurs été très heureuse de lire que vous étiez contents de me retrouver ainsi deux fois par semaine en ces moments compliqués (et c'est tout à fait réciproque !). On passe en quelques sortes notre confinement ensemble et on se sert les coudes :) _

_Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !  
On se retrouve mardi prochain :)_


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Guest : Je suis bien d'accord, au moins elle sauve ses fesses si je puis dire ! Et on est bien d'accord qu'il mérite de souffrir un peu après toutes ses conneries haha. Merci pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : Hermione mérite bien mieux que cette situation en effet, et elle devait se choisir elle-même nous sommes bien d'accord ! :). Merci pour ta review !

Cute Hell : Ah si cette décision ne fait pas prendre conscience à Drago de ce qu'il a perdu, qu'est-ce qui le fera hahaha. Merci pour ta review :)

Drou : C'est vrai que c'est une situation qui pourrait être bien réelle en effet, et elle mérite bien mieux que d'attendre indéfiniment d'être choisie : nous sommes bien d'accord ;) Merci pour ta review !

Mel : Drago se laisse beaucoup trop influencer par les mauvaises personnes, ça c'est certain ! Merci pour ta review !

Aventure : Haha, s'ils s'en dépêtrent ;) Merci pour ta review !

Claire : Les chapitres sont parfois courts, je le reconnais, c'est plus dur que ce que l'on pense je crois d'écrire des chapitres très longs, ou sinon c'est peut-être juste moi qui galère hahaha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVI **

**Aftermath**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago laissait passer les voix autour de lui, les conversations s'enchainaient les unes aux autres. Il entendait parfois des rires ou des exclamations. Il ressentait autour de lui l'excitation des personnes, leur engouement. Il était comme une personne extérieure à cette pièce, une personne qui regardait ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux mais qui n'y prenait pas part. Il regardait un point au loin, l'air parfaitement impassible. Tout ce qui se disait autour de lui ne pouvait l'intéresser une seule seconde.

Cela faisait une semaine. Sept jours, jour pour jour. Chaque minute, chaque seconde, sa chair, son corps entier, tout son être réclamaient Hermione. Il la voyait tous les jours au Ministère. Elle faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard ni sa présence dans les couloirs ou dans l'ascenseur. Cette torture durait jusque dans la nuit. Il rêvait de moments simples avec elle : prendre son petit déjeuner avec la brune, lire un livre dans son salon avec elle entre ses bras, danser encore une fois avec elle dans les jardins du manoir. Il rêvait aussi de choses plus brûlantes qui le faisaient se réveiller en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, transpirant, le souffle coupé.

Chaque moment de sa vie lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix, qu'il aurait dû se battre pour elle. Laisser partir une femme comme Hermione Granger était la pire idée qu'il eut jamais eue. Elle aurait été peut-être la seule à pouvoir le rendre heureux, la seule avec qui il se serait vu finir sa vie, la seule pour qui il aurait pu développer des sentiments si intenses, si réels.

Au départ, il en avait voulu à sa mère. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé ainsi, c'était elle qui lui avait fichu toutes ces idées dans la tête, elle qui le poussait dans cette direction. Mais au fil des jours, sa haine envers sa mère s'était tarie car le seul coupable était lui. Il était bien plus simple de mettre la responsabilité de cette situation sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, pourtant c'était bien lui seul qui était le coupable. C'était lui qui n'avait pas fait un choix suffisamment tôt, lui qui avait embrassé Astoria, lui qui avait laissé filer Hermione.

\- Drago, qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda Astoria en posant sa main sur son genou ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient avant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table de la salle à manger du manoir du Wiltshire : des images de compositions de fleurs, des menus, des images de dressage de table jonchaient la table. Narcissa, Blanche et Henry Greengrass ainsi que l'organisatrice de leurs fiançailles le regardaient avec de gros yeux. Il se retourna vers Astoria qui était à côté de lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Ta décision sera la mienne, sourit-il.

Astoria fit un grand sourire et retourna son visage vers Narcissa.

\- Ce sera donc des pivoines, annonça-t-elle avec un sentiment de fierté. De plus en avril, ce sera la saison.

\- Il me semblait que des roses ou des lys seraient bien plus… commença Narcissa avant de se raviser. Après tout, ce sont vos fiançailles, les enfants, vous mettrez les fleurs qui vous plairont.

La discussion continua sur le menu de la soirée et Drago décrocha une nouvelle fois. La perspective de ces fiançailles ne l'enjouait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin de ses obligations et d'Astoria. Pourtant il avait fait son choix : Hermione ne voulait plus de lui, il se consacrerait alors à son devoir. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour elle. Elle méritait bien plus et bien mieux que lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon.

Alors il capitula. Il accepta toutes les conditions d'Astoria, de Narcissa, de toute cette société. Il fallait une soirée pour annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles ? Soit, il y serait. Il fallait se marier dans l'année après cette soirée ? Bien, il se marierait. Il devrait concevoir un héritier après cela le plus rapidement possible ? C'était son devoir, il le remplirait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Plus rien n'était grave, car le pire était déjà arrivé.

* * *

C'était comme si le cœur d'Hermione avait disparu et avait laissé place à un trou béant, ce matin-là. Elle tenait la Gazette du sorcier entre ses mains tremblantes alors qu'elle était à son bureau au Ministère. Elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas se lever et mettre une gifle à Drago, ou pour ne pas s'effondrer dès l'instant.

Pourquoi avait-elle regardé la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette ? Pour se faire du mal ? Peut-être. C'était aussi son seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de Drago. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de nouvelle-là. Pas aussi vite. Pas aussi tôt. Cela faisait seulement un peu plus d'une semaine que tout était fini.

L'article annonçait la soirée des fiançailles d'Astoria et de Drago qui se déroulerait le huit avril prochain. Dans moins d'un mois. Hermione ne pouvait être énervée contre lui, après tout, elle l'avait quitté pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire un choix et elle l'avait laissé à ses obligations. Il ne faisait que remplir son devoir. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi tôt.

Hermione finit par se lever de sa chaise, la faisant grincer contre le sol. Elle quitta l'open-space d'un pas vif. Drago la vit faire et ne put s'empêcher de se lever à son tour pour la suivre. Son intuition lui disait que c'était dû à l'article et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que ça l'était. Hermione fut bousculée par une personne alors qu'elle échappait à l'open-space et à ses collègues et elle s'excusa immédiatement.

\- Hermione, je vous cherchais justement ! J'ai reçu une lettre du bureau administratif du Magenmagot, annonça Margaret.

L'intéressée leva son regard perdu vers sa collègue. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre de quoi elle lui parlait. Pendant un long moment, son projet de loi n'existait plus. Plus rien n'existait à part Drago.

\- La loi sera votée le sept avril, lui sourit la blonde.

Elle lui rendit un grand sourire franc. Au moins une bonne nouvelle lui été annoncée dans la journée.

\- C'est merveilleux, répondit Hermione. C'est dans un peu plus de deux semaines, je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre tout ce temps.

Margaret lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre. Drago s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elles, ne voulant pas les interrompre. Il entendit toute la conversation, bien entendu, et il esquissa un petit sourire. Hermione se tourna pour regarder Margaret partir et elle croisa les yeux gris de Drago. Son cœur s'arrêta, une nouvelle fois. Un flot de pensées et d'émotions déferla en elle, lui rappelant la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté l'open-space. Elle déglutit.

Drago s'approcha d'elle, lentement, à petits pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Et il avait peur qu'elle parte d'un coup, qu'elle s'envole loin de lui encore une fois. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici.

\- Félicitation pour le vote de ta loi, murmura-t-il. Je croiserai les doigts pour toi le 7.

\- Et moi pour toi le 8, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le sang de Drago se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Ces fiançailles sont mon devoir et…

\- Et l'honneur de ta famille, compléta Hermione en soupirant.

Elle connaissait le refrain par coeur. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à la bouche. Elle tourna les talons alors que Drago avançait encore, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Pas encore.

\- Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne fais que respecter ton choix !

Elle se détourna et fit face à Drago : le regard dur et sévère, les lèvres pincées, mais le cœur en miettes.

\- Une semaine après que ce soit terminé. Une seule petite semaine après _nous,_ les invitations sont lancées ! répondit-elle la voix tremblante. Une semaine, Drago. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Comment suis-je censée me sentir ?

* * *

\- Par Merlin, Potter, aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? chuchota Pansy, impressionnée, alors qu'elle entrait dans le restaurant dans lequel Harry l'avait invité.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, alors qu'il entrait à son tour au _Margot_. Le restaurant était à première vue sombre. Les sièges étaient tous en cuir noir, les murs étaient de couleur bleu canard et les tables et le bar étaient en bois d'ébène avec des touches de métal doré. Des petites lumières chaudes éclairaient le tout donnant à ce restaurant une ambiance chaleureuse et intimiste. Il ressemblait à un établissement que seules fréquentaient les personnes aisées durant la prohibition.

Pansy s'installa à une table pour deux personnes qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce et Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Elle observait toujours la décoration autour d'eux, s'émerveillait sur le lustre d'art moderne ou sur le menu qui était selon ses dires exceptionnel. Le serveur apporta une bouteille de vin rouge de Bordeaux et servit le couple.

\- À nos trois mois, sourit Harry.

\- À nos trois mois, répéta Pansy en trinquant avec lui. Si c'est cela pour seulement trois mois, qu'en sera-t-il pour nos dix ans ?

Harry prit une gorgée de vin rouge et lui sourit.

\- Penses-tu que je pourrais te supporter tant de temps ? rit-il.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse avant de prendre elle aussi une gorgée de vin. Elle reposa délicatement son verre sur la nappe blanche et un doux sourire apparut sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Harry et ses yeux verts, Harry et ses cheveux toujours en désordre, Harry et son odeur. Pansy n'était pas d'ordinaire très romantique ou sentimentale, bien au contraire. Elle était plutôt terre à terre. Mais lui… Il lui faisait tourner la tête, il lui mettait les papillons dans le ventre, il l'embrasait d'un seul regard. Elle se sentait toujours légère quand elle était avec lui. Tout était simple. Tout était doux.

Elle n'avait pas quitté ses yeux d'Harry qui, lui, commençait à se sentir gêné par son regard insistant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-il par demander.

\- Rien, souffla-t-elle. Je ne te savais simplement pas _si_ romantique.

\- Et je ne te savais pas si impressionnable, rétorqua-t-il doucement avec un sourire.

\- Je ne me laisse impressionner que par les personnes qui le méritent, murmura-t-elle.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors que le serveur arrivait pour prendre leurs commandes. Pansy avança sa main jusqu'à celle du brun alors que le serveur partait de leur table. Elle la serra dans la sienne et Harry les observa entrelacées pendant quelques secondes avec un petit sourire. Il se demandait parfois quand il redescendrait de son petit nuage, bien qu'il ne lui tardât pas. Les entrées arrivèrent et Harry écoutait Pansy lui parler de sa folle semaine. Elle lui racontait les anecdotes de ses clients qui avaient parfois des envies fantasques en matière d'immobilier et ceux qui la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Harry rit en se disant qu'il avait fait partie de ces clients qui l'avaient rendu chèvre à ne pas trouver sa maison rapidement.

\- J'ai vu Drago, il y a deux jours. Il m'a brisé le cœur, dit-elle tristement.

\- Il va se fiancer, je ne vois pas en quoi il devrait avoir le cœur brisé, marmonna Harry avec humeur.

\- Harry, le réprimanda-t-elle en un murmure. Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ce qu'elles paraissent. Comment va Hermione ?

\- Sa loi va être votée le sept, alors elle est plutôt impatiente, répondit-il.

Pansy planta son regard sombre dans les yeux d'Harry.

\- Comment _va_-t-elle ?

Le brun soupira.

\- Elle… n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même, répondit-il tristement. Mais, je pense que c'est pour le mieux, après tout c'était inévitable. Ce n'était que folie.

Pansy se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était que folie, oui. Pourtant elle avait eu espoir que Drago abandonne tout pour elle et qu'il se défasse de ses obligations et de tous ses devoirs.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'était pour le mieux, Harry ? finit-elle par demander en un soupir.

\- De toutes évidences, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solution qui s'offrait à eux. Soit, il se mariait à Astoria et remplissait son devoir de Lord, soit il abandonnait tout pour Hermione. Et il a pris sa décision, conclut sèchement Harry. Il ne l'aimait sûrement pas assez pour tout laisser pour elle.

\- Je crois que tu as tort sur une chose, soupira Pansy doucement. Il l'a laissée partir justement car il l'aimait et qu'il ne s'estime pas assez.

Harry baissa son regard vers son assiette. La seule chose qu'il voyait était que le cœur de sa meilleure amie était brisé et qu'elle était malheureuse. Le reste n'avait que très peu d'importance à ses yeux. Savoir que Drago était aussi malheureux lui importait peu. Il allait de toute manière se fiancer dans quelques semaines et dans tout ceci c'était Hermione qui avait tout perdu et non lui.

\- Dans tous les cas, il a brisé son cœur et c'était inévitable. Il valait mieux que cela arrive maintenant que plus tard, maintint Harry.

\- Vu ô combien ils sont misérables, penses-tu vraiment que c'est pour le mieux ? souffla Pansy.

* * *

_Hello ! _

_C'est encore un chapitre assez court, j'en suis désolée, mais j'essaie de ne pas culpabiliser vu que nous sommes à deux chapitres par semaine (de toute manière il aurait été un chapitre bonus haha). Le prochain est plus long et surtout, il se passe pas mal de choses dedans ! _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les fiançailles approchent et à côté de ça nos deux héros ont le coeur en miettes bien malheureusement. _

_Puis nous avons Harry et Pansy, tout est toujours aussi simple entre eux (ça change des deux autres zozos là). _

_On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite de cette fiction ! _

_PS : Si vous n'en avez pas assez, j'ai publié un petit OS samedi (petit tout est relatif haha)._


	28. Chapitre XXVII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Sarah MAES : Merci beaucoup je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! En effet, Drago a complètement lâché prise et se laisse flotter on va dire. Merci pour ta review !

Claire : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira aussi !

Guest : Oui Pansy est très compréhensive et que ce n'est que pour le bien de Drago ! Il ne se rend pas compte de sa chance d'avoir une meilleure amie pareille haha. Merci pour ta review !

Drou : Non, en effet, Astoria ne mérite pas ça non plus, on est d'accord. Après elle sait qu'elle s'embarque dans un mariage arrangé, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Car elle ne sait pas que Drago en aime une autre ça c'est certain. Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre XXVII **

**Les Lys rouges**

_**Partie 1**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Elle attendait dans le couloir qui menait à l'hémicycle du Magenmagot. Elle avait l'oreille collée contre la lourde et grande porte en bois qui marquait l'entrée de la salle, espérant entendre quelque chose : le nom de sa loi, le vote, les personnes pour, les personnes contre. N'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner un indice quant à l'issue du vote. La séance se terminait à 16 heure.

Elle faisait les cents pas, se résignant. Elle n'allait rien entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Margaret avait eu l'autorisation d'être dans l'hémicycle puisqu'elle présentait sa loi. Hermione aurait pu s'arracher les cheveux tant le temps semblait long. Elle entendit un bruit de chaises qui se repliaient et de personnes qui se levaient. Elle sut alors que la séance était enfin terminée. Elle ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus. Elle courut vers la porte qui s'ouvrait et laissait sortir les membres du Magenmagot un à un. Elle espérait trouver Margaret et la voir sourire.

Margaret était petite et il était impossible pour Hermione de la voir entre tous ces hommes. Elle finit par apercevoir une petite femme blonde et elle fendit la foule pour la prendre par le bras. Margaret fut surprise mais elle se laissa embarquer par Hermione qui la menait loin de la foule. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de tout le monde et plongea son regard dans celui de Margaret. Elle avait le souffle court et chaque seconde semblait durer une heure.

\- Qu'est-ce-que … ? commença Hermione incapable de terminer sa phrase.

\- Elle a été votée, sourit Margaret. Elle a été votée, Hermione !

Hermione reprit son souffle, ayant eu l'impression d'être en apnée pendant tout ce temps. Elle sourit à son tour et commença même à rire. Margaret la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Par Merlin, merci Margaret ! dit Hermione alors que l'intéressée la relâchait.

\- Merci à vous, Hermione, pour ce projet, sourit-elle. Vous avez mérité que cette loi passe. Je trouve cela dommage que personne ne sache que vous êtes derrière tout ceci.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, souffla Hermione soulagée. Le plus important est qu'elle soit passée.

\- Vous pouvez être fière de vous, Hermione, vous avez marqué l'Histoire aujourd'hui.

* * *

Hermione retourna à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires avant de quitter le Ministère. Elle décida qu'elle avait bien mérité de partir plus tôt que d'habitude et de fêter le vote de sa loi avec ses amis dans un pub. Elle avait déjà envoyé une note de services à Ron et Harry et les avait priés de prévenir Ginny. Elle arriva dans l'open-space avec un grand sourire que rien n'aurait pu ternir. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres en voyant un bouquet de lys rouges et roses.

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci doucement, comme si à tout moment il prendrait feu ou il disparaitrait. Elle remarqua qu'une carte y était accrochée. Elle s'avança un peu plus pour la prendre entre ses mains et la lire.

_Tu as fait l'Histoire, aujourd'hui. Félicitations,_

_D_

Le souffle d'Hermione se bloqua. Elle s'approcha du bouquet pour le sentir et l'odeur emplie ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle les rouvrit et les releva pour voir Drago qui était dans la salle et qui l'observait, de loin. Il n'était de toute manière réduit qu'à cela : l'observer de loin. La voir rire, s'épanouir, peut-être un jour aimer, mais de loin. Quand il sut de la part d'un membre du Magenmagot que la loi avait été votée, car il lui avait demandé de le tenir au courant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui offrir ce bouquet.

Hermione prit ses affaires et détourna son regard de celui de Drago. Il fallait qu'elle parte de cette pièce, du Ministère. Elle prit le bouquet dans sa main et le regarda une nouvelle fois. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers Drago d'un pas vif.

\- Merci pour les fleurs, lui sourit-elle.

\- Je voulais te féliciter mais comme je n'étais pas sûr de te voir ou que tu ne veuilles me voir…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et prit le temps de la regarder avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour partir. Elle s'arrêta cependant en chemin et revint vers Drago.

\- Pourquoi des lys ? s'étonna-t-elle. Car c'est la fleur royale en France ?

Drago rit quelque peu.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la royauté. Les lys roses signifient, entre autres, l'ambition. Je m'étais dit que c'était approprié. Les lys rouges quant à eux…

Hermione resta pendue à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse. Drago se ravisa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- La signification n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, c'est le geste qui compte, n'est-ce-pas ? balaya-t-il. J'imagine que tu vas fêter cela avec Potter et les Weasley ?

\- En effet, souffla-t-elle. Bon week-end, Drago et… passe une bonne soirée demain pour tes fiançailles, ajouta-t-elle par politesse.

Une phrase de politesse qui l'écorcha vive de l'intérieur lorsqu'elle sortit de sa bouche. Il la regarda partir de l'open-space et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui était important : ses fiançailles et son travail. Hermione ne voulait pas de lui et méritait bien mieux que lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Hermione remplit un vase d'eau pour placer les fleurs sur sa table à manger. Elle les admira encore une fois, son cœur gonflant dans sa poitrine alors que c'était la dernière chose qui devait arriver. Elle soupira. Elle se demanda un moment ce qu'il fallait pour que Drago se rende compte qu'il faisait erreur, qu'il méritait bien mieux qu'un mariage arrangé et une vie de convenances. Elle se ravisa, ce n'était plus son problème après tout. Elle s'était sortie de cette situation et les choix que faisaient désormais Drago ne la concernaient plus. S'il souhaitait se fiancer avec Astoria, garder ses titres, engendrer un héritier, soit. C'était son choix. Elle devait désormais se concentrer sur elle-même. Après tout, elle s'était choisie.

Elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer les idées. Elle avait espoir que ces idées partiraient dans le siphon de la douche et la quitteraient enfin. Elle se prépara rapidement, elle devait rejoindre ses amis le soir-même dans un pub pour fêter le vote de sa loi. Cette pensée la fit sourire. _Sa_ loi, celle qui changerait beaucoup de choses pour les créatures magiques et elle espérait que ce ne serait que le commencement. Elle avait d'autres idées, d'autres ambitions mais elles attendraient qu'elle monte dans la hiérarchie. Cette fois-ci, elle les présenterait elle-même. C'était son combat.

Elle partit de son appartement en début de soirée et transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Ses amis étaient déjà présents dans le pub irlandais et elle les prit tous dans ses bras. Elle sourit en voyant qu'Harry était venu une nouvelle fois avec Pansy. Elle voyait ce qu'Harry avait vu en elle. Pansy était sarcastique, parfois piquante, mais elle avait l'air d'être d'une loyauté sans faille et une personne de confiance, ce qu'appréciait Hermione.

Ron installa Hermione à côté de lui et glissa une pinte de cidre vers elle. Elle rit et prit une gorgée après avoir trinqué avec tous ses amis présents. Ils la félicitèrent tous et elle fut émue par leurs regards fiers et par leurs compliments.

\- Alors, qu'elle sera la suite, Hermione ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées de chips au vinaigre et au sel.

\- Oh, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, souffla-t-elle. Reprendre le cours normal de mon existence, j'imagine, sourit-elle.

\- Hermione… Nous savons tous les deux qu'après ça tu ne pourras pas de contenter de seulement édicter des lois, répondit Ron.

Hermione soupira. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pourrait se contenter de son poste actuel bien longtemps après avoir goûté à de nouvelles missions et de nouvelles responsabilités.

\- Tu devrais postuler cette année pour un poste mieux gradé, suggéra Harry. Peut-être qu'en 2007 tu pourras l'avoir ainsi.

\- C'est beaucoup de travail de postuler pour une promotion, contredit-elle. Je ne sais pas s'ils penseront que je suis prête pour ce travail-là.

\- Tu ne pourrais le savoir qu'en essayant, sourit Ginny, et tu as largement l'ambition et la détermination pour t'engager dans cette montagne de travail. J'imagine que Margaret pourra aussi t'appuyer en ce sens.

Hermione leurs sourit, se sentant soutenue et toujours poussée vers le haut. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Les conversations reprirent leurs cours alors que Ginny racontait des anecdotes de ses derniers entrainements de Quidditch faisant rire toute la table. Pansy et Ron échangèrent de place pour que ce dernier puisse discuter avec Harry de leurs plans pour le lendemain. En effet, Ginny jouait avec son équipe près de Londres pour un match en prévision des championnats d'Angleterre et les deux gryffondors souhaitaient aller la voir. Pansy se retrouva ainsi à côté d'Hermione, discutant de leur travail respectif.

\- Tu ne vas pas avec Harry voir le match de Ginny demain soir ? s'étonna finalement Pansy.

\- Non, soupira Hermione. J'ai… du boulot à rattraper, la loi m'a pris tout mon temps, mentit-elle. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que tu n'y vas pas non plus puisque tu dois sûrement aller aux fiançailles.

\- En effet, affirma Pansy l'air gêné. Si je fais faux bond à Drago, il me le fera payer sur les dix prochaines années au moins, rit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère et se détendre elle-même.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre une longue gorgée de cidre. Pansy la regarda du coin de l'œil et se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si ce qu'elle comptait lui dire n'était pas une erreur, si ce n'était pas aller trop loin. Après tout, Hermione et elle n'étaient pas encore de réelles amies, elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Mais Pansy n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche.

\- Il fait une erreur, lâcha-t-elle finalement attirant l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Non, répondit l'intéressée rapidement. C'est ce qu'on attend de lui… Ses titres, son héritage. C'est ce qu'il _doit_ faire.

\- Mais c'est une erreur, répéta Pansy. Il ne sera jamais heureux et il a laissé partir la seule personne qui aurait pu lui convenir.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra un peu plus. Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre de cidre.

\- Peut-être, mais… je ne pouvais rester indéfiniment dans cette situation.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est bien pour cela que je dis _qu'il_ a fait une erreur, pas toi, précisa la Serpentard avec un sourire. Je suis désolée qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage nécessaire pour…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ses décisions, sourit Hermione en la coupant. Ce qui est fait est fait. C'est peut-être plus simple ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas censé arriver.

Pansy attrapa la main d'Hermione et la serra dans la sienne en signe de soutien. La situation n'était pas simple, elle ne l'avait jamais été et Hermione en était le dommage collatéral. Hermione tourna son regard vers Pansy et lui fit un petit sourire. Harry intercepta cet échange alors que Ron et Ginny parlaient du match qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, puis il se reconcentra sur la conversation qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Dis-moi, tu t'y connais en fleurs ? s'intéressa Hermione.

\- Un peu, admit Pansy. Je connais les bases. Le langage des fleurs est très utilisé dans l'aristocratie pour communiquer. Si jamais quelqu'un t'offre des roses jaunes, inquiète-toi pour ton couple, rit-elle.

\- Et des lys rouges ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Les lys rouges… répéta Pansy en un soupir avec un petit sourire. Les lys rouges sont pour les amours impossibles, pour les passions inavouées.

* * *

Drago tarda à se préparer. Le rez-de-chaussée de son manoir était en ébullition. On ne pouvait arrêter sa mère tant elle partait et courrait dans tous les sens. Il avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, préférant fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait à l'étage inférieur. Il toisa longtemps le costume trois pièces qui trônait sur son lit. Il finit par le mettre, lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être un prisonnier que l'on emmenait à la potence. Il ferma les yeux, que cela serait-il quand le jour du mariage viendrait ?

Il soupira longuement, partant vers sa salle de bain pour se coiffer. Il s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il vit ses cernes, son regard vide, son visage impassible. Il avait l'impression de se voir comme avant. Avant Hermione. Il chassa son visage qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un jour pour penser à elle. Il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il passait son peigne dans ses cheveux fins. Il grommela un « entrez ». Il entendit le claquement de talons contre le parquet de sa chambre et sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il vit son visage dans le miroir qui lui souriait. Au moins, il y avait une heureuse dans cette histoire. Il se détourna pour lui faire face. Elle tenait une cravate dans sa main et elle s'approcha de lui pour la nouer autour du coup de son fils.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Drago, dit-elle alors qu'elle entremêlait les deux pans de tissus entre eux. Tu fais le bon choix.

\- C'est certain, marmonna-t-il.

Narcissa leva ses yeux gris vers ceux de son fils. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour recoiffer un épi qu'il avait.

\- Tu apprendras à l'aimer, souffla-t-elle voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son fils. Comme j'ai appris à aimer ton père.

Il déglutit. Il doutait qu'il puisse un jour aimer Astoria comme il aimait Hermione. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait _pas_ penser à elle. Narcissa recula de quelques pas pour admirer son fils avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu es parfait, Drago, le complimenta-t-elle. On se rejoint en bas.

Il lui fit un sourire rapide et elle quitta sa chambre, laissant Drago seul avec ses pensées. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour fixer ses cheveux et éviter que son épi ne réapparaisse. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et il sortit en trombe de sa salle de bain pour découvrir qui s'aventurait encore dans sa chambre. Il vit alors ses deux meilleurs amis : Pansy et Blaise. Ces deux derniers lui firent un petit sourire et Drago n'eut pas le courage de leur rendre. Il ne pouvait leurs mentir ainsi, pas à eux. Pansy s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Elle avait beau de ne pas approuver son choix, elle le soutiendrait coûte que coûte jusqu'au bout.

Blaise posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule une fois que Pansy s'écarta de lui. C'était beaucoup moins démonstratif mais Drago et lui n'étaient pas dans l'affection ou dans la démonstration.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Blaise.

\- Le serais-je un jour, _réellement _? répondit Drago avec un ton morne.

Pansy lui fit un sourire triste. Elle s'approcha une nouvelle fois et réajusta la veste noire de son meilleur ami. Ça lui tordait le cœur de le voir s'engager dans une chose si importante à contrecœur. Elle passa sa main sur les épaules de Drago pour enlever des peluches ou des poussières invisibles. Il croisa son regard compatissant.

\- Je fais une erreur, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il alors à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira.

\- C'est ce que tu es censé faire, j'imagine, répondit simplement Blaise.

\- Seul toi peux déterminer si tout ceci est une erreur ou non, Drago, sourit doucement Pansy. En tout cas, Blaise et moi seront là pour toi.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire. Ses paroles réchauffèrent son cœur mais il ne devait se laisser aller aux sentiments en ce moment-là. Les sentiments et les émotions seraient sa perte, il l'avait bien compris. Pansy recula de quelques pas et Drago se tourna vers son grand miroir pour voir si tout était parfait. Et tout l'était.

Il commença alors à avancer vers la sortie de sa chambre, puis dans le couloir. Pansy et Blaise étaient derrière lui, le suivant. Il était temps pour lui d'aller au rez-de-chaussée puis dans la salle de bal pour la soirée de ses fiançailles avec Astoria. En bas des escaliers, cette dernière l'attendait, une robe verte foncée fluide tombant parfaitement sur ses épaules. Il descendit les marches une à une et la rejoignit.

Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire alors qu'il lui faisait un baisemain. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et l'observa quelques instants. Il était parfait. Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit et ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle de bal où la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés. Il croisa le regard satisfait de sa mère, des parents d'Astoria. Cette dernière arborait un sourire fier. Ils se dirigèrent à leur table sous les applaudissements des invités et la musique de l'orchestre. Drago fut pendant quelques instants surpris par le monde qui était présent.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Drago intercepta les yeux d'Astoria qui lui fit un sourire doux. Elle lui prit la main et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Il sentit le regard insistant de sa mère sur lui, comprenant qu'il était temps qu'il se lève pour un discours à l'assemblée. Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise et porta sa baguette à sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix. Il sentait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se reconcentrant sur ce qui était attendu de lui, sur son devoir.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent à cet évènement célébrant les fiançailles entre Astoria et moi, commença-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée. Le repas sera suivi d'un bal et je vous invite à tous rester, à danser et à profiter de cette soirée. Je tiens à remercier ma mère et mes futurs beaux-parents pour avoir aidé à l'organisation de ces fiançailles, et bien entendu, ma fiancée, Astoria, pour être la meilleure partenaire d'une vie, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. Maintenant, levons nos verres à…

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde. Il aurait voulu dire à l'amour mais ce n'était pas le terme approprié. C'était tout sauf de l'amour.

\- À nos fiançailles et à ma chère Astoria, finit-il.

Il leva sa flute de champagne et trinqua avec sa fiancée. Les invités trinquèrent avec les personnes les entourant et burent tous une gorgée. Drago se rassit et expira longuement. Il vit Astoria parler et s'enthousiasmer à côté de lui avec sa sœur. Drago se pinça l'arête du nez quelques secondes. Un tourbillon s'était formé dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Il était comme épuisé. Il se reprit rapidement pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il se rendit alors compte de la réalité de cette soirée, de la réalité de ses fiançailles. Un vertige le prit. Il inspira et expira longuement. Tout à coup, tout prenait réalité et c'était effrayant. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la main d'Astoria sur sa main tremblante. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers elle. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit imagina qu'il se tournerait vers elle pour voir Hermione et non Astoria.

* * *

_Hello, hello !_

_Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre mine de rien ! Déjà la loi finalement votée (quand même !) et même un échange à peu près cordial entre Hermione et Drago, je vous gâte hahaha. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on en pense de ce bouquet si innocent en apparence ? _

_Puis Pansy n'a bien entendu pas dit son dernier mot, comme on le voit au début de ce chapitre elle est team Hermione !_

_Et ensuite on en arrive au début de la soirée de célébration des fiançailles. Avec Narcissa plus fière que jamais de son fils, bien entendu. Et le soutien de Blaise et Pansy. _

_Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite ? Qu'imaginez-vous ? _

_On se retrouve Mardi !_


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Claire : Merci beaucoup ! Aaah très bonnes théories en effet, et elles seraient intéressantes à développer ;) Merci pour ta review !

Drou : En effet c'est d'une grande tristesse de le voir s'enchainer à nouveau, je suis bien d'accord... Merci pour ta review :)

Guest : Hello ! Bienvenu.e sur cette fiction :) Je crois qu'on aimerait tous qu'il plaque tout en effet, mais n'est-ce-pas déjà trop tard ? Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXVIII **

**Les Lys rouges **

_**Partie 2**_

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago ne mangea rien du repas de ses fiançailles. Il entendait qu'on parlait autour de lui, peut-être même à lui, mais son esprit était loin de cet évènement. Il avait le regard perdu dans la foule des personnes présentes à ses fiançailles. Son sang était glacé dans ses veines et c'était comme s'il faisait le bilan de ces derniers mois. Il se prit au jeu d'imaginer un instant ce que serait sa vie avec Astoria.

Ils se marieraient au plus tard au printemps prochain. Le mariage serait sûrement élégant, grandiose, bien entendu, et se déroulerait au Manoir. Il aurait envie de tuer mille et une fois sa mère, la mère d'Astoria et elle-même durant l'organisation de ce fichu mariage. Ils feraient la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Pendant plusieurs jours peut-être. Ils emménageraient au Manoir par la suite et sa mère ne le lâcherait toujours pas, car il faudrait qu'il engendre un héritier. Ils n'auraient probablement qu'un enfant, il était hors de question qu'il s'oblige à en faire plus avec Astoria. Après la naissance, ils entreraient dans une relation beaucoup plus distante, c'était ce qu'il se passait dans ce genre de mariage. Ils finiraient par dormir dans des chambres séparées. Le seul bonheur d'Astoria serait alors son enfant tandis que Drago se plongerait encore et toujours dans son travail, rentrerait plus tard, travaillerait pendant les vacances.

Il ne doutait pas qu'il s'occuperait de son enfant, que ce dernier serait le seul ciment, la seule bonne chose de son mariage avec Astoria. Drago ne serait en revanche jamais heureux avec elle et elle ne le serait pas non plus même si pour l'instant elle essayait de se persuader du contraire. Au mieux, ils finiraient avec une relation d'amis de longue date qui vivaient ensemble. Il accepterait bien entendu qu'elle refasse sa vie, même s'ils ne pourraient jamais divorcer. Il ne pouvait l'enfermer à jamais dans cette relation sans amour, alors si elle trouvait l'amour avec un autre homme il fermerait les yeux sur cela. Mais lui ? Pourrait-il trouver l'amour en dehors de cette relation ? Pourrait-il trouver une personne capable d'accepter cette position-là ?

Hermione ne l'accepterait jamais. C'était certain. Pourrait-il trouver quelqu'un d'autre après elle ? Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle ? Après ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle ? Ou se condamnait-il à une vie bien solitaire ? Peut-être que c'était la seule voie possible pour lui. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins solitaire, alors si son destin était de le rester, cela ne l'étonnait pas.

Un instant, son esprit imagina une autre vie, s'il avait fait d'autres choix, s'il avait eu le courage d'en faire d'autres. Sa vie serait bien différente, pleine de liberté et d'aventures. Il serait resté avec Hermione et ils auraient eu une relation sûrement passionnelle, évidemment tendre et pleine de complicité aussi. Ils auraient fini par emménager ensemble, dans un appartement à Londres. Ils auraient fêté la promotion qu'Hermione aurait eu bien avant lui, bien entendu. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé le courage de la demander en mariage et celui-ci aurait été bien plus petit et intimiste, avec seulement leur famille et leurs amis proches. Mais il aurait préféré ce type de mariage-là, cent fois plus. Drago avait beau avoir grandi dans ces grands évènements, il ne les appréciait plus. Ils étaient pleins de monde, mais vides de sens.

Ils auraient vieilli ensuite ensemble, ils auraient eu des enfants ensembles si Hermione le désirait car lui le voulait, avec elle. Ils auraient voyagé. Ils se seraient disputés, auraient ri, se seraient forgés des souvenirs, auraient pleuré, mais surtout ils se seraient aimés, et auraient vécu mille vies en une.

Il sentit alors une vague d'émotions l'ensevelir, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Son coeur se serra. Depuis sa séparation avec Hermione, depuis son choix, il n'avait pas pleinement réalisé que c'était fini_ fini. _Là en cette soirée de fiançailles, il lui disait finalement adieu. Il s'éloignait définitivement d'elle. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais songé à elle au passé et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire.

Il releva son regard pour croiser celui de Pansy et il lui fit un petit sourire, qui parut plus triste qu'autre chose, pour répondre au sien. Il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de sa meilleure amie sans sentir ses yeux le picoter. Elle baissa le sien et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas se mêler des histoires de Drago, qui ne la regardaient pas d'ailleurs. Mais Pansy savait au fond qu'il avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Elle sortit sa baguette discrètement sous le regard surpris de Blaise. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle de Pansy qui tenait sa baguette pour l'empêcher de la bouger.

\- Je ne vais pas faire sauter la salle ! chuchota Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda son meilleur ami avec hargne.

\- Un charme, souffla Pansy. Rien de dangereux, rien de grave ! Regarde Drago, il a l'air encore plus misérable que jamais. C'est pour… lui remonter le moral.

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami et il dut bien avouer que Pansy avait raison. Il lâcha alors sa main et Pansy pointa sa baguette vers Drago et fit un petit mouliné. Blaise ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Pansy, la seule chose qu'il savait est qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais si elle faisait exploser un pétard en plein milieu de la salle, au moins, ça animerait la soirée.

Drago vit une bille verte apparaitre dans son verre à champagne et il fronça les sourcils. Cette petite bille poussa, comme une fleur. Une longue tige verte s'étendit et un pistil se forma, puis des pétales s'ouvrirent pour former une grande fleur qui flotta dans son verre. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du blond : un lys rouge vif.

Il détourna son regard vers Pansy qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Il ramena ses yeux vers la fleur et écarquilla les yeux. C'était peut-être le signe q'inconsciemment, il attendait. Il se souvint alors des paroles de Pansy un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qui lui assuraient qu'elle et Blaise seraient toujours là pour lui. Astoria s'approcha de Drago et observa sa flute à champagne.

\- Un lys rouge ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il tourna ses yeux vers sa fiancée et la regarda pendant un long moment, se demandant comment formuler ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Astoria et la serra un petit peu.

\- Je suis désolé, Astoria, crois-moi, murmura-t-il. Au diable le devoir et l'honneur, marmonna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Sa chaise grinça contre le sol. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent et il se refusa de croiser le regard de sa mère. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui fasse changer d'avis, qu'elle le force à faire autre chose. Il contourna la table et slaloma entre les autres d'un pas vif. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, dans ces fiançailles, dans cette mascarade. Il poussa les grandes portes de la salle de bal et disparut sous les regards choqués des invités, les hoquets de surprise et les murmures.

Il transplana une fois arrivé dans le hall, laissant derrière lui des centaines de personnes avec des centaines de questions au bout des lèvres. Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers Astoria qui ne savait que faire ou que dire. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son sang échauffa son être et ses mains se crispèrent sur la nappe de la table. Si elle n'avait pas eu plus de discipline elle aurait arraché la nappe pour se défouler, elle aurait cassé chaque verre en cristal pour au final quitter ce _maudit_ manoir appartenant à ces _fichus_ Malefoy. Blanche Greengrass lança un regard meurtrier à Narcissa qui s'efforçait elle aussi de garder contenance. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Au moins, il sait soigner ses sorties dramatiques, lança sèchement Narcissa avant de se lever pour annoncer que la soirée était terminée et que tout le monde devait partir sur le champ.

* * *

Hermione avait passé son samedi huit avril enfermée chez elle avec ses livres et sa peine. Elle voulait oublier qu'en ce jour, Drago célébrait ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Elle ne voulait pas se morfondre. Elle aurait souhaité être plus forte que cela, être au-dessus de cela. Le problème était qu'elle en était bien incapable. Jusqu'ici elle avait été forte, elle avait survécu, mais en ce soir-là, son cœur était un peu plus brisé. Elle se détestait parfois d'être si sensible, d'être tombée autant sous le charme de Drago.

Elle s'était enroulée dans un plaid, avait préparé une tasse de thé et lisait pour la énième fois Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Elle tentait autant que possible de se changer les idées et de chasser de son esprit Drago Malefoy. Il semblait cependant que même Elizabeth Bennet et Fitzwilliam Darcy ne pouvaient lui faire oublier le blond et ses fiançailles.

On toqua à sa porte de manière violente, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle se leva d'un coup, laissant tomber son plaid de ses épaules et posant le roman sur la table basse. Elle partit vers sa porte, alors que l'on toquait encore une fois. Qui avait l'audace de la déranger en ce soir et de tambouriner sa porte ainsi ? Elle ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mais… tu n'es pas… ? commença Hermione, bégayant sous le choc.

\- À mes fiançailles ? compléta Drago, l'air essoufflé. Non. Je peux entrer ?

Hermione le laissa passer se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi il était là. Et pourquoi le laissait-elle entrer ? Mais elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'invita à s'installer dans le salon ce qu'il fit. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Drago posa son regard sur Hermione, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- J'ai tout lâché, résuma-t-il. Je me suis imaginé un instant quelle serait ma vie si j'allais jusqu'à ce mariage et… Je suis parti.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois les yeux en entendant ces mots, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu as tout abandonné ? répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. En entendant ces mots d'une autre personne, il sentit un poids partir de lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants évaluant l'espace d'une seconde toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui mais aussi tous les problèmes qui accompagnaient cette décision.

\- Mais tes titres ?

\- Je n'en ai que faire, soupira-t-il en posant ses yeux sur Hermione. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire, il y a bien plus important que des titres, un manoir ou des rentes. Le prix à payer pour garder tout cela était bien trop cher.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en l'écoutant. Il s'en était enfin rendu compte et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Il prit la main de la brune dans la sienne ce qui l'étonna.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal avec mon impossibilité à prendre une décision, souffla-t-il. Maintenant j'ai fait mon choix, je te choisis toi sans la moindre hésitation. Je sais que tu ne pourras tout oublier facilement, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-toi la possibilité de me choisir, aussi.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor fondit et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner facilement, ni le laisser revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était certain. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer que son cœur en miettes recommençait à se consolider, à se soigner. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rouvrit les yeux pour faire face au blond, qui la regardait, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- Je peux te promettre d'y songer, sourit-elle alors. Je ne peux tout oublier parce que tu as abandonné tous tes devoirs, Drago, mais je peux réfléchir à te donner une autre chance.

Un petit sourire prit place sur le visage du Serpentard. Il embrassa sa main et un frisson la parcourut. S'il continuait, elle ne pourrait retenir longtemps sa résolution de réfléchir à lui laisser une chance.

\- C'était courageux de ta part de tout quitter, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Peut-être. Je suis simplement déçu de ne pas avoir été courageux plus tôt et de ne pas avoir pris cette décision au moment opportun, soupira-t-il.

\- L'important est que tu aies fait ton choix, souffla Hermione.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se regarder, Drago tenant toujours la main de la brune. Le tourbillon en lui et la tempête dans sa poitrine s'étaient arrêtés depuis qu'il était en présence d'Hermione. Tout semblait s'éclaircir, tout semblait plus simple. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop tard, qu'elle trouverait la force de lui laisser une chance, de lui pardonner.

\- Je devrais te laisser, finit-il par dire. Je t'ai assez importuné ainsi, rit-il en se levant du canapé.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies importunée, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour pour le raccompagner.

Drago sourit et posa ses yeux sur la table basse d'Hermione.

\- _Orgueil et préjugés_, lit-il.

\- Un de mes livres préférés, répondit Hermione.

\- Je suis presque déçu de voir à quel point cela était prévisible, lâcha-t-il avec un air amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il s'arrêta devant sa porte d'entrée. Il se tourna vers elle avant de sortir. L'envie le prenait de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre l'haleine, de sentir l'odeur vanillée de ses cheveux. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'en empêcher. Mais le regard de la brune était brûlant, sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement du fait de sa respiration erratique. Il s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione en un baiser. Il plongea son regard d'acier dans ses yeux.

\- _« En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime »_, murmura-t-il en citant le livre que lisait Hermione.

Il transplana, laissant la brune seule dans son appartement. Elle intégrait doucement les paroles de M. Darcy, dites par Drago et elle ferma les yeux, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, le cœur battant à la chamade et les joues qui rosissaient.

* * *

_Bon, on est sur un chapitre qui a tout chamboulé et redistribué les cartes, si j'ose dire. _

_Beaucoup attendaient que Drago quitte ces fichues fiançailles et fasse enfin quelque chose et voilà chose faite. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous aussi de l'implication de Pansy dans tout ça ? Je l'avais dit, elle avait encore un rôle à jouer haha._

_Et la première personne qu'il va voir n'est nulle autre qu'Hermione, forcément haha. Pensez-vous que les choses vont revenir comme avant entre eux ? _

_Nous sommes officiellement à moins de dix chapitres de la fin, il nous reste encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir ensemble mais le temps passe vite haha_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_On se retrouve vendredi :)_


	30. Chapitre XXIX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Delph : Hello ! Je suis bien heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, je crois qu'il était hyper satisfaisant pour tout le monde haha. Merci pour ta review :)

Aventure : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de lire que tu as apprécié ces derniers chapitres et le petit clin d'oeil à Orgueil et Préjugés ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : Je crois qu'on est tous contents que Drago ait enfin pris une décision, même si c'est vrai c'est au dépend d'Astoria. En effet, tu as raison c'est un chapitre qui est une vraie cassure dans l'histoire et je te laisse découvrir la suite tout de suite :) Merci pour ta review !

Drou : Ouiiii enfin une décision, non mais merci Pansy de lui avoir mis un petit coup de pied au derrière !

* * *

**Chapitre XXIX **

**Conséquences**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Narcissa Malefoy ne prit pas le temps de se déplacer en voiture magique ce jour-là. La raison de sa venue dans le comté du Hampshire était bien trop importante et bien trop urgente pour avoir le luxe de faire quelques heures de route. Elle avait donc décidé de voyager par le réseau des cheminées. Elle inspecta une dernière fois son apparence dans le grand miroir du hall de son manoir avant d'entrer dans l'âtre de sa cheminée. Elle énonça clairement l'adresse de sa destination et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le hall d'entrée du manoir des Greengrass au Hampshire.

Narcissa était une femme qui avait, en apparence, une confiance inébranlable. Mais il avait suffi que son fils quitte les fiançailles en trombe pour que sa confiance en elle-même et en sa famille ne se brise. Elle n'arrivait pas dans ce manoir en position de force et elle le savait. Henry Greengrass débarqua dans le hall et salua Narcissa avant de la mener à la salle à manger, ce qui l'étonna. Il n'était pas question de manger dans ce rendez-vous avec la famille Greengrass.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle comprit pourquoi. Etaient présents Blanche qui siégeait en bout de table, ainsi qu'Astoria, Henry qui s'installa à ses côtés et deux personnes que Narcissa identifia comme étant des avocats. Elle pinça les lèvres. Les choses s'envenimaient plus rapidement que prévu. Elle s'assit en face d'Astoria, les regards froids de la famille Greengrass la toisant. Elle croisa ceux des deux avocats qui semblaient tout aussi amicaux.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions avoir une discussion avant d'en arriver à ce point, se désola Narcissa.

\- Le temps des discussions est révolu, Narcissa, répondit froidement Blanche Greengrass.

La blonde soutint son regard quelques secondes. Bien. Elle savait que cette entrevue allait être tendue en arrivant dans le manoir, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée que ce serait à ce point. Elle croisa les mains sur la table.

\- Bien, claqua Narcissa. Venez-en aux faits puisque nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter.

\- Les fiançailles sont un contrat magique tacite, leur rupture entraine des conséquences, Narcissa, expliqua Henry. Elles avaient été déjà négociées, comme vous vous en rappelez et les rompre le soir même de leur célébration n'est pas une chose tolérable.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Henry, sourit Narcissa. Je ne pouvais prévoir les agissements de Drago ce soir-là mais nous avons un intérêt commun : que ce mariage soit célébré.

\- Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à la famille Greengrass aujourd'hui, intervint un des deux avocats. Les fiançailles étant un contrat, comme l'a justement rappelé M. Greengrass, les solutions sont d'ordre contractuelles aussi. Ainsi, ils peuvent vous demander des dommages et intérêts importants concernant le préjudice moral, financier et matériel qu'a subi Miss Greengrass du fait de la rupture des fiançailles. Ils peuvent aussi en demander l'exécution forcée.

Narcissa souleva un sourcil.

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- L'exécution forcée, articula Astoria.

\- Et des dommages et intérêts pour préjudice moral, compléta Blanche. Moins élevés que si nous acceptions la rupture des fiançailles bien entendu puisque le préjudice matériel et financier n'est pas pris en compte.

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vous compter mettre en place l'exécution forcée des fiançailles entre Astoria et mon fils, consistant, si je l'ai bien compris, à forcer le mariage, alors que j'ai jusqu'ici échoué avec lui ?

\- Nous comptons réussir là où vous avez échoué, répondit sèchement Blanche, grâce, notamment, à notre justice magique. Nous allons mettre en demeure votre fils de s'exécuter et s'il ne le fait pas nous irons jusqu'au procès. Drago prendra conscience des frais de justice que vous devrez engagé si nous allons jusqu'au tribunal, mais aussi, une fois que le verdict qui sera en notre faveur sera prononcé, des sommes qu'il devra payées au titre des dommages et intérêts du fait de la rupture pure et simple des fiançailles. Tout ceci pour une simple histoire de mariage, souffla Blanche. Nous avons confiance dans le fait qu'il prendra la bonne décision.

\- Il ne ruinera pas sa famille, il ne dépossèdera pas sa famille de tous ses biens, il n'acceptera pas de tout perdre et d'être ruiné pour une simple née-moldue. Nous sommes certains de cela, ajouta Henry. Nous demanderons, bien entendu, l'exécution forcée du mariage lors du procès si nous en arrivons jusque-là.

\- Cela fait des décennies que le tribunal du Magenmagot n'a pas vu une affaire de fiançailles rompues et de demande d'exécution forcée de ces dernières, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils décideront de régler l'affaire comme on le faisait dans le temps…

\- Narcissa, vous n'êtes plus en position de négocier quoique ce soit, trancha Blanche sévèrement. Soit ce mariage se réalise, soit vous perdez tout. Nous avons moins de choses à perdre que vous dans tout cela.

\- Et mon honneur ? Ma dignité ? s'offusqua Astoria.

\- Tu concèderas que c'est une moindre perte comparée à la perte de titres, de rentes, d'un Manoir et d'une position sociale, temporisa Henry.

Astoria se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de répliquer quoique ce soit. Narcissa resta muette plusieurs secondes face à cet échange. Tout reposait sur les choix de Drago et c'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur. Soit il s'exécutait et acceptait le mariage et sa famille n'avait qu'à payer des dommages et intérêts minimes. Soit il refusait et la famille Greengrass allait jusqu'au procès, qui finirait mal pour la famille Malefoy et ils finiraient ruinés devant payer les frais de justice, des dommages et intérêts mirobolant et Drago devrait tout de même s'exécuter. Narcissa pria intérieurement pour qu'il fasse le bon choix. Ou alors il restait têtu et ne se présentait même pas au tribunal pour ne pas avoir à se marier avec Astoria et ils perdaient tout de même tout.

\- Nous ne demandons pas votre accord, Mme Malefoy, intervint l'autre avocat. La famille Greengrass souhaitait s'entretenir quant aux démarches qu'ils comptaient entreprendre avec vous pour ne pas vous prendre en traitre, et aussi car ils savaient que c'était dans votre intérêt aussi. Une mise en demeure sera envoyée à votre fils dès aujourd'hui.

\- J'imagine, en effet, que c'est la seule solution qui est envisageable dans cette situation, conclut Narcissa en se levant de table.

* * *

Dire qu'Hermione était chamboulée depuis que Drago avait déboulé chez elle le soir de ses fiançailles, pour lui annoncer qu'il les avait rompues n'était qu'un euphémisme. La semaine qui avait suivi, au Ministère, elle l'avait évité. Non pas qu'elle ne rêvait pas de passer du temps avec lui, mais sa tête et sa raison lui intimaient de se donner du temps sans lui, pour réfléchir, pour appréhender la suite. Tout son être crevait d'envie de commencer une réelle relation avec lui, mais elle avait peur. Elle avait été trop blessée pour se laisser aller à cela sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Pourtant, malgré sa peur, malgré ses blessures, malgré sa peine, son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle relisait le passage qu'il avait cité d'Orgueil et Préjugés. _« En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime »_. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'elle se laisse aller à ses émotions, c'était trop dangereux pour elle.

Une semaine était, donc, passée et elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à Drago. Il était temps qu'ils parlent et qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il en était désormais. Elle ne pouvait rester dans le doute et il était temps qu'elle avance. Avec ou sans lui. Il l'avait convié l'instant d'après à venir chez lui, quand elle le souhaitait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse si rapide. Elle partit se changer rapidement, le stress faisant doucement son chemin en elle.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Tout ce qu'elle voyait étaient ses cernes, son air fatigué et ses cheveux emmêlés bien qu'elle eût essayé de les dompter dans un chignon. Elle soupira et sortit la lettre de Drago de la poche arrière de son jean, les mains tremblantes. Elle relut l'adresse écrite dessus. Elle n'était jamais allée chez lui et ajouter ce nouveau paramètre à son stress déjà préexistant ne semblait pas judicieux.

Elle inspira longuement et finit par transplaner. Il vivait dans le quartier sorcier, au moins elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à où transplaner pour ne pas être vue. Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait et entra avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Il ne lui avait pas donné le numéro d'appartement : seulement l'étage. Elle appuya sur le bouton huit et attendit qu'il la mène à cet étage. Elle inspira et expira doucement, tentant de garder son calme.

Il n'y avait rien de grave, rien de quoi être stressée et angoissée à ce point. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement peur d'elle-même et de ses sentiments. Il l'avait déjà blessé et sa raison lui disait d'être prudente. Mais seule sa raison était de cet avis et elle avait peur de se laisser guider par le reste, encore une fois, et de finir blessée. Encore une fois. Car il changerait d'avis, non ? Ses titres et sa position sociale, ainsi que ses rentes, finiraient par lui manquer, ou sa mère le ferait changer d'avis.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et s'attendit à arriver sur un pallier mais en fait elle arriva directement dans un appartement. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était _son_ appartement quand elle vit des photos de Drago et ses amis à l'entrée. Elle déglutit et avança lentement dans l'entrée qui donnait directement sur le salon. Drago arriva à grandes enjambées et se posta à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait tenté de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Le soir des fiançailles, tout avait été beaucoup plus simple car il avait été mu par l'adrénaline du moment. Mais là, il n'y avait plus d'adrénaline, plus d'urgence. Elle était face à lui et tous les doutes dont il avait été victime durant la semaine revinrent. Il expira bruyamment, comme pour les chasser. Elle était là, elle voulait le voir, c'était peut-être déjà un bon signe.

\- Bonjour, dit-il alors en s'avançant vers elle. Merci d'être là.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en enlevant sa veste.

Il lui prit la veste pour la ranger dans son placard de l'entrée avant de la guider vers son salon. Il lui fit signe de s'installer alors qu'il partait vers sa cuisine. Hermione observa son salon qui était, à son goût, très classique. Elle s'installa dans le canapé en cuir noir alors qu'elle essayait de lire les titres de livres présents dans la bibliothèque qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Il revint avec un plateau dans les mains avec du thé, du lait et du sucre. Il posa une tasse et sa soucoupe devant Hermione les mains presque tremblantes.

Drago hésita quelques instants : devait-il se mettre à côté d'elle ou dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé ? Il décida finalement de s'installer lui aussi sur le canapé, laissant de l'espace à Hermione. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se sente oppressée, mais il n'était pas question non plus qu'il soit loin d'elle. C'était physiquement impossible pour lui. Il versa un peu de lait dans sa tasse alors qu'Hermione portait déjà la sienne à ses lèvres.

La tension était palpable entre les deux et Drago pria pour qu'elle dise _enfin_ quelque chose. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur la table basse où la gazette du jour était posée. Il remarqua qu'elle la regardait et il renifla.

\- Elle n'a pas pu empêcher la diffusion de cet article-là, marmonna-t-il faisant référence à la une qui relatait la fuite de Drago à ses fiançailles.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, répondit Hermione en soulevant les épaules et en se tournant vers lui. Drago, je…

Il resta pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait lui dire et dans quel ordre.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi _si_ tard ?

Drago posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Parce que je suis un idiot, soupira-t-il finalement. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt que toute cette mascarade de société aristocratique ne me conviendrait jamais ? Parce que j'ai été élevé là-dedans et qu'on m'a toujours dit que c'était ce dont serait fait ma vie et mon futur. Et je suis un lâche. J'ai fuis devant ce qui est incertain, expliqua-t-il, et je me suis noyé dans l'idée qu'une vie sans titres n'était pas possible pour moi.

\- Au moins tu t'es rendu compte que c'était faux, répondit-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je ne m'en serais peut-être jamais rendu compte, avoua-t-il. Tu as été le déclic et même si après toutes mes erreurs, tu ne veux plus de moi, je t'en remercie.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Oh bien sûr qu'elle voulait de lui, malgré tout, mais il était plus judicieux qu'elle ne lui réponde pas.

\- Alors tu es… sans titre ? finit-elle par demander, presque gênée.

\- Non, rit-il. Pas encore. Je ne tombe pas en disgrâce directement mais si je finis par me marier avec une personne qui n'est pas appropriée oui.

\- Et si tu ne te maries jamais ?

\- Si je fréquente publiquement une personne inappropriée pendant un petit temps, ils finiront par me les enlever, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne compte pas me cacher ou me priver de quoique ce soit.

Hermione lui fit un sourire compatissant. Alors tout était fini pour lui et ses titres. Elle se demanda un instant comment allait réagir Narcissa à cela. Sûrement pas de la bonne façon.

\- Tu es certain de ton choix ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Certain, affirma-t-il.

Hermione finit son thé en une gorgée alors que Drago la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il observa les petites mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon qui tenait par il ne savait quel miracle, son regard perdu, ses lèvres roses. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se reconcentrant.

\- Je n'aurais pas l'audace de te demander de me pardonner, mais sache que je suis sincèrement désolé de tout le mal que j'ai pu te causer.

\- J'aimerais être capable de tout reprendre là où on en était, et une part de moi le souhaite, expliqua Hermione, mais… une autre part de moi, plus raisonnable, a peur. Peur que tu changes d'avis, peur que tu ne me blesses à nouveau.

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avait-il tout gâché avec Hermione ? Très probablement. Il aurait aimé lui assurer qu'il n'allait jamais changer d'avis, ni lui faire du mal, car tout ceci était vrai mais il n'était pas sûre que le dire puisse changer quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit de la brune. Cette dernière se leva du canapé et il en fit de même.

Elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter sans présence, ou son parfum, ou son regard sur elle. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il était possible pour elle. Elle savait que si elle ne partait pas, elle allait prendre une mauvaise décision. Elle se retrouva devant l'ascenseur, Drago derrière elle. Elle se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire alors que l'ascenseur arrivait.

\- Merci pour tes réponses, lui sourit-elle.

\- Merci à toi, souffla-t-il. Pour être venue.

Il lui fit un sourire qui paraissait plus triste qu'autre chose et lui tendit sa veste avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent et Drago eut l'impression que quelque chose venait de se terminer. A nouveau. Il passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant. Il entendit toquer à sa fenêtre et il se tourna d'un coup pour voir un hibou. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait aucun hibou tel que celui-ci.

Il traversa l'entrée puis le salon pour ouvrir à l'oiseau qui s'envola dès qu'il eut récupérer la lettre. Il n'attendait donc pas de réponse. La lettre lui était bien adressée et il vit au dos un cachet d'un cabinet d'avocat. Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne sentait pas bon. Il parcourut la lettre du regard et renifla avec dédain. Il la roula en boule et la jeta à travers la pièce.

Dans sa décision d'annuler ses fiançailles, il avait peut-être sous-estimé Astoria et sa famille, et, vu la lettre, il était presque sûr que sa mère était aussi dans le coup. Les avocats d'Astoria le mettaient en demeure de mener les fiançailles à leur terme et d'ainsi se marier avec elle. Il se pinça l'arête du nez réfléchissant aux options qui se présentaient à lui. La lettre ne faisait pas mention de procès ou de quelconques poursuites, ou même de dommages et intérêts, mais Drago ne doutait pas que la famille Greengrass était bien conseillée et qu'il avait beaucoup à perdre en n'accédant pas à leur requête.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 29 et surtout pour la suite des fiançailles annulées. Bon, je n'ai pas fait la suspens, vous connaissez déjà les plans du côté des Greengrass ! Et, on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait une réponse aux actes de Drago. _

_Et ensuite, nous avons une petite discussion entre Hermione et Drago... Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais les remettre ensemble en un chapitre ? ;) Va falloir galérer plus que ça. _

_Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je réponds toujours donc n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou quoique ce soit :) _

_On se retrouve mardi, et on en sera déjà à notre troisième semaine de confinement à ce moment-là. Finalement le temps passe plutôt rapidement (non?)_

_Bref, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, restez chez vous surtout, et courage à tous ceux qui lisent ceci et qui travaillent ! _

_À mardi ! _


	31. Chapitre XXX

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Sarah MAES : En effet, les Greengrass et Narcissa ont passé la seconde pour le coup et n'ont pas fait trainer les choses ! Drago est dans le pétrin pour changer j'ai envie de dire haha. Merci pour ta review !

Cute Hell : En effet, Drago ne va pas se laisser abattre par l'attaque des Greengrass ;) Merci pour ta review !

Delph : Hahaha on peut dire que Drago s'est encore fichu dans un sacré pétrin oui, et il va aussi galérer auprès d'Hermione. Mais ça aurait été trop simple que tout lui arrive tout cuit dans la bouche ;) Merci pour ta review :)

Drou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié ce chapitre :)

Guest : En effet, tu as tout à fait raison Hermione est la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et Drago aurait bien besoin de son aide, mais va-t-il seulement se tourner vers elle ? Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi !

Claire : Ah une dramione avec plein de problèmes, en effet (sinon ce n'est pas drôle haha). Merci pour la review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXX **

**La faille**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement, un verre whisky pur-feu à la main. La veille, il avait reçu la lettre de mise en demeure de la part de la famille Greengrass l'obligeant à mener à bien ses fiançailles avec Astoria. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'exécution forcée en termes de fiançailles rompues. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, même s'il n'y avait pas à proprement parlé de contrat de fiançailles comme de contrat de mariage, les fiançailles étaient un contrat tacite. Et c'était une chose qu'il avait totalement ignoré dans son plan. Si on pouvait nommer la fuite de ses fiançailles un "plan".

Le tintement de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et Drago leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Pansy et Blaise en sortirent et il leurs fit un petit sourire. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha rapidement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de s'installer dans le salon. Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il y eut un silence durant lequel les regards de Blaise et Pansy, assis côte à côte dans le canapé, étaient rivés sur le blond.

Il leurs avait envoyé une lettre plus tôt pour leurs expliquer la situation et pour leurs demander de l'aide. Il s'était tourné vers eux rapidement, car il se trouvait dans une impasse.

\- Donc, une mise en demeure ? récapitula Blaise.

Drago soupira en hochant la tête.

\- Et si tu ne t'exécutes pas ? demanda Pansy.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Ils iront probablement jusqu'au procès. Si j'étais eux, je demanderais des dommages et intérêts exorbitants et une exécution forcée devant le juge.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas te _forcer_ à te marier, contesta Blaise.

\- Non, admit Drago. Personne ne le peut. Mais ils me mettront face à un dilemme si je refuse après la réception de cette mise en demeure : soit me marier avec Astoria, soit payer des sommes exorbitantes et perdre la majeure partie de la fortune des Malefoy, en plus de mes titres.

Blaise serra ses lèvres entre elles alors que Pansy se massait les tempes pour trouver une porte de sortie. Drago se leva pour se servir un nouveau verre de whisky pur-feu et en servir à ses deux amis.

\- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas t'exécuter, si ? demanda Blaise en prenant le verre que lui tendait Drago.

\- Non ! s'exclama Drago. Je cherche une faille. Il y a _toujours_ une porte de sortie.

Blaise sourit, rassuré. Il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant que Drago se décourage. Après tout le mal que tout son entourage s'était mené pour lui faire réaliser que la vie aristocratique n'était pas une vie pour lui, Blaise aurait peut-être lâché une larme s'il avait renoncé. Mais c'était mal connaitre la détermination et l'obstination de l'héritier des Malefoy.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'ils iront jusqu'au procès si jamais tu refuses ? demanda finalement Pansy après réflexion. Ça durerait des mois voire peut-être des années, souffla-t-elle. Ils essaient juste de te mettre un coup de pression à mon avis.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Ma mère doit être aussi dans le coup, marmonna-t-il. Entre elle, Blanche Greengrass et Astoria, je pense qu'elles sont suffisamment déterminées pour arriver à leur fin et faire de ma vie un réel enfer. Je les ai humiliées, Pansy, elles ne me laisseront pas m'en sortir comme ça.

\- La seule option qui te reste est de contacter ton avocat, suggéra Blaise.

\- Le problème est qu'ils sont les avocats de notre famille depuis de nombreuses années et, dans ces circonstances, je doute de leur loyauté envers moi. Ils seraient capables d'être avec ma mère et de me trahir par loyauté pour elle, cracha le blond.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre contact avec ceux de ma famille, proposa Pansy.

Drago lui fit un sourire sincère avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky pur-feu.

\- Tu devrais en parler à Granger. Elle doit être une des meilleures pour faire des recherches sur les lois magiques et déterrer des exceptions que tout le monde avait oubliées, suggéra Blaise.

\- Non, je ne lui en parlerai pas, trancha Drago. Elle a peur que je change d'avis et revienne sur ma décision et que je choisisse une vie avec Astoria. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui parler d'une exécution forcée ou de l'argent que je risque de perdre dans un possible procès ne la rassure en ce sens.

\- Ne lui cache pas trop longtemps, souffla Pansy. Lui mentir n'arrangera pas les choses non plus.

\- Dès que j'aurais trouvé la solution, je lui dirai, assura Drago.

Pansy lui fit un petit sourire, une pensée malheureuse lui traversant l'esprit : et s'il n'y avait pas de solution ?

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber dans le grand canapé situé dans le salon de Pansy en soupirant. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules dans son dos et commencèrent à le masser alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Pansy approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue alors que ses mains massaient toujours ses épaules.

\- Le monde tourne-t-il toujours rond, Auror Potter ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Le monde sorcier oui, mais après cette journée, je commence à douter que ça tourne rond dans la tête de certains sorciers, marmonna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pansy laissa échapper un rire alors que Harry soupira faiblement, fatigué de sa longue journée.

\- Comment va Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sachant qu'elle avait passé une partie de sa journée avec lui.

Elle soupira et fit le tour pour s'installer à côté de lui dans le canapé. Elle laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière et lâcha un long soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas censée te le dire, je crois, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Il a la tête dans des problèmes sans fin, sourit-elle.

\- À propos de ses fiançailles rompues avec Astoria ? La Gazette a accordé une double page à cette histoire, ricana Harry. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Pansy hocha la tête. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. Harry lui prit la main et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

\- Si tu veux en parler… souffla-t-il.

\- Si tu peux tenir ta langue, sourit-elle.

\- Aussi muet qu'une tombe, lui assura-t-il.

Pansy lâcha un petit rire et finit par lui expliquer la situation. Elle ne se voyait pas ne pas lui en parler jusqu'à ce que Drago trouve une solution, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Cela faisait déjà un jour qu'elle était au courant de la situation et qu'elle n'en parlait pas à Harry, elle ne tenait déjà plus. Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'en parle pas à Hermione.

Harry écoutait attentivement Pansy lui expliquer tout le problème et les solutions qui se portaient à lui. Harry n'avait pas songé qu'il y aurait ce genre de répercussion s'il rompait les fiançailles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà en bataille et soupira.

\- Quand j'avais des problèmes aussi épineux, la première chose que je faisais, _à chaque fois_, c'était demander de l'aide à Hermione, répondit Harry.

\- Blaise a suggéré qu'il devrait demander l'aide d'Hermione pour les recherches mais il ne souhaite pas lui en parler avant qu'il n'ait une solution à ce problème.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible puis se leva du canapé d'un bond avant de tendre sa main à Pansy pour l'inviter à se lever aussi. Il partit ainsi vers la cuisine, le ventre grommelant, dans l'idée de préparer leur repas. Pansy s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar qui donnait sur la cuisine pour l'observer cuisiner.

\- Risotto ? proposa le brun.

\- Si tu en es capable, répondit-elle avec un regard rieur.

\- T'ai-je donné une seule raison de douter de mes capacités culinaires ? s'offusqua faussement Harry en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa petite amie.

Elle leva les yeux ciel en riant.

\- J'ai le souvenir d'un caviar d'aubergines qui..., commença-t-elle alors qu'un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Tu m'avais aidé à le faire et je maintiens : _tu_ as fait tout foirer ! rit Harry.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de finalement rire.

\- Je l'admets, murmura-t-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau quand elle vit son petit sourire victorieux. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre alors qu'il commençait à émincer les ingrédients. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait presque de lui avoir trouvé une maison et qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps chez elle.

* * *

Drago disparut dans un tourbillon dans le salon de son appartement pour réapparaitre dans le hall du manoir du Wiltshire. Il poussa les lourdes portes pour entrer dans le salon du manoir où sa mère lisait un livre paisiblement dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle leva ses yeux froids de son livre pour les poser sur son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de bal le soir de ses fiançailles et elle serra les dents. Elle ferma son livre en un claquement avant de le poser sur la petite table d'appoint qu'il y avait à côté de son fauteuil.

\- Fils, le salua-t-elle.

\- Mère, répondit-il froidement.

Elle se leva du fauteuil pour se rapprocher de lui dans la pièce alors que Drago la toisait, refreinant l'envie de lui hurler dessus.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? claqua-t-elle.

\- À ce que je sache le manoir m'appartient toujours, rétorqua d'un ton méprisant Drago. J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour la mise en demeure.

\- J'étais chez les Greengrass le matin même où tu l'as reçue, répondit-elle.

\- Donc vous manigancez avec eux contre moi, conclut Drago en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Drago, dit-elle d'un ton presque désespéré. Je préfèrerais ne pas en arriver là mais tu… tu agis égoïstement.

Drago laissa échapper un rire glacial en entendant ses derniers mots. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour garder son calme.

\- Je ne compte pas me fiancer avec elle, trancha-t-il. Mise en demeure d'exécution, exécution forcée ou tout ce que vous voulez, je ne mènerai pas à bien ces fiançailles. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière.

\- Alors nous finirons ruinés, se désola Narcissa. C'est ça que tu veux Drago ? Ruiner ta famille, tout perdre ? Nous perdrons nos titres, le manoir, mais aussi des sommes astronomiques d'argent, car oui, Drago, les Greengrass iront jusqu'au procès et nous devrons payer les frais, des dommages et intérêts exorbitants.

Narcissa sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, son sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher d'exploser complètement.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? continua-t-elle. Pour une femme.

\- Cela va au-delà d'Hermione, rétorqua Drago, et vous le savez. Elle a été le déclic mais il n'a jamais été question _que_ d'elle.

Narcissa resta silencieuse en l'observant. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il irait jusqu'au bout et c'était ce qui l'effrayait. Elle avait toujours aimé cette détermination chez Drago, cette ténacité qu'il avait, et elle se vantait souvent qu'il tenait ça d'elle, mais en ce jour ses traits de caractère se retournaient contre elle. Elle baissa les yeux et posa une main presque tremblante sur un des canapés. Elle toucha le tissu du canapé du bout des doigts.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire les cartons, alors, soupira-t-elle.

\- Arrêtez votre mélodrame, Mère, la rabroua-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago. Comment _peux_-tu ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après toutes ces épreuves, comment _oses_-tu ? J'ai tout donné pour cette famille, j'ai tout sacrifié, et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? Si tu es qui tu es aujourd'hui, si tu en es là où tu es, c'est grâce à _moi_, l'avertit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Après la guerre, c'est _moi_ qui ai relevé cette famille de la honte et du déshonneur !

Drago soutint son regard. Un regard froid, accusateur, mais aussi peiné.

\- Tu perdras tout, Drago. Les Greengrass t'enlèveront tes titres, le manoir, ta fortune, mais moi… Je t'enlèverai le reste. Tout le reste.

Il laissa échapper un rire alors qu'elle le tuait du regard.

\- Dites-moi, comment allez-vous faire ça, Mère ? ricana-t-il avant de transplaner du manoir ayant eu les réponses dont il avait besoin.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Chapitre court, mais pas pour le moins sans importance, loin de là. Au moins, nous avons la certitude que Drago est déterminé haha. Et bien sûr, Blaise et Pansy arrivent à la rescousse ! Pensez-vous, cependant, que c'est une bonne idée de tenir écarter de toute cette histoire Hermione ? _

_Et enfin, petite altercation avec sa mère (pour ne pas dire sacrée altercation), mais il fallait bien que ça pète entre eux deux. On ne les avait pas vu depuis les fiançailles ensemble. _

_Les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs, je vous rassure et nous allons voir le plan de contre-attaque de Drago ;)_

_On se retrouve vendredi, comme toujours et d'ici là, portez vous bien :)_


	32. Chapitre XXXI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Sarah MAES : Hahaha en effet, on peut se demander si Harry sait tenir sa langue ^^. C'est vrai qu'ils forment une sacrée équipe Blaise, Pansy et Drago !  
Oh ben tu sais, Drago a été lâche une bonne partie de la fiction, il était temps qu'il ne le soit plus je pense ;). Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

Drou : Oui il était temps que Drago mette les choses aux clairs haha ! Merci pour ta review :)

Mel : Ah on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il devrait lui en parler en effet ! Et Narcissa toujours fidèle à elle-même. Merci pour ta review !

Guest : Hello ! Le dénouement approche en effet, et je ne peux infirmer ou confirmer ta théorie comme tu t'en doutes sous peine de spoiler la fin ;) Par contre, une chose que je peux infirmer car c'est écrit dans la fiction : Hermione, si elle venait à se marier avec Drago, ne deviendrait pas Lady du Wiltshire. Drago perdrait ses titres et c'est ciao hahaha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite et bientôt la fin ne te décevront pas ;)

Claire : En effet, tenir écartée Hermione de cette situation n'est pas la meilleure option et il serait bien venu qu'Harry s'en mêle hahaha. merci pour la review !

Aventure : Ah il est quelque peu coincé entre deux feux haha ! Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXI **

** Coopération**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

La vie professionnelle d'Hermione continuait quoiqu'il se passât dans sa vie personnelle. Sa loi était arrivée au service d'édiction pour être enfin écrite sous sa dernière forme et que cette forme soit votée au Magenmagot, ce qui n'était finalement qu'une formalité. Elle allait entrer en vigueur dans peu de temps et cela réjouissait Hermione qui voyait en cela une porte ouverte vers plus de changements à l'avenir.

Elle avait repris son boulot « normal » et ses tâches ordinaires qui lui incombaient. Elle pensait de plus en plus à postuler au grade supérieur, comme le lui avait suggéré Ron. Après avoir goûté à la possibilité de faire des propositions de loi, elle trouvait son boulot actuel bien trop ennuyeux et aspirait à plus.

Elle arriva dans la cafétéria du département de la justice magique et repéra du coin de l'œil Harry. Elle s'assit face à lui après l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Avec toutes ces péripéties, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry seul à seul depuis des lustres. Elle sortit le repas qu'elle avait préparé la veille chez elle et le réchauffa d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Ron n'a pas pu se libérer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Il a dû aller au fin fond de l'Écosse à cause d'un homme qui s'amusait à se faire de l'argent sur la légende du Loch Ness, rit Harry.

\- Ce ne serait pas le premier, marmonna Hermione entre deux bouchées.

\- Sauf qu'il enchantait des algues et des morceaux de bois pour faire réellement croire à un serpent géant aux moldus, soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ron doit être ravi d'être envoyé sur cette mission, sourit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas un boulot pour le service des usages abusifs de la magie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ils ont essayé d'intervenir mais l'homme s'est débattu, expliqua Harry. Ils ont donc demandé au bureau des aurors de s'en charger. J'aurais envoyé la brigade de police magique, personnellement, soupira-t-il.

Hermione rit une nouvelle fois en imaginant la tête de Ron quand on lui a confié cette mission. Au moins, ça lui faisait voir du pays et de beaux paysages, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'arrêterait dans un pub écossais pour manger un haggis et prendre une pinte de bière avant de rentrer. Harry observa sa meilleure amie avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle continuait à manger son plat. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, se soucier de son bonheur. De ce qu'il avait vu, elle n'était pas plus heureuse sans Drago, mais le serait-elle pour autant avec lui ?

\- Comment vas-tu depuis que…enfin tu sais, depuis les fiançailles ?

Hermione fut étonnée qu'il lui demande. Avant que les choses ne se terminent entre elle et Drago, il refusait d'en entendre parler et maintenant il lui demandait carrément ce qu'il en était.

\- J'ai revu Drago, depuis, pour parler de tout … ça, répondit-elle. De tout ce bordel insensé, rit-elle. Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre, pour être honnête. Et je sais très bien celle que tu voudrais que je prenne, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- À vrai dire… Auparavant, la seule chose qui me dérangeait était les intentions de Malefoy, puisqu'il devait _a priori_ se marier avec Astoria. Si cela ne se produit pas et que ses intentions sont bonnes envers toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela me poserait problème, expliqua Harry. Enfin, dans l'idée où il ne se retrouve pas par se marier avec elle, même contre son gré.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, si même Harry commençait à accepter l'idée qu'elle envisage une relation avec Drago, sa raison n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle repensa à sa phrase et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Pourquoi pourrait-il se retrouver à se marier avec Astoria « contre son gré » ? interrogea Hermione suspicieuse.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir et il se sentait bête. Bien entendu qu'Hermione remarquerait la moindre insinuation, la moindre erreur.

\- Non mais… à cause des règles dans l'aristocratie. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils pratiquent encore les mariages forcés, vu cette société archaïque, rit-il tentant vainement de noyer le poisson.

Mais Hermione remarquait son bégaiement, ses joues rouges, sa main nerveuse qu'il passait dans ses cheveux. Elle le connaissait depuis tant d'années qu'il était difficile pour lui de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Crache le morceau, Potter, ordonna-t-elle.

\- De… Comment ? Je ne vois pas…

\- Tu _sais_ quelque chose ! le coupa-t-elle. Crache le morceau !

Il pouvait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire, bien entendu. Mais elle le tannerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache et surtout, il pensait, sincèrement, qu'avec son aide Drago pourrait se sortir de sa situation. Alors il finit par lui raconter ce que Pansy lui avait dit, tout en sachant qu'elle l'étriperait quand Pansy saurait qu'il avait tout divulgué à Hermione. Mais c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre pour le bonheur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? s'étonna Hermione après les explications d'Harry.

\- Il ne voulait sûrement pas rendre les choses plus difficiles entre vous deux, suggéra le brun. Écoute, Hermione… La situation est compliquée, certes, mais pour sa défense, il cherche à s'en sortir.

\- Et s'il abandonne l'idée ? Et s'il se rend compte qu'il y a trop à perdre ? souffla Hermione avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Elle avait pour projet de retourner à son bureau et d'y croiser Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec cette information-là sans lui en parler. Elle entra dans l'open-space et contourna les bureaux, passant le sien, pour voir si Drago était au sien. Il n'y était pas. Elle soupira et retourna au sien pour travailler. Elle aurait tout le loisir de le croiser plus tard.

* * *

Drago avait profité de sa pause déjeuner pour partir du Ministère pour une partie de l'après-midi. Il sortit du Ministère, côté chemin de traverse et traversa quelques ruelles avant d'arriver face à un grand immeuble blanc. Il entra et se présenta à l'accueil. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit un petit temps, sa jambe droite tremblante. Il inspira et expira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Pourtant, il avait toutes les raisons de paniquer. La famille de son ex-fiancée et son ex-fiancée elle-même le menaçaient de poursuite judiciaire et de paiement de frais exorbitants et sa mère le menaçait aussi. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se trouvait dans une situation calme et reposante. Et au milieu de tout cela : Hermione.

L'assistant de l'avocat qu'il venait voir vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente pour le mener au bureau du Maitre Stone. Il entra et serra la main de l'avocat, un homme en fin de cinquantaine et ayant les cheveux grisonnant. L'avocat l'invita à s'installer dans les fauteuils face à son bureau.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Malefoy, sourit l'avocat.

\- Ma situation n'a pas dû vous échapper, en effet, répondit Drago en sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste la mise en demeure des Greengrass. Voilà ce que j'ai reçu suite à la rupture des fiançailles. Pansy m'a conseillé de venir vous voir pour demander des conseils.

\- J'imagine que vous ne comptez donc pas vous exécuter ? demanda M. Stone en lisant la lettre de mise en demeure.

\- Non, bien évidemment. Il me faut une faille. J'ai vu ma mère qui m'a confirmé que les Greengrass iront sans hésiter jusqu'au procès et que ce n'était pas du bluff. Si nous allons donc jusqu'au procès, j'y perdrais trop et si je préfèrerais éviter cela.

Stone acquiesça en hochant la tête. Il passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours et observa Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas souvent affaire à ce genre de situation, avoua-t-il. Même lorsqu'il est question de rupture de fiançailles de personnes ayant des titres, les personnes acceptent tout simplement soit de s'exécuter soit d'aller jusqu'au procès et de verser les dommages et intérêts. Je n'ai jamais eu à chercher une faille.

\- Elle ira jusqu'au bout et n'acceptera aucun compromis, et elle est très bien conseillée, je ne peux me risquer au procès.

\- Qu'en pense votre mère ? demanda l'avocat.

Drago resta muet quelques instants.

\- Elle est de leur côté, avoua-t-il. Si je continue à refuser les fiançailles, au mieux elle perd ses titres et le manoir, au pire, elle perd en plus une large partie de notre fortune.

\- Bien entendu, souffla Stone. Je connais votre mère, difficile de ne pas la connaître, marmonna-t-il. Elle a beaucoup d'influence dans ce milieu. Votre famille et la sienne en avaient avant elle, mais elle a su trouver sa place et accroitre cette influence.

Drago plissa les yeux attendant la suite. Allait-il seulement l'aider ?

\- De plus votre ex-fiancée est Astoria Greengrass… marmonna l'avocat. Monsieur Malefoy vous vous êtes mis les mauvaises personnes à dos.

\- Je suis au courant, oui, soupira Drago en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous, vu ma clientèle, ce serait un très mauvais choix pour moi que de m'en prendre à la famille Greengrass et à votre mère. Les deux ont beaucoup trop d'influence dans ce monde.

\- Je suis le Lord du Wiltshire, si vous pensez que je n'ai aucune influence, vous vous trompez sérieusement, le contredit sèchement Drago.

Stone se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

\- Si vous pensez en avoir autant que votre mère, Monsieur, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que c'est vous qui vous fourvoyez, sourit-il poliment.

Drago se leva à son tour, l'air pincé. Il passa devant l'avocat qui lui tendit la main. Il hésita une seconde puis finit par lui serrer pour le saluer. Stone lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Si je puis me permettre, les archives du Ministère répertorient toutes les lois, toutes les exceptions et tous les jugements. Peut-être que vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut dans ces documents, sourit-il. Les lois qui régissent le monde de l'aristocratie et ces mariages sont anciennes, n'hésitez pas à chercher loin.

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il n'avait pas d'avocat. Il était seul. Et il doutait qu'un autre avocat susceptible de pouvoir apporter une réponse à son problème ne puisse l'aider. Il devait retourner au Ministère mais il s'arrêta avant au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un whisky. Il l'avait bien mérité et il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant le fond de son verre.

Il tenait à sa décision qui était de ne pas en parler avec Hermione tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il hésitait de plus en plus. Elle pourrait l'aider mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus. Il termina son verre d'une traite et laissa quelques mornilles sur la table. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer au Ministère et de se plonger dans les archives.

* * *

Hermione guetta l'entrée de l'openspace toute l'après-midi pour voir si Drago arrivait. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle tenta de travailler, de se concentrer sur autre chose mais rien n'y faisait. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment il allait, comment il vivait la situation, si des solutions étaient envisageables, ou tout simplement s'il renonçait et qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir envisageable pour eux.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione s'approcha d'un de ses collègues qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec Drago puisqu'il était son voisin de bureau.

\- Fabian ! le héla-t-elle.

\- Hermione, lui sourit-il.

\- Tu sais où est Drago aujourd'hui ? J'avais… un truc à lui demander par rapport à une loi qui doit passer bientôt au Magenmagot, mais je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après-midi.

\- J'ai croisé Aissa des archives, à la machine à café, et elle m'a dit qu'il y était, le nez plongé dans de vieux dossiers, lui répondit-il en souriant. Tu le trouveras peut-être, apparemment il avait sorti une _tonne_ de dossiers, il est parti pour y rester la nuit.

Hermione le remercia et se dirigea vers son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sa veste au creux de son coude avant de partir vers la cafétéria du Ministère. Elle prit de la nourriture et deux grands cafés avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Les archives étaient à un niveau plus haut, au troisième étage. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle décision prendre vis-à-vis de Drago, ni où tout ça les mènerait, ni si ça allait même mener quelque part mais, à cet instant, son instinct lui disait de l'aider.

Elle traversa le hall du troisième étage et poussa la porte des archives. Les personnes y travaillant étaient déjà parties, ayant terminé leur journée. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il y cherchait précisément, mais elle se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec sa situation et non avec son travail. Elle entra dans une première pièce.

Les archives du Ministère étaient constituées de plusieurs pièces qui avaient des thématiques et elle chercha celle qui avait pour thème mariage, contrat de mariage, fiançailles, régimes matrimoniaux et divorce. Elle arriva dans la pièce et vit à une grande table une tête blonde dos à elle. Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant le nez plongé dans un grand livre. Elle s'avança lentement, sans un bruit.

Proche de lui, elle se posta à côté de lui et, sentant sa présence, il leva les yeux du livre. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Je peux m'installer ?

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra. Il tenta de cacher les documents qu'il avait sur la table, en les éloignant d'Hermione mais il était coincé.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu paniqué.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des recherches pour trouver une faille, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Comment as-tu… ?

\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? le coupa-t-elle sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui demander.

Elle tira la chaise qu'il y avait à côté de lui et s'installa. Elle prit quelques documents qu'il y avait sur la table pour commencer à les lire. Drago la regardait l'air complètement perdu. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les sandwichs au poulet, dit-elle en sortant ladite nourriture et en posant un grand café à côté de Drago.

Drago laissa échapper un sourire et déballa le sandwich pour commencer à manger. Il lança un petit regard à Hermione. Il n'avait plus envie de lire ces grimoires, documents et lois barbantes, mais il avait envie de profiter du fait qu'Hermione était là, à côté de lui. Mais chercher la faille lui permettrait de profiter de sa présence plus vite et plus librement. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme l'embrasser, et se reconcentra sur ses documents. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi elle l'aidait, mais peut-être que cette question la dissuaderait alors il préféra ne rien dire.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il finalement.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur lui et glissa sa main sur la table vers la sienne. Elle la serra dans la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire. Drago regarda sa main dans celle d'Hermione, puis elle. Il détourna rapidement son regard, il n'était pas question de tenter quoique ce soit ou de flancher tant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de décision vis-à-vis d'eux. Il se replongea dans sa lecture alors qu'Hermione lâchait sa main et se concentrait de son côté. Il était certain qu'avec Hermione à ses côtés, ils finiraient par trouver une faille.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Déjà, merci, merci, merci, nous avons atteint les 300 reviews sur cette fiction ce qui me fait hyper plaisir ! _

_Nous voici avec le chapitre 31 et, comme beaucoup le déploraient dans le dernier chapitre, Hermione entre finalement en scène. Certains avaient deviné qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas sa langue, et on a envie de dire merci Harry haha car notre Drago est mal très mal parti. _

_Mais d'un point de vue positif, ça permettra à Hermione et Drago de passer du temps ensemble ;) _

_On se retrouve mardi prochain comme toujours ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous :)_


	33. Chapitre XXXII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Claire : Haha on peut dire bravo Harry en effet ! Merci pour ta review :)

Drou : Ah c'est vrai que l'idée qu'il utilise la presse à son avantage est une bonne idée, en effet ! Merci pour ta review :)

Sarah MAES : Haha on est tous ravi qu'Harry ne sache pas garder un secret ! On espère tous qu'ils trouvent une solution en effet. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXII **

**Renforts**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__._

Depuis une semaine Drago et Hermione avaient pris le rythme. Toutes les fins de journée ils allaient éplucher les archives pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer chez eux. Hermione appréciait ces moments, même si elle sentait la tension de Drago et qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Drago lui se disait que le seul point positif à cette situation était qu'il passait du temps seul avec Hermione. Ils avaient l'occasion de parler, de rire, de partager des choses. Comme _avant._

\- Les trois quarts des documents sont sur les ruptures de mariage, soupira Hermione en fermant en un bruit sourd le lourd grimoire qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Il n'y a peut-être pas de faille, répondit Drago désespéré, et il faudra aller jusqu'au procès.

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

\- On va trouver, assura-t-elle.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et intercepta son regard chaud. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du sien. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées pour Hermione. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser aller et tout recommencer avec Drago. Cependant sa raison prenait le pas la plupart du temps, en effet, il n'était toujours pas sorti de ses problèmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'envie d'embrasser l'autre grandissant en elle et en lui.

Une lettre atterrissant sur leur table interrompit le moment et Drago la fusilla du regard avant de la prendre dans ses mains. Il la déplia et vit que son nom était écrit dessus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le cachet du Magenmagot. Il l'ouvrit et la balaya du regard. Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa de sa bouche. Hermione fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il lui explique.

\- Ils ont saisi le tribunal, annonça-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais ne trouvant pas.

\- Je suis convoqué à un premier rendez-vous avec leurs avocats et le juge pour une tentative de médiation la semaine prochaine. Mercredi.

\- Ça se passera bien, le rassura-t-elle.

\- On n'a rien ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Ça ne peut pas se passer bien, Hermione !

Cette dernière le toisa quelques instants, le temps qu'il se calme. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il ne s'énervait pas contre la bonne personne.

\- Désolé, lâcha-t-il. Cette situation…

\- On trouvera une solution d'ici là, lui répondit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras. On va prendre les documents qui nous manquent pour les étudier ce weekend.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais, soupira-t-il en voyant la masse de documents sur la table qu'ils partageaient.

Hermione commençait à ranger les piles de feuilles, les dossiers et les livres. Drago ne serait plus disponible, mentalement, pour travailler et elle avait donc décidé que c'était fini.

\- Non, on doit continuer, dit-il en la voyant ranger leurs affaires.

\- Non, il te faut une soirée tranquille ! rétorqua-t-elle. On passera tout le weekend dessus, mais il te faut une soirée sans tout _ça_.

\- On n'aura jamais le temps…

\- Je m'occupe de ça ! le coupa-t-elle vivement. Tu rentres chez toi, tu te reposes et on se donne rendez-vous demain à 8h à ton appartement.

Elle prit tous les documents dans ses bras et partit de la pièce, laissant Drago la regarder partir avec un air surpris. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être si surpris que ça, Hermione était connue pour être déterminée et parfois quelque peu autoritaire. Ce qui n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit ses affaires avant de partir vers la sortie pour rentrer chez lui. Elle avait sûrement raison, il avait besoin d'une soirée de repos et de se changer les idées. Ou du moins, de s'occuper à autre chose qu'à lire des dossiers juridiques.

* * *

Hermione attendait au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Drago. Elle tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas, leurs documents recherche rétrécis et rangées dans son sac. Elle était plus que déterminée à faire éviter à Drago ce procès. Elle trouvait ça injuste. Après tout n'importe qui pouvait changer d'avis et rompre des fiançailles. Oui, ce n'était pas agréable pour l'autre personne, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi il était justifié d'en faire tout un procès. Et elle ne pensait pas ça car cette rupture l'arrangeait… Ou peut-être que c'était une raison de plus pour elle de le penser.

Elle avait passé sa semaine avec Drago et elle allait passer son weekend aussi avec lui. Elle, qui voulait l'éviter pendant un temps pour réfléchir, c'était loupé. Pourtant, cela semblait être la bonne décision, la bonne chose à faire. Elle était là où elle devait être. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de tout analyser, de tout penser de la sorte, peut-être que tout ne devait pas être si compliqué. Après tout, il lui prouvait bien qu'il avait pris sa décision et que, malgré les embûches, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Il se battait. Il l'avait choisie et ne semblait pas revenir sur cette décision.

Une main sur son épaule la sortit de ses pensées. Elle sursauta et fit un sourire à Harry, puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec Pansy et Blaise qui les avaient rejoints.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu présent, leurs sourit-elle. On ne sera pas de trop pour trouver la faille.

\- Tu as eu raison de nous envoyer une lettre, têtu comme il est, Drago ne l'aurait jamais fait, rit Blaise.

\- Personnellement, je ne sais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi je suis aussi invité, marmonna Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, souffla Pansy, et que donc mes problèmes de meilleur ami qui rompt ses fiançailles sont aussi _tes_ problèmes, Potter.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, puis dans l'ascenseur. La veille au soir, Hermione avait contacté les personnes qui savaient pour la situation et qui étaient du côté de Drago en renfort. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Drago, car elle se doutait bien qu'il aurait rejeté toute aide. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage de Drago et ils restèrent bloqués dedans.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir ? marmonna Blaise qui sortait sa baguette.

Pansy posa sa main sur celle de Blaise pour lui faire baisser sa baguette.

\- Harry n'est jamais venu et il n'est pas une personne autorisée à entrer, Drago va devoir d'abord accepter avant que l'on ait accès à l'appartement, expliqua Pansy.

Les regards des trois autres se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensiez que son appartement n'était pas sécurisé et qu'on y entrait comme dans un moulin ? rit-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Drago qui les attendait les sourcils froncés.

\- Je croyais que je n'attendais qu'une personne et non quatre, dit-il en guise de salutation.

\- J'ai apporté des renforts, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en les laissant passer. Ils s'installèrent tous dans sa salle à manger et prirent place alors que Hermione étalait les documents sur la table. Il s'avança et les regarda faire avec un petit sourire collé sur son visage. Au moins, il pouvait compter sur eux quoiqu'il arrive, et même sur Harry, ce qui était quelque peu nouveau. Il partit vers la cuisine pour rapporter des gâteaux, du thé et du café à son équipe de recherche. Il posait tout sur un plateau alors qu'Hermione arrivait dans la pièce.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de les avoir invités sans te demander, sourit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il disposait les tasses sur un autre plateau.

\- Comment puis-je t'en vouloir ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je me demande comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- Tu aurais échoué, rit Hermione.

Il rit et s'adossa contre un des comptoirs de sa cuisine.

\- Tu commences à prendre la grosse tête, Granger, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

\- C'est à force de te côtoyer, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire semblable au sien.

Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir et de l'observer. Elle avait mis des vêtements confortables et fait un chignon un peu brouillon. Elle ne portait rien d'extraordinaire, pourtant, il la trouvait aussi belle qu'en robe de bal. Elle intercepta son regard brûlant et sa respiration se coupa dans ses poumons. Elle détourna son regard, incapable de le soutenir sans flancher et s'approcha pour prendre un des plateaux et le rapporter dans la salle à manger. Il la retint dans son mouvement en posant une main sur sa hanche. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Comment puis-je te remercier ? souffla-t-il. Un simple merci ne me semble pas être suffisant.

\- Tu me remercieras quand on aura trouvé une solution, lui répondit-elle avant de prendre le plateau.

Elle partit de la cuisine, rapidement. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps aussi proche de lui, sous peine, de ne plus revenir dans la salle à manger. Ou du moins pas avant un bon moment. Drago la suivit quelques secondes plus tard avec le second plateau. Il vit ses amis le nez déjà dans les livres ou encore dans les décisions de justice en train de chercher une faille et sourit. Il s'installa à côté d'Hermione et ils échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre chacun à travailler.

* * *

C'était le soir et ils mangeaient des plats à emporter dans le salon de Drago, installés sur son canapé ou ses fauteuils ou à même le sol pour Blaise. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de son appartement de la journée et ils avaient tous un air fatigué sur le visage. Ils mangeaient en silence, désespérés.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à changer de pays et d'identité, Malefoy, proposa Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Drago leva ses yeux vers lui et lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Il nous reste quelques décisions de justice à lire, peut-être que la solution se trouve dans l'une d'entre elles, répondit Pansy avec optimisme.

Drago soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il n'y croyait plus. Heureusement pour lui, les personnes dans ce salon avaient l'air de plus y croire que lui. Ils finirent le repas en silence et retournèrent vers la salle à manger qui, au fil de la journée, était devenue un vrai chantier. Il y avait des papiers sur tout le long de la table mais aussi sur les chaises libres et même sur le sol. Il y avait des tasses de café vides ou à moitié pleines autour d'eux.

La lecture reprit et le silence se réinstalla. Harry commençait à fatiguer et lisait et relisait plusieurs fois les mêmes lignes ou les mêmes paragraphes. Blaise se frottait de temps en temps les yeux et priait pour que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose dans la soirée pour éviter qu'ils n'y retournent le lendemain. Hermione restait imperturbable, déterminée à trouver quelque chose. Drago lui désespérait un peu plus à chaque heure qui passait et Pansy lui faisait des petits sourires encourageant quand il levait les yeux vers elle.

Pansy était étonnée qu'ils ne trouvent pas plus d'informations. Ils avaient trouvé des choses sur les ruptures de fiançailles mais rien qui n'allait dans le sens de Drago. Elle prit une décision de justice de 1988 et commença à la lire. C'était la quatrième qu'elle lisait dans la journée et, après tout ça, elle se promit de ne plus jamais en lire. Elle survola l'affaire qui concernait la rupture de fiançailles et lut attentivement la décision du tribunal. Elle la lut une seconde fois, son cœur commençant à s'affoler. Elle la survola une troisième fois et enfin posa sa main violemment sur la table attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

\- J'ai des exceptions ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une affaire de rupture de fiançailles. Il est écrit que la rupture peut être acceptée en cas de mariage conclu avec une autre personne, d'un commun accord, de tromperie sur la personne et de violence.

\- Bien, bien, cool, répondit Drago en hochant la tête, l'air ébété.

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas marié, ce n'est pas un commun accord, il n'y a pas de tromperie sur Astoria et elle ne t'a pas violenté, rétorqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Henry Greengrass était blond étant jeune, sommes-nous vraiment sûrs qu'Astoria est _bien _sa fille ? questionna Drago.

Il échangea un regard avec Pansy et Drago haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, c'est stupide, mais ça aurait été le seul cas de tromperie sur la personne, marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Pansy se frotta les yeux, sa joie retombant aussi vite qu'elle n'était montée. Drago soupira et se leva.

\- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, nous avons bien avancé et je finirai demain, suggéra-t-il. Merci beaucoup à tous pour votre aide.

Ils se levèrent tous et commencèrent à récupérer leurs affaires. Hermione rassembla les tasses de café et commença à ranger la table, assurant aux autres qu'elle restait un peu pour aider Drago à tout nettoyer. Pansy lui fit un petit sourire, sachant très bien qu'en un coup de baguette, tout aurait été parfaitement nettoyé mais que ce n'était qu'une excuse. Blaise, Harry et Pansy saluèrent Drago et Hermione et disparurent sous leurs yeux en transplanant.

Drago sortit sa baguette pour emmener les tasses dans sa cuisine alors qu'Hermione triait les dossiers déjà lus de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore et par nature de document. Il l'aida, en silence. Il se faisait tard et Drago avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau encombré, en saturation. Hermione mit tous les dossiers en pile au centre de la table et se tourna vers le blond avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Je ne sais pas si je trouverai quelque chose de plus demain, se désola-t-il.

\- On trouvera, lui assura-t-elle déterminée.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée à ce moment même. Car lui savait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas.

\- Ça m'étonne de pas encore avoir eu de nouvelles de ma très chère mère, marmonna-t-il. Elle doit être au courant que l'affaire va au tribunal car je ne me suis pas exécuté.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de faire de ta vie un enfer, sourit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, souffla-t-il. Elle me laissera tranquille le jour où elle n'aura plus d'autre choix.

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger, sachant très bien que le moment où elle allait partir arrivait. Drago ne le voulait pas. Parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

\- Un verre de whisky avant de partir ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça m'aidera à me détendre, sourit Hermione. Mais ce sera du gin pour moi.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-il en se tournant vers le meuble où il rangeait les alcools forts.

Hermione pouffa de rire et s'installa dans le canapé en cuir de Drago. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit son verre de gin. Ils se regardèrent et trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud du whisky couler dans sa gorge.

\- Je reviendrai demain, annonça Hermione.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne le fais pas car je me sens obligée, Drago, mais parce que j'ai envie de t'aider.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

\- Nous avions convenu que tu me remercierais le jour où nous trouverions une solution, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce jour-là, tu mériteras absolument tout ce que tu souhaites de ma part, rit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione rit et prit une gorgée de gin en le regardant. Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la déshabillait du regard.

\- Toi, souffla-t-elle. T'avoir toi me suffira.

Drago la regarda, ne faisant rien, ne disant rien pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas s'il avait eu une hallucination auditive ou s'il rêvait. Le cœur d'Hermione était comme remonté dans sa gorge. Son estomac se nouait. Drago posa doucement son verre sur la table et il prit celui d'Hermione de ses mains, s'approchant d'elle. Il était à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, Hermione retenait sa respiration. Il passa une main derrière la tête de la brune, l'enfonçant dans ses cheveux.

\- Hermione, souffla-t-il. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de t'embrasser et si tu ne le veux pas, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione ne dit rien et combla l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux en posant ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il posa son autre main dans le dos d'Hermione pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ce baiser avait le goût de la délivrance, de la liberté. Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intensité à laquelle ses baisers lui avaient manqué, jusqu'à ce moment-là. Comment avait-elle pu s'en passer ? Comment avait-elle pu résister ? Elle ne savait plus. Drago se jura intérieurement qu'ô grand jamais il ne la perdrait à nouveau.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je vous ai réuni toute la dream team au grand complet dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est que pour le bonheur de tout le monde haha _

_Bon ça n'aura pas servi à grand chose pour ce qui est de trouver une faille, mais ça aura été bien utile pour Drago et Hermione sur un autre plan ;) Après un peu de flirt, je n'ai pu résister à un petit baiser à la fin. Car après tout, ça faisait quand même un moment haha. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, o__n se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre, nous approchons doucement de la fin de cette fiction, ça me fait un peu bizarre haha. Merci pour vos retours dans les reviews ! Et j'ai calculé la fiction sera entièrement publiée avant que le confinement ne soit levé (je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer)_

_À vendredi, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches comme toujours, _

_Bisous ! _


	34. Chapitre XXXIII

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Drou : Hello et merci pour ta review ! Rameuter la presse est en effet une bonne idée :)

Sarah MAES : Ah cette union fait plaisir à voir, je pense aussi haha. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi :) Merci pour ta review !

Claire : Pansy a trouvé une faille, certes, mais pas sûr qu'elle soit utilisable ! Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII**

**Dernier recours**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago se réveilla avec une sensation de légèreté, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un petit temps maintenant. Seule Hermione avait le don de l'apaiser ainsi. Les problèmes auxquels il devait faire face revinrent rapidement à son esprit, mais la nuit de sommeil avait été calme et avait été une pause dans ses tourments. Hermione arriverait ce matin-même pour chercher une réelle faille et c'était son dernier espoir avant la médiation avec les Greengrass dans la semaine.

Il se dirigea encore en pyjama vers sa cuisine pour se faire un café et tenter de réveiller son esprit. Il se posa devant la fenêtre de la cuisine regardant les sorciers qui grouillaient dans la ruelle qui donnait sur le quartier sorcier de Londres. On était dimanche et pourtant les rues étaient toujours aussi pleines. Rien n'arrêtait la frénésie à Londres. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit dans l'appartement et Drago sursauta. Il était déjà l'heure ? Il se dirigea vers son salon alors qu'Hermione posait ses affaires sur un canapé. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tendit des viennoiseries qu'elle avait achetées avant de passer chez lui.

\- Je suis peut-être arrivée un peu tôt, rit elle alors qu'elle toisait son pyjama.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il soit en pyjama, et elle fit un petit sourire en coin en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en pyjama. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, ça n'avait jamais été réellement prévu. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire gêné et partit vers la cuisine pour rapporter une tasse de café à Hermione alors qu'elle le suivait dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai un peu trop dormi, admit Drago en lui tendant sa tasse.

\- Bien, je l'espère ? répondit-elle en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Plein de rêves intéressants, mais je te raconterai ça le moment venu, lui souffla-t-il en souriant en coin.

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle baissa ses yeux alors que Drago lâchait un petit rire avant de quitter la cuisine. Il partit vers sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des vêtements avant de rejoindre Hermione dans la salle à manger comme la veille. Ils continuèrent leurs lectures. Drago avait un air désespéré collé sur le visage alors qu'Hermione avait les sourcils froncés, déterminée à trouver une solution. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille au tribunal pour une histoire de rupture de fiançailles. Toute cette situation semblait complètement aberrante aux yeux d'Hermione et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle voyait la différence entre son monde et celui de Drago.

Les heures passèrent. Les documents s'empilèrent au milieu de la table. Drago lâchait un soupir dès qu'il terminait une lecture sans avoir trouvé une seule solution. Enfin, il n'y eut plus de documents et ils échangèrent un regard pendant de longues secondes.

\- Il doit y avoir d'autres documents dans les archives du Ministère, souffla Hermione. Peut-être que nous pourrions demander au Professeur McGonagall d'accéder à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ou bien…

\- Hermione, soupira Drago. Il n'y a pas de solution. Ou du moins pas d'autres exceptions que celles qu'a trouvées Pansy.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. Elle ne pouvait accepter d'avoir échoué à trouver une solution, une porte de sortie à la situation de Drago. Ils entendirent le tintement de l'ascenseur et Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se dit alors que peut-être Pansy ou Blaise avait décidé de venir en renfort. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et partit vers le salon, Hermione sur ses talons.

Il se figea dans le salon, le cœur battant, les poings serrés. Hermione se mit à ses côtés et se figea à son tour. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce et un instant Hermione se dit qu'elle devait quitter l'appartement. Mais elle était incapable de bouger et, dans le fond, elle se disait que Drago avait peut-être besoin de soutien.

Narcissa Malefoy avança lentement dans l'entrée qui donnait directement sur le salon et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son fils, les yeux rivés sur lui, toisant parfois Hermione. Elle avait un air froid, le plus froid qu'elle n'ait jamais eu en regardant son enfant.

\- Fils.

\- Mère, répondit-il du même ton glacial.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas, puis son regard passa sur Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil avec un air méprisant.

\- Ton père m'avait déçue de nombreuses fois, mais toi… Comme j'avais espoir que tu prendrais les bonnes décisions et que tu ne me décevrais pas, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Drago la toisait sans fléchir, sans répondre. Il attendait simplement qu'elle termine et qu'elle reparte.

\- Tu vas donc aller jusqu'au procès pour une amourette ?

\- J'irai jusqu'au bout, confirma Drago. Il est hors de question que je revienne en arrière, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit il y a quelques jours.

\- Bien, conclut Narcissa avec un air déçu. Je pensais que le temps t'aurait fait ouvrir les yeux.

Drago fronça les sourcils alors que sa mère tournait sur ses talons pour repartir vers l'ascenseur. Il s'approcha en quelques enjambées d'elle et la prit par le creux de son coude.

\- Vous n'êtes venue que pour ça ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Je voulais être sûre de ta décision. Je présume que si Miss Granger est ici c'est, entre autres, pour préparer la médiation qui est à venir avec les Greengrass, sourit Narcissa. Si tu n'es pas trop bête, elle est là pour cela. Après tout, elle est la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération.

Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment après tous ces mois où elle s'était efforcée de faire de sa vie un enfer et de le forcer à faire des choix qu'il ne souhaitait pas, elle ne tentait pas _plus_ maintenant. Elle posa une main sur la joue de son fils et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu m'as humiliée, Drago, souffla-t-elle d'une voix dure. Il est hors de question que je vive une seconde humiliation publique. Tu souhaites vivre ta vie, faire tes choix, ruiner cette famille et son honneur ? Bien. Tu as gagné.

\- Quel autre choix ai-je, Mère ? Vos envies et les miennes ne sont de toutes évidences pas compatibles. Je ne peux passer une vie entière en faisant des choix pour vous faire plaisir et en oubliant de vivre ma propre vie.

\- Je l'ai compris, Drago. Je pars, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je quitte l'Angleterre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dur. Il est hors de question que je sois humiliée une nouvelle fois, que je vive en voyant les regards de pitié, ou satisfaits, ou encore de haine des _autres_, que je vive dans la honte et le déshonneur. Tu me prends tout : mes titres, le manoir, nos rentes. Tout. Et j'en ai assez.

L'héritier des Malefoy resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que sa mère quitterait le pays s'il prenait cette décision. Il avait pensé que pendant un temps elle lui en voudrait, beaucoup, mais qu'ils finiraient par se retrouver, qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris, finalement, mais elle le quittait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Drago et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Il est hors de question je te vois gâcher ta vie, ou que je te laisse gâcher la mienne, murmura-t-elle. Tu as _gagné,_ Drago. Le manoir sera vide de mes affaires d'ici demain, annonça-t-elle.

Elle disparut l'instant d'après, transplanant vers le manoir. Drago resta quelques secondes sans bouger d'un millimètre comme si elle était toujours devant elle. Il déglutit et se tourna lentement vers Hermione qui était restée parfaitement muette. Elle ne s'était pas attendue non plus à cette réaction de Narcissa. Elle avait pensé, comme Drago, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas, qu'elle le menacerait en apprenant qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au procès. Elle s'était résignée, et pour la première fois, Narcissa Malefoy avait rendu les armes.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Il s'était attendue à ce qu'elle le haïsse, à ce qu'elle le menace, à ses cris et ses regards froids. Mais pas à ce qu'elle laisse tomber et le quitte vers un autre pays. C'était peut-être plus dur pour lui de voir ça que de voir sa mère le haïr ouvertement pour ses choix. Il serra alors Hermione contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Drago était dans une impasse et il savait que la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de désamorcer la situation avant la médiation. Il avait alors pris son courage à deux mains et avait quitté son appartement en début d'après-midi, seul. Drago se considérait comme un lâche. Il l'avait été selon lui toute sa vie et l'aurait été encore bien longtemps s'il n'avait pas rencontré Hermione. Car, oui, ses dernières actions et décisions les plus courageuses, il les devait à elle, rien qu'elle. Et si ce jour-là, il se rendait dans le comté du Hampshire, c'était encore pour elle.

Il avait transplané depuis chez lui jusqu'au comté. Il n'était pas question qu'il prenne la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'improviste chez les Greengrass. Il monta les marches qui menait au perron de la porte et n'hésita pas un instant avant de prendre le heurtoir et frapper la porte avec. Il attendit de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un petit elfe de maison.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Lord Malefoy, répondit Drago alors qu'il entrait dans la demeure des Greengrass.

L'elfe le mena jusqu'au petit salon où Drago s'installa pour attendre qu'un des Greengrass ne vienne, et il ne doutait pas que ça n'allait pas prendre très longtemps. Il découvrait ce manoir, les Greengrass étant rentrés de France que quelques années auparavant. Il y était allé quelques fois pour des réceptions mais n'avait jamais vu leur petit salon. Il entendit des pas venant de derrière lui et il ne se retourna pas. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de retrouver un peu de courage et quand il les rouvrit Henry Greengrass se trouvait face à lui avec Blanche.

\- Astoria est en France jusqu'à la médiation, expliqua Blanche à la question muette de Drago.

\- Bien, j'imagine que je peux m'entretenir avec vous, répondit Drago alors que le couple s'asseyait face à lui dans un canapé.

Blanche le toisait d'un air glacial et Drago se dit alors qu'il avait déjà vu cet air chez sa mère. Il était étonné qu'elles ne soient pas plus amies, elles avaient bien des points communs.

\- Que nous vaut _l'honneur_ de votre visite ? demanda sèchement Henry.

\- Nous n'avons pas reparlé depuis les fiançailles et, avec les récents évènements, il me semblait opportun de se rencontrer.

\- Il aurait été judicieux de le faire _avant_ vous ne pensez pas ? Bien des choses auraient pu être évitées si vous aviez eu le courage de nous faire face plus tôt, rétorqua-t-il.

Drago mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. Il enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir du fauteuil et inspira longuement.

\- Je me suis comporté de la pire des manières le soir des fiançailles et croyez-moi, j'en suis désolé, s'excusa Drago. Votre fille, Astoria, ne méritait certainement pas cela. Ni tout ce qui s'est passé avant les fiançailles.

\- Ces excuses arrivent un peu tard, répondit Blanche d'un ton tranchant. Et avec les récents évènements, comme vous le dites, on peut même douter de leur sincérité.

\- Elles sont sincères, affirma Drago. Ma venue ici concerne la médiation qui aura lieu dans quelques jours, comme vous vous en doutez.

Les yeux des deux Greengrass étaient sur lui, le transpersant de part en part. Il maintint leurs regards. Il n'était pas question de flancher.

\- Avons-nous réellement besoin d'en arriver à une fin pareille ? finit-il par demander. Que vous demandiez des dommages et intérêts pour le préjudice subi par Astoria me semble être tout à fait normal. Mais avons-nous besoin d'en arriver à une médiation ? À un procès ? Car vous savez très bien que ça ira jusque-là.

\- Cela ne tient qu'à vous, rétorqua Henry. Si vous acceptiez de revenir en arrière, tout cela n'aurait pas lieu.

Drago lâcha un rire froid.

\- Vous accepteriez un homme qui a rompu les fiançailles avec votre fille le soir de ses fiançailles ? rit-il. N'est-elle pas assez humiliée ainsi ? N'avez-vous donc _aucune_ considération pour Astoria ?

\- Parce que vous vous en aviez le 8 avril, Monsieur Malefoy ? cracha Blanche.

Il soutint son regard alors qu'elle plissait quelque peu les yeux. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Drago serait mort depuis longtemps. Il finit par se lever, il ne servait à rien de continuer cette discussion alors qu'il était évident que les Greengrass ne changerait pas de position. Au moins, il avait essayé.

\- Alors vous allez ruiner votre famille pour cette femme ? s'étonna Henry alors que Drago leurs avait déjà tourné le dos.

Il se détourna vers eux et leurs fit un petit sourire.

\- Si vous aviez aimé un jour quelqu'un comme j'aime Hermione Granger, vous aussi, vous auriez tout quitté pour elle.

* * *

\- Alors vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre avec Granger ? demanda Blaise.

\- Absolument rien, marmonna Drago. Il n'y a aucune option.

Pansy, Drago et Blaise s'étaient réunies chez la brune pour manger ensemble ce soir-là. La médiation aurait lieu dans quelques jours et Drago s'était fait une idée : il irait, les négociations échoueraient et ils iraient jusqu'au procès où il perdrait probablement tout. Il fallait cependant que, d'ici le procès, il trouve un avocat compétent qui accepte de le représenter. Ce qui n'était pas gagné non plus. Il hésitait presque à recruter un avocat aux États-Unis.

\- À part les trois exceptions que j'ai trouvées, précisa Pansy.

\- Le commun accord, c'est déjà foutu, répondit Drago en soupirant.

\- Les Greengrass n'ont pas proféré des menaces ? s'intéressa Blaise. Il y avait bien la violence dans les exceptions.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, même s'il appréciait la sollicitude de son ami.

\- Pas de menace, ils savent déjà que dans tous les cas ils en sortiront gagnants. Et de toute manière ce sont les parents d'Astoria et non Astoria. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait marché.

\- Vide le manoir avant que tu n'en sois dépossédé, suggéra Pansy. Vend tout. Tu ne seras pas complètement dépossédé de l'héritage des Malefoy ainsi.

Drago la toisa quelques instants, réfléchissant sérieusement à sa proposition. De toute manière, il allait perdre le manoir donc le mobilier qui était dedans n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Il soupira.

\- Peut-être que je vivrai mieux sans cet héritage, justement, soupira-t-il à nouveau.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Drago ! rit Blaise. Toi ? Sans toute la fortune des Malefoy et vivant seulement avec une partie ? Toi ? Dépendant de ton salaire ?

Drago lui lança un regard mauvais et finit par sourire.

\- La vie de classe moyenne supérieure ne me conviendrait peut-être pas en effet, rit-il alors que ses deux amis riaient avec lui.

* * *

_Hello, hello ! Comment allez-vous ? _

_Bon ce chapitre est le twist final de Narcissa Malefoy : quitter son fils, quitter le pays et tout abandonner. Dans cette fiction, l'abandon ne faisait pas partie du caractère de Narcissa, mais une fois qu'elle a tout tenté et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire face à l'entêtement de son fils, il me semblait que la seule décision qui restait à prendre était de tout lâcher et de fuir la honte qui la guette. Narcissa ne supporterait pas de vivre en subissant le regard des autres._

_Et enfin une entrevue avec les Greengrass, qui ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu. Mais tout n'allait pas se régler autour d'une tasse de thé n'est-ce-pas ? _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre on se retrouve Mardi pour le prochain !_

_Merci pour vos retours,_  
_À mardi :)_


	35. Chapitre XXXIV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Sarah MAES : Ah sacrée Narcissa n'est-ce-pas haha. Ah non mais niveau rancoeur les Greengrass se placent très haut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre :)

Drou : Hahaha ce serait sympa de voir le Manoir des Malefoy en manoir hanté en effet ! Merci pour ta review :)

Mama : Je suis désolée que ce rapprochement trop rapide à ton goût entre Hermione et Drago t'ait déçu :/ Merci quand même pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même :)

Lue Chou : Merci, merci, merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je suis très heureuse de lire que tu aimes cette fiction, ainsi que les relations de Harry et Pansy ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies les personnes de Drago qui est très charmeur dans cette fiction (mais quel intérêt à avoir une Drago pas charmeur j'ai envie de dire hahaha) et de Hermione qui est en effet bien déterminée. Et je crois que tu rejoins l'avis général des lecteurs sur Narcissa : personne ne peut se la supporter hahah. Merci encore pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIV **

**L'exception**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

\- Les avocats que tu as contacté aux États-Unis t'ont-ils répondu ?

\- Non, marmonna Drago. Je vais devoir me contenter d'un avocat de seconde zone d'Angleterre vu que la médiation est dans trois jours.

Hermione posa une main sur la sienne. Ils étaient dans un restaurant et elle ne pouvait réprimer le sourire qu'il y avait sur son visage depuis que Drago l'avait invitée à leur premier _vrai_ rendez-vous. Il s'était rendu compte qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, y compris entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous comme les couples normaux : aller au restaurant, se tenir par la main dans les rues, la raccompagner jusque chez elle, échanger un baiser devant sa porte…

Il leva ses yeux gris vers elle et il sourit. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler en cet instant qu'il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Il était là, avec elle, dans un restaurant, à partager un repas comme un couple normal et sa main tenait la sienne. Tous les problèmes du monde semblaient bien lointains à cet instant car Drago savait que c'était tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin dans sa vie et que Hermione Granger valait au moins tous les sacrifices du monde.

\- Ne parlons pas de mes fiançailles ce soir, souffla-t-il. Tu as décidé si tu allais postuler pour un plus haut poste ?

\- Margaret me pousse à le faire, ainsi que Harry, Ron et Ginny…

\- Et moi, la coupa-t-il.

\- Et toi, sourit-elle doucement. Je pense que vous avez raison, il me faut plus de responsabilités, plus de champ d'actions, mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête à avoir un poste supérieur.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si toi, Hermione Granger, n'est pas prête à un plus haut poste alors personne ne le sera jamais. Tu pourrais même m'annoncer que tu te présentais pour être Ministre de la Magie, que je penserais que tu es prête pour cela, plaisanta-il.

\- Je peux toujours tenter, cela ne coûte rien et ce n'est pas comme si je demandais directement une place au Magenmagot-même, admit Hermione avec un sourire. L'échéance est jusqu'en juin.

\- Tu seras prise, affirma Drago. Je me prépare déjà à devoir entendre parler de droits et réglementations de créatures magiques pour le restant de mes jours, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione rit sincèrement et lui tapa gentiment la main en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais ! lui répondit-elle en riant.

\- Ça ! soupira-t-il. J'ai vite compris le personnage.

La brune plissa les yeux et fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et quel genre de personnage suis-je, Monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Le genre qui se bat pour la dignité des faibles(1), Miss Granger, souffla-t-il.

* * *

Drago tenait la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne alors que l'ascenseur les menait jusqu'à chez lui. Le tintement de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et ils en sortirent. Arrivant dans le salon de Drago, Hermione lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant plusieurs meubles encore recouvert de draps blancs, en voyant des tableaux et autres objets qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Elle posa sa main sur le cadre du tableau de Drago et de sa mère, lâchant celle de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci fait ici ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas au manoir ?

\- Si, mais il fallait que je commence à faire le tri entre ce que je voulais à tout prix garder qui est ici et ce que je vais vendre, expliqua Drago.

Hermione posa son regard sur Drago et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas vendre le manoir ?

\- Non, le manoir ne m'appartient pas. Il nous a été donné car nous avons le titre de Lord, mais il ne nous appartient pas, par contre les meubles, objets, tapis et œuvres d'art oui. L'idée est de les vendre pour limiter la casse lors du futur procès qui m'attend, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi lui répondre et elle commençait à se sentir coupable de cette situation. Oui, abandonner ses titres et toute la pression de cette société avaient été la meilleure idée selon elle, pour le bonheur de Drago, mais elle n'avait pas réellement pensé qu'il aurait en plus à subir un procès pour avoir rompu des fiançailles, ainsi qu'au fait que de toute manière il perdrait le manoir et donc qu'il faudrait vendre des choses.

\- De toute façon, en perdant le manoir, je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse un tri avant qu'il ne soit réattribué à d'autres puisque je ne pourrais jamais rentrer tout le mobilier du manoir dans cet appartement, ou même dans une maison plus grande, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est juste tellement injuste ce procès, souffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais commis un crime de lèse-majesté. Tu as simplement rompu des fiançailles, bon sang !

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir alors que Hermione s'installait à côté de lui. Il observa tous les objets, tableaux et meubles qui s'étaient rajoutés dans son salon, pensant à ceux qu'il avait entreposés dans les chambres, dans la salle à manger et dans son garde meuble.

\- Et d'ailleurs comment peuvent-ils te soutirer autant d'argent ? Je veux dire un juge sensé n'accorderait pas…

\- C'est là le problème, Hermione : un juge sensé, la coupa-t-il. Les juges sont en lien avec l'aristocratie, ils sont tous corrompus jusqu'à la moelle et tu peux être sûre que les Greengrass feront en sorte que le juge pour ce procès ira dans leur sens.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas choisir le juge, de toute manière…

Drago ricana.

\- Tu ne connais pas les Greengrass, rit-il. Plus le juge sera conservateur, mieux ce sera pour eux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, le regard plongé dans le vide. Dans quelle société vivaient-ils ? Dans quel monde vivaient-ils ? Avec cette histoire, elle avait l'impression d'entendre parler d'une affaire qui se serait déroulée au début du siècle dernier et non d'une rupture de fiançailles au XXIème siècle. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de lui faire éviter ce procès ridicule qui ne faisait aucun sens, elle en était certaine. Elle repensa aux exceptions qu'avait trouvées Pansy : un mariage déjà conclu, le commun accord, la tromperie sur la personne et les violences.

La solution était pourtant évidente et était sous leurs yeux depuis le début. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire alors que lui haussait un sourcil.

\- Dans les exceptions qu'avait trouvées Pansy il y avait le mariage, tu crois qu'il doit être conclu _avant_ les fiançailles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que non, soupira Drago. Même après les fiançailles, si l'un des deux se marie avec une autre personne c'est une bonne raison pour les rompre. De plus des dommages et intérêts sont quand même versés, même s'ils sont limités à un certain montant.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer ensuite. Comment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Comment formuler cette idée complètement démente qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Était-elle prête ne serait-ce qu'à l'envisager sérieusement ?

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demanda alors Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

La brune ne put répondre. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler le fond de sa pensée et elle avait, soudainement, même peur de dire à voix haute son idée. Car après tout, personne ne faisait ça, personne n'oserait _ça_. Drago prit son visage entre ses mains pour faire relever le regard d'Hermione vers lui. Il l'observa un instant puis il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non non non, Granger, je ne peux pas te demander ça ! s'exclama-t-il en la lâchant.

\- Tu ne me demandes rien ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et réfléchis-y est-ce qu'il y a d'autres solutions que…

\- Aller au procès ! la coupa-t-il en se levant d'un bond. C'est la _seule_ solution.

\- Justement pour éviter le procès… commença-t-elle en se levant elle aussi.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas te demander de m'épouser pour m'éviter un procès, la coupa-t-il à nouveau d'une voix sévère.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle soupira alors que Drago tournait en rond dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son poignet.

\- Est-ce que ça ne serait pas la solution à tout, Drago ? Tu seras libéré de tes titres et donc de la pression de cette société définitivement, tu seras libéré des fiançailles. On sera tout de même … ensemble. Et tu n'auras pas à tout vendre, expliqua doucement Hermione.

Drago la toisa mais ne répondit pas.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison pour qu'on ne le fasse pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un mariage arrangé, contra-t-il fermement. Et ça vaut pour les mariages célébrés pour m'éviter un procès.

Elle lâcha son poignet et fronça les sourcils. Après tout, elle avait proposé cela pour l'arranger, pour lui trouver une porte de sortie. Bien entendu, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans cette situation, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé un mariage aussi rapidement avec Drago. Elle soupira. Comparer cette proposition à un mariage arrangé, comme celui qu'il aurait fait avec Astoria, l'avait blessé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un mariage arrangé, Drago. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle. C'est l'exact opposé d'un mariage arrangé, contredit-elle sèchement.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta son appartement. Peut-être que finalement ça avait été la pire idée qu'elle ait eue. Pourtant quand elle y avait pensé, elle avait ressenti une certaine joie. Elle avait bien conscience qu'ils étaient encore dans une relation naissante, que c'était complètement déraisonner de penser à un mariage pour lui éviter un procès, mais est-ce que leur relation avait déjà été raisonnée ? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà pris des décisions en écoutant sa conscience avec Drago ? Non. Et pourtant, cette décision-là avait paru parfaitement logique et allant de soi.

* * *

Pansy débarqua aussi vite qu'elle le put au département de la justice magique. Elle avait profité de sa pause déjeuner pour le faire et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de visites de maison prévues dans ce laps de temps. Elle marcha vivement vers l'open-space du bureau de l'édiction des lois et s'arrêta, poings sur les hanches, devant le bureau de Hermione Granger. Celle-ci leva ses yeux voyant une ombre sur son bureau et haussa les sourcils en apercevant Pansy Parkinson devant elle.

\- Pansy qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Lève-toi Granger, et n'attire pas l'attention, il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, articula Pansy qui la foudroyait du regard.

Hermione la regarda suspicieuse mais finit par se lever de sa chaise et par contourner son bureau. Pansy l'attrapa par le bras et la tira presque en dehors de l'open-space vers un couloir.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps car je suis censée manger avec Harry, et…

\- Et tu es déjà en retard, la coupa Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

\- Là n'est pas la question, Granger, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Que me veux-tu et pourquoi es-tu _si_ énervée ?

Pansy soupira et plaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de tuer Drago ? lui demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, Pansy ? s'agaça Hermione. Va falloir penser à être plus explicite.

L'ancienne serpentard soupira bruyamment, perdant sa patience.

\- Tu manges avec lui, vous passez un rendez-vous qui d'après lui se déroulait très bien, tu rentres chez lui, vous parlez des _fichus_ meubles du manoir et là, Hermione _putain_ de Granger a l'idée du siècle : se marier. Alors je réitère, et ne tourne pas autour du pot, est-ce que tu essaies de provoquer chez Drago une crise cardiaque ? répéta-t-elle en fusillant du regard l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione lâcha un rire ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer un peu plus Pansy.

\- Je pensais simplement que c'était une des seules solutions. Et après tout pourquoi pas ?

La brune se détendit quelque peu et finit par rire sincèrement.

\- Mon dieu, Granger, tu n'as absolument pas réalisé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu parles à Drago Malefoy, élevé dans l'aristocratie avec des principes à la noix, et tu lui proposes _comme ça_ de se marier avec toi entre le fromage et le dessert…

\- C'était après le repas, rectifia Hermione.

\- Hermione, se radoucit Pansy. Tu parles à la vieille Angleterre personnifiée dans un homme de 25 ans pour ces sujets-là du moins, s'amusa-t-elle. Il a abandonné quelques principes, c'est vrai, mais sur d'autres… Il reste très conservateur. Il veut faire les choses bien s'il en vient un jour à ce stade-là avec toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Drago Malefoy pouvait être compliqué parfois et se compliquer la vie aussi. Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- S'il-te-plait, Granger, ne le brusque plus _autant_ car après c'est chez moi qu'il vient se plaindre toute la nuit, sourit-elle. Et si je n'ai pas mes six heures de sommeil, je me lève de mauvais poil.

L'ancienne Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire en pouffant un peu. Pansy regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon Harry va finir par manger sans moi, rit-elle.

\- Surtout que, lui, ce qui le rend grincheux c'est de devoir attendre quelqu'un alors qu'il a faim, compléta Hermione.

\- Le repas va être explosif alors, lança Pansy en partant.

* * *

Hermione s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau avant de ranger le dossier de loi qu'elle devait édicter d'un coup de baguette. Elle se leva ayant décidé que c'était la fin de sa journée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux bureaux derrière elle : pas de cheveux blonds en vue. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir vu Drago quitter le département de la justice magique. Mais après tout, il s'était employé toute la journée à l'éviter comme la peste, elle se disait alors qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper sans qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

Elle soupira. Drago était si… Drago. Il n'y avait même pas d'adjectifs dans le vocabulaire d'Hermione pour exprimer toutes les contradictions qu'il présentait. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac et partit vers l'Atrium pour rentrer chez elle par le réseau des cheminées. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Pansy. Elle comprenait que Drago avait peut-être été quelque peu brusqué par cette idée, et que d'ailleurs cette idée était inattendue et sûrement complètement folle, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il le lui dise lui-même et non Pansy. Il ne pouvait l'éviter _ad vitam aeternam_. De plus, comparer sa proposition à un mariage arrangé comme celui avec Astoria… Non, ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Elle entra dans l'âtre d'une des cheminées de l'atrium avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes causées par la poudre de cheminette. Elle réapparut dans son salon et sursauta quand elle vit Drago installé dans son canapé en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et il se leva avec un petit sourire. Elle regarda autour d'eux, voyant des petites bougies allumées qui flottaient dans la pièce et elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- J'ai toujours imaginé que le jour où je te poserai cette question, ce serait lors d'un moment que j'aurais choisi, peut-être dans un décor exceptionnel, et dans quelques années, dit Drago avec un petit sourire. Mais j'imagine que dans une relation aussi… mouvementée que la nôtre, ça ne pouvait pas se passer de manière _ordinaire_. La normalité n'est pas faite pour des personnes comme nous, Granger, rit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit les petites mains d'Hermione dans les siennes avant de lui faire un sourire.

\- La seule chose que je sais, et que j'ai tout de suite su quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe rouge au Manoir, c'est que je ne veux pas passer une seule journée loin de toi. Et que tu serais ma perte, pour être franc, rajouta-t-il en un rire.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire aussi et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle attendait qu'il pose la question, le cœur battant.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, dit-il en un murmure, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? finit-il par demander en sortant un écrin noir de sa poche intérieure.

La brune lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête vigoureusement alors qu'elle prenait ses mains pour le relever. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Drago sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce un « oui », Granger ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

\- Je te rappelle que c'était mon idée, à l'origine, répondit-elle en faisant un sourire en coin. Alors, c'est un oui, Monsieur Malefoy.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Était-ce rapide entre eux ? Oui. Était-ce pour autant une mauvaise idée ? Il était sûr que non. Personne d'autre au monde ne pourrait lui convenir comme Hermione lui convenait. C'était comme trouver sa moitié, comme être enfin complet après avoir errer des années durant à moitié vide.

Il sortit le solitaire de l'écrin pour le passer à l'annulaire gauche d'Hermione qui l'observa avec un petit sourire. La bague était fine, plutôt discrète et la brune l'aimait ainsi. Il n'était pas question qu'elle porte une bague avec un diamant aussi gros qu'une cerise.

\- Une condition, cependant, dit Drago attirant l'attention d'Hermione. Nous devons nous marier officiellement avant la médiation, mais…

\- D'ici demain donc, le coupa Hermione en riant. C'est du délire.

\- En effet d'ici demain, mais je veux un _vrai_ mariage, un jour, continua-t-il. J'y tiens. Donc je te propose que le jour où nous sommes prêts nous faisions une cérémonie magique.

\- Ça me convient, souffla Hermione. Et me marier sans avoir tous mes amis ou la famille Weasley au grand complet n'est pas ce que je souhaite non plus. La cérémonie magique est un bon compromis.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- La famille Weasley au grand complet ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu inviteras tous tes amis de Serpentard et sang-pur non ? lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu as quelques années devant toi pour te faire à cette idée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres fines sur le front d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire doux se dessina sur mon visage. Elle leva ses yeux vers Drago qui posa une main sur sa joue, la détaillant du regard. Il lui souffla un « Je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

(1) « Se battre pour dignité des faibles » ne vient pas de moi, du tout, mais de ce que César dit au – futur – Roi Arthur dans la série Kaamelott (livre VI). J'aime beaucoup cette expression et je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à notre Hermione et à son idée du travail.

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Un chapitre positif et plein d'amour (n'est-ce pas haha). Certains l'avaient vu venir, bien entendu, je ne prétends pas avoir fait régner un suspens de fou hahaha.  
Il n'était pas envisageable pour moi que l'idée vienne de Drago. Dans ma tête, après tout ce qui s'était passé et après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione, lui, ne pouvait pas avoir cette idée-là, ça aurait trop en demander à Hermione. Donc il fallait que ce soit elle. _

_J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, comme toujours. Sachez que nous touchons du doigt la fin, en effet, il y a 36 chapitres et un épilogue. Donc voilà, profitez, profitez haha._

_On se retrouve vendredi ! :)_


	36. Chapitre XXXV

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Mimi896 : Je suis heureuse de lire que tu apprécies cette fiction et que tu prennes du plaisir à la lire ! En effet, Harry et Pansy sont le petit plus que tout le monde apprécie haha ;) Merci pour ta review !

Sarah MAES : En effet, le procès est le prétexte pour ce mariage, mais dans le fond ils s'aiment vraiment en effet, donc ça ne fait qu'avancer les choses un petit peu (beaucoup) plus vite haha. Il y a un peu de temps avant l'épilogue, nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 35 ;) Merci pour ta review !

Drou : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'idée ! Qui n'aime pas un mariage haha ? Merci pour ta review !

Anaëlle : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de t'emporter dans un autre univers le temps de quelques chapitres :) L'évasion est toujours la bienvenue (surtout en ce moment haha). Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

* * *

**Chapitre XXXV **

**Quelque chose de neuf**

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu la raison, Hermione ? s'exclama Harry. Te marier avec Malefoy, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

\- C'est justement parce qu'il s'est passé tant de choses, et que nous nous sommes quand même retrouvés, que ça fait sens, le contredit-elle vivement.

Harry se leva de sa chaise de bureau. C'était un mardi matin, la veille de la médiation de Drago avec les Greengrass, et dès la première heure Hermione était allée dans le bureau d'Harry pour lui annoncer que le jour-même elle allait se marier. Le brun commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Es-tu sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il ne t'oblige pas à…

\- J'ai eu l'idée, le contra-t-elle avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

Harry fit un petit sourire. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas que ce soit _elle_ qui ait eu l'idée et non Drago ? Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, tu es le témoin ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est à 14h, lui précisa-t-elle.

La porte du bureau d'Harry s'ouvrit et Ron passa la tête par l'embrasure pour finalement entrer complètement en voyant qu'Harry n'était qu'avec Hermione. Il salua ses deux meilleurs amis et fronça les sourcils quand il vit leurs airs particulièrement heureux pour un mardi matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il avec un air circonspect.

\- Je vais me marier cet après-midi, annonça simplement Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, et je vais devenir Ministre de la Magie demain, Hermione, rit Ron pensant sincèrement à une blague.

Il commença à rire mais s'arrêta au fur et à mesure quand il vit les airs sérieux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Sérieux ? souffla-t-il.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, Ron, confirma la brune.

\- Avec Malefoy ?

Un hochement de tête de la part d'Hermione confirma sa question. Il échangea un regard avec Harry qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il détourna son regard vers Hermione, qui le regardait les yeux pétillants de joie. Il fit un grand sourire à Hermione et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de voir ce que tu trouves en Malefoy, Hermione, pour être totalement honnête, rit-il. Mais si tu es heureuse, je suis heureux pour toi.

Elle le remercia intérieurement et le serra à nouveau contre elle.

* * *

Hermione avait le nez penché sur les parchemins au Ministère quand deux mains claquèrent sur son bureau, la faisant sursauter. Elle releva ses yeux, les sourcils froncés vers la personne et soupira.

\- Granger ! s'écria en chuchotant Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je travaille, de toute évidence, répondit-elle avec un air las.

Pansy fit un petit sourire en coin, se retenant d'exploser de rire face à son air désinvolte.

\- Joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, soupira la brune. Il est l'heure de retourner chez toi et de te préparer.

\- Pansy… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à mettre une longue robe blanche, ce n'est qu'un mariage au tribunal.

\- Certes, mais tu ne vas pas non plus y aller habillée comme… ça ! contesta-t-elle en regardant les vêtements d'Hermione. Et il y a tout de même quelques traditions à faire perdurer. Donc tu me suis, on va chez toi.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais obtempéra. Il n'était pas question de contredire Pansy et, au fond, elle avait envie de tout de même célébrer ce mariage de manière quelque peu normale, même si les circonstances l'étaient moins. Elles se dirigèrent alors côte à côte vers l'Atrium pour prendre aller au point de transplanage et se rendre chez Hermione. Drago les regarda partir du coin de l'œil avec un air amusé collé sur le visage. En effet, il aurait été étonnant que Pansy ne s'en mêle pas.

* * *

Hermione se tenait en robe de chambre dans sa chambre, alors que Pansy posait une housse de vêtement sur son lit. Hermione était amusée du fait que Pansy semblait encore plus enjouée qu'elle de ce mariage alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis peu. L'ancienne serpentard dézippa la housse dans laquelle se trouvait une robe blanche. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais dit pas de robe de mariée, pesta Hermione.

\- Ce n'est techniquement _pas_ une robe de mariée, Hermione. C'est une robe. Blanche. Normale.

Voyant qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue, Pansy sortit la robe et la tendit à Hermione.

\- Essaie-là au moins, ça ne te tuera pas.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle avait une tenue de secours si jamais ça n'allait pas. Et ça n'irait pas. Elle partit vers la salle de bain et enfila rapidement la robe. Elle sortit et se regarda dans les miroirs collés à sa penderie dans sa chambre. Elle devait avouer, qu'en effet, ça ne faisait pas robe de mariée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air déguisée alors qu'ils ne célébraient qu'un mariage au tribunal, quelque chose de complètement impersonnel et qui était célébré en cinq minutes par un juge et un greffier. La robe était dans un tissus qui rappelait celui des smokings pour homme et elle avait une coupe plutôt simple. Elle arrivait au-dessus du genou, elle avait un décolleté en V, était un peu cintrée et avait des manches longues.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Pansy.

\- Ça me convient, avoua Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je n'ai pas l'air… ridicule.

\- Si vous célébrez une union magique, un jour, tu sais que je ne vais pas te lâcher pour que tu aies une _vraie_ robe, rit Pansy.

\- Toi et Ginny, vous n'allez pas me lâcher avec ça, rajouta la concernée avec un sourire.

Pansy fouilla dans son sac sous le regard presque inquiet d'Hermione.

\- Si c'est un voile que tu cherches, Parkinson, n'y pense même pas ! la menaça-t-elle.

Pansy se tourna vers elle avec un sac et une boîte.

\- Quelque chose de neuf : la robe, bien évidemment. Quelque chose d'emprunté : ce sac, dit-elle en tendant un petit sac noir à Hermione. Quelque chose de vieux et de bleu, ceci, finit-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

L'ancienne Gryffondor y découvrit deux petites boucles d'oreille en argent et ce qu'elle reconnut comme des diamants et des saphirs.

\- Ce sera aussi quelque chose d'emprunté, Pansy, il est hors de question que tu m'offres des boucles aussi…

\- Prends ça comme gage de ma bénédiction, Granger, la coupa Pansy. Et comme remerciement.

Hermione souleva un sourcil alors qu'elle prenait la première boucle pour l'accrocher.

\- Pour avoir sauvé Drago d'un avenir bien malheureux, compléta-t-elle, et l'avoir fait réaliser que tous ces titres et toutes les rentes du monde ne valaient pas un mariage forcé et arrangé avec Astoria, ou quiconque d'autre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire. Pansy se reprit rapidement et s'attaqua aux cheveux d'Hermione pour tenter d'en faire quelque chose. Il n'était pas non plus question de trop s'épancher sur ses sentiments.

\- Vous avez respecté la tradition de ne pas dormir ensemble la veille du mariage, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit Hermione en un rire.

\- Ça porte malheur ! Drago le sait en plus ! soupira Pansy avec un sourire amusé alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper un autre rire.

* * *

Drago attendait devant les portes de la salle de célébration des mariages aux tribunaux du Magenmagot au département de la justice magique. Blaise l'observait tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage, avec un sourire amusé. Il était adossé contre le mur, un pied sur celui-ci, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé. Drago croisa son regard et le fusilla.

\- Ne te moque pas, Zabini ! l'avertit le blond. J'aimerais t'y voir à ma place, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je constate. Elle va arriver.

Drago marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que Blaise ne put comprendre. Il entendit des pas venir dans le couloir et détourna son regard pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Il ne put cacher son air déçu quand il vit des cheveux roux et bruns arriver : Harry et Ron. Les deux meilleurs amis s'approchèrent des deux autres et les saluèrent d'une poignée de main.

\- Cache ta joie, Malefoy, ricana Harry.

\- Je dois admettre que j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Il n'est que moins dix, fit remarquer Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en retard. Et Hermione n'est _jamais_ en retard.

Drago ne répondit pas et observa les deux nouveaux venus, dans leurs uniformes d'auror. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Lui avait eu le temps de se changer, et de mettre un costume. Ron intercepta son regard et fronça les sourcils.

\- On sort tout juste d'une intervention, expliqua le roux avant même que Drago ne fasse la moindre remarque. On ne reste pas dans nos bureaux toute la journée, Malefoy, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de se changer.

\- Le contraire m'aurait, de toute manière, étonné, répliqua Drago en regardant pour la énième fois l'heure sur sa montre.

\- On est là et on t'accepte, je trouve que l'effort est fait, blagua Ron en s'adossant sur le mur.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas eu la moindre remarque, rien. Il avait imaginé que cela créerait un esclandre et qu'ils ne viendraient même pas à ce mariage. Mais ils étaient là.

\- Par contre, Malefoy, soyons bien clairs, reprit Ron. Je ne dis rien et je suis poli car Hermione fait ses propres choix et que je la soutiens dans ceux-ci, mais si tu lui fais du mal, je trouverai le moyen de t'envoyer récurer les chiottes à Azkaban pour le restant de tes jours.

Le concerné esquissa un sourire. Ça aurait été bien trop étrange s'il n'avait pas au moins reçu des menaces. Enfin, il entendit des claquements de talons sur le carrelage du couloir. Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent au fond du couloir, tout sourire. Pansy fit un petit sourire entendu à son meilleur ami avant de se loger dans les bras d'Harry qui l'embrassa sur le front. Drago s'avança de quelques pas pour embrasser Hermione qui fonçait vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage, sur la pointe des pieds et répondit au baiser.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, Miss Granger.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Monsieur Malefoy.

Il remit une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Hermione et esquissa un doux sourire, qui n'était pourtant pas habituel sur son visage. Du moins avant qu'il ne fréquente Hermione.

\- Je suis heureux, souffla-t-il alors.

La brune leva ses yeux vers lui et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des lèvres de Drago. Ils furent interrompus par les portes du tribunal qui s'ouvrirent et par le greffier qui les invita à rentrer. Ron et Blaise entrèrent les premiers et s'assirent sur deux sièges sur les côtés. Harry et Pansy prirent place sur les deux sièges à côté des mariés : Pansy du côté de Drago et Harry du côté d'Hermione.

Drago tendit son bras à Hermione, et elle enroula le sien autour, posant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et tenta de calmer tant bien que mal son cœur qui s'emballait tout à coup.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il alors dans un souffle.

Hermione crut déceler de la peur dans son ton. Elle le serra un peu plus contre elle.

\- Certaine, souffla-t-elle avant qu'ils ne commencent à entrer dans le tribunal.

Ils s'installèrent sur les deux chaises qui leurs étaient réservées. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un petit sourire. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra un peu. Le juge entra dans le tribunal et s'installa à sa chaire.

\- Bien, commença-t-il en sortant plusieurs parchemins. Nous allons procéder aujourd'hui à l'union civile de Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Madame Hermione Jean Granger. Monsieur Drago Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 dans le Comté du Wiltshire, de parents sorciers, possédant des titres de noblesse : Lord du Wiltshire, lit le juge. Mes informations sont-elles bien exactes, Monsieur ?

Drago confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Parfait. Madame Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979 à Watford, de parents moldus. Est-ce bien exact ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en un murmure.

\- Excellent, passons aux témoins. Madame Pansy Artemisia Parkinson, née le…

Il fut coupé par un rire venant d'Harry alors que Pansy devenait rouge.

\- J'oublie à chaque fois ton second prénom, ricana Drago.

\- C'était la première femme à devenir Ministre de la Magie, vous n'avez pas de quoi rougir, Madame Parkinson, sourit le juge. Madame Pansy Artemisia Parkinson, née le premier mars 1980, dans le comté d'Oxfordshire, de parents sorciers, héritière du titre de Comtesse de l'Oxfordshire, lit-il alors que Pansy confirmait ses informations d'un geste de la tête, ici en qualité de témoin de Monsieur Malefoy. Et enfin, Monsieur Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow, de parents sorciers, ici en qualité de témoin de Madame Granger.

\- Il n'a pas le titre de sauveur du monde sorcier ? plaisanta Blaise en se penchant vers Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Le juge et le greffier entendirent et ils esquissèrent un sourire, alors que Harry se tournait vers eux pour leurs lancer un faux regard mécontent. Le juge toussota et releva ses yeux vers Drago et Hermione.

\- Nous allons procéder à l'échange des consentements, si vous avez des alliances, ce serait le moment pour vous les donner aussi.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry qui haussa un sourcil. Il croisa le regard insistant de Pansy et sursauta presque en se souvenant du rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme d'auror et en sortit un écrin en velours noir. Il la passa à Hermione qui lui sourit. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et lui fit passer l'écrin, les mains tremblantes.

\- Aux termes des articles 212, 213 et 215 du code civil magique, les époux se doivent mutuellement respect, fidélité, secours et assistance. Ils pourvoient à l'éducation des enfants et préparent leur avenir. En ces termes, Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, l'interpella alors la voix du juge, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Madame Hermione Jean Granger ici présente ?

\- Oui, je le veux, sourit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Il sortit l'alliance destinée à Hermione de l'écrin, puis lui prit la main. Il glissa alors l'alliance à son annulaire gauche alors qu'elle suivait ses gestes des yeux. Il enferma sa main dans les deux siennes.

\- _« Si j'avais à choisir entre le monde entier et toi, c'est toi que je préfèrerais à la vie et au ciel. »(1)_, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en reconnaissant la citation.

\- Madame Hermione Jean Granger, consentez-vous, à votre tour, à prendre pour époux Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy aux termes des articles 212, 213 et 215 ? demanda par la suite le juge.

\- Oui, j'y consens, affirma-t-elle la voix presque tremblante d'émotions.

Elle prit alors dans ses mains le petit écrin noir et en retira l'alliance pour la faire glisser à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Drago.

\- _« Je dois vous dire que vous avez pris possession de tout mon être, et je vous aime. Et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de vous »(2)_, récita-t-elle alors à son tour alors que Drago lui souriait.

Il passa une main sur la joue d'Hermione et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser alors que les personnes présentes les regardaient avec une tendresse évidente. Ils mirent fin au baiser mais restèrent proches.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Madame Malefoy.

* * *

(1) Issue de la correspondance entre A. Camus et M. Casarès.

(2) Orgueil et préjugés, quoi d'autre ?

* * *

_Hello, Hello ! _

_Un chapitre centré sur le mariage évidemment. Voilà on est sur un chapitre tout doux, tout sympa. J'espère qu'il vous a plu bien entendu !  
Alors je me suis mal exprimée le chapitre dernier, il y en effet 36 chapitres + un épilogue mais le chapitre de la dernière fois c'était le 34 (il y a un décalage du fait que j'ai publié un avant propos). Breeef, donc il reste encore un chapitre après celui-ci(le 36) et un épilogue. C'est plutôt une bonne chose du coup pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il y en avait moins haha _

_Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu comme toujours :) _

_On se retrouve vite pour la suite !_


	37. Chapitre XXXVI

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Sarah MAES : Oui, désolée j'avais pas précisé qu'il y avait un décalage entre les numéros de chapitres, etc, my bad haha. Ah ben Ron ne pouvait pas ne pas lancer une petite menace pour la forme hahaha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lue Chou : Les Greengrass vont refaire leur apparition et nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire ne t'inquiète pas ;). Hahaha heureusement que Pansy était là pour sauver la journée ! Merci pour tes deux reviews !

Drou : Super, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! En effet c'est tout mignon haha. Merci pour ta review :)

Manon : Hello ! Hahaha c'est du binge-reading là ;) Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire et qu'elle ne soit pas trop clichée à ton goût (j'essaie haha). J'espère que la suite (et fin) te plaira tout autant et merci pour ta review :)

* * *

**Chapitre XXXVI**

**Les matins **

_Disclaimers : les dialogues ainsi que tous les développements entre les dialogues (car souvent ils sont écrits du point de vue d'un personnage) sont fictifs et ne représentent pas forcément ce que je pense personnellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir le même point de vue qu'un personnage sur un fait, mais si une idéologie vous semble choquante, ou un propos choquant par rapport à vos propres valeurs, il y a de forte chance que ce ne soit __pas ma pensée personnelle__. _

Drago se réveilla avec un bras engourdi sur lequel était encore endormie Hermione. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser sa femme dans les cheveux. Tous les matins seraient désormais comme celui-ci et cette pensée le fit sourire à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la table de chevet pour vérifier l'heure. Il devait y aller. Il soupira en voyant qu'à côté du petit réveil se trouvait une photo d'Hermione avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Harry et Ron. Il songea qu'il devait changer cette photo pour mettre une photo d'eux deux. Hors de question qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveille dans l'appartement d'Hermione, une des premières choses qu'il voit soit les visages de Potter et Weasley.

Il réussit à s'extirper du lit sans la réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses affaires pour la journée. Il prit une douche rapidement avant de s'habiller et de se faire un café. Il prit la tasse et se rendit dans le bureau d'Hermione pour lui prendre du papier à lettre et une plume. Il se posa sur la chaise de bureau et souffla face au parchemin blanc, tenant sa plume au-dessus. Il hésita avant de commencer à écrire sur la manière dont il devait commencer cette lettre.

Mère ? Narcissa ? Lady Malefoy ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'en était pas à appeler sa mère par son titre, qui à l'heure où il écrivait ne devait plus exister. Il décida de commencer avec un « Mère ». Il se disait qu'en écrivant ce début la suite viendrait toute seule et ce fut le cas. Il voulait annoncer lui-même son mariage avec Hermione. Il se doutait que la Gazette, en voyant les bans, ferait un article sur ce mariage et sur la perte des titres de Drago, et il était hors de question que sa mère l'apprenne ainsi.

Oui, elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer ces derniers mois et ne lui avait pas facilité ni la vie ni la tâche. Mais elle restait sa mère. Il espérait simplement que son hibou la trouverait, car, lui, ne savait pas où elle se cachait depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre et vidé le manoir de toute trace d'elle. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient plus simples, qu'elle accepte sa décision, qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'elle soit là à son mariage.

Il signa la lettre avec ses initiales et la donna à son hibou qui l'avait suivi jusque chez Hermione pour avoir ses Miamhiboux. Il accrocha l'enveloppe à sa patte et l'oiseau partit par la fenêtre. Le blond le regarda s'envoler dans le ciel et soupira. Il se leva d'un bond, finit son café et se dépêcha de partir en récupérant sa mallette et sa veste. Il n'était pas question d'être en retard à son rendez-vous au Ministère.

* * *

Il entendit le tintement de l'ascenseur annoncer qu'il était arrivé au deuxième étage du Ministère. Il se dirigea par automatisme vers l'openspace mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Non, il devait partir vers les locaux du Magenmagot. Il passa dans plusieurs couloirs et finit par se retrouver dans celui où se trouvait toutes les salles destinées aux confrontations avec avocats interposés et aux médiations.

Il entra dans la troisième salle qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Astoria était déjà présente avec ses deux avocats. Drago, lui, était venu sans. Il serra la main des deux avocats alors que la brune le toisait de haut en bas. Il ne manquait plus que le médiateur.

\- Sans avocat, Malefoy ? s'étonna la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il simplement, confiant.

\- Tu as l'air bien confiant, vu la posture dans laquelle tu te trouves, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir sa mallette et d'en sortir un petit dossier qu'il avait préparé. Dossier était un bien grand mot puisque seuls deux documents se trouvaient dedans, mais ils étaient largement suffisants pour dissuader Astoria d'aller jusqu'au procès. Cette dernière avisa le dossier et esquissa un rictus. Il ne la prenait pas au sérieux, ou il s'en fichait de perdre toute sa fortune. Qu'importe la raison, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il allait perdre et être humilié comme elle l'avait été. Sa confiance en lui à toute épreuve ne faisait qu'enrager d'autant plus Astoria.

La porte s'ouvrit et entra un juge plutôt jeune. Les personnes nommées juges ne commençaient pas par directement être seul juge lors de procès importants. Pour les former, ils faisaient beaucoup de médiations et faisaient partie parfois des formations collégiales de juges lorsque les procès nécessitaient une telle organisation. Le juge serra la main des avocats puis d'Astoria et enfin celle de Drago. Il s'assit en bout de table alors que les deux parties étaient face à face. Il sortit son dossier dans lequel se trouvait la requête d'Astoria.

\- Nous sommes donc dans une affaire opposant Miss Astoria Blanche Greengrass à Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Monsieur, vous avez rompu les fiançailles qui vous liaient et qui représentaient un contrat magique tacite lors du soir où vous les célébriez avec la requérante. En ce sens, Miss Greengrass et ses avocats en demandent l'exécution. Si celle-ci est refusée, ils demandent que l'affaire soit réglée face au Magenmagot. Qu'avez-vous à répondre, Monsieur Malefoy ? Il serait judicieux pour vous tous de trouver un accord, conseilla-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

\- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de vous importuner plus longtemps, intervint Drago sèchement. Nous n'arriverons pas à un accord, mais je souhaite présenter ma proposition.

Astoria souleva un sourcil alors que ses deux avocats esquissaient des sourires en coin. Qu'avait-il en ses mains pour faire pencher la balance ? Drago sortit alors les deux documents qu'il avait dans son dossier. L'un des deux était le jugement qui présentait les trois exceptions pour les ruptures de fiançailles. Il fit glisser un exemplaire au médiateur et un autre à Astoria et ses avocats.

\- Vous avez là une décision de justice de 1988 rendue par le Magenmagot, bien entendu. Dans cette décision, le tribunal développe une solution qui fait donc jurisprudence : une rupture de fiançailles peut être acceptée dans quatre cas sans conséquences ou presque : en cas de mariage conclu avec une autre personne avec un versement de dommages et intérêts limités, en cas de commun accord, de tromperie sur la personne et de violence.

Astoria laissa échapper un rire froid.

\- Et tu vas essayer de nous faire croire qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne ou que je t'ai violenté ? lança-t-elle sèchement.

Drago planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Astoria et lui fit un petit sourire. Il fit glisser le second document : une version au juge et l'autre aux avocats d'Astoria. C'était l'acte de mariage. Son ancienne fiancée resta parfaitement impassible, mais pinça les lèvres.

\- Et voici l'acte de mariage que j'ai conclu avec Hermione Gran…

\- Il date d'hier, le coupa un des deux avocats.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que la date ait une quelconque importance, intervint le médiateur. Monsieur Malefoy, quelle est donc votre proposition ?

\- Elle est simple. Je propose que Miss Greengrass abandonne les poursuites et ce projet tout à fait ridicule de me coller un procès et de me dépouiller pour une simple rupture de fiançailles puisque ça n'a plus lieu d'être. En échange, j'offre un dédommagement pour la rupture du contrat tacite qui nous liait brutale et pour la gêne occasionnée : 50 000 gallions pour les préjudices moraux et matériels qui ont suivi cette rupture. Ce qui est plus que généreux.

\- Tes gallions ne rachèteront jamais ma dignité, articula-t-elle en se crispant.

\- C'est ma dernière offre, Astoria, répondit-il sèchement. Réfléchis-y.

Le médiateur finit rapidement de lire le jugement.

\- Miss Greengrass, le Magenmagot n'a pas vu de procès pour une rupture de fiançailles depuis des années, et avec ce jugement de 1988 en plus… Je doute qu'aucun juge, même le plus conservateur, ne fasse valoir votre requête qui, avec cette jurisprudence, semble complètement infondée.

Astoria se tourna vers son avocat puis l'autre cherchant un quelconque signe qui lui dirait d'aller au bout, de se battre jusqu'à aller au Magenmagot. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait fait tourner en bourrique du début à la fin, tout ça pour finalement fuir le jour de leurs fiançailles. Elle était humiliée. Ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas que perdu son fiancé, non, elle avait perdu sa dignité, son honneur.

L'avocat à sa droite s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle vit rouge, mais se calma. Elle se tourna vers l'autre et il lui fit un regard entendu. Ils avaient raison. Elle le savait désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner cette bataille. Elle regarda à nouveau son premier avocat et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ma cliente accepte l'offre de Monsieur Malefoy, finit-il par dire.

Le médiateur sourit et se leva d'un bond. Il serra la main des avocats, d'Astoria et de Drago.

\- Bien, me voilà content que tout ceci n'aille pas jusqu'au Magenmagot, même si ça aurait promis un procès tout à fait intéressant d'un point de vue purement juridique. Miss Greengrass, Monsieur Malefoy, les salua le médiateur.

Il quitta la pièce et laissa les deux parties seules dedans. Les avocats rangèrent leurs documents, l'affaire étant terminée. Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce alors qu'Astoria ne s'était même pas levée, Drago non plus. Il finit par faire le premier mouvement. La brune se leva aussi à son tour et contourna la table, se trouvant face à Drago.

\- T'as perdu tes titres alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- La lettre m'annonçant la nouvelle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, répondit-il.

\- C'est une bien maigre consolation, mais au moins, tu as perdu quelque chose dans cette histoire, soupira-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules. Selon lui, il y avait plus gagné que perdu mais cela ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie alors il ne préféra ne rien répondre. Il prit sa veste et la remit. Il ouvrit la porte et Astoria sortit la première. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et elle serra les dents.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai pas ce que tu m'as fait, Drago, articula-t-elle. Dans cette histoire, tout ce que j'ai été c'est… un dommage collatéral.

\- Crois-moi, j'en suis désolé. J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement.

Astoria crut en ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait le pardonner, mais elle espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait passer à autre chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te méritera bien plus que je ne te méritais, ajouta Drago.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué de trouver quelqu'un qui me mérite plus que toi, répondit-elle sèchement.

Drago esquissa un sourire presque amusé et commença à marcher à côté d'elle en direction de la sortie des services du Magenmagot. Astoria ressentait ce qu'elle identifiait comme étant de la colère. Mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas ça. C'était son orgueil. Son orgueil était blessé, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il guérirait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall du département de la justice. Drago devait partir vers son bureau et Astoria devait quitter le ministère. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête et elle lui fit un sourire mince.

Il se détourna et elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Il revint vers elle, étonné. Elle hésita. Déglutit.

\- Es-tu heureux, Drago ? finit-elle par demander.

Il hésita quant à la réponse qu'il devait donner. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité au risque de la blesser plus ? Mais après tout, elle le lui demandait.

\- Oui, répondit-il en un souffle.

Astoria lui fit un sourire et accusa le coup.

\- Au moins ce n'était pas pour rien, souffla-t-elle. Continue à l'être.

\- Je te souhaite de l'être aussi, Astoria. Je te souhaite de trouver le même bonheur. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu mérites bien mieux que d'être vendue au plus offrant, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le couloir qui menait à l'openspace

Elle vit, dans ce couloir, Hermione qui approchait vers Drago. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Astoria hocha la tête pour la saluer. Hermione s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et lui fit un petit sourire. Astoria releva la tête, le menton haut.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle.

\- Astoria, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se détourna d'eux pour prendre l'ascenseur et quitter le département de la justice magique. Hermione s'approcha de Drago et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est réglé, répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors que Drago passait son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione pour partir vers leurs bureaux respectifs. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils avançaient doucement.

\- Donc, on peut divorcer maintenant que c'est réglé ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi, maintenant que tu as goûté à ta première nuit de mariage avec un Malefoy, Granger, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils arrivaient face au bureau d'Hermione.

Cette dernière rit et s'approcha de lui passant un bras dans son dos. Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Techniquement, c'est Malefoy, maintenant, le corrigea-t-elle.

Drago esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers son propre bureau. Il songea que ça allait presque lui manquer de ne plus l'appeler Granger. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mit à travailler, toujours le même sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Drago et Hermione étaient rentrés ensemble chez elle, le soir. Ils lisaient chacun leur roman, sur son canapé, Hermione allongée s'appuyant sur Drago qui, lui, avait passé un bras derrière elle. Il ne lisait qu'à moitié son roman. Son esprit était plutôt tourné vers l'odeur de vanille de ses cheveux et ses mèches qui venaient le chatouiller de temps en temps.

\- On devrait emménager ensemble, suggéra-t-il alors tout à coup.

Hermione se redressa et se tourna vers lui avec un air surpris sur le visage.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te rappelle que nous sommes mariés, nous ne sommes plus à une étape de plus, ajouta-t-il en fermant son livre. Tu pourrais venir habiter à l'appartement.

\- J'aime mon appartement, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Ou on peut emménager chez toi, ton appartement est en effet très… coquet, hésita-t-il.

\- Coquet ? répéta-t-elle avec un air amusé.

\- Cosy ? tenta-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est ridiculement petit selon ton appréciation, répondit-elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'une seule chambre et un bureau… commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire rentrer ici ma bibliothèque et mon dressing. Sans parler des meubles du manoir que j'ai récupéré.

Il haussa un sourcil. Rien ne rentrerait c'était certain. Sa bibliothèque débordait déjà de livres et ses placards de vêtements.

\- Mais si tu l'aimes, je trouverai une solution pour tous les meubles, conclut-il.

\- La solution la plus judicieuse serait que nous emménagions dans un nouvel endroit, que nous aurions choisi à deux, proposa Hermione.

\- Ça tombe bien je connais une super agente immobilière, sourit Drago alors qu'Hermione riait.

* * *

Drago et Hermione prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine de cette dernière en lisant chacun la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait finalement fait un article sur leur mariage deux jours après que celui-ci ait eu lieu. Ils avaient eu espoir pendant un temps qu'il passerait inaperçu du fait de sa discrétion, mais les bans avaient été finalement publiés. Le hibou de Drago toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine et il lui ouvrit récupérant deux lettres. Quand il vit les sceaux qui les marquaient il sut ce que s'était. Il ouvrit la première et la parcourut des yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intéressa Hermione.

\- La première m'annonce la perte immédiate de mes titres et de mon droit de me faire appeler Lord Drago Malefoy du Wiltshire. Ils vont saisir le manoir dans un mois. Ils peuvent le saisir dès maintenant, marmonna Drago. J'ai même renvoyé les elfes.

Il ouvrit la seconde et esquissa un sourire.

\- Et celle-ci me fait savoir qu'en tant que dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy, mon mariage avec une née-moldue m'a fait perdre ma place dans la liste des Vingt-huit familles sacrées, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont se renommer les Vingt-sept sacrés ? ricana Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

\- Ils pourraient jeter ce stupide Registre au feu tant qu'à faire. Si tu veux mon avis, Teignous Nott aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir le jour où il a établi cette liste.

Il prit une gorgée de café, toisant du coin de l'œil les lettres.

\- Ma mère va faire une syncope, marmonna-t-il.

\- Des nouvelles d'elle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Elle n'a pas répondu à ma lettre lui annonçant notre mariage. Elle va probablement faire la morte jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit vraiment, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Narcissa, bien au contraire, mais elle restait la mère de Drago. Elle ressentait alors un peu de peine pour lui.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna-t-il. Elle, son devoir et son honneur peuvent bien se cacher en Amérique ou en France, ou là où elle souhaite passer le reste de sa vie.

Hermione posa une main sur celle de Drago. Il tourna son regard vers elle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle serra sa main et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

\- J'aurais aimé que tout ceci ne se passe pas ainsi, avoua-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix de quoique ce soit, dans ma vie, tout était décidé avant même que je vienne au monde ou avant que je sois au courant qu'il y avait un choix à faire. Hermione, tu as été mon premier choix et tu seras mon dernier, murmura-t-il. Je ne regrette pas que tout ce soit passé ainsi.

Elle sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, doucement, lentement. Elle espérait que tous les matins du reste de sa vie avec Drago soient aussi doux, soient aussi emplis de tendresse. Elle aimait se coucher le soir dans ses bras, mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les matins avec lui : les baisers sous la couette, les étreintes au réveil, l'odeur de café qui restait accrochée à ses lèvres, le baiser qu'ils échangeaient avant de partir pour le Ministère. Chaque matin à ses côtés avait un petit goût d'éternité.

* * *

_L'histoire en tant que telle est terminée avec ce chapitre, c'était une sacrée épopée haha. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, bien entendu. Il clôt la relation Astoria/Drago, il fallait selon moi une dernière confrontation. _

_Il reste un **épilogue** qui sera rapidement publié, qui clôturera le tout et qui apportera une dernière touche de légèreté à cette fiction. J'ai voulu terminer sur un épilogue doux comme un chocolat chaud en hiver._

_On se retrouve très bientôt :)_

_Merci pour tous vos retours, nous avons atteints les 400 reviews et je suis hyper impressionnée tout en étant hyper contente ! Merci merci merci ! _


	38. Épilogue

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Sarah MAES : Je crois qu'à ce stade on espère tous qu'Astoria trouvera un homme avec qui elle sera vraiment heureuse haha. L'épilogue, sans aucune surprise, va être joyeux ;) Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews tout le long de cette fiction !

Drou : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis pas peu fière d'avoir tenu ce rythme de publication aussi haha. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira et merci pour toutes tes reviews depuis le début ! :)

Cute Hell : Merci pour ta review ! Ça va me manquer aussi de ne plus la poster, déjà ça me manquait de ne plus l'écrire haha. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira !

Absintherobette : Hahaha je sais c'est dur de dire adieu à une fiction, et je te rassure ça l'est pour moi aussi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère que l'épilogue sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et de ce que tu as pensé de cette fiction ! Merci merci merci !

Mel : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que parfois je me dis que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus longue encore, mais je préférais m'arrêter là plutôt que de continuer sans avoir de vraies idées :(. Mais ça me fait quelque chose aussi de dire adieu à cette histoire haha. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et merci pour ta review !

Lue chou : Hahaha, j'apprécie le jeu de mot ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira et merci pour ta review :)

* * *

_**Préparez-vous, cher lecteur, pour cet épilogue. Il est d'une longueur plus que raisonnable, prenez vous un petit chocolat chaud, un thé, ou un café, installez-vous confortablement. **_

* * *

.

**Épilogue**

.

_**Une douce éternité**_

.

* * *

_4 ans plus tard_

* * *

**Samedi 20 juin 2010**

\- Les bouquets de roses sont pour l'allée centrale tandis que les compositions avec les pivoines et les fleurs des champs sont pour les tables, expliqua Hermione sèchement pour la énième fois à un homme qui tenait des bouquets dans les bras.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle rayait la dernière ligne sur sa liste.

\- Quand je vous ferai le signe vous lancerez le _Canon in D_ de Pachelbel, expliquait Drago en faisant de grands gestes. Donc dès que la cérémonie commence, vous ne me quittez plus des yeux. Si la musique commence ne serait-ce qu'une seconde trop tard, je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus d'avenir dans l'évènementiel en Angleterre tout comme à l'international, menaça le blond en pointant son index vers l'homme.

L'homme à qui il parlait écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête. Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire avant de la rejoindre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Je vais partir me préparer, lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Il faut que j'y aille aussi. Il ne serait pas question d'être en retard. Tout est prêt de ton côté, Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tout est prêt et parfaitement prêt, répondit-elle avec un air fier. Par contre, Monsieur Malefoy, il me semble devoir vous rappeler que je suis mariée et je m'appelle Malefoy depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Je suis le malheureux que tu as décidé d'embêter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Hermione lâcha un rire sincère avant de partir du jardin dans lequel ils étaient pour entrer dans le grand manoir qu'il y avait derrière eux. Elle monta en courant les marches en pierre blanche du manoir pour aller dans la suite principale pour se préparer à son tour. Toute la demeure grouillait de personnes, la plupart étant les prestataires du mariage. Il y avait les cuisiniers, les serveurs, les fleuristes, les décorateurs, les musiciens, les barmen. Hermione ne pouvait compter combien de personnes étaient présentes pour travailler sur le mariage de l'année.

Elle poussa la double porte en bois pour entrer dans la suite principale de la bâtisse. La chambre était remplie de monde, elle aussi : des maquilleuses, des coiffeuses, des couturières qui réajustaient les dernières robes. Elle croisa le regard brun de Pansy et lui fit un sourire.

\- Hermione ! s'écria Pansy. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des _heures_ que tu es partie ! Il _faut_ que tu te prépares !

\- Je suis ici pour cela.

Elle rit en voyant les bigoudis dans les cheveux de Pansy. Elle s'approcha et s'assit dans un fauteuil face à un miroir. Deux personnes s'approchèrent d'elle pour faire son maquillage et sa coiffure. A ses côtés, Pansy faisait des exercices de respiration pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Tu as réglé le problème des fleurs ? demanda alors Pansy.

\- Tout est parfait, la rassura Hermione en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie. Drago a réglé aussi les confusions de musique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? soupira-t-elle.

De la salle de bain qui était rattachée à la chambre sortit Ginny qui portait une robe bleue claire. Elle fit un grand sourire en croisant le regard du reflet d'Hermione dans son miroir. Elle s'avança et prit la main d'Hermione.

\- Tu as enfin décidé de monter pour te préparer, Pansy allait arracher la tête de quelqu'un tant elle était stressée pour toi, rit Ginny.

\- Pansy, tu dois penser _à toi_, pas à moi, la réprimanda gentiment Hermione. C'est ta journée.

La concernée se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la grande salle de bain avec deux couturières. Ginny s'assit à la place qu'occupait auparavant Pansy et une coiffeuse réajusta sa coiffure.

\- Tu as vu Harry ? demanda la rousse.

\- Je comptais passer le voir une fois prête, répondit Hermione. Pour l'instant il est avec Ron et Drago. On échange de place avec Drago quand je serai habillée.

\- Il doit être dans tous ses états, rit Ginny.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer, soupira la brune.

Pansy sortit de la salle de bain et Hermione sentit son souffle se couper quand elle la vit enfin prête dans sa longue robe blanche fluide en satin. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la mère de Pansy entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille et s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras instantanément.

\- Tu es si belle, ma puce, dit sa mère émue.

\- Maman, arrête de pleurer, je vais pleurer aussi, rit Pansy.

Sa mère sortit un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qu'il y avait aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Tu as raison. Ça ruinerait ton maquillage, et le mien, sourit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et Hermione et leurs sourit sincèrement avant de leurs faire des bises aériennes. Elle les complimenta à leurs tours. Hermione partit dans la salle de bain mettre sa robe argentée. Elle revint dans la pièce et se mit face à Pansy, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sortit de son petit sac à main une boîte qu'elle lui donna. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, étonnée par cette petite boîte.

\- Quelque chose d'emprunté, souffla Hermione alors que Pansy ouvrait l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait les boucles d'oreille en saphir qu'elle avait offert à Hermione pour son mariage.

Pansy lui fit un sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione la serra contre elle avant de la lâcher.

\- Hermione… Comment te remercier pour _tout_ ?

\- Continue à rendre mon meilleur ami heureux, répondit la brune en souriant.

Pansy détourna son regard d'Hermione et passa un doigt sous ses yeux, l'air de rien. Hermione ne fit rien remarquer et quitta ensuite la pièce rapidement pour traverser tout l'étage et aller dans la grande suite de l'aile est. Elle toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle aurait aimé que ses yeux se posent en premier sur Harry, mais ils se posèrent comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans une pièce, sur Drago. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en avisant son costume trois pièces gris.

Son regard croisa ensuite celui, paniqué, d'Harry. Elle enjamba la distance qu'il y avait entre eux pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'écarta de lui et réajusta son nœud papillon.

\- Hermione, si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi, dit Harry d'une voix presque tremblante.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron qui articula silencieusement « il panique ». Elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- La future mariée t'attend, Drago, je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi, lui sourit-elle.

\- Le devoir m'appelle. Ron, Harry, salua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, on se retrouve à l'arche.

La porte se ferma et le trio se retrouva seul. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui soupira.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Hermione. Tu paniques car tu penses ne pas vouloir…

\- Non je veux me marier avec Pansy ! la coupa-t-il vivement. C'est simplement… la pression de l'évènement. Les invités commencent à arriver, et il y en a beaucoup. Et si je me trompais en disant les vœux ? Ou alors imagine, je tombe quand je vais à l'arche ? Ou bien je fais un faux pas lors de l'ouverture du bal ? Ou alors…

\- Harry, le coupa Hermione en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Tout ira bien, tout se passera bien. Fais abstraction de tout le monde autour de vous. Ce n'est que vous. Pansy et toi.

Harry expira longuement. Ce n'était qu'eux. Pansy et lui. Juste eux. Comme depuis le premier jour. Il tourna son regard vers Ron qui lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant.

\- Vieux, si t'as peur pour l'ouverture de bal, dis-toi que ça ne pourra jamais être pire que celle du bal de notre quatrième année, rit-il.

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione rit à son tour en tapant doucement Ron sur l'épaule. Elle prit son sac entre ses mains et sortit une petite photo. Elle la tendit à Harry qui la prit dans ses mains tremblantes. Il lui fit un faible sourire en voyant que c'était une photo de ses deux parents avec Sirius et Remus qui souriaient et se prenaient dans leurs bras.

\- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais les avoir près de toi, lui murmura Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, renifla et rangea la photo dans sa poche intérieure gauche. Il soupira et prit à nouveau Hermione dans ses bras. Ron se joignit à eux et ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et celle-ci grincer. Richard Parkinson, le père de Pansy, entra et s'avança dans la pièce en faisant un petit sourire. Richard était un homme grand et brun, avec une moustache tout aussi brune. Hermione et Ron le saluèrent et il se posta devant Harry.

\- Ma femme m'a chargé de t'apporter la rose que tu devais mettre à ton costume, annonça-t-il.

Hermione tira sur la manche de Ron pour l'emmener vers elle et pour leurs laisser plus d'intimité. Richard prit la rose blanche et s'avança vers Harry qui sentait son pouls s'accélérer.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda Richard.

\- Honnêtement ? Oui, avoua Harry.

Richard lui fit un sourire franc en glissant la rose dans la petite poche du costume d'Harry. Il lui remonta le col et le réajusta.

\- Si tu n'avais pas peur, je serais inquiet, rit le père. Quand j'ai épousé Suzie, j'étais plus que stressé. J'ai failli partir en courant, sourit-il. Tu penses que Pansy est une maniaque du contrôle et perfectionniste ? Crois-moi, elle tient ça de sa mère.

Harry rit franchement et se détendit un peu.

\- Mon père m'a dit une chose ce jour-là, et je vais la partager avec toi, mon garçon, ajouta-t-il d'un ton paternel. C'est normal d'avoir peur : peur le jour de son mariage, peur de la perdre, peur de ne pas être un bon mari, peur de ne pas être un bon père. Tout ça est normal et presque rassurant. Le jour où tu n'as plus peur, c'est le jour où tu arrêteras de l'aimer, lui dit alors Richard.

Il sourit en regardant Harry. Il avait l'impression de se voir quelques décennies plus tôt le jour de son mariage et il se doutait bien que c'était d'autant plus une épreuve pour Harry qui n'avait pas ses parents pour lui donner de bons conseils. Harry le fixa quelques instants. Richard posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Je m'étais toujours figuré que je détesterais, au moins un peu, l'homme qui allait m'arracher ma petite fille, sourit Richard. Mais finalement, je suis heureux que cet homme soit toi, Harry.

\- Parfois je me dis que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, avoua le concerné d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée, le rassura le père. Et je tiens ça de source sûre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Richard se détourna pour sortir de la chambre et rejoindre sa fille. Le début de la cérémonie allait arriver.

\- Avez-vous vu Pansy ? demanda Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Oui, affirma le père. Elle est magnifique, assura-t-il.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Elle n'est pas trop… stressée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oh… Tu la connais, Harry, elle est plus que stressée, rit Richard. Hier encore, elle me disait que la seule chose qui ne la stressait pas était qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas à changer le logo de l'agence puisque de Parkinson, elle allait passer à Potter. Ses initiales ne changeraient pas, rit-il sincèrement.

Le trio rit en entendant l'anecdote de Richard. Il sortit de la chambre et les laissa à nouveau seul. Ron avisa sa montre et vit que l'heure approchait. Il le fit remarquer à Harry qui regarda à son tour sa montre.

\- Ce n'est pas un jour pour être en retard, Harry, il est temps, lui dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Harry au milieu, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis et descendirent les escaliers de la demeure dans laquelle allait se dérouler la réception. Harry n'était pas bien sûr que tout ce luxe lui allait, mais vu le nombre d'invités, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le choix quant à l'endroit où célébrer ce mariage.

Ils se trouvèrent face à la double porte qui menait à la terrasse et aux jardins. Harry soupira et il en sortit. C'était l'heure. Ils avancèrent tous les trois jusqu'au jardin où se trouvaient l'arche et les bancs des invités. Harry vit les invités se retourner et tendit le bras à Hermione pour qu'ils remontent l'allée ensemble. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu remontes l'allée, Harry, sourit-elle.

La brune prit alors le bras de Ron, les deux témoins remontèrent l'allée ensemble et se mirent à la droite de l'arche. Harry regarda autour de lui, se sentant quelque peu abandonné pendant un instant et il tomba sur les deux yeux noisette larmoyants de Molly Weasley.

\- Molly, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire mais ne répondit rien, incapable de dire le moindre mot tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, avant de s'accrocher à son bras. Harry lui fit un large sourire et ils remontèrent l'allée sur le rythme de la musique. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry et épousseta une poussière invisible. Elle posa enfin une main sur sa joue et lui fit un petit sourire. Ils ne ressentirent pas le besoin d'échanger une parole ou un mot, tout avait déjà été dit en un regard. Elle partit vers le premier rang de chaises situé du côté d'Harry et s'assit à côté d'Arthur qui serra sa main dans la sienne.

Enfin, Drago et Ginny arrivèrent. Le blond croisa le regard du chef d'orchestre et il lui fit le signe. La musique commença et ils remontèrent l'allée ensemble en tant que témoins de Pansy. Derrière eux se trouvaient alors Pansy au bras de son père. Elle fit un petit sourire alors que ses yeux s'accrochaient à ceux d'Harry.

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber, souffla-t-elle à son père sentant ses jambes trembler.

\- Jamais, la rassura-t-il en serrant sa main.

À cet instant, alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée, Harry ne ressentit plus de stress. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Les invités n'existaient plus, il ne sentait plus leurs regards. Ce n'était qu'eux. Quand elle arriva face à lui, il lui prit les mains.

\- Serait-ce un rêve, Miss Parkinson ? lui sourit-il.

\- Charmeur, rit Pansy. Prêt ?

\- Je l'ai été dès le premier jour dans ton agence, souffla-t-il.

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire et serra un peu plus la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle n'était pas de celles qui voulaient perpétrer à tout prix les traditions, de celles qui se souciaient plus que ça d'être mariée et d'avoir des enfants. Mais depuis Harry, c'était autre chose, tout avait changé. Elle ne se voyait pas passer le restant de ses jours sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle ne se voyait pas ne pas avoir d'enfants avec lui, ne pas construire un avenir avec lui. Le futur de Pansy se conjuguait avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé dans sa maison encore vide à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait même accepté de vendre sa maison à Londres et d'emménager avec lui à Godric's Hollow alors qu'avant lui elle ne se voyait pas un jour quitter la capitale. Mais aujourd'hui, ses désirs, ses envies et ses projets avaient radicalement changé. Il ne s'agissait plus que d'elle, c'était eux.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, intervint la voix de Blaise les ramenant à la réalité, je suis honoré d'officier cette union magique entre deux âmes, deux êtres, deux coeurs : Pansy Artemisia Parkinson et Harry James Potter.

* * *

La cérémonie se termina par le baiser entre Harry et Pansy et les applaudissements des invités. Beaucoup de personnes dont Hermione essuyaient des petites larmes, suite à la cérémonie qu'avait officié Blaise. Pansy et Harry lui avaient entièrement fait confiance, lui avaient laissé carte blanche et ne furent pas déçus du résultat. Blaise était naturellement charismatique et sa prestation avait oscillé de manière habile entre l'humour et l'émotion. Le couple remonta l'allée main dans la main alors que les invités jetaient des pétales de rose sur eux.

Hermione essuya à nouveau une larme qui perlait alors qu'elle sentait un bras l'entourer. Elle leva son regard vers Drago qui lui renvoyait un sourire moqueur.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi insensible que toi ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas insensible, la contredit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Puis, en plus, _ça_ n'arrange rien.

Il planta un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle se colla un peu plus à lui. Les mariés annonçaient le cocktail qui se déroulait sur la terrasse avec la présence d'un orchestre.

\- Tu as vu qui il y a ? finit par demander Hermione.

\- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas la voir ? Je suis sûr qu'elle n'avait même pas confirmé sa venue.

\- Tu comptes aller lui parler ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Drago, souffla-t-elle. C'est ta mère. Va lui parler.

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle se décolla de lui et lui prit la main pour le mener vers la terrasse où tout le monde commençait à boire, manger, rire et parler. Drago finit par croiser le regard de sa mère, le même que le sien. Il soupira et laissa Hermione rejoindre ses amis de Poudlard. Il traversa la terrasse et la rejoignit. Il sentait son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ. Cela faisait plus de quatre ans. Elle l'accueillit avec un petit sourire.

\- Drago, le salua-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Mère, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir.

\- Je connais Pansy depuis qu'elle est née, je ne me voyais pas ne pas venir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas un mariage _approprié_, rétorqua-t-il.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Elle l'avait bien cherché après tout.

\- Drago, je… Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Je suis désolée.

\- Quatre ans, lâcha Drago. Il vous a fallu quatre ans.

\- J'ai peut-être été quelque peu obstinée, admit-elle d'une petite voix. Puis, une fois que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, je me sentais bête. Drago, je comprends que tu ne puisses jamais me pardonner. Je voulais tout de même que tu saches que je suis désolée. Je me suis fourvoyée.

Son fils la regarda, en silence.

\- Je pensais que pour être heureux tu avais besoin des titres, du manoir, des rentes, que sans ça nous n'étions rien. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi tort de toute ma vie, souffla-t-elle. Tu _es_ heureux. Je le vois, désormais. Elle te rend plus heureux que personne n'a jamais pu le faire auparavant.

Il détourna son regard pour le poser sur Hermione qui riait avec Neville et Seamus Finnigan. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Narcissa sortit un écrin de son sac et le tendit à Drago. Il l'ouvrit et vit la bague de fiançailles des Malefoy, qu'elle avait auparavant offert à Astoria dans son dos.

\- Je sais bien que vous êtes déjà mariés et qu'il est trop tard, mais elle devrait l'avoir, expliqua Narcissa.

\- En effet, il est trop tard.

Narcissa baissa son regard. Il regarda la bague une nouvelle fois. Si sa mère lui donnait, ça avait bien plus de signification que ça en avait l'air. Elle acceptait. Finalement, elle acceptait Hermione, elle acceptait son choix.

\- Mais je lui donnerai, reprit-t-il finalement. Nous devons faire, un jour, une cérémonie magique. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il sera opportun de lui donner.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire et s'approcha. Elle épousseta une poussière invisible sur la veste de Drago et finit par poser une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Drago.

\- À moi aussi, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais plus personne pour critiquer chacune de mes tenues, j'étais perdu, plaisanta-t-il.

Narcissa lui fit une moue faussement vexée. Elle posa à son tour son regard sur Hermione et fit un sourire. Au moins, son fils était heureux. Pas de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginée et espérée, mais il l'était.

\- Elle est enceinte, annonça alors Drago brisant le silence. De trois mois.

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas encore annoncé, puisque cela fait trois mois depuis quelques jours seulement et que c'est le mariage de Pansy et Harry. Pas question de voler la vedette aux jeunes mariés, rajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Vous savez si c'est…

\- Un garçon.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon fils. Pour vous deux, dit-elle émue.

\- Vous pourriez venir le voir, de temps en temps, ici, en Angleterre, suggéra l'air de rien Drago. Nous avons une maison dans le Berkshire.

\- Bien sûr. Vous pourrez passer les vacances en Provence, proposa Narcissa. Plus tard, quand vous serez ... prêts.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas question d'aller trop vite en besogne. Il devait encore la pardonner entièrement et reconstruire une relation avec elle, petit à petit. Il se détourna et ils partirent tous deux vers le reste des invités pour prendre un verre. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Tout était dit. Dans l'implicite comme dans l'explicite. Il rejoignit Hermione qui glissa sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle croisa le regard de Narcissa qui lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Miss Gr… Madame Malefoy…

\- Hermione, la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Hermione suffira.

\- Hermione, reprit Narcissa. Je souhaite m'excuser de mon comportement passé et de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire. J'étais dans l'erreur. Une autre vie existait pour lui, une vie bien meilleure : vous.

La brune lui fit un sourire, acceptant ses excuses. Le chemin était encore long pour qu'elle lui pardonne tout ce qui s'était passé, mais la voie était ouverte. Il ne servait à rien de vivre une vie entière dans la rancœur et Hermione en avait bien conscience. Narcissa s'approcha doucement de l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Et félicitations, souffla-t-elle.

\- Vous viendrez le rencontrer, répondit Hermione.

\- J'en serai plus qu'heureuse.

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans la grande pièce de réception du manoir, puis l'ouverture de bal arriva. Harry et Pansy dansèrent ensemble, sur _La fille aux cheveux de lin_ de Debussy. Hermione s'étonna de voir que les mois d'entrainement n'avaient pas été vains puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu un seul faux pas de la part de son meilleur ami. Elle se leva de sa chaise pour applaudir le couple quand la chanson fut terminée. Enfin, les invités se rendirent sur la piste pour danser après ces heures à rester assis à parler, boire et manger.

Hermione traîna Drago avec elle et s'accrocha à sa nuque pour danser avec lui. Il se laissa faire, sans oublier de rouspéter un peu avant, pour la forme. Ils dansèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne se fasse embarquer par George et Charlie Weasley pour danser avec eux alors que Drago rejoignait Blaise et Pansy. Les musiques défilaient : des musiques rythmées, des musiques plus lentes. Ginny et Blaise partagèrent même une danse, rien que tous les deux, ce qui étonna plusieurs personnes dans l'assistance. Drago connaissait, lui, la nature de leur relation et il lança simplement un sourire amusé à son meilleur ami qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La nuit défila à toute vitesse. Les invités partaient au compte-goutte ou montaient se coucher dans les chambres dans les étages. Bientôt il ne resta plus que le noyau du groupe d'amis, sur la terrasse à observer la nuit, en silence : Pansy, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Drago et Hermione.

Enfin après un long moment à plaisanter, à se rappeler des bons moments, des bons souvenirs, ils montèrent dans leur chambre respective. Hermione enleva sa robe et ses talons dès l'instant où elle fut dans la chambre. Drago défit sa cravate et jeta un œil à sa femme qui cherchait dans leur valise sa chemise de nuit, qui était en fait une de ses vieilles chemises à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle dans son dos, la chemise à moitié défaite et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre un tout petit peu arrondi et embrassa son épaule, puis elle sentit son sourire sur son épaule.

Elle se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et l'embrasser, passionnément. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il caressa ses longs cheveux, elle embrassa ses joues puis le bout de son nez et enfin son menton. Il sourit.

\- Épouse-moi, souffla-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

\- C'est d'assister à un mariage qui t'a donné envie ? rit-elle.

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Et nous n'avons jamais eu notre _vraie _cérémonie.

Elle joua distraitement avec les petits cheveux au niveau de sa nuque.

\- En plus, maintenant que ma mère est revenue... commença-t-il.

\- Ce serait le bon moment, compléta-t-elle doucement.

Durant les quatre dernières années, Drago n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour sa mère comprenne sa décision et accepte sa nouvelle vie. Hermione savait qu'il n'aurait pas été prêt à organiser une quelconque cérémonie si sa mère n'avait pas été là. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Drago. Il embrassa ensuite sa machoire puis descendit dans son cou.

\- Épouse-moi à nouveau, organisons notre cérémonie magique l'année prochaine, dit-il entre deux baisers sur la peau fine de son cou.

\- Je serai ravie de t'épouser à nouveau Drago, chuchota-t-elle.

Il embrassa plusieurs fois la peau de son cou, à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon de leur chambre. Elle sourit en voyant que le soleil se levait. Le matin pointait le bout de son nez. C'était les matins qu'elle préférait avec lui. Cette matinée-là dura à la fois une seconde et une éternité entière. Une douce éternité.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai versé quelques larmes en écrivant les derniers mots (tout l'épilogue) de cette fiction._

_On se retrouve donc une dernière fois avec l'épilogue qui est publié un peu en avance, car je voulais pas vous faire patienter plus haha _

_Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas vu **Harry et Pansy** ensemble et il me semblait important de les mettre à l'honneur. On a aussi beaucoup de Drago/Hermione, bien entendu. On a quelques personnages en plus comme les parents de Pansy, Molly qui n'a pas été aperçue dans la fiction. Bref quelques personnages qui avaient leur rôle à jouer, là, dans cet épilogue._

_Et surtout le retour de **Narcissa.** Alors voilà, je ne savais pas si j'allais la faire revenir, ou pas. J'ai longtemps hésité, puis j'ai pris le parti de la faire revenir. Narcissa est une mère. Une mère qui avait ses propres convictions, qui a fait des erreurs, mais une mère. Je ne la voyais pas abandonner son seul fils pour le restant de ses jours. _

_J'espère que leur réunion vous a plu. Je voulais terminer cette fiction sur note de romantisme, une touche de douceur, car je ne voyais pour cette fin qu'une **vraie happy end**. _

* * *

Nous avons partagé un moment ensemble autour de cette histoire. Je tiens à vous remercier, vraiment, énormément, sincèrement, pour chaque review, chaque follow, chaque fav. **Merci, merci, merci, merci**

Maintenant, j'ai une demande, un tout dernier effort (surtout pour ceux qui n'ont pas commenté auparavant haha) : **une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue mais aussi plus largement de toute cette fiction**.

Encore merci à tous. Ça a été un réel bonheur de partager cette fiction avec vous :)

J'espère que nous nous retrouverons rapidement au détour d'une prochaine ou d'une ancienne fiction pour partager encore un doux moment ensemble. Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, je travaille sur un autre projet de fiction. Quelques chapitres sont écrits, je ne garantie rien du tout mais peut-être qu'un de ces quatre je ferai mon retour ;)

Je vous fais à chacun un câlin virtuel et vous souhaite que du bonheur !

_*.* Nox *.*_


End file.
